


Machinehead

by Katiep15



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abandonment, Bat shit crazy, Big Gay Love Story, Bipolar Ian, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Crazy, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FUCK, Fights, First Love, Fucked Up, Fucking Machines, Gay Sex, Gen, Hurt Ian, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, Love, Love Confessions, Mexico, POV Third Person, Post Season 7, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape, Sad Ian, Sad Mickey, Tattoos, True Love, chest tattoos, fuck sammi, fuck-you-up tattoos, knuckles tattoo, mandy help, never let go, worried lip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 87,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiep15/pseuds/Katiep15
Summary: It was a couple of months after Mickey went to Mexico, and Ian was trying to survive without Mickey and was trying to get his bipolar under control.  The police arrested Ian for helping Mickey, while Mickey never made it to Mexico.  Now, those two are stuck in prison and Mickey was given an choice he's not sure to take.





	1. Chapter 1

Ian stood in the locker room at his work, getting ready for his twelve hour shift. Feeling exhausted, he buttoned his uniform shirt. Even though the new medicine he has been taking for his bipolar has helped, he still felt drained from the last couple of months. Between Mickey leaving for Mexico, Monica’s death, and Trevor wanting to be friends, his medicine has been failing at keeping the rolling coaster locked to the back of his mind.

  
Since Mickey’s departure, he has been on four different medications and has seen a therapist regularly. His family gives him the fearful smiles with their fake pities to tell him he will be alright, while they were considering putting him away again. When his mania happens, he could run to Mexico, or sometimes imagine Mickey lying next to him. When the depressive state happens, he clings to the pillow next to him, hoping it was Mickey or smelling his old scent, while imaging Mickey stroking his arm, telling him it will all be alright. But Mickey was never behind him and Ian could never get the look of Mickey’s distraught face of not going with him.

 _Fuck, I miss that crazy bastard_ , he thought.

  
Everytime he talked to the therapist, all she wanted to do was shove more pills down his throat and hope for the best. He hated the uncertainty of the pills. He had to take different vitamins because the medications rob him of his nutrients so he could pretend they are helping with his uselessness and the endless run of a race he couldn’t comprehend. Ian saw the roll of medications and the experiments like he was some caged animal doctors feel like testing. Mickey was the only person who could catch up with the run and fight for him in the fog.

  
_How can someone be the light for him_ , he thought.

  
When he was done buttoning his shirt, Sue came in. She looked distressed and quizzical. At first, Ian thought she was making sure Ian wasn’t going manic. He took a month off work after Monica died to use her death as an excuse to quiet his demons. It was challenging to be depressed without the soft tattooed hands soothing his back and the gentle kisses in his hair. He has done it before but Mickey always made it flawless. For a man who didn’t understand mental illness, he was so perfect at trying to drown his swimming demons.

  
Snapping Ian out of his third day dream of Mickey, Sue said “Someone is here to see you.”

“I’m going,” Ian said, letting out a groan.

 

Ever since Mickey escaped prison, the police hasn’t left him alone. It was difficult to see Mickey and escape with him. Ever since Ian came back, the FBI hasn’t left him alone. He told them he had no idea where Mickey was and Mickey never contacted him. South side rules would never allow him to snitch about Mickey, but also Ian never wanted to hinder Mickey. Even though Ian was afraid to leave the states for Mexico, he wanted Mickey to be safe and build a life. Ian just wanted to keep his illness at bay and if that meant leaving Mickey behind, that was a sacrifice he had to take.

Ian closed his locker and went in the engine room. There stood Agent Coppola. When Ian started going manic, the agents started to back off from the questions. The only one that never gave up was Agent Coppola. Fiona and Lip fought with her to leave Ian alone when he was coming down from his manic episodes and Lip even threatened her job when Ian was being manic. She threatened to put him in the psych ward if she never got her answer about Mickey, and Fiona snapped at her. Since then, Coppola left Ian alone.  
Until now.

As soon as Ian saw her, he took a deep breath. Why didn’t I go to Mexico when I had the chance, he thought.

“Agent Coppola, nice to see you again,” Ian said.

“Ian, been too damn long. I see you finally have stability,” Coppola said.

Ian shrugged. “I digress. The medicine helps with telling what is real and what is fantasy. You should try sometime.”

“Cute.” Ian never noticed another guy next to her. He was the guy who informed Ian of Mickey’s escape. “But unfortunately for you, we didn’t come here to chat. Ian Gallagher, you are under arrest.”

 

That woke Ian up. He thought Coppola was kidding until the other guy took out handcuffs. There was an unsettling rage in his chest and he had to swallow that hard pill. He spent his whole life trying to stay out of prison and now he was being arrested.

“What am I being arrested for?”

“Aiding and abetting a fugitive.”

“I didn’t help anybody.”

“We have a witness now who would testify you did and physical evidence you were with him.”

 

Ian was speechless. Who would have admitted Ian was with Mickey? Mickey was in Mexico so he wasn’t going to rat Ian out for him to be made. The only person who knew Mickey and Ian were together was Trevor. Would Trevor call the police and say something? Ian hoped Trevor would never do something like that. But what if Trevor was capable of doing something like that?

Not wanting to make things worse, Ian turned around and put his hands behind his back. Coppola’s partner cuffed Ian and read his rights. When asked if he understood, Ian nodded. He glanced at Coppola before moving to the police car. She had a satanic smirk on her face. Ian prayed she was bluffing because being in jail with bipolar would be difficult. Bipolar already felt like a jail cell as it was, he didn’t need the physical prison.

He saw Sue by the door as he was heading to the police officer car. Sue looked pissed and was currently on the phone. He heard Fiona’s name so he assumed she was calling Fiona to tell her what happened. That’s all I need is Fiona yelling at me, he thought.

***

 

Throughout the ride to the police station, Coppola was trying to get Ian to talk. Ian knew better to say something so he looked out the window. As he was staring at the trees, he was hoping to keep balance. Something as catastrophic as this could open the walls of his disease he was trying so hard to hide and he had to think of ways of keeping them shut.

  
The rest of the trip was a blur. As soon as he got to the station, he saw Tony. Tony looked confused and worried. Ian gave a wary smile as the agents were leading Ian in the back. Coppola opened the cell. Ian was too busy studying Coppola than to notice the cell. Ian stepped in the cell, not taking his eyes off Coppola. She took off the cuffs and shut the door.

“Looks like somebody has some catching up to you. I’ll leave you to it”

 

She gave Ian another one of her chilling smirks before disappearing. Ian watched her walk away with fire in his eyes. He was secretly concerned about what her plan was but was even more pissed she was wasting his time. Until he realized he wasn’t truly alone.

“Gallagher.”

 

In one word, Ian woke up. The veins in his neck was throbbing. There was only one person who could do that for him. Ian turned around and his alabaster face flushed. In the middle of the cell was the man he loved, the man who he watched leave to Mexico was standing in front of him with a worried look.

Fuck.  
Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote my own way how Mickey and Ian should get back together. I was going on what other people's theory so hopefully you like it. If you have an idea, let me know. It's short but the chapters will get longer soon. I titled the story Machinehead because it was the song I was listening to when I came up with the idea. 
> 
> The songs I was listening to when I wrote this chapter was "Sorry for it all" by dead sara, "Machinehead" by: Bush, and "Lithium" by Evanescence.


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey was sitting on the bench in Chicago’s jail cell, waiting to go back to prison. He had a silent vow this would be the last time he got arrested, like he always does. He thinks about what shit storm would be heading his way when he goes back to prison. The difference was he wouldn’t have Ian as his inspiration to get through his time. Even when he was shot at the Kash n Grab store, he thought about Ian the whole time he was in there. This is the first he went to jail without Ian being on his side. Even when he tried to kill Ian’s half- sister, Ian came to see him. _He only saw you once and Lana had to pay him_ , he thought,

 _I_ _an don’t want you_.

Mickey sighed when he heard the door open at the end of the hallway. The police must be bringing some new bastard in the cell. It was probably some drunk they found trying to take a piss by the L or some shit.

But when Mickey looked at the door, he noticed something familiar. He saw red hear. _No fucking way_ , he thought. There was no way that was who he thought it could be. When they walked closer, it was him alright. Ian. What the hell was he doing here? Maybe Ian was here for a call. He had to try to hide so Ian wouldn’t notice him.

Mickey pretended not to notice. He saw Ian was in hand cuffs. Ian was staring at the bitch agent. Mickey couldn’t remember her name and didn’t give a fuck to know. That bitch still had that same smug he wanted to rip off her face. As the police officer opened the door, Ian never took his eyes off the agent. Mickey knew Ian was trying to have the same puppy eyes he used to give when he was in trouble. Though this time, there was a little bit of fire glistening in his eyes. Mickey couldn’t help but pity him a little bit. Even though Ian isn’t a saint, he should’ve allowed Ian to live his life without him. He seemed to be doing fine without him.

But he couldn’t shake him away. The innocent freckled red head was the first person he saw when he opened his eyes and he was the last person he saw when he fell asleep. Ian was like gold in his fucked-up excuse of a life. Ian was the person who could make him smile when all he wanted to do was lay in pity. No one could talk Mickey out of danger like Ian. Maybe they could’ve stayed together, if it wasn’t for that fucking cunt and her weird son.

During Mickey’s trail, Sammi was fake crying to the judge about how he threatened her so she called the MP’s on Ian to get Mickey to leave her alone, then said Mickey drugged her and she thought he was going to rape her but instead put her in the box to watch her die. When she came back, Mickey was trying to beat her up in the streets and she had to defend herself with a gun and chased after him. Since Mickey’s records weren’t the cleanest and the reputation of his family wasn’t any better, the judge ate it up. The public defender didn’t help because this was the first time he was in court. Ian helped a little by testifying Sammi how apparently, she shot Frank in the arm one night and poured salt on the wound. He also told them she just showed up with a gun in her hand screaming she was going to kill Mickey. Mickey was grateful that Ian told the truth, but he later found that Fiona made him testify so she could leave them alone. _Fucking Gallaghers_ , he thought.

But all that didn’t matter now. He found out she got the same sentence after she flipped out during his testimony and tried to grab a security guard’s gun to shoot Mickey.  
He didn’t want to concentrate on that now. All he could think about was Ian. The man who refused to go to Mexico with him, when they were seconds from the border. Mickey stood up when he noticed Ian was in the same cell as him. _What the fuck is this woman thinking_ , he thought?

Mickey assumed he was saying Gallagher in his head but realized he didn’t when Ian turned to look at him. _Fuck_ , he thought. He should’ve stayed quiet. Those green eyes stared at him for a long time. The moment their eyes glanced at each other, they couldn’t stop staring into their souls. Ian was the only person who entered his soul by his eyes and lingered inside until he was immobilized. The walls made of self-control and his bitchy attitude was useless. Ian was the only person who understood his soul he spent years trying to hide.

“Mickey,” Ian breathed.

Ian smirked at him and Mickey shivered. _How can such a person still have control over me like he does_ , he thought. Ian attempted to move closer to give Mickey a kiss, not leaving Mickey’s gaze. Mickey was fighting the chance to smile back, but failed. He flinched and broke the gaze, keeping the shitty grin Ian brought out. Ian stopped with a disappointment look.

Mickey licked his lips and his smile was lower. “The fuck you doing here?” Mickey said with worry.

“And an hello to you too, dickhead,” Ian said playfully.

Mickey smirked. “Fuck you, asshole.”

“You expected me to be anything but…”

Mickey nodded. “I see you have a new friend.”

Ian tugged at his shirt and sat down. “Yea. She keeps asking about this prick and asks where I could find him.”

  
Mickey raised both eyebrows with a smirk. “Oh really? What did you tell her?”

“Told her she could go to the Alibi and chose another south side piece of trash to break her heart.”

“Oh really now,” Mickey said as he wiped his mouth with his right hand.

“Yea, but I told her to make sure it wasn’t some faggot but a dude who actually liked pussy.”

“Coming from a dude who has never fucked pussy.” Mickey was laughing hard. Ian’s eyes grew wide and he looked down at his boots. “Wait, are you trying to tell me you drank from the fountain of the pussy?” Ian gave a sheepish yes. “I’ll be. I never thought I would see the day when Ian Clayton Gallagher actually tried pussy. You going straight on me now?”

Ian made a look like he was ready to puke. “Don’t flatter yourself… There’s no way I’m going to fuck another woman. I gargled with bleach and the slime was….”

 

Mickey was belting at this point. He was laughing so hard, he couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so hard. The image of Ian fucking a woman was too much for Mickey to contain. He never thought he would see the day that Ian would actually try pussy. Mickey has fucked girls plenty of times to try to mask being gay, but Ian was as open to being gay as southside would allow it. Mickey was content with the suppression of being gay, but Ian ripped that mask out and Mickey has never looked back.

“… The folds were so scary. How the hell did you do it? I think I have PTSD from that shit. It’s not funny asshole.”

 

Mickey was trying to contain the rest of his laughter when he saw Ian looked pissed, but he was having a hard time doing so. Mickey snickered and put the back of his hand to his mouth. Mickey was trying to look away so another wave of laughter wouldn’t escape his lips. Ian looked deep in thought as he started laughing. Mickey sat down on the other side of the bench as he was laughing hysterically. Mickey’s stomach was starting to cramp from all the laughing and he had to wipe the tears from his eyes but he couldn’t stop laughing.

When the second wave of laughter ended, Ian sighed and said, “You know, I thought you would be mad at me.”

Mickey looked away. The truth was… Mickey was mad for months. All he ever wanted was Ian. Mickey could’ve ran to Mexico and dumped dumbass Damian to someone who gave a shit about him. But instead, Mickey couldn’t leave without Ian. Ian gave him the strength and the motive to make it in prison, even if Ian never visited him. He was so close for Ian to be with him, sipping beers in Mexico. As they were riding to Mexico, Mickey saw the signs he was changing his mind: Ian kept trying to push Mickey away when Mickey knew how to reel him in, Ian kept texting his boyfriend and pretending his boyfriend didn’t matter, Ian asked him if he was sure about leaving Chicago when Mickey knew he would never leave his siblings behind, he kept Mickey hidden from them, Ian had a couple of thousands of dollars in a bank, and he seemed calmer. Mickey wasn’t talking about the times his bipolar made him go over the deep end, but Ian always had prank side to him. Now, he seems too tight, like he forgot how to have fun.

But Mickey stopped being mad the moment he was caught. He realized what Ian was trying to tell him along. They were adults now. They needed to calm down and to have a normal life. What Mickey’s biggest fear was becoming Terry. He could keep convincing himself he would never be like him, but the reality was Terry was slowly creeping inside of him.

Mickey snapped to reality and looked down at his lap. “I was mad at you, at first. Even though I understand you had a life and it was a lot to ask for you, I just missed you. I missed somebody giving a shit about me and I didn’t want to let that go. Sitting in this jail made me realize that I need to get my shit together. I’m fucked for life, but I would rather pull out my own spine than to be Terry. And I need to stop.”

Ian gave a small smile “You’re nothing like that prick. You look good in a dress.” Ian laughed.

Mickey smacked him in the arm as he blushed. “You fucking asshole.” Mickey couldn’t stop laughing. Mickey sighed. “Seems like no matter how many times we break up, we always find a way back to each other.”

Ian nodded. “I missed you.”

Mickey looked at him. A small smile was creeping his face. “I missed you too.”

 

Ian reached in for a kiss when that bitch agent opened the jail cell. Mickey never noticed she was standing there and wondered how long she was standing there. He knew the only reason she put Ian in the same cell was to get Mickey to talk, but that was never going to happen.

She looked at the two boys in the prison. She said “Ian, Mickey, it’s time to move you.”

Ian looked at her and said, “Where are we going?”

“Cook County prison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was easier to write for Mickey than for Ian, for some reason. I guess because it was the mystery of how he ended up getting caught, which I haven't fully decided how they could happen. I have theories, but not sure which theory to chose. Hope everyone likes it. 
> 
> The song I listened to help write this chapter was "This is the time" by nothing more


	3. Chapter 3

Ian looked at Mickey, while Mickey stood up and put his arms together to signify he was ready to go. Ian didn’t know what else to do but follow him. Ian looked so uncomfortable.

_Why was he there? Where are they taking them?_

Mickey, on the other hand, looked so comfortable doing this protocol. He should see this as a routine because of all the times he got arrested. Ian tried to play it off cool like Mickey but he was still worried of what would happen to them. Mickey glanced next to Ian and saw Ian getting handcuffed.

“Where the fuck are you going?” Mickey said with raised eyebrows.

“I’m assuming with you.” Ian shrugged.

“Why the fuck…”

“I don’t know. She arrested me but she wouldn’t tell me why.”

“Then you need to get the fuck out, this has nothing to do with you.”

“Unfortunately, it does,” Coppola said.

“Like hell it does,” Mickey spit. “He did nothing wrong.”

“He was aiding and abating a fugitive.”

“Bullshit. I made him come with me. I threatened to kill his other sister if he didn’t help me go to Mexico…”

“Like hell you did,” Ian spat.

Mickey look irritated. He put his hands to his face and rubbed it. “Ian… Please shut the fuck up and let me handle this.”

Coppola looked amused. I guess in any other situation, this would be hysterical. Unfortunately, this wasn’t the case. Coppola said “I have heard enough. Make sure both are handcuffed.”

 

Mickey looked pissed. Ian wasn’t sure why he was so concerned when Mickey should be more worried about himself. Mickey would probably never see the light of day and he didn’t care about Ian getting in trouble when they were going to go to Mexico. Why does he care now? _There’s something different about Mickey,_ Ian thought. Mickey didn’t say a word until they were transported into the bus. Mickey glared at Ian when they sat next to each other.

“What the fuck?” Ian almost screamed.

“What?” Mickey huffed.

“We were doing good in that room. Why the fuck are you suddenly mute?”

“I’m thinking.”

“About what?”

Mickey took a deep breath. “You remember Damian?”

“The guy that escaped from prison with you?”

“Yes. He snitched on us. He also told that cunt where I was going to reduce his sentence. These criminals have no loyalty.”

“Well, we did abandon him on the side of the road…”

“Because the dumbass was trying to rob the gas station. ‘I thought when you said we were getting gas, we were going to fucking rob the place…’ Now, why would I want to rob the store when him and I are running from the FED’S? The only regret I have of him is getting out with him. I didn’t think he was that stupid… But I have been proven wrong before.”

“So, what now?”

Mickey looked down to see his hands. “The stupid bitch is probably making a case against you by going through your bank accounts and phone records. But don’t worry, I have a plan.”

Ian stared at Mickey skeptically. “You do? What is it?”

“When we get a chance to use the phone, I’m calling my lawyer and he’ll help you clear of all charges.”

“How?”

“He will work with you on that.”

“Oh.”

 

Ian looked straight ahead. Ian wasn’t interested in getting the charges dropped. He would rather stay with Mickey than be free. The thought of Mickey staying in prison while he was in the outside world wasn’t a good feeling.

As soon as Ian said Oh, Mickey raised both eyebrows and stared at Ian. Mickey was trying to read Ian’s face to understand the loaded 'oh' he uttered.

“What the hell was that ‘Oh’ for?”

Ian broke his concentration on Mickey and looked at his hands. “I don’t think it would be a bad idea if I stayed here with you.”

Ian looked at Mickey again. Mickey’s eyebrows arched so high, they reached the top of his forehead. Mickey looked at him like he was ready to fight.

“Please tell me you’re joking.” Ian was quiet. Mickey took a deep breath. “Have you been taking your medicine?”

“What kind of dumbass question is that?”

Mickey hit his arm with the cuffs. “What the fuck are you thinking?! You have what you always dreamed of… Your life together and a way to control your disease.”

“But I always wanted you…”

Mickey took a deep breath and nodded. “I know. I always wanted you too, But this ain’t it. I made this mess, I gotta clean it up.”

“I didn’t have to say yes, I could’ve told you no.”

“Yes, but I shouldn’t have escaped. I should’ve been a man and served my time. You grew up, now it’s my time. I’m not Terry and I don’t want you to be Monica.”

Ian’s eyes widened. “I’m not Monica, and you’re not even close to being Terry…”

“And I wanna keep it that way.”

“But I wanna be with you. What happens if I get out and you never do?”

“Then come visit me. Answer the phone when I call. This isn’t the first time I was arrested and I’m going to make sure this will be the last.”

Ian took a deep breath. “But I love you.”

“When I told you that you were under my skin, I meant it. I wanna be with you but we must do this right. Not with a bunch of fag bashers.”

“What happens if you never get out?”

Mickey shrugged his shoulders. “We’ll cross that bridge when it comes. Right now, we need to concentrate on you getting rid of these bullshit charges.”

 

One thing Ian always admired about Mickey was he never really thought ahead. Mickey believed in living in the now. Ian never lived like that until the bipolar surfaced. Mickey was always the thrill his life needed. He never fell so hard for him and he didn’t want to.

Then, it hit Ian that Mickey said he had a lawyer. Mickey never had a lawyer, he always had a public defender. How the hell did he get a lawyer?

  
Before Ian could question Mickey about his lawyer, the bus stopped. Mickey took a deep breath. Ian saw Mickey was staring at him. Ian couldn’t hide how worried he looked. Things were about to change and defiantly not for the better.

***

  
Ian and Mickey got out of the bus and entered the prison. The walls were covered in mold and were a dark gray. The floors were dirty. Ian was only at the building to see Mickey, he never was in there for himself.

Ian and Mickey were registered in the prison. The head guard introduced himself. As he was arguing with the other inmates, Ian looked at Mickey and saw Mickey wasn’t paying attention. Ian assumed Mickey was just used to the introduction and wasn’t interested in hearing them. They were given things they need and were walking to their rooms with their possessions in their hands.

As they were walking, Ian could see the other inmates staring at them. Mickey was in front of him, staring back. When some of the inmates looked at Mickey, they nodded. Mickey gave a little nod as well. Until they got to one room. When they walked part one room, Ian noticed Mickey almost stopped and instantly tensed up. There was only one person who gave am involuntary tense. _TERRY_. Ian instantly had a lump on his throat he had to swallow.

When the guard got to Ian’s room, they made Mickey go in as well. The good news is Ian got to share the room with Mickey. Ian didn’t know who was in there yet but he was afraid to find out. Mickey instantly threw his clothes on the bottom bunk and looked at Ian. Ian placed his clothes on the top and was going to get started on getting organized, until he noticed Mickey was staring at him with his nose flaring. He put the stuff down and was staring at Mickey.

“Since we’re roommates for now, we have to have some rules.” Mickey said, touching his nose.

“Rules? Never knew you to have rules in here.”

Mickey’s hands were turning into fists. “Please just shut the fuck up and listen…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I have been horrible when it come to publishing this but I have been trying to figure out where the scenes should go. Hopefully, everyone likes it
> 
> The song I used to write this chapter was "Work song" by hozier


	4. chapter 4

Mickey was used to going to prison that it was like a routine for him. This time it was different because he had Ian. Though the thought of having someone he could depend on was ideal, Ian wouldn’t be able to make it in prison with being gay and being bipolar. Mickey could hide being gay but he had to convince Ian to hide being gay. Ian should be able to listen, but not when he goes manic. The main problem was making sure he had his medications because then things would get difficult. And what happens if the medications didn’t work that day? How would he be able to help there?

Mickey thought about this the whole time they were being processed. He just stood there and waited until the whole thing was over. Mickey wanted to believe it was a bad dream, but he wouldn’t be able to wake up. He couldn’t believe he was returning to the same prison he was trying to avoid and spent months planning to escape. He would’ve been successful if he didn’t use such a dumbass.

When Ian and Mickey were being assumed to their rooms. Mickey made sure he walked in front of Ian so he could shield Ian from anything coming. Mickey thought it was stupid after they walked in because Mickey wouldn’t be able to see what would happen to protect him. A part of Mickey thinks it’s stupid that he’s defending Ian because Ian broke up with him for wanting Ian to be healthy and happy then leaves Mickey at the border for not wanting a future with Mickey. But Ian was an addiction he couldn’t shake.

As they were walking to their room, Mickey looked at the other men in their cells. He ignored the cat calls from the other men as he was looking for someone. He saw some of the guys he recognized from the last time he was in there. Some of the men nodded at Mickey and he nodded back. There was one person who was missing in this mess and it was worrying him. Maybe he was in a different block, Mickey thought. Ian and Mickey were in block B so maybe he was in block D.

Unfortunately, Mickey felt eyes bearing into his soul. They were red from pain and ice shot through his body. There was only one person who would immobilize Mickey and leaves the lingering chills down his spine: TERRY. Suddenly his mind wonders to the past and he couldn’t cling to any which memory. Protecting Ian has now become almost impossible. Terry must’ve been released from max while he was away. Mickey was having a hard time concentrating on looking for the one person who could help him. What if Terry murdered him? What if Terry figured out the plan? What if the guy was really on Terry’s side and Damian was following a plan to hurt Mickey?

When they stopped Mickey, Mickey entered the quiet room. He put his stuff on the bed and turned around to see Ian in the same room. Oh, thank god, he thought. Now Mickey didn’t have to worry about Ian’s new roommate doing something to him. But Mickey had to get Ian to understand the dangers that was rearing its ugly head.  
Mickey stared at Ian as Ian was getting ready to set up his room. He wanted to get Ian’s attention and his stares did the trick. Ian looked at Mickey quizzically.

“Since we’re roommates for now, we have to have some rules.” Mickey said, touching his nose.

“Rules? Never knew you have rules in here.”

Mickey’s hands were turning into fists. “Please just shut the fuck up and listen…” Ian’s smirk fell and he nodded. Mickey nodded back. “Now, you and I never dated…”

“You’re going to ignore me in here?” Ian’s eyes looked devastated. It made Mickey shiver to think Ian would ever think Mickey would ignore him. And even offended.

“Did I say I would ignore you?” Mickey’s eyebrows lifted.

“No,” Ian muttered.

“Then I’m not. Jesus, Red, when did you turn into such a fucking girl?” Mickey sighed. “If anyone asks or cares, we are two best friends from Southside. And don’t go advertising that you’re gay…”

“Because I wore my gay parade flag when I entered here…”

“You know what I mean. These assholes in here will pound you… and not in a good way. Also, we have to especially be careful of your medicine.” Ian looked away. Mickey looked at Ian, worried. “What?”

“The problem with this disease is I can’t stick to certain medications. Eventually the disease takes over and we must find something else that works. With Monica’s death and you going to Mexico, we haven’t found medications that would work. So, I'm running out of pills.”

“Great,” He muttered.

 

Mickey let out a worried sigh. He looked away from Ian and punched Ian’s things. He looked at the ceiling and his right arm touched his forehead.  
Ian stood up to try to touch Mickey, but Mickey saw him and moved. Ian looked troubled. This wasn’t the first time Mickey kept him a secret, but it still hurt Ian to know he was to stay Mickey’s secret. The problem before was Mickey had to come to terms with being gay. Now, Mickey had to be cold for their survival. And it defiantly doesn’t help that Terry is in here with them.

“I’ll talk to my counselor when we get our phone calls, she owes me a favor anyway.”

“How?”

“Her son almost drowned in the community pool when I was taking Liam swimming. I saved him and checked on him when they took him to the hospital. She became my counselor ever since.”

“If the warden hears you have bipolar, they will put you in psych. And you will never get out.”

 

Ian didn’t think about that. He sighed and looked at the ceiling. Without Mickey, his episodes are unbearable, but Mickey wasn’t enough to make the disease go away. Nothing will make the disease go away.

***

When it came time for dinner, Mickey and Ian headed down to the cafeteria. Mickey and Ian barely spoke; both were thinking about what to do with Ian’s medications. Mickey continued to look for him. Mickey hoped he didn’t go to max because he needed a couple of favors. 

When they got to the cafeteria, Mickey let Ian go first so he could continue to look for his guy. A guy put his hand on Mickey’s shoulder. He turned, ready to hit the guy when he noticed it was his oldest brother, Joey. Mickey relaxed but was still staring at Joey. Ian turned and saw Joey standing there.

“The fuck are you doing in here?” Ian asked.

“Iggy and I were supposed to transport AK 47s. When I went in to drop them off, the pigs were waiting for me. Iggy was able to escape with no problem. I will have to stay in prison for a long time. I thought you were in Mexico, shithead?”

Mickey took a deep breath, “They caught me an hour after I left the border and have been travelling back in the last couple of months, prick.”

“Damn, Mickey. First, you try to kill a bitch, then escape and guess where you end up…”

“Fuck you, asshole.”

Joey looked at Ian. “The fuck are you doing in here?

“I don’t know. They kept asking about Mickey, the next thing I know, I’m in here.” Ian shrugged.

“Did you snitch?”

“Not that stupid.”

Joey nodded. Mickey sighed. “But Damian was. Next time I escape, I'm finding a smarter wet back.”

“That stupid fuck, I should’ve killed that dumbass when I had the chance. You picked a bad time to come back…”

“Like I chose to come back?” Mickey said with raised eyebrows.

“Well, Terry is out of max.” Mickey tensed up. “And he’s pissed. He has a plan. He has chosen to tell a few people, and I’m one of them.”

Mickey took a deep breath. Lord knows what Terry is up to. “I need a favor from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a long time for me to write this chapter but it was hard to end the chapter. I promise I will try to finish faster.
> 
> I was watching season 7 and I got "the fugitive kind" by the trigger code stuck in my head so I was listening to that song to write this chapter and "FMFY" by DED. Both are amazing songs and I recommend them.


	5. Chapter 5

Ian noticed Mickey checking the place out weird. He assumed it was fear because Terry was here. But Ian thought there was something more. It didn’t make sense why Mickey escaped prison. At first, Ian assumed it was because he was a bad boy who got tired of being in prison. After all, Mickey had fifteen years. 

The first time Ian saw Mickey, their eyes instantly met. Though it was clear Mickey was elated to see him, Mickey’s eyes had bags and looking back, Ian swore Mickey was worried. When Mickey asked Ian to come to Mexico with him, Ian thought he was joking until he saw his eyes. Ian should’ve known better than to realize that Mickey wasn’t joking. Mickey told him in the van he wanted them to go back to where they were before they broke up. Ian always laid in bed, dreaming of what they had so he wanted to join Mickey.

But those two in Mexico was a reverie. Their relationship wouldn’t have worked and Ian was scared to be like Monica. Ian spend the whole trip trying to read Mickey’s face because he had certain expressions Ian never understood. Ian liked to believe Mickey was an easy book to read, like they were somehow connected and their hearts beat as one. But Mickey changed when he went to prison. There was something Mickey wasn’t telling him and now that they’re together again, Ian was determined to find out.

While they were standing in line for dinner, Joey scared Mickey by touching him from behind. Ian hasn’t seen Joey since Yevgeny’s baptism. Joey moved out of the Milkovich house when Mickey got married. Joey’s appearance has changed. Joey used to be super tall and was fat. Now, Joey has lost a lot of weight, but his height still made Mickey look like a midget. Ian was a little guarded because Joey was Terry’s favorite son. It used to be Mickey until he caught Mickey taking Ian’s dick in the ass. Though Joey took Mickey’s side when Mickey came out during the baptism, Ian had the gnawing feeling that Joey was untrustworthy. Why was Mickey talking to him? What was Joey’s plan?

When Mickey realized Joey was touching him, he seemed to relax more. Was Joey the person Mickey was looking for? Mickey was talking to him like he normally talked to his siblings, and Mickey seemed not to have any real anger in his voice.

When the three men got their food, they took a seat the closest to the door. Ian looked to his left and saw Terry was sitting a couple of tables away, staring at them. Terry licked his lack of lips and continued to stare at them. Why was Joey talking to them when his father wasn’t far away? It didn’t faze Mickey that Terry wasn’t far away but Ian wanted the chance to punch him again and let this man get what he deserves.

“Gallagher…” Mickey nudged Ian.

“What?” Ian broke his concentration on Terry and looked at Mickey.

“Everything ok?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

Mickey nodded. “Joey is able to help us get a phone so you can call that counselor.”

“Good. When can we do that?”

“I took the phone from him. We can make the call after we eat. I know a quiet place.”

Ian looked around and noticed Joey was nowhere to be found. “Where did Joey go?”

Mickey shoved a fork full of food in his mouth. “He had to go back to Terry. Terry wanted to give us a message.”

“Wait, I thought he hated Terry…”

Mickey dropped his fork to put his hand over Ian’s mouth, then looked around. “Shush, I’ll explain later… Just, trust me,” Mickey said in a hushed voice.

Mickey released his hand from Ian’s mouth. “What did Terry have to say?”

Mickey was going to answer but Terry walked by, his brothers and Joey were at his heel. Terry stared at them the whole time he was leaving, Mickey following his stare. Ian swore he mumbled something about aids monkeys as he was leaving, but Ian let it go. He looked at Mickey and Mickey looked like he was ready to charge after him. Ian never saw Mickey have such control. Normally Mickey was ready to fight anybody that stared at him funny.

Mickey relaxed when he knew Terry was gone. “In Terry’s fashion, he told us we were dead. Joey says Terry has a plan, but Joey is still uncertain.” Ian nodded. “All I know is I have to get you out of here and fast.”

“We have to get out of here fast.”

***

When dinner was done, Mickey led Ian to a quiet place outside. Mickey could relax a little more knowing that Joey didn’t die. Though he couldn’t relax too much now that Terry was out of max. Now, he has Ian to worry about. Terry would want to kill them in sight and now he must be careful with Ian because Terry will do anything to kill them. How did they get this fucked up? he thought.

He knew it was killing the ginger to not know what was going on. When he saw Ian after he escaped, Mickey allowed his feelings for Ian to cloud his memory of what happened in prison. Ian was the only thing that made him feel free. Ian took the shackles of paranoia and lite a match to it. Though Mickey was crippling in fear from his surroundings, Ian was the only person who truly made him safe. Mickey didn’t mean to keep secrets from Ian, he just wanted to enjoy the safety Ian provided. Now he has no choice but to be honest with Ian and talk of the plan.

Mickey led Ian to a spot outside, behind a shed. The shed was small compared to the prison and was almost hidden from the gate. The Milkovich brothers knew of the place because it was where they did their personal deals and to get a break from Terry. Terry never knew about it because he had his own personal space to do overwhelming things Mickey tries to suppress. Joey and Mickey spent a lot of time there to trade and for Joey to rat out the Nazi bastard. Mickey can’t wait for the day to take out that smug prick.  
When they got to the spot, Mickey stopped and looked at Ian. Ian stood there, quizzically. The billions of questions he had for Mickey was sitting on his tongue, waiting for an explanation. Mickey couldn’t help but smirk. It felt good for Ian to care for him again. That was one thing Mickey missed from Ian. Mickey pulled out from his pocket a cigarette and a lighter. He lite the cigarette, tilting his head to the sky as he blew smoke in that direction.

“Damn, that felt good,” Mickey scuffed.

“What are we doing out here?” Ian reached for the cigarette.

“Waiting for Joey.” Ian took a drag. “You should probably make that call because we won’t have a lot of time.”

Ian blew the smoke, nodded, and gave the cigarette back to Mickey, “You’re right, man.”

"Just do me a favor while all this shit is happening?" Ian looked at Mickey. "Just let me know when you're manic."

Ian nodded, and let out a hand for the cellphone. Mickey handed him the phone and Ian took it. A shock of electricity hit his hand as Ian touched it. Mickey missed his touch and it was torturous to keep a distance from Ian. Mickey will have to find a way to sneak getting his ass fucked from Ian. Especially since the touch went straight to his cock.  
Ian walked a couple of inches from Mickey to make the call. Mickey sat down and continued to smoke. Mickey couldn’t remember the last time he had a cigarette. It felt so good to be able to blow his anxiety away. He didn’t want to admit it to anybody, but the trip from Mexico to Chicago was one of the hardest he ever made. That fucking agent didn’t help any. Mickey was never so interested in hitting a girl the way he was with her. 

Ian came back and sat down next to Mickey. Mickey offered the last bit of the cigarette but Ian refused. He finished the cigarette, then threw it on the ground. Mickey didn’t have to look at Ian to know Ian was staring hard at him.

“So, what are we doing here?” Ian asked.

“We have to wait for Joey.” Mickey said, taking a deep breath.

“I thought you and Joey didn’t get along.”

Mickey shrugged. “We get along when we need to.”

Ian nodded. “Do you wanna talk about what happened the last time you were here?”

“Not interested in talking about it.”

Ian sighed. “So, I guess we can’t touch each other out here?”

“It’s a safe house… So far. I don’t wanna push it. I just want Joey to get here so we get this shit over with.”

“So, we can’t touch each other at all?”

“I never said that. I’ll let you know when it’s safe.”

Ian nodded. “Is Terry the reason you escaped?”

Mickey turned to look at Ian. Blunt much, he thought. Ian just stared at Mickey. Mickey was reluctant to tell him what happened the last time he was in here. Mickey just didn’t want to talk to him about what happened. Ian’s eyes were still the same green he wanted to continue to stare. Ian’s eyes were a favorite comic he couldn’t stop reading, a novel he never wants to stop reading. Ian made a permanent home in Mickey’s mind and he couldn’t shake the Wesley, even if he wanted.

Mickey was about to tell him what happened when Joey came around the corner. Mickey sighed a deep relief as Joey sat by them.

“You know, we could sit in the library to chat, dipshit.”

“With one of Terry’s brothers as a librarian, dumbass. Not interested in dying today.”

Joey nodded. “So far, Terry isn’t interested in killing you and gingerbread yet.”

“What the fuck does he want from us, dick breath?” Mickey’s eyebrows raised.

“Never said anything. And I love how you’re calling me dick breath when you’re the one…”

Mickey raised a fist like he was ready to hit Joey, “You fucking finish that sentence and I swear to god…”

“Answer the question, Joey,” Ian said, looking annoyed.

“He’s not saying anything. Ever since he came back from max, he has been quiet. Like mute quiet. Doc and Dopey by his side aren’t talking as well. I gotta be careful coming out to talk to you, in case Terry is suspecting I’m talking to you, asshole. I thought he was going to jump me when he came back from max.”

“Why?” Ian asked.

“Do what you have to do, fucktard,” Mickey interrupted. “Just try to keep this between the three of us.” 

Joey nodded and stared at Mickey. Mickey could see Joey was worried about what was about to happen. Mickey would be lying if he said that he wasn’t feeling the same. This plan could end badly. Mickey was hoping it wouldn’t with Ian here, but Mickey knew better.  
Joey broke the gaze on Mickey and got up to leave. He took one good look at his brother before leaving. If Mickey didn’t know better, he looked like he cared. 

“What the hell is going on, Mickey?”

“We need to get to our room. I’ll explain it to you when we get there. If we don’t make it there, we could be in big trouble that we don’t need.”

Mickey stood up and left with Ian following him. Mickey knew he couldn’t keep Ian in the dark for long, but he wasn’t interested in getting in more trouble than needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just warning everyone that this story is going to get complicated and our boys will be tested. This story will get dark so brace yourselves.
> 
> I wanna take the time to thank everyone for reading my story. It means a lot to me that people are willing to just give my writing a chance, esp since I don't have anyone who likes my writing.  
> Also, I wanna thank people for leaving kudos, bookmarks, and comments. It means a lot that people are responding to my writing. I hope this story will be amazing.
> 
> The song I used this time to help write this story was "Dad's Gonna kill me" By: Richard Thompson. This song was on an episode from Sons of Anarchy (s3, ep 1)but I felt it fit the story since Mickey is worried about his father killing him and Ian.
> 
> So enjoy :) :) :)


	6. Chapter 6

“So, what did the doctor say?”  Mickey asked, biting his lip.

 

The two men were laying in their cots.  Mickey yearned to be closer to Ian, to cuddle with him and kiss those magenta lips, but he had to wait until lights out.  Even though Mickey had a feeling Terry already told the whole prison the both of them were gay, he didn’t want the chance for people to witness it and get them in trouble.  All Mickey could be able to do was talk to Ian and try to steal as many sideways glances of Ian’s crotch as he could.  _At least lights out will be soon_ , he thought.

Ian shrugged.  “She asked where I was and she’s going to see what she can do.”

“That’s it?”  Mickey said with worry.

Ian sighed.  “Unfortunately, yes.  Worse comes, she will visit me every visitation.”

“But what about your medicine?”

 

Ian didn’t know how to respond.  He didn’t know what would happen if he didn’t get his medicine.  He didn’t want to tell Mickey but he ran out of the medicine and it was a matter of time before he would be manic again.  His doctor didn’t give him much because she wanted to see if the medicine was enough.  He was starting to seem as normal as normal would allow with the medicine, but his doctor wanted to see him once a week to make sure the medicine was working.  Of course, she made this decision before he was arrested.

Mickey couldn’t help but think of what happened when Ian had to go to the psych ward.  Ian had a sedative and could barely comprehend where he was after he stole Yevgeny.  When he looked in Mickey’s eyes, Ian wasn’t there.  Ian always had warm and loving eyes.  That Ian had a blank stare with cold and confused eyes.  While everyone was hugging him, he was being led to their clutch, almost like a child hugging their rag doll.  The hardest part for Mickey was when Ian hugged him back like he was some stranger.  Mickey wasn’t a stranger.  Ian was everything to him, how could he be a stranger?

Mickey never wanted to put Ian through something like that but Mickey was so helpless to help Ian, he had no choice.  Lip wasn’t helping matters when he yelled at Mickey for not listening.  What was Mickey supposed to do when the man he loves was in trouble?  Mickey tried so hard not to cry but the heartbreaking looks on Ian’s face and the confusion in his eyes made Mickey’s tears spill.  The more Mickey touched his face, the worse the tears came rushing out.  As Ian was standing in the waiting room of the ward, Mickey noticed Ian wouldn’t sign the papers without Mickey’s approval.  Mickey gave a small nod and refused to take his eyes off Ian.  Ian gave one last look to Mickey displaying fear and apologizes as Ian tried to walk away from Mickey, but Mickey refused to allow Ian to leave without a hug.  As soon as Mickey grabbed him for the hug, Ian instantly put his arms around Mickey.  Mickey’s sobs were silent but they were there and Ian was sobbing the same rhythm as Mickey.

Even as Mickey lays in his bottom bunk in prison, he still feels the tears Ian was shedding that day on his alabaster skin.  It broke Mickey’s heart to see Ian in that state and Mickey was determined to make sure Ian wouldn’t be in the same state in this prison, and there was no way Ian was leaving Mickey for the psych ward.  Mickey would rather rip out his heart than to be without Ian. 

“Your turn,” Ian stated suddenly.

It snapped Mickey out of his head.  “My turn?”

“What part of that statement wasn’t clear?”

“The fuck does that mean ‘my turn,’” Mickey had air quotes. 

“I told you what the doctors said… You tell me the deal with Joey.”

“What about him?”

“I thought he was Terry’s favorite?”

“He is,” Mickey whispered.

“So why is Joey talking to you?  Wouldn’t he be helping Terry?”

“He is helping Terry.”

“Then why is he talking to you?”  Ian’s voice lowered.  “Why is he telling you Terry’s secrets?”

 

***

 

_Three days after Yevgeny’s baptism_

 

Mickey was lying in bed, watching Ian lying in bed.  Ian hadn’t moved in three days and it was starting to worry him.   He already went to Ian’s family to try to help, but they wanted to send him to the nut house.  _No fucking way_ , he thought.

Mickey held a cigarette in one hand, while stroking Ian’s back with the other.  When Fiona touched Ian that morning, he winced.  But as Mickey was touching him, he seemed to relax a little bit.  Mickey could feel each goosebumps as he slowly strokes Ian’s back, and could hear Ian’s breath change.  His breathing seemed more relaxed, in a weird way.  Mickey had no clue what war Ian was facing, but he was hoping he was showing Ian he didn’t have to face it alone.  Ian barely looked at him the whole time, which hurts Mickey the most.  But Mickey was determined to help Ian out of his funk, no matter what.

As Mickey was lying with Ian, he heard the front door shut.  He didn’t think anything of it because he assumed it was Mandy or Iggy.  There was no way it was Lana because he didn’t hear the baby.  He heard the person walk in the house, and stop by his door.  He assumed it had to be Mandy.   He didn’t even bother to check who it was because all that mattered was Ian was upset.

“How romantic,” said a familiar male voice.

Mickey turned around and saw Joey standing at his doorway.  “The fuck do you want?”  Mickey spit out.

“I have to talk to you.  It’s important.”

“Then talk.”

“By yourself.”

“I can’t leave him, he needs me,” Mickey looked at Ian.

“where is he gonna go?  Iggy told me he hasn’t moved in three days.  It won’t take long, I promise.  Then you can go back to your motionless boyfriend.”

 

Mickey looked at Ian and nodded.  He kissed Ian on the top of his head and got off the bed.  Ian rolled over and grabbed Mickey’s arm.  Mickey looked at him and saw tears were falling down his cheeks.  The look of devastation in his eyes made Mickey want to cringe.  Mickey nodded at Ian and whispered in his ear he will be in the other room and will be right back.  Ian let the grip of Mickey’s arm go and tensed in a fetal position.  Mickey wanted to stay there and hug the ball-up red head but Joey was determined to talk to him.

Mickey got up and followed Joey in the living room.  They both sat on a couch, facing each other.  Joey pulled out a pack of cigarettes and handed Mickey a cigarette, both lite the cigarettes and sat in silence for a little bit.

“What is the deal with little red riding hood?” Joey asked.

Mickey shrugged, unable to look him in the eyes.  “I don’t know.”

“Was this because of Terry?”

“His family doesn’t think so.  They think he has what his mother has.  Something called bipolar.”

Joey’s eyes widened.  “Be careful with that.  People with that disease are fucking bat shit crazy.  I dated a girl with that.  One minute she was fine, the next she tried to stab me in the chest.”

This time it was Mickey’s turned for his eyes to widened.  “Holy fuck.”

Joey took another drag.  “I guess I should have mentioned the part where I fucked her sister.”  Mickey started to snicker while Joey laughed.  “I heard he hasn’t gotten out of bed.”

“No, I tried everything.  Everytime I tried to get him up, he would scream at me to leave him alone.”

Joey nodded.  “I bet.”

Mickey looked at his hands.  “His family wants me to send him away to some nut house.”

“Are you taking him there?”

“No fucking away.  He’s not crazy.  But if he won’t get out of bed soon, I may have no choice.”

Joey nodded.  “Well, little brother, do what you have to.”

 

They were silent for a while.  The silence was driving Mickey crazy.  Since Joey moved out after his marriage, Joey was rarely at the house.  Why was he there now?

“So, you came out?”

 “Yes,” Mickey said, trying to look Joey in the eyes but couldn’t so he continued to look at his hands.

“So, you and your boyfriend can come to my apartment to help me decorate.”

“Fuck you.  I said I was gay, never said I was a queen so decorate your own apartment, asshole,” Mickey said looking at Joey.

 

Joey laughed.  Mickey laughed with him.  Mickey wasn’t sure why it was funny but it relieved the tension between the two.  Mickey and Joey were never close.  Sure, they helped eachother with drive-bys their father ordered them to do, but Mickey never talked to Joey like a brother.  Mickey was always the one bossing him around and Joey just took it because of his father.  Mickey thought he might have needed the release since he was so worried about Ian.  He just wishes Ian was sitting there with them.  Instead, Ian was lying in bed in a fetal position, possibly praying for death.

After a long pause, Joey put out his cigarette.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Mickey said with a smile.

“I have a proposition for you that could benefit you and the red head.”

“I’m not leaving this house until Ian is better,” Mickey stated.

“I need you to take Terry out with me.”

“You want me to do what?”  Mickey said with eyebrows raised.

“Did I sutter?”

Mickey bit his lower lip.  “Why?”

“Why would you want that bastard alive?  He could hurt you and Ian.”

“Oh, I want him gone, but why do you want him gone?”

Joey took a deep breath, “I always wanted him dead, I was just too chicken shit to do anything about it.  But you stood up to him.  You cut yourself from that homophobic prick.  I figured with you, we can do it.”

“Still haven’t answered my question.  Answer my question and I will consider it.”

“I know I have been a shitty big brother, I have allowed Terry to get away with too much.”

“Like what?” Mickey said as he got up to get a beer.

“Did you know he raped Mandy and got her pregnant?”

“He did what?” Mickey said as he stopped in the kitchen.  He quickly walked back to the livingroom to look at Joey.  “When did this happen?”

“You were in Juvie at the time.  When he found out Mandy was pregnant, he blamed your boyfriend.  Mandy called me and told me what happened.  Apparently, Terry used to get drunk with his buddies and sneak into Mandy’s room to rape her.  She told me he thinks Mandy is our mother when he’s drunk.  She hid to that one woman’s house when Terry tried to beat the shit out of her.  I went with Tony and beat the shit out of him.  I told him to leave Mandy alone and we would find a way for an abortion.  Personally, I would rather have a gay brother than a rapist father.”

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“Because that’s not something to brag about.  Only Mandy, Ian, and I know what happened.  Mandy told me Ian helped with the money for her to get an abortion.”  Mickey took a deep breath.  “And there’s more.”

“What?”   Mickey took a deep breath, waiting for more.

“The night before mom ODed, I heard mom tell Terry that she was pregnant and he beat the shit out of her.  Almost to the point where she could barely move.”  Mickey’s eyebrows were touching his hair line.  “I tried to talk mom to go to the hospital but she was more interested in taking something for the pain.”

 

Mickey couldn’t say anything.  He put his hand to his mouth like he was ready to puke.  Mickey was eight when his mother died and the image of her dead body still haunts his dreams.  He found her in the bathroom with a needle sticking out of her arm.  She had fresh bruises on her face from where he assumed Terry beat the shit out of her.  His mother was the only one who would shield them from Terry and held them close when Terry came around.  The moment Mickey saw her, he realized he was alone.  Truly alone.  There was no one to shield them from Terry. 

Apart of him wanted to hate his mother for the drugs she took.  She should’ve never taken those drugs.  Why didn’t she leave Terry?  Or get Terry into trouble so her and the kids could get some peace?  Or just leave Terry in general and start over?

His mother was the only person who saw his vulnerability and now he was truly alone.  The closest he was to a person in his family was Mandy.   Mandy did look a lot like his mother, and had her spunk.  But Mandy wasn’t their mother.  Mickey emotionally shut down after his mother died and the only person who tore down his emotional walls was in a fetal position in his room.

“What is your plan?”  Mickey said, his thumb and forefinger touched the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t know yet, you always had the plans.”

“I want him gone.  When I come across him again, he’s a dead man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post brings up old episodes of Shameless and I wanted to humanize some of Mickey's siblings. It still pissed me off when Mickey said in season 7 that none of his family members were there for him because Iggy and Mandy were the closest to him. Also, I hate Terry, especially when he got Mandy pregnant but wanted to beat the shit out of that teacher for fucking little kids (hypocrite much, shithead) so I also brought up the mother.  
> I wanna thank everyone for reading my story and I'm so amazed by how many people are taking the time to read it, comment, and leave kudos.
> 
> Two songs helped me when I was writing this chapter. "Burn" by the cure (huge crow fan) and "Spill the Wine" by Eric Burdon and War. Spill the wine was in the last episode of season 7 (and I haven't stopped listening to that song since)  
> :) :) :) :)


	7. Chapter 7

 After the guard inspects the cells and calls lights out, Ian realized he couldn’t sleep without Mickey.  He stared at the ceiling and it instantly reminded him of when he was lying on the ground with Mickey by his side, looking at the stars.  Mickey hit him because Ian was too afraid to see Mickey in prison.  He regretted not seeing Mickey in prison and even regretted telling Mickey he was paid to see him.  Ian needed to clean up his life with the bipolar and even though Mickey tried everything in his power to help, it wasn't enough.  Ian needed to help himself.  When Ian was successful, he should've went back but he was just afraid Mickey wouldn't want him anymore.  

Mickey won’t admit it but Terry must have something to do with him leaving.  Ian never helped him when he needed Ian the most.  Mickey was by his side the whole time he was manic, but Ian couldn’t be there for a man who would sacrifice himself to see Ian alive.  The whole time Mickey was in here, all he kept talking about was getting Ian out of here.  He never once thought about getting out on his own.

When Mickey got sentenced, it tore him that Mickey’s life was thrown away, like Terry wanted for his children.  Mickey had so much potential to do more with his life, he didn’t need to be doing the dumb shit.  It was one thing for him to do it in his teenage years, but they’re adults now.  It was time for them to be serious and find something to keep them out of the dumb shit.  How could Mickey want to keep his family legacy when his father would rather murder him than accept his sexuality?  Ian use to imagine the marriage with children with him.  He just wished Mickey felt the same.

As he was staring at the ceiling, he realized sleep wasn’t going to happen with the new information about Terry.  He remembered Mandy being raped by Terry and was thankful Mickey wasn’t mad at him for not saying anything.  But he had no idea Mickey’s mother was pregnant when she ODed.  He remembered hearing about Mickey’s mother from what Mandy told him, but Mandy never said she was pregnant.  _I guess the mother did a favor by not allowing the baby to meet Terry_ , he thought.

Ian realized he wasn’t going to able to sleep so he looked down at the edge of the bunk bed.

“Mickey….” Ian whisperd.  Mickey didn’t answer, “Mickey…”

“Ian…”

“Oh, Mickey…”

“if this is your way of trying to sing that shitty fucking song, you will fly from that bunk…”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Count sheep.”

“That’s not fun.”

“Sucks to be you.”  Mickey sucked his teeth.

“I’m cold.”

“It’s eighty degrees in here.”  Ian could hear Mickey sitting up.

“But it’s cold up here.”

“You know, heat rises so if I’m hot down here, you must be sweating.”

 

Frustrated, Ian sat up and got out of bed.  He tried not to make as much noise so the guards wouldn’t come.  He instantly sat on Mickey’s bed.  Ian imagined Mickey having a playful annoyed facial expression on his face.  Ian wanted to rip that smirk off his face.

But Mickey didn’t stay on his bed long.  Ian was just about to reach in for a kiss when Mickey ran to the toilet to throw up.  Ian instantly stood and went to Mickey.  He padded Mickey’s back as Mickey was throwing up.  Mickey was warm but he was shivering.  He thought that Joey put something in his cigarette or slipped something in his food.  But wouldn’t Ian feel it too?

When Mickey was done, he flushed the toilet and wiped his mouth.  Ian noticed that Mickey wasn’t shivering as much as shaking and couldn’t stop.    Mickey instantly was in a fetal position.  Ian realized that Mickey was having a panic attack.  Ian layed down with Mickey on his side, putting his arm around Mickey’s chest and gave a slight kiss to Mickey’s forehead.

 Mickey grabbed his arm and tried to pull Ian closer.  Ian could feel the tears rolling down Mickey’s face on his arm.  Mickey was trying to control his sobs when he was blind.  The black sight attacked him like an iceberg and he could feel the electricity all over his body.  Shame covered his body like a blanket and it took all of Mickey’s strength to try to fight it.

Ian was unsure how to help him so he did what Mickey used to do when the depression part comes.  Ian got on his knees, using his other arm to stroke Mickey’s back.  Ian could feel Mickey’s heavy breathing calm down and the shaking calm down.  Ian kept doing it until Mickey could sit up.  Mickey released his hands and all Ian could do was watch him.  Mickey spit into the toilet and looked at Ian, trying to keep his breathing under control.

When Mickey wasn’t gasping enough, he tried to talk again.

“I’m sorry, man,” Mickey tried not to sound too weak but he was almost stuttering.

“What the fuck was that?”

“Nothing.”  Mickey tried to stand but his arms were spaghetti.

“Nice try.  It seemed like you were having a panic attack.”

Mickey laughed, “Mickey Milkovich doesn’t get panic attacks.”

“And Ian Gallagher doesn’t have bipolar.”

 

Mickey was silent for a little bit.  He was trying to convince Ian he was ok but even Mickey was worried he would have to visit the looney bin like Ian.  Ian fought so hard to say he didn’t have bipolar but Mickey was sure he didn’t have a panic attack.  Mickey isn’t a bitch.

After a long pause, Mickey looked at his hands.  “I’m not a bitch.”

“And neither am I but there’s nothing wrong with getting help.”

“I will… when I need it.  But I don’t need it.”

“Then why did you throw up, then curled up in a ball?”

“It’s hot.  Red, I can take care of myself.  I’m not sick.”

“Mickey, you’re showing signs of PTSD…”

“The soldier’s disease? I was never in the army.”

“You don’t have to be in the army to have the disease.  You always had it… You just didn’t want to admit it.”  Mickey wipes his mouth with an open hand.

“Like what?”

“When that shit with Lana happened, you drank too much, pushed me away, barely slept, never ate…”

“Alright, alright.”  Mickey sighs.  “You think that since you’re an EMT, you know everything.  I am fine.  I don’t have a problem.  All I need to do is focus on getting you the hell out because…”

“… You look over your shoulder every couple of minutes, this panic attack…”

“I don’t have panic attacks,”

“…  And you wouldn’t look Terry in the eyes.”

“I don’t need help.”  Mickey almost shouted.

 

Ian sighed.  He knew Mickey’s stubborn ass wasn’t going to listen to reason, but there was no way he was letting this go.  He would drop this matter for now but he knew this wouldn’t be Mickey’s last episode.

Ian moved to sit next to Mickey and pulled him closer.   Mickey extended his arm and put it around the red head’s shoulders.  Both men were craving each other’s touch since they saw eachother.

“How long?”  Ian stated.

“Fuck if I know,” Mickey said.

“This will never get better on its own.  You need help.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Mickey said as he kissed Ian’s forehead.  “I can take care of myself.”

 

***

 

That afternoon, Mickey went to work. They assigned him working in the washing room. His job was to put the dirty clothes in the washer, then in the dryer when they were done. He wasn’t a fan of the work but it took his mind off his predicament. It even gave him a chance to talk to Joey about his plan with Terry. Though they have no clue what Terry was planning, they wanted to make sure they had a separate plan, just in case. Mickey hated that he had no idea was terry’s plan was but he couldn’t act on impulse when Ian’s life depended on it.

“You look like hell, dick breath.” Joey shouted.

“Look at you, such a charmer,” Mickey said as he flipped his brother off.

Joey stood next to his brother. “Does Ron Weasley have medicine for his bipolar?”

“Yea, the fuck does that matter?”

“Terry got a job in the medicine room to help his medical trade.”

“So?”

“He found out Ian has bipolar and he helps dispenses the medications out.”

 

Mickey took a little bit to comprehend what Joey was trying to tell him. Then, it got it. Terry wants to fuck with Ian’s medicine so Ian goes manic and he goes to psych ward. Lords know what he was planning if Ian went to psych. Terry was capable of some fucked up shit So who knows what Terry was planning when Ian went to psych. _Oh fuck no_ , he thought.  

 

            ***

 

            While Mickey was working in the washroom, Ian was stuck cleaning the bathrooms.  The showers were connected to the bathrooms and the rooms smelt like piss with the hint of mold.  The tiles were supposed to be yellow but there was so much mold on it that you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.  _This had to be so degrading_ , he thought.

Ian went in the bathroom with the mop bucket.  He was about to start mopping the floor by the toilets when he heard something.  Not thinking, he followed the noise.  His eyes flew open when he saw three guys beating up one guy.  His eyes widened, then calmed down when he saw the victim wasn’t Mickey.  But the guy looked a lot like Mickey.  He saw the guy’s fingers and realized there was no tattoo there.  He wanted to say something to the guards, but Mickey would kill Ian if he found out Ian snitched.  _Keep yourself out of trouble_ , Mickey’s voice in his head.  He took a deep and was about to leave.

Then, Terry noticed him.  Fuck, he thought.  Ian was about to run but chose to stand where he was to pretend he was working.  Ian could feel his eyes so Ian was stupid to look him in the face.  When he did, Terry had an evil smile on his face and motioned for Ian to look at the guy who layed in the shower, covered in blood.  Ian could tell he was bleeding in every inch of his body so Ian tried so hard not to look.  He continued to look in Terry’s eyes, letting Terry see the red in his eyes.  Of course, Terry didn’t seem fazed.

What made Ian hate Terry the most was he had Mickey’s eyes.  Terry had the icy blue eyes that Mickey had but Terry’s eyes showed no other emotion than anger.  Mickey’s eyes, however, showed many forms of emotions Mickey didn’t want to admit.  Mickey could look in his eyes and Ian would instantly know Mickey’s message.  Ian has never seen Terry vulnerable and Ian could care less about him.  Terry has done too much to hurt them that Ian couldn’t wait to hurt him.  Ian could feel something bubble in his gut.  It wasn’t the normal anger he had when he took the medicine.  It was the manic anger.  And Ian was out of pills.  _Fuck_ , he thought, _this wasn’t going to be good_.

 

***

 

As soon as Mickey was done with work, he went straight to his room.  He was hoping Ian would already be in the room so they could talk.   Mickey had the gnawing feeling Ian’s bipolar was ready to surface and he had to keep Ian under control.

When he got in the room, Ian was sitting in Mickey’s bed with his back leaning against the wall.  _Thank god_ , he thought.  Mickey immediately walked in and stared at Ian.

“I need to talk to you.” Mickey stated.

“Can you at least sit next to me?”  Ian stated.

“We have a problem,” Mickey said, as he sat next to Ian.

“Oh, we do,” Ian said, as he put his hand on Mickey’s clothed cock.

“What the fuck are you doing?”  Mickey said as he swiped Ian’s hand away.

“Just sitting on my best friend’s bed, trying to talk to him” Ian said as he continued to stare at the wall while putting his hand on Mickey’s hard crotch.

“What if someone sees us?”  Mickey whispered.

“Then don’t say anything.  Just relax and allow me to give you a hint of what I will do to you tonight,” Ian whispered as he was caressing his hand.  He had a cocky smile on his face, “What did you wanna talk to me about?”

“Terry… Wants to… I can’t talk to you like… Like… This, fuck…”

 

Mickey just sat on his bed.  He could feel his cock was rock hard.  It had been a long time since he fucked, and Ian was the only person who did a good job tearing him apart.  Ian’s hand was barely touching his crotch and the sexual feeling was sending shock waves throughout his body.  He instantly thought of the last time they were fucking under the stars.  He craved for the way Ian's cock penetrated his ass, not caring for the pain.  He also loved how Ian bite his ass before lubing him up.  Ian was the only one who Mickey would bottom.  Everyone else he fucked, Mickey would shove his cock in.  His thirst for Ian couldn't be quenched right now, but Mickey wanted to hit that tonight.  Mickey's cock was starting to get hard, just by looking at Ian.  One filthy sentence from Ian and Mickey would jizz in his pants.

Ian rubbed his clothed cock five times and he could feel his balls tense, ready to release his load.  Mickey tried not to look like he was enjoying Ian’s touch, but Ian could take over his mind and hinder his control.  After three more pats, Mickey’s load exploded and Mickey released Ian’s hand.  He grabbed his blanket underneath him to steady his shaking.  Ian grabbed his shoulder to keep him from rocking and gave a small kiss to his shoulder.  Mickey was suddenly excited for tonight.

Mickey was about to say something when a guard stood outside of their room.  Mickey remembered him from last time.  The guard was a little taller than Mickey and was super fat.  He wouldn’t be able to run after Mickey, even if he wanted to.  Fuck, Mickey thought, what the fuck does he want?

“On your feet, inmate.  You have a visitor.”  Ian went to stand up, but the guy shook his head.  “Wrong inmate.”

 

Confused, Mickey stood up.  He glanced at Ian who was just as confused.  Mickey suddenly realized who would see him now.  His lawyer.  At least I have one good news today, he thought.

Mickey immediately followed the guard down the hall.  He didn’t even bother to look at the other inmates, but he hoped Ian would be ok in their room.  Mickey still hates the fact that Ian was still in his mind, but his safety became Mickey’s top priority.  He knew Ian was tough, but Ian has never been in prison before.  Ian was always the person who tried to never be in prison, while Mickey always ended up in there.

When the guard and Mickey got to the room, the guard opened the door and showed Mickey in.  Mickey shot the guard a glare and walked in the room.  There was a table in the room and seated in front of him was his lawyer and a familiar set of blue eyes.  Mandy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank everyone for reading my story and responding to it. It means a lot that people are giving my writing a chance. I also have a lot more chapters to write, just be patient with the secrets. everything will be revealed soon enough.
> 
> I also used the song "Doubt" by twenty one pilots. It's my favorite song by them. and I also used "Blood Sweat and Tears" by Lacuna Coil


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually do notes in the beginning of the chapter but I must warn you that there will be a point of view you weren't expecting. and an ending that might shock you. Anyway, I know it's short but I hope you like it
> 
> I wanna also thank everyone for reading my story. It means more to me than people realize

Mickey stared at Mandy for a little bit, trying to analyze how much she changed.  Instead of jet black hair like Mickey, it was a dirty blonde.  Instead of wearing some skanky outfit that could fit a toddler, she wore a black pants suit, with heels.  Though Mickey and she kept in contact, Mickey hasn’t seen her since she was leaving with Kenyatta.  She looked good, and happy.  All she ever wanted was happiness and she wore it well.

“Jizz shit,” Mandy said as she was getting up to give her brother a hug.

“Broken condom,” he playfully snaps back as he hugged her back.

 

He ended the hug and took a seat across from them.  Mandy took a seat next to her boyfriend.  Somehow, Mandy dumped Kenyatta and became an escort.  Mickey hated that she became an escort but she never listened so he gave up telling her what to do.  The lawyer, Ted, was one of her clients.  He drew close to her and they became a couple.  Mickey grew to like the guy because he changed Mandy’s life around.  Since they became a couple, she got her GED, quiet being an escort, and currently works at his job as his secretary.  She seemed so much happier so Mickey was happy for her.  _He just had to remember the lawyer’s name_.

“So, Mr. Milkovich…”

“You mean Mickey.”  Mickey snapped.  Mandy kicked him under the table and gave him a stern look.  He looked at Mandy with fire in his eyes and she held the same gaze.  After a moment, he looked at the lawyer with a mocking smile.  “Can you please call me Mickey, Sir?”

“No problem.  You can call me Ted, since I’m pretty much part of the family.”  Mickey stared at him with raised eyebrows.  Mickey had this smirk that he was ready to punch Ted.  Ted cleared his throat.  “Too soon, got it.  Anyway, a Mr. Martinez has a statement that you forced him to escape jail and Mr. Gallagher was your partner in stealing two cars and heading to Mexico… Is that correct?”

“Not on the forced part.  He was paid to help get me to Mexico.”

“Who paid him,” Mandy asked, quietly.

“Joey.  We have an issue going on.  And Ian being in here doesn’t help any.”

“Wait, Ian is here?  Shit, Mickey, why didn’t you say anything before?”

Mickey shrugged.  “I found out three days ago.  I wasn’t allowed to make my phone call to tell you,”

Mandy looked at Ted, “Get Ian Gallagher in here.  We have to help him as well.”

 

 

Ted got up, went to the door, and knocked on it.  The guard opened and Ted was talking to him.  After a few moments, Ted returned to the table.

After a few minutes, Ian came in.  Mickey waited until the guard left to stand up and hug him.  Mandy instantly stood up and gave Ian a hug.

“You look good.  How have you been?”  Mandy said with a smirk.

“Good, I can’t complain.  What have you been up to?”

“I quit being an escort.  I am now with Ted, my new boyfriend and your new lawyer.”

Ian’s smile faded, “Mandy, I can’t afford him.”

“Neither can Mickey but the prick is still his client.”  Mickey flipped his sister off.

Ian nodded.  “I’ll owe you one.”

“You don’t need to worry about it.  We’ll help you get out.”

“And what about Mickey?”

“Don’t worry about me,” Mickey finally said.  He looked to his sister for comfort.  “We got everything covered.”

Ted coughed in his fist.  “Now, we need to talk about Mr. Martinez.  Mr. Martinez confessed to the court that you two stole a car and took off without him.  They said the both of you threatened him out of the car and Ian came up with the idea of robbing the store.” Mickey involuntary rolled his eyes.  “Now, I understand the southside rule of snitching but I need to hear the whole story and we will try to find evidence of what happened.  So, start talking.”

Mickey took a deep breath.  “I told the dipshit we were going to the gas station to get gas and some food.  He nodded so I assumed he understand what I was saying.  While Ian was pumping the gas, Damian and I went in the gas station to get food and dumbass decided to pull his gun out and tried to rob the place.  Before I could say anything, the bitch behind the counter pulled out her gun.  My first impression was to run out and take off.  We all instantly ran out and drove off.  She ran out of the station and shot at the car mirror.  When I told Ian what happened, the stupid fuck’s excuse was he thought when I said getting gas, we would rob the place.”

Ted nodded.  “Does the name ‘El Rico’s’ sound familiar?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yes,” Ian finally spoke up.  “Coppola kept saying the name while she was questioning about your whereabouts.”

“ok, I’m working on checking the video camera of that gas station.  Until then I ask the both of you…”  Ted shot Mickey a look, “to stay out of trouble.  We have a lot to work with and I will try to see you guys as much as possible.  Now, Ian, we need to talk briefly about the aiding and abating…”

“Anything we have to talk about can be talked with Mickey,” Ian said, shaking his head.  Mickey looked at Ian with a surprised look on his face.  Ian couldn’t look at Mickey.

Ted cleared his throat, “Alright.  Mr. Gallagher, we need to also work on getting you back to work.  The prosecution wants you to have ten years behind bars, five more years for the theft of the car.”  Ian’s eyes widened.  Mickey stared at Ian the whole time while Ian tried to keep his composure.  “Now, they have you on video of a couple of places with Mickey so I will be reviewing the evidence.  Coppola said she will drop the charges on Ian if Ian testifies against Mickey.”

“For what?  Sammi or him escaping?”

“Both.”

Ian sucks his teeth, “I would rather take the fifteen years.”

“Come on, man.  You don’t need to do that, I can take care of myself.”

Ian looked at Mickey.  “I could’ve told you never to contact me ever again.  I chose to go to Mexico with you.  As for Sammi, I told the truth on the stand.  I’m not changing my mind.”

“Don’t worry, Ted is an amazing lawyer, he will make this go away.”  Mickey nodded.  Mandy grabbed Ian’s hands.  Ian shot her the smirk he always gave her.  “It’s time I take care of my boyfriend.”

 

Ted and Mickey both shot her an evil look.  Mandy and Ian didn’t care, they held eachother’s eyes.  Ian smirked and nodded.  Mandy smiled and patted his hand.

“As for Mickey, we can discuss your case when Ian leaves.” Ted states.

“Anything you have to say to me you can say to Ian.” Mickey and Ian instantly locks eyes together.

“Ok.  I have considered what happened with Ms. Gallagher…” Ted began.

“That cunt head isn’t an Gallagher.”  Ian blurted out.  “She is just irritating.”

“Anyway, she claimed before Mickey was threatening her so that’s why she called the Mps…”

“Let me stop you there.  When she called the MPs, she was pissed that her dumbass child got caught with drugs.”

“She is the star witness to your testimony.  Unfortunately, we can’t use Ian as a witness since he already testified.  Is there anybody else we can use?”

Mickey shrugged, “We can use one of my siblings.  Lip was always bitching about her and he owes me a favor,” Ian offered.  Mickey stared at Ian and nodded.

“We will have to see.  I will need to contact Lip.”

“Lip and I currently lived together so it shouldn’t be hard to contact him.  But whatever you do, don’t talk to a guy named Frank.  That prick can sell a drowning man a cup of water.”  Mickey snorted. 

Ted nodded.  “But in the meantime, I have to ask you guys to stay out of trouble.”

“Can do,” Ian said as he was chuckling.  Mickey kept staring at his lawyer.

 

***

Trevor stood in the club, watching the other people dance.  He had his third drink and was trying to get lost to the music.  It was hard for him to do when all he could think about was Ian.  Every red head had Ian’s stupid grin and he wanted to groan with every thought of Ian.  Why did every thought of Ian must come to his mind?

He thought about the first time he met Ian.  Ian had a weary look on his face, but his uniform perfectly hit his body and it was clear he had a big cock.  Though Ian had no clue about the LGBQT community, he was still willing to learn and was open for many things.  Trevor thought it was cute for Ian to not understand what was going on.  What Trevor couldn’t get out of his head was when Ian showed up to his house.  Ian freaked out about having sex with Trevor so Trevor was afraid he was never going to see Ian again.  But then Ian made a surprise visit to his house.  With tears in his eyes, he confessed he lost a patient and the only person he wanted to tell was Trevor.  Trevor was elated to see Ian as Ian wanted nothing more than to be with him.  Now, Ian was with his ex.  Mickey.  
           

When Ian confessed to Trevor he was with Mickey, Trevor couldn’t stop but want to cry.  Though Trevor can confess he wasn’t surprised, the punch to his chest was still hurting.  Ian was trying to contact Trevor until after the funeral.  Ian was bad at communicating, he thought.

Not thinking, he got up from the club and got in his car.  He was mindlessly driving to Ian’s house.  The house was dark, except for in the livingroom.  He got out of the car and went to the door.  He knocked and Lip answered.

“Is Ian here?”  Trevor said with tears in his eyes.

“uh, I’m not sure how to tell you but Ian has been arrested.”

“Arrested?  For what?”

“He got in trouble for helping Mickey to the Mexican border and they apparently stole two cars during the trip.   He’s in Court County.”

 

Without uttering another word, Lip slammed the door.  Trevor couldn’t do anything but stand there.  Mickey has not only taken Ian away, he got Ian in trouble.  Trevor thought about getting Ian help while he was in prison, but Ian was probably enjoying prison like he was Piper Chapman.  It stings that Ian could possibly be fucking Mickey as Trevor was thinking of ways to help Ian.  Fuck Ian, he thought.

***

 

That whole night, Trevor sat in his room and drank.  He thought about the times him and Ian were in there fucking.  He also thought about how much Ian liked being a bottom.  Trevor was afraid of how much this would hurt, bring without Ian.  He hated how fast he fell for Ian.  Ian and him should’ve stayed friends, instead of wanting more. 

That morning, Trevor went in the county prison to see him.  Trevor wasn’t sure of what he thought of, but maybe if he saw him, Trevor would have closure to move on.

After Trevor signed up for visitation, he sat behind the glass and waited for him to come out.  Trevor imagined what he would look like.  Would he have bags under his eyes or would he looked happy to be there?

After what felt like a million years, he finally came out.  He looked just like what Trevor expected him to look like, right down to the knuckle tattoos and the black hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the ending. I will write the ending faster so brace yourselves. I promise dark and you will see it. The song I have listened to for this chapter was "Not as we" by Alanis Morissette (I still think of house everytime I hear this song) and "devil in me" by Halsey


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I will admit that last chapter was horrible. I was trying to fix it but it got worse so I gave up. I decided to make it up to you guys by adding some smut and fluff.
> 
> But THIS IS A WARNING: MICKEY WILL BE AN ASSHOLE. I know this isn't a shock but Mickey might have gone too far when he talks to Trevor. If it is too much, you can skip it but there will be fluff toward the ending. So I hope you enjoy

That night after lights out, Mickey layed in his bunk.  He didn’t bother to sleep because he knew Ian would bug him soon.  Even though Mickey acted like it pissed him off, he was glad the red head still had feelings for him.

Soon enough, Ian slithered down to Mickey’s cot.  Mickey couldn’t help but smile as Ian was heading down.  Though Mickey had a gnawing feeling about Ian leaving him again, he was going to enjoy the ride while he can.  Mickey would be lying if he said he didn’t miss Ian, especially the intimacy.  He missed the way Ian would cup his head as Ian was searching his mouth with Ian’s tongue or the way Ian would suck his hard nipples to make them so hard he could cut ice.  _Fuck, I miss him_ , he thought.

When Ian got to Mickey’s bunk, he wasted no time.  He instantly searched for Mickey’s face and he couldn’t stop kissing those plump pink lips.  Ian spend the whole day wishing he could kiss those beautiful lips but knowing he couldn’t.  Ian missed the way he could lead the kiss and Mickey always followed.  Mickey managed to transfer the electricity from his mouth to Ian’s whole body and it was driving Ian crazy.  It even made his cock rock hard and Ian pushed closer to Mickey to feel Mickey’s hard cock.  Ian missed being able to kiss Mickey and have their cocks touch.  Their cocks touching eachother made them harder and Ian couldn’t help but give a murmured moan.

Even though Ian was unsure of the relationship with him and Trevor, Ian was always confident in his relationship with Mickey.  Mickey was the only one who would give Ian the passion he has been craving.  Though Mickey wasn’t perfect, Mickey was the drink his body has been begging for.  Ian missed the way the tattooed fingers would play with his hair as they were quenching the hunger in their mouths.  Ian missed his fingers lingering down Mickey’s side and feeling the trail of goosebumps following.  Trevor’s body never did that.  Ian wished he cared for Trevor more than he did.  But the reality was Ian wanted Mickey who learned to grow with him.  Ian knew no other man would ever have the passion or the love Ian wanted and craved. _I just want to be in him_ , he thought.

Mickey couldn’t be able to remember when the clothes came off but they do.  Mickey managed to get Joey to give him some lube packets because Mickey knew they would fuck sometime soon.  Mickey stopped the kisses so he could get the packet in his jumpsuit.  Ian didn’t want to stop and when Mickey came back, Ian instantly brought him close. Instantly, Mickey started tugging at Ian’s cock as Ian’s whole body started shaking.

Since Ian wouldn’t let Mickey’s lips go, Mickey opened the packet and prepped himself, his lips never leaving Ian’s.  Ian wrapped his right hand around Mickey’s cock.  Mickey quivered at the touch of his cock and his eyes were starting to roll in the back of his head.

“I want to feel inside you.” Ian stated in Mickey’s ear. 

 

 

Mickey didn’t have to be told twice.  Mickey layed Ian down on his bed, licking his lips in seduction as Ian instantly got on top of him.  Ian grabbed the rest of the packet and started to stroke his cock.  When he felt there was enough lube on it, he started to put his cock in Mickey.  Inch by inch, Ian went into Mickey.  The wave of pleasure pulsated Mickey the more Ian pushed his way in.  Ian could tell it has been a long time since Mickey got laid.  Hell, it was a long time since Ian got laid.

Mickey grabbed Ian’s hips and squeezed.  Instead of Ian pumping fast, Ian wanted to take it slow and powerful.  To make sure they didn’t moan, Ian met Mickey’s lips and kissed him hard.  Ian shoved his tongue deep in Mickey’s mouth and Mickey let out a soft fuck.  It was driving Mickey crazy with each pump, and a part of Mickey wanted Ian to pick up the pace, but he didn’t want the moment to end.  All that mattered was he had Ian where he wanted.

When Ian felt it was the moment to speed up, Ian took one hand to Mickey’s dick and the other to cover Mickey’s mouth.  Mickey’s breathing dramatically increased and he was ready to moan loudly.  Ian buried his mouth in Mickey’s chest the moment Mickey came.  It took three pumps from Ian when Ian came.  As Ian came, he bit Mickey’s chest where there was the tattoo.

When Ian was done, he got off Mickey and sat at the bed.  He was about to go back to his bunk when Mickey stopped him.  He grabbed Ian’s left arm and pulled it to his chest.  Ian layed on his right side, where he could face Mickey.  Mickey entwined their fingers as he kissed Ian’s hand.

“Now would be a perfect time for a cigarette,” Mickey whispered.

Ian gave a low chuckle.  “You said it.”

“I never thought in a million years I would be here.  Did you?”

“The whole world could’ve predicted you in here.”

Mickey smiled as he smacked Ian’s hand.  “Yea, I am hard headed.”

“No one is objecting to that,” Ian gave a small chuckle.  Mickey gave a playful chuckle in the shoulder.

 

The two boys layed in silence for a little bit, looking at the bunk above them.  Mickey had the same gnawing feeling he always had.  He loved spending time with Ian, but he wanted the truth from Ian.  Did Ian really care for him as much as he cared for Ian?  If not, when did Ian stop?

“Why weren’t you honest with me about not going to Mexico?”

Ian sighed.  “When I told you ‘let’s ride’, I meant it.”

Mickey looked at Ian.  “Then what made you change your mind?”

“We’re not teenagers anymore, Mick.  I was a functioning adult with my disease under control and I couldn’t leave my career I was passionate for and my family.  A part of me was hoping you would change your mind, but I know how stubborn you get.” 

Mickey sighed. Ian looked at Mickey. 

“I just fucking missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“Will you really wait for me this time… When you get out early and all?  I just want to know, this time.  No bullshit.”

Ian kissed his hands.  “In a heart beat.”

 

Even though Mickey trusted Ian with his life, he doubted Ian would wait for him.

 

***

 

That afternoon, Mickey was about to head to work when a guard stopped him.  Mickey was ready for a fight when the guard told him he had a visitor.  It was beyond weird because the only person who would visit him was Mandy and Mandy wouldn’t meet him without Ian.

The guard started walking down the hallway and Mickey just followed him, ignoring the pit in his stomach.  What if Terry paid a guard to lead Mickey to an empty hallway and trap him?  Mickey was unsure but was prepping himself emotionally to be ready.

When the guard stopped to open the door, Mickey realized they stopped by the visiting room.  So, _the guard was telling the truth_ , he thought.  He licked his lip and walked to the window the guard pointed. 

When he got there, Mickey saw the brown hair and thought it was Lip.   But when Mickey looked at his face, he realized it wasn’t Lip.  Lip was a smug, mousy looking fellow.  This guy had feminine features and was clearly gay.  Like Ian, he had pretty green eyes, but behind his eyes were devastation.  Mickey didn’t feel sorry for this kid at all, but he was interested in why he was here, and why he wanted to see him.

When Mickey sat down, he picked up the phone.  The kid followed.  The both of them were silent.  Trevor was staring at him, his eyes staring Mickey up and down.

“Can I help you with something?”  Mickey almost shouted.

“So, you’re the big, badass Mickey?”

“And you are…”

“I was Ian’s boyfriend, until you lit a match to our relationship.”

Mickey took a deep breath, “And I’m supposed to feel sympathy for you?” Mickey chuckled.  “because I’m not interested in giving a pity party to a weak bitch.”

“I didn’t come here for a pity party…”

“Then what the fuck are you doing here?” Mickey’s eyebrows arched.

“I wanted to meet the prick who keeps ruining Ian’s life.”  That struck a nerve.  Mickey’s asshole smirk faded as Trevor had an asshole smirk on his face.  “Ian never wanted you.  He never uttered your name until the cops showed up to ask where you were.  If you never escaped, he would've let you riot in here and never think twice...”

“If he never wanted me, how come he took the trip with me to Mexico?  Because he mentioned you once.  And that was to tell me how much of a little bitch you were.”

“You’re lying…”

“Which one are you again… The cheater or the woman pretending to be a man to fill the hole of her daddy issues?”

Trevor looked like he was ready to punch the glass.  Mickey gave his famous asshole smirk.  “I’m transgender, you asshole.  I maybe born a woman but I was meant to be a man.”

“That’s not what your daddy’s sperm said.”

“You ignorant asshole!  I heard far worse from bigger pricks than you.”

“At least I don’t have to pay for my cock.  And Ian wants the real deal… not one you could make out of play-dough, she male.”

“You think you hurt me,” Trevor said as he gripped the phone.  “Ian wants me and I love him.”

“If Ian really loved you, he would’ve called you the whole time we were heading to Mexico, but Ian was trying to convince me not to go.  The man dodged your calls.  And besides, Ian is a Gallagher.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“The Gallagher’s get into relationships that fits their needs.  When they don’t need that person anymore, they spit them out and find someone new…”

“Then why are you still trying to get with Ian?”

“Bad parenting.”  Trevor nodded with anger in his eyes.  “The only thing you can do is run from him and never look back.  Because if Ian really wanted you, he wouldn’t have met with me.   But he did.  And by the way, we have been in prison for a couple of days and how many times has he called you?”

“So, what makes you think Ian will want to keep you around?”

“I don’t, but I will enjoy the ride until then.  Your best bet is to go home and get in a fetal position, watching the birdcage like a little bitch that you are.”  There were tears in Trevor’s eyes, “You’re not going to cry, are you?  God, you’re a little bitch.  You will never make it as a man.”

“Fuck you.”

“Nope, I would rather have real cock without tits above them.”  Mickey pointed at his lap.  “I can show you a real one, give you inspiration to show the doctors.”

 

Trevor hung up the phone and before he got up, he flipped Mickey off.  Mickey returned the favor before he hung up and got up.   _That was almost too easy_ , he thought.  Mickey walked back to his cell.  A part of him regretted what he said to Trevor about being transgender, but he didn’t want to see Trevor ever again.  To Mickey, he was doing Trevor a favor because the asshole in Mickey runs deep in his veins.  Also, Ian and Mickey deserves eachother.  Though Mickey wants to see Ian happy, he wanted to be the only person who could make him happy.

When he got to his cell, Ian wasn’t there.  _Fuck_ , he thought.  He had to have Ian alone to talk.  Mickey didn’t want to admit it, but Trevor planted some seeds of doubt in Mickey and the itch was crawling in his skin.  He felt like a heroin addict, trying to scratch at the seeds.  Instead of Mickey looking for Ian, he was pacing back and forth in their room, hoping Ian was ok.

After what felt like forever, Ian returned.  The second Mickey saw Ian trying to enter their room, Mickey ordered him to follow.  Ian took an exhausting breath and followed Mickey, not saying a word. It was killing Ian to not know what was on Mickey’s mind.  It was rare for Mickey to want to talk about his feelings.  Ian was just praying Terry didn’t hurt him.  Lately, Terry has been watching Ian clean the bathrooms and it was creeping Ian out.  A part of Ian wishes Terry would just make a move so it would be over.  But Terry had a weird sense of patience, he rarely had patience for anything.  The only thing Ian was thinking was Terry wanted to watch them squirm, especially Ian.  He hated Ian ever since Mandy got pregnant and Ian stopped caring for him before he became close to Mandy.

When Mickey and Ian end up behind the shed, Mickey stopped and turned to look at Ian.  Ian looked half confused and half scared.  The last time they were there was when Joey was talking to them about Terry.  Ian looked around to see if Joey was there but there was no Joey.  Ian thought maybe Mickey was just being paranoid, but Mickey looked more hurt than paranoid.

“I need to ask you a question and don’t spare my feelings,” Mickey said and took a deep breath.  “Do you love Trevor?”

Ian sighed.  “What are you talking about?”

“I didn’t speak Russian.  It’s a simple fucking question I want the answer truthfully.  Don’t try to sugar coat either.  You didn’t sugar coat our last two break ups and I’m not some hormonal teenage girl on her rag.  I know you don’t owe me anything but I crave the truth.  Do you love Trevor?”

“No.”  Ian sighed.  “I thought I did until you escaped.  Then all I wanted was you.”

Mickey gave an involuntary small smile.  “Is Trevor one of the reasons why you didn’t come with me?”

“No, he was just comfort I needed in the lonely nights.  What was this about?”

 “Trevor came to visit me.”  Mickey mumbled as he looked at the ground.

Ian looked confused.  “When?”

“I don’t know, a couple of minutes ago.  It doesn’t matter.  All I wanna know is do you love me?”

“I told you…”

“I didn’t ask you what ‘you told me,’” Mickey said with air quotes.  “I asked you do you love me?”

“I said I love you and I swear I still do.”

Mickey looked away.  “the Shemale wanted to meet me.  Apparently, he needed an excuse to cry like a bitch so I had to help him.”

“What a gentleman,” Ian said, playfully.

Mickey ignored the joke, “I just want you to be truthful with me.  Don’t spare my feelings because I’m not a chick.  I told you I love you.  I will help take care of you the best way I can.  But if you want me gone, tell me and I will in a heartbeat.  This isn’t a chick flick and we are adults.  My feelings for you haven’t changed and I won’t hide them from you.  If you want me, I’m yours.  If not, I will find someone else.”

 

Ian nodded and was speechless.  It was rare for Mickey to admit he cared.  Usually, Mickey would allow his eyes tell since he was so scared to say anything.  Ian and Mickey would forever be the complicated couple that was full of excitement.  Ian wanted to grab Mickey’s hand but was afraid Mickey would be pissed.  Ian chose to get closer to Mickey and stroke his right arm.  Mickey’s breathing increased as he looked at Ian.  Both men wanted to roughly kiss each other and fuck, but couldn’t.

“Ian,” Mickey said.

“Yes,” Ian almost whispered.

“When were you planning on telling me you ran out of pills?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really care for Trevor that much in the show and they had little to no chemistry in the show. I'm one of those people who feel he was a waste of time and he had a small fuse on someone who didn't understand. Idk.  
> I also made Mickey a complete asshole because he don't fully understand the lgbt community. I mean, the kid couldn't pass the ninth grade.  
> Again, I wanna thank everyone for the kudos and comments and for just reading the story. I hope to become a writer one day and I hope people like what I write. 
> 
>  
> 
> the songs I have used to help me write this chapter was "With you" and "Figure 0.09" both by Linkin Park. I have spent all day listening to them since I found out Chester past away (Rip Chester Bennington).


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!! The ending is sad and will break your heart

“What?”  Ian asked, confused.

Mickey took a deep breath.  “You are manic.  You have been for awhile…”

“I’m not manic,” Ian said, removing his touch from Mickey.

“You have ‘I’m manic’ written all over your face.  You have been talking a million miles a minute, I feel you staring at me when I’m trying to sleep, you’re always hard…”

“I just miss you, that’s it.”

 

Mickey didn’t believe Ian.  He knew better.  Ian had the same look in his eyes that only came when he was manic.  Mickey knew Ian was going to deny it because Ian never understood when it was coming.  The damn disease controls every inch of Ian’s body.  He hasn’t seen that look since he broke up with Mickey before Mickey went to prison.  Ian had a look of deep sadness and crazy.  Ian’s emotions were extremely deep without the meds.  Before the bipolar surfaced, it was hard to tell what Ian was feeling.  Now, his feelings almost smack you in the face.  Mickey could tell Ian was taking his medicine on his way to Mexico because Ian’s expression was the old self.  It attracted Mickey even more to see the old Ian.  But Mickey would take the manic Ian over no Ian any day.

 

***

 

Mickey didn’t talk to Ian the rest of the day.  Ian tried to convince Mickey the rest of the day he wasn’t manic, but even Ian was having a hard time believing it himself.  At dinner, Ian spent time talking with an old friend, Sanchez.  Sanchez was an old friend from high school who was in the same grade with Ian and Mandy.  Sanchez and Ian weren’t that close in high school but since they’re stuck cleaning bathrooms, they are mutually acquaintances. 

Mickey was trying not to notice Sanchez because he didn’t like him.  Mickey almost didn’t recognize him until he stared in the guy’s eyes.  Like the rest of southside, Sanchez remembered Mickey and was instantly shuddering.  Apparently, Sanchez bought coke from Mickey a couple of years ago and never paid him back.  The old Mickey would’ve skinned him alive.  But this Mickey, and with doggy eyes from Ian, decided Sanchez owes him a favor.  But Ian talks to him.  Not much because every once in awhile he sees the jealousy in Mickey’s eyes.

As Ian and Sanchez was talking about people from school they remembered, Mickey was waiting for Joey.  Due to the visit from Trevor, Mickey never went to work.  He knew the guard in charge would give him a hard time tomorrow, but that was the least of his problems.  His main concern was getting the phone from Joey so they could contact Ian’s counselor to get him his meds.  Mickey noticed out of the corner of his eye that Terry was staring at Ian.  He looked at Ian with the devilish grin.  The fire in Mickey’s chest grew as he continued to stare at Terry.  A part of Mickey was hoping Terry would still be in max but he was released before Mickey came back.  Mickey hoped Ian didn’t notice Terry because Mickey isn’t sure what Ian would do.

Mickey noticed sitting next to Terry was Joey.  Joey was staring at Mickey, talking to Terry.  Mickey wished the cafeteria wasn’t so noisy so he could ease drop on what Joey was saying.  Mickey could see Joey was working on their plan like Joey didn't have a hidden agenda to wipe Terry out.

 

***

 

_When Mickey first arrived in prison, he spent the first two months trying to avoid Terry.  He didn’t have anyone on his side and he was prepared to take Terry out on his own.  Mickey’s cellmate, Damian, wouldn’t stop talking and Mickey was ready to kick his ass._

_Two months later, he was heading to dinner and Joey was serving food.  At first, Mickey was surprised to see him.  He wanted to talk to Joey but Joey had a look in his eyes to not bother to say anything.  As Joey handed him his food, Joey shoved a note in Mickey’s hand and winked.  Mickey nodded and left to find a table.  Damian was still next to him, talking about Mexico.  At first, Mickey would pretend he was listening.  Now, he stopped pretending.  Apparently, this kid wasn’t very smart._

_When Mickey found a table, he sat down, Damian sitting in front of him.  Mickey opened his hand and took out the note.  He looked around to make sure Terry wouldn’t be able to see it.  He didn’t notice Damian shut up to look at Mickey quizzically.   The note told Mickey to meet Joey at the shed after dinner.  Mickey sighed and folded the paper up._

_“Your drug dealer?” Damian asked._

_“What?”  Mickey looked at Damian._

_“Who gave you the note?”_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mickey shot him a deadly glare.  “So, explain to me what happens when we escape?”_

_“My buddy Curtis knows a guy in Texas who can coyote for us.”_

_Mickey took a bite of his food, making a horrid face.  “What the fuck does that mean?”_

_Damian shrugged.  “I don’t know but it’s effective and it will get us to Mexico.”_

_Mickey nodded as Damian tried to eat.  Mickey looked around and saw Joey was talking to Terry.  Damian followed his gaze but didn’t say a word.  Mickey broke the stare and continued to eat._

_When dinner was over, Damian said that he would search for Curtis to ask about the coyote.  Though Mickey should’ve waited, he was more interested in going to the shed.  As he was heading to the shed, there was one name that kept popping in his head.  Ian.  He knew Ian was in a horrible place with his bipolar but he hoped for him and Ian to make things work.  Ian will be missing him and come see him more.  Hopefully.  It has been three weeks since Ian came to visit him so he was doubting Ian was missing him.  At night, all he thought about was the warmth of Ian lying behind him in a spoon, his warm breath tickling the back of his neck.  He imagined his hand over Ian’s hand and kiss them before he would drift to sleep.  Before Ian, he never understood the meaning of safe.  Mickey thought that word was unheard of.  Then, Ian came and embraced the quivering body of Mickey.  He knew they had moved past the moments when Mickey was an asshole.  Ian had to know that was part of his charm.  Mickey had the same attitude since he was in elementary school.  Hell, they were dating for almost three years.  Mickey could read Ian like a book, though there are some moments when he wished he could pretend._

_The more Mickey thought about him, the more Mickey was pushing to escape to Mexico.  He started to imagine Ian sitting next to him on a hot beach, the hot sun burning their alabaster skin with cold beers in eachother’s hands.  The sand being in between their toes and Ian smiling his stupid smile Mickey grew fond of.  Mickey and Ian could even be able to experiment what it was like to fuck on the beach.  The thought of Ian’s nine-inch cock tearing Mickey’s brown eye was making Mickey hard for Ian.  Fuck, he needed to get out._

_When he got to the shed, Joey wasn’t there yet.  Mickey shrugged and pulled out a cigarette.  He knew Joey would eventually come.  The shed was the only safe haven from their father because it was where his family would hide the dead bodies.  Terry has murdered a lot of inmates.  He could’ve gotten in trouble for it, but the guards barely gave a shit about their inmates so after three months, the guards would just assume the inmate ran away and give up looking for them.  Nobody would give a shit, anyway.  Terry would never bury the bodies so Joey knew Terry would never come to mourn the dead._

_After a few moments, Joey appeared, smoking his own cigarettes.  Mickey threw his lite cigarette on the floor to put it out, then started on his second._

_“So, you wanted to talk…  So, talk,” Mickey said with attitude._

_“You come up with a plan yet?”_

_“Not yet.  My roommate named Damian keeps bragging about something called a coyote.”_

_“What the fuck is that?”_

_“I don’t fucking know… Something about escaping to Mexico.”_

_“So, we have an escape route when we’re able to leave… Next.”_

_“Hey, why do I have to come up with the plan when it was your idea to kill him?”  Mickey snapped._

_“Because you always come up with the plans.”  Joey opened his jumped suit a little and pulled out a cellphone.  “I managed to sneak this in.”_

_Mickey looked at the phone with raised eyebrows, “I don’t even wanna think about where you hid that.”_

_Joey smirked.  “It’s safe you don’t ask.”_

_Mickey snickered.  “So, what do you know about Terry’s side?”_

_Joey took a deep breath, “You saw that Uncle Ronnie and Uncle Chester is here, right?”_

_“Yea.  Though they were cool about me being gay when I came out, their loyalty to Terry would definitely outweigh their loyalty for us.”_

_“You got that right.  Uncle Ronnie made some friends with a few Russians years ago…” That’s how Mickey met Svetlana.  He tried not to think about that.  “So Terry doesn’t have to worry about protection.”_

_Mickey shuddered at the name.  “Wait, he is involved in a mouth whore scam?”_

_“He would trade guns for girls.  Terry never paid for the girls he banged so lord knows there are thousands of little Terry’s running around.”  Mickey winched at that thought.  “But those lucky bastards will have a major difference… They never met him so maybe they could turn out right.”_

_Mickey nodded.  “You’re right.  So, how many Russians are on their side?”_

_Joey took a deep breath.  “Hard to say.  I saw maybe four.  Maybe.”_

_Mickey sighed.  “I’ve been studying Terry for two months, hadn’t come up with shit.  I need more dirt on the fucker to find his weak spots.  Can you do that?”_

_“No problem, Mick.”  Mickey nodded.  “I will try my best but… you know Terry doesn’t always have a plan.  He likes to live for the moment.”_

_“And that’s a nice way to get himself killed.”  Mickey took a drag.  “But the reality is sometimes the fucker can be paranoid, so be careful.”_

_Joey nodded.  “I can’t make anymore promises.  All I know is Terry is planning to take you down.  So far, he’s talking gang rape.”_

_Mickey seemed unfazed.  He knew Terry’s sick ass would think of something like that.  “Fuck.  I can talk Damian about ‘coyoting’ your ass to Mexico.  It should be fun.”_

_“Won’t I be in the way with Ron Weasley?”_

_“Don’t worry about Ian, just worry about getting information on Terry.”_

_“On it, I will let you in when I find something.”  Joey was just about to leave._

_“Wait, can I ask a favor for you?”_

_“Depends…”_

_“I need to make a call.”_

_“To who?”_

_Mickey shook his head.  “Don’t worry about it.”_

_Joey threw his cigarette down.  “You two still together?”_

_“Not that it’s any of your fucking business…”  Mickey took a long ass drag, the smoke coming out of his nose.  “But it’s complicated.”  Mickey looked down at his shoes._

_Joey nodded as he handed the phone.  “You two will figure it out.  You always have.”  Mickey nodded, not lifting his head.  “I gotta go.  I have a ‘meeting’” Joey had air quotes.  “I can’t wait until he’s dead.”_

_Mickey laughed.  “Same here, Hugo.”_

_“Shut the fuck up.”  Joey said, lifting his middle finger._

_Mickey laughed as he finished his cigarette.  He stared at his phone.  He thought about calling Ian.  He hasn’t spoken to Ian in three weeks and it was killing him.  The last time he saw Ian, Ian changed.  He couldn’t even look Mickey in the eyes.  That hurt Mickey more than he wanted to admit.  It even hurt the long pause Ian made when he asked if Ian would wait.  Mickey tried to play it off like it was no big deal that Ian lied but a brick was planted on his chest and wouldn’t move.  Ian was everything to him, why wasn’t Mickey enough?_

_Trying to push Ian out of his head, he opened the flip phone and called someone else he should’ve called before he went to prison and will be pissed.  Mandy._

 

***

 

The next day. Ian went to work in the bathrooms.  He thought about Mickey’s eyes and his voice last night.  Instead of them fucking last night, they layed in Mickey’s bunk, cuddling.  Mickey looked at Ian, almost in tears, and sternly told Ian they were going to find a way for Ian to get his meds.  What really hurt Mickey was when he said _even if you never want me after all of this, please don’t ever stop taking them.  For me._ All Ian could do was nod.  It hurt him to see Mickey look crushed.  Ian has done that to Mickey many times and it tore a hole in Ian’s chest everytime.   _But how was he able to get meds and a counselor in this shit hole_ , he thought.

Ian was too busy thinking of Mickey’s eyes, he never saw Terry in front of his face.  When Ian saw him, he immediately froze.  He saw Terry was leaving banged up guys in the bathroom as a message for Ian for the past couple of days.  Ian tried to avoid him and didn’t tell Mickey so Mickey wouldn’t do something stupid.  But Ian could see this time, Terry had other ideas.  Terry was getting tired of all the messages, he wanted Ian to learn the hard way.

“Gentlemen, look what we have here.”  Terry almost shouted. 

Ian looked around and quickly saw they weren’t alone.  Ian could see two guys standing next to Terry, Terry’s brothers.  He saw Sanchez was by the door, taking off.  He prayed Sanchez was running to get a guard, but he probably wouldn’t for the stupid south side rule.  Ian took a deep breath and realized he had to take the beating coming to him.

Terry laughed.  “You see, this little faggot fucked my Mandy, and made my son turn against me by turning him gay…”

“You don’t ‘turn gay’, you’re born…”

Terry punched Ian in the right eye, without hesitation.  Ian’s head moved the left but he didn’t fall.  Ian could feel a bruise was already forming.  “I didn’t raise a faggot.”  Terry looked at Ian and laughed.  “You’re as mouthy as your father, aren’t you?  Looks like you need to be taught a lesson.  But first, I have something to relay back to the queen of pencil dicks… Tell Tinkerbell that he is a dead man.  I will have no Milkovich being a queer, you got that?”   Ian nodded.  Terry punched him in the ribs.  “I said you got that?”

Ian spit blood in his face.  “Yes, king of the Tinkerbells.”

 

That was a bad move.  Ian could feel the adrenaline of being manic waking up like the hulk.  He pushed Terry hard against his friends.  Terry almost fell but he still had that evil grin Terry always gave to him.  That fueled Ian’s rage even more. 

“I can’t wait until you get what you deserve.”  Terry said as he stood in front of Ian.  Ian punched him in the face.  Terry barely flinched even though his lip was bleeding.  Terry checked to see if there was blood, still wearing that blood curling smirk.  “But unfortunately for me, I need you to relay a message to that mouse bitch you shove your cock in.”

 

Terry smirked as he moved out of the way.  The two men Terry was standing in front of moved to Ian.  Terry moved behind them to watch as Ian was getting his ass kicked.

“Remember boys, we need him to stay alive,” Terry sang.

 

The two men didn’t hesitate punching Ian.  Ian punched Chester in the face as Ronnie was behind him, kicking behind his knee. Ian instantly fell down.  The second his body hit the floor, the two men started kicking anywhere on Ian that they could reach.   Ian instantly huddled in a fetal position, waiting for the two men to get tired and leave.  With tears in his eyes, he saw Terry laughing at him.  Terry pulled a cigarette with a lighter out of his front pocket, lite it, and released the smoke from his nose.

All Ian could think about was Mickey as he was being beaten before he was knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the heart wrenching ending. It was hard to write and I'm getting pissed for Mickey.  
> I hope everyone got the Hugo reference Mickey was talking about. Hugo was Josh Hartnett's character in the movie O. If you haven't seen the movie, I recommend you do because it's good. In the movie, Hugo comes up with the plan to take down the captain of the basketball team because he pissed him off and that's how I wanted to portray Joey's character. (Only Mickey isn't Michael [the idiot who helps Hugo]). 
> 
> Hope you like it. Comments and kudos are always welcomed and I wanna thank everyone for taking the time to read this story
> 
> The songs I used to write this was "Points of Authority" by Linkin Park (still hard to comprehend Chester is gone), "The Catalyst" by Linkin Park and "Live/breathe" by Sylar


	11. Chapter 11

Mickey went into work with a lot on his mind.  His main concern was Ian and Ian being without his medicine.  All Mickey wanted was for Ian to take his medicine.  It will be harder for Mickey to convince Ian to take them now that he’s manic, and Mickey is still pissed Ian never told him.  Even though Mickey had no clue where their relationship status was, he didn’t want Ian to get hurt and not be healthy.  All Mickey ever asked for Ian was for him to take his medicine.  Ian couldn’t go very far from Mickey and Mickey’s mission was to make sure Ian took his medicine.

Mickey’s thought of last night ended when he saw Joey.  Joey seemed different, like something was wrong.  Joey stared at Mickey as Mickey was transferring the wet clothes from the washer to the dryer.  It creeped him out that his older brother was staring at him.

“The fuck you looking at?” Mickey said, stopping what he was doing to look at Joey.

Joey took a deep breath.  “Go to the bathroom on cell block D.”

“Why the fuck would I do that?”

“You’re running out of time…”

 

Mickey looked at Joey’s eyes.  They were mournful and made Mickey’s blood boil.  The last time he saw Joey look like that, Terry was in the mood to beat the shit out of one of them.  _Holy fuck,_ he thought.  _Ian_.

Mickey ran without hesitation.  He heard Joey apologize as he ran but didn’t care at that moment.  The guard wasn’t paying attention so it gave Mickey a chance to escape without explaining it to them.  He didn’t think, he just ran.  He saw Sanchez run up to him and was about to stop until he saw Mickey wasn’t stopping.  He heard Sanchez’s shoes skid across the floor in the worst scratching sound and follow Mickey.  _I guess I should be nice to him more often_ , he thought.

Mickey was trying hard to not think about how bad Ian could be.  Ian was a tough man but Terry had a way of being tougher.  With Ian being manic, lord knows what Ian could be thinking as he was making stupid decisions.  If Ian started running his mouth just a slight, Terry would beat the shit out of him without thinking twice.  Mickey could only imagine the state Ian was in.  He swore if Ian was killed, Mickey would rip out his spine and drink his blood.  Mickey didn’t care if he was trying to do better than Terry, Terry’s death would be worth wasting his life.

When he finally got to the bathroom, he stopped and stared.  Terry and his brothers were gone, but Ian was in a fetal position.  The last time he saw Ian in a fetal position was when the low part of his depression surfaced.  It broke his heart when Mickey couldn’t see Ian’s chest moving.  Mickey ran to Ian and cupped Ian’s head.  Mickey moved Ian’s hair from his face and could see Ian had been crying.  Mickey’s stomach was in knots as he was tapping Ian’s face.

Mickey’s face calmed down when he saw Ian start to wake up.  Mickey also noticed he held his breath and released it when Ian woke up.  As if on cue, the guards were in the bathroom and was by Ian’s side.  They made Mickey lay on the floor as one guard examined Ian. Mickey didn’t bother to say a word as he watched the guards help Ian.  It killed Mickey when he heard Ian moaning for him and Mickey couldn’t be right next to him, holding him.  The guards brought a gurney and put Ian in it.  The guards rolled Ian away, keeping Mickey on the floor.  One of the guards, Mickey calls Fat-Fuck, stayed behind to talk to Mickey.

“You wanna tell me what happened, inmate?”  Fat fuck asked, handing Mickey a cigarette.

Mickey turned it down and shook his head, “I honestly don’t know.  Went to take a leak when I saw him lying on the floor.”

“He your roommate?”  Fat-Fuck said, nodding.  Mickey nodded back.  “Did he mention any enemies?”

“No.  Ian is usually quiet.”  The guard nodded.  “When can I see Ian?”

“In a minute.  First, we need to know who did this.”

“I have no idea.  Can I go now?”  Mickey said, flicking his nose with his thumb.

The guard nodded.  “Well, when you think of something, let me know.  You could probably get your sentence reduced…”

 

Mickey’s blood was boiling.  For someone to suggest snitching to him was offense to him.  Though Mickey abhorred his father to the bitter end, there was no way Mickey was snitching.  This was his problem and there was no way he was going to let some guy who probably couldn’t find his dick take care of his problem.  Terry was his problem and Mickey was going to handle his problem.

The guard gave Mickey a couple of weird expressions, then led him to the hospital wing.  Mickey wanted to give a smart-ass remark but he was afraid of not seeing Ian.  Mickey was already worried sick of what was happening with Ian.  Ian might have to go to an actual hospital, and Mickey would never forgive himself for not keeping Ian safe.  All he wanted was for the red head to be safe.

When Mickey got to the sick wing, he saw Ian lying down, not moving.  The only thing that was moving was his chest.  Mickey called for Ian as he moved closer.  He moved Ian’s hair out of his face and grabbed Ian’s hand.  He normally wouldn’t do this but he made an exception.  _Ian will always be an exception._

“We had to sustain him. He was screaming for someone named Mickey when he came in,” A young doctor said.

 

Mickey looked at the doctor.  She looked twelve years old.  She had on light blue scrubs and had her bleach blonde hair in a bun.  If they weren’t in prison, Mickey would’ve thought she was impersonating a doctor.  Her name tag on her chest said ‘Bianca’.

“I’m Mickey,” He said as he turned back to Ian.

“Can I speak to you in private?”

 

Mickey let go of Ian’s hand and followed Dr Bianca.  When Mickey let go of Ian’s hand, it fell next to him.  Ian looked almost lifeless.  It broke Mickey’s heat to see his body limp and couldn’t think about what would happen if Ian died.  He could barely handle Ian leaving him, he would never be able to handle Ian’s death.

The doctor stopped Mickey when they were far from Ian and she looked at Mickey.  They paused to stare at eachother.

“Is Ian going to be all right?”  Mickey finally spoke.

“Ian will be fine.  He has a few bruises and he will have some sore ribs but they will heal in good time.  But that’s not the problem.”  Mickey’s eyebrows furrowed as she took a deep breath.  “How do you know, Mr Gallagher?”

“I’m his best friend,” Mickey lied.  He didn’t want the rest of the prison to know they dated.

Dr Bianca nodded.  “Does Mr. Gallagher have any history of a mental disorder?”

“No,” Mickey lied.

“You know, I have his medication records on file?  He has been taking lithium like Pez and you wanna tell me he doesn’t have bipolar?”

Mickey shook his head.  “He doesn’t have it.”

Dr. Bianca nodded.  “Look, I won’t send Ian to the psych ward until you tell me his mental health.”

Mickey sighed.  “Ian has bipolar and he has been having problems with his medications lately.”

“What kind?”

“Like they need to be adjusted or some shit.”

“I can tell.”  Dr Bianca sighed.  “I know his therapist, I will give her a call and get her to see him once a week…”

“How?”

“Don’t tell anyone but the warden is my brother.  Ian’s counsel just happens to be our sister.”

“The one who’s kid drowned?”  The doctor nodded.  “Fuck me.”

“Can you do me a favor and stay with Ian while I make a call.  I need to speak with my sister about the possibilities of getting him some pills.  Do you how long it has been?”

“I don’t know… a couple of days.”

She nodded.  “Alright, I’ll be back.”

 

Bianca disappeared as Mickey walked back to Ian.  Ian looked dazed.  Mickey hasn’t seen him this bad since the cops picked him up, after he stole Yevgeny to head to Florida.  It broke Mickey’s heart to see Ian in the same boat he was years ago.  This time, it was Terry who was making shit worse.  He knew Ian’s mania wasn’t making things any better.

“Mickey,” Ian said, low.  It was so low, Mickey almost didn’t hear it.

“I’m here.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, man…”

“No, I need to tell you something I should’ve told you a long time ago... Please listen.”  Mickey took a deep breath and nodded.  “I’m sorry I never saw you when you were in here.  I thought about you every day, but that’s not an excuse.  And I want you, Mick.  And It wasn’t easy after you left, though.  I couldn’t find a good combination with my medication so I was mostly manic, and the low… Fuck, the low almost had me commit suicide.  When I was low, I would imagine you stoking my arm, like you used to.  I would imagine you whispering in my arm that I was going to be alright and you were there.  I never really remember much when I’m at my low, but I remember you cuddling with me at night and talking to me like I could reply.  I could smell your scent when I had my lows.  Trevor could never do that.  I tried to hide me being bipolar from him, knowing he would run away.  But you never did.  You stood your ground when I was low and for that, I was grateful.”

Mickey stroked Ian’s arm.  “Don’t worry, man.  All that matters is you getting your meds.  I want my wild and crazy Ian, without being too crazy.”

Ian chuckled.  “Ok.”

“But I need you to tell me what happened.”

Ian shrugged.  “Nothing much.”

“You’re sitting in a hospital gurney and it was ‘nothing much’?  Try again.  And take me step by step.”

Ian sighed.  “Everytime I cleaned that bathroom, Terry would be in there beating up some prisoner with red hair.  He would be staring at me to see my reaction and I would try to look like it didn’t faze me…”

“How long?”

“Since we came to this shit hole.”

“And you never thought to tell me?  Ian, you know what that psycho homophobic prick is capable.  You, of all people.”

“I know but I didn’t want you to worry… I could take care of myself.”

Ian wiped his forehead.  “So, what was the plan today, Opie?”

“Today, he caught me off guard.  Told me he had a message for you.”

“What did he say?” Mickey said with concern written on his face.

“I think it’s me in this bed was enough.”  Mickey nodded and snorted.  “He also said there will be no Milkovich that’s gay.”

“No, they just want rapists” Mickey muttered.

 “If you want, you can always be a Gallagher.” Ian smiled that cheesy smile Mickey loved.

Mickey snorted.  “Uh, no thanks.  First, I’m pretty sure your whole family hates me.  Second, you fuckers give me a headache by breathing.”  Ian laughed, then groaned it hurt.  “But seriously, next time this happens, you need to tell me.  I know how to handle this asshole and I will make sure he pays for what he did.”

“Don’t do something stupid.  Please, don’t leave me yet.”

Mickey smirked.  “Wasn’t planning on going anywhere else.  By the way, the nurse here is your doctor’s sister so she’s looking into getting you some meds.”  Ian didn’t look amused.  “Ian, I know the meds suck but you have to take them.  You can’t run away from me in here.  You will take your meds and I will make sure it’s every day, even if I must stand in the lines with you each time…”

“Mickey, I have been having a hard time adjusting… They might…”

“Don’t finish that statement,” Mickey snapped.  “I will make sure you will stay in our room and not in the psych ward.  Don’t worry.”

 

Suddenly, he felt a tap on the back of his shoulder.  He turned to see the doctor.  She waved Mickey to follow her. Ian saw her.

“What’s going on?”  Ian said, quizzically.

DR Bianca took a deep breath, “Good news, mr Gallagher.  You don’t have anything broken, you’re just bruised.  You will be fine in a couple of days.  Also, I got ahold of your doctor and she gave me a combination that should work, which will leave me to the bad news…”

“What is it?”  Ian said, trying to sit up but Mickey put his hand on Ian’s shoulder to steady him.

“Since you have gone a long time without medications, you will be feeling like you crashed for three days.  You will be unable to get out of bed…”

“Can’t he take something that won’t do that?”  Mickey interjected.

“It doesn’t work that way.  It will be like that no matter what we give him because he went so long without telling us.  But he won’t go to the psych ward.  He will stay here for three days.  I talked to the warden about you so he agreed for you to be up here until the crash has ended and a counselor will see you once a week to make sure the medicine is working.”

“Tell the warden I said thanks.” Ian smirked.

“We’ll just say he’s grateful that you saved his nephew from drowning in that pool.”  Ian nodded.  “And since he is doing this, he needs a favor from you.”  Mickey’s chest tightened as he heard those words.  _It better not be a sexual favor_ , he thought.  “Since the warden went through your file and saw you were a EMT before you came here, he wants you to work in the medical wing.  We had to get rid of an inmate by the name of Terry...”

Ian tensed.  “Will Mickey be able to see me while I’m in here?”

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Bianca said, pretending to ignore that tension of Terry’s name.  “But the second the medicine is missing, you will go to Max,” She stared at Mickey.

“Don’t worry.”  Mickey suddenly felt tensed from the unwanted attention.

The doctor nodded.  “Ian, I will give you some morphine for the pain and tomorrow, we will start the treatment.  I think you had enough excitement for today…”

 

Ian nodded.  He could feel the high from the sedation coming down.  Bianca left to get the morphine.  She came back and grabbed a needle.  She prepared the needle and then injected Ian with the morphine.  He instantly felt sleepy.  He grabbed Mickey’s hand and looked at Mickey. 

“Will you stay with me?”

“I won’t be anywhere else.”

“You have to promise you won’t see Terry when I fall asleep… Or do something stupid.”

 

Mickey didn’t say a word as he held Ian’s hand.  He could tell the ginger was ready to fall asleep any second so he waited for the ginger to sleep.  He was definitely not going to make that promise while Ian was bruised in the hospital bed.  There was no way.

When he noticed Ian was fully asleep, Mickey kissed his hand and gently put his hand on Ian’s torso.  He moved Ian’s hair out of his face and then stormed off.  The anger bubbling in his chest was too great for him not to do something to Terry.   Terry was going to pay for this, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about breaking the chapters apart or else this chapter would be 11 pages. But I will promise Mickey will confront Terry in the next chapter. I wanna thank everyone for the kudos, comments, bookmarks and for just giving my story a chance. It means more than you guys will understand. And more is of course appreciated.
> 
> The songs I used to influence me was "Ink" by Cubbiebear (I just found he passed so RIP), "Plc.4 Mie Haed" by Linkin Park (RIP Chester) and "1stp Klosr" by Linkin Park (I seem to like this version better than the original for some reason. I guess Jonathan Davis has something to do with it.).
> 
> Hope you guys like this


	12. Chapter 12

Mickey walked out of the hospital wing with tight fists.  Plan or no plan, Terry will pay for what he did.  Ian has nothing to do with Terry and Terry shouldn’t try to include him.  He didn’t care what Terry would do for him, he could handle it.  But don’t you dare go near Ian.  Ian was tough, that’s what attracted Mickey to him, but this wasn’t Ian’s fight.

As Mickey was heading to the cafeteria, he saw Sanchez.  Sanchez looked terrified.  He followed Mickey and tried to stop him.

“How’s Ian?”

Mickey took a deep breath.  “Ian is going to be fine.  He will need to stay there for a couple of days.  Right now, I have more important things to tend to.”

Mickey was about to leave.  “Ian wouldn’t want you to do this.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Ian doesn’t want you to see Terry.  He doesn’t want you to get in trouble and stay in here any longer.”

Mickey looked at Sanchez.  “Ian wants to see you.  I think you should go see him.  I have other things to tend to.”

 

Without caring what Sanchez had to say, he walked to the cafeteria.  He had a debt to be settled and he was going to do it.  No one was going to stop him.

When he got to the cafeteria, he was a pitbull, searching for Terry.  He located Terry, sitting in the corner with his brothers on each side and Joey sitting in front of him.  Finger nails tearing into his palm, he walked over to Terry.  Terry didn’t notice Mickey until Mickey was standing in front of him.  Mickey looked at his old future.  Terry was a homophobic, abusive, rapist.  Terry raised all of his children to rebel against society.  He raised them to commit crimes and to hate police.  He raised all of his kids to be just like him.  _The only one who is just like him is me_ , Mickey thought.  He was so close to becoming another homophobic prick like his old man.  Mickey was even trying to do anything he could to make his father proud of him.  That though, he could never do.  Even worse, he wanted to be like his dad.  But Mickey had to remind himself he wasn’t his father.  At the end of the day, Mickey had love and someone who would do anything in his power to make sure he was nothing like Terry.  _Ian.  The man who was lying in a hospital bed._

Mickey had to admit they were lucky the doctor was willing to help Ian.  They could’ve had it worse with getting Ian medicine.  The doctors were usually shitty to the other inmates and society doesn’t care about criminals.  They would’ve waited until Ian had an attack, then throw him in the psych ward where Ian would’ve never got out.  Mickey could’ve used Mandy to help fight Ian to get out, but it would’ve taken too long and Mickey didn’t want to think about what would happen to Ian in there.

Mickey stood in front of his father, jaw clenched and fists ready.  Terry looked at him amused.  Terry knew how to piss Mickey off and Terry smirking was one way to piss Mickey off.

“You know, for someone who hates gays so much surely won’t stop obsessing about them…” Mickey said with his asshole smirk.

Terry’s smirk disappeared.  “What the fuck did you say, you fucking faggot?”

“I knew you were stupid… Didn’t know you were deaf…”

Terry’s fists were forming.  “You better watch your mouth, you little shit.  Your boyfriend was lucky…”  Mickey frowned.  “At least I don’t take cock, you broken condom.”

“Yes, that’s right.  I take all of my boyfriend’s nine inches.  He tears my ass until I’m completely black and blue and I love every minute of it.  You should try it… Maybe then you wouldn’t be such a hormonal menopause queen.”

 

Terry’s eyes looked like they could bulge out of his socket.  He was ready to get up and Mickey was getting ready for the fight but Ronnie stopped him.  He whispered in Terry’s ear and Terry calmed down a little.  Trying to stay calm wasn’t a Milkovich’s strong suit so he knew something was up.  Mickey looked at how calm everyone was, except for Joey.  Mickey couldn’t see his face but could see Joey had his fists ready.  It was supposed to be for show to Terry but Mickey knew it was to fight his old man.  Mickey looked back at his father. 

“Listen you hick back, fuck tard, fuck-my-teenage-daughter southside piece of trash… You leave Ian out of this. He has nothing to do with this… This is between you and me…”

“Ian…”

“Is none of your concern.”

Terry smiled.  “Don’t worry your pretty little head of yours… Carrot Top was just a message to you.  To remind you of what I’m capable.”

 

Mickey kept his icy blue eyes on Terry.  He knew what Terry was capable of and Mickey was ready for that fight.  But Mickey wasn’t stupid.  He wasn’t going to do it here where the guards were watching to throw him into max and leave Ian by himself for Terry’s brothers to do something to him.  Oh no, they needed the privacy.

“Name me the time and place.  It’s about time I remind you what I’m capable of.”

 

Terry was about to stand up when Fat Fuck walked up and asked Mickey if there was a problem.  Mickey smirked and told him there wasn’t.  Mickey walked away before Fat Fuck could say anything as Terry screamed that this wasn’t over.  Mickey raised a middle finger above his head as he walked away.  He was determined to talk to Joey about getting shit taken care of.

 

***

 

Ian woke up from his morphine faze, without Mickey by his side.  Disappointed, he took a deep breath and stretched.

“’Bout time Sleeping Beauty woke his ass up,” A familiar voice spoke.

Ian looked to his right and saw Mickey was sitting by his bed, biting his nails.  “How long was I out?”

“Couple of hours,” He said, shrugging. 

“Glad to see you didn’t do something too stupid.”

Mickey looked down.  “I was going to try to piss him off so he could go to max but Ronnie knows me better than I thought.”

“Mickey…”

“At least I used my words, not my fist.  Besides, I have a plan…”

“That you still haven’t fully told, by the way.”

“I know.”

“Why?  You still mad at me and don’t trust me?”

“Ian, I trust you with my life.  It’s just not a plan I’m proud of.”

“Coming from the man who tried to murder my father because he caught us?”

“That is a plan I regret not fore filling.  Especially everytime I see him hurting you.  I wasn’t the only one who would benefit for that.  You and your family would’ve gotten a lot of peace from that shithead.”

“But then that meant you would go to prison and I’m interested in you having more time behind bars.”

Mickey sighed.  “Why did you have to take the fun away from my moment?”

“Because I can.”

 

Mickey smirked.  He reached over to move hair from Ian’s eyes.  Ian looked at him.  Ian was always trying to hide how he was feeling.  It was usually hard to read but his eyes always told a thousand stories.  Anybody else would’ve missed it, but Mickey never did.   It was like a secret code Ian was only trying to tell him.  Ian could tell more through his eyes than he could ever say through his mouth.  It was easy for his mouth to lie, but he could never lie through his eyes.

Mickey was about to break his rule of kissing when Fat-Fuck showed up.  He called for Mickey to be on his feet.  Mickey rolled his eyes and stood up.  Apparently, he had a visitor.

 

***

 

Mandy stood by the room, waiting for Mickey.  The guard announced Ian was in the hospital wing and couldn’t see them.  Mickey had a lot of explaining to do.  She was pacing while Ted kept his composure, mostly because he didn’t want to admit Mandy scared him.

When the door buzzed and Mickey walked in, Mandy immediately walked to Mickey to hug him.  Mickey flinched at first, then relaxed in her touch.  He missed Mandy so much, but he will never admit that to her.

She broke the hug and hit Mickey in the arm.  “What happened to Ian?”

Mickey rubbed the spot where she hit him. “And a hello to you to, cunt muffin.  ‘Are you ok, brother?’ ‘Why yes, sis.  Thank you for asking.’”

“What happened to Ian, shit stain?”

“Terry…”

“What the fuck, Mick?  You were supposed to protect him.”

“Ian and I have different jobs.  I know I should’ve known he was waiting to pounce, but I didn’t think it would be soon…”

Mandy took a deep breath, “You should know Terry is waiting for any door to do whatever he wants.  He’s pissed at me because I won’t help him get out.”

“Good.  Let the fucker rot in here.”

“What happened with Ian?”

“Terry and his Merrymen cornered Ian in the bathroom he was cleaning and used him as a stomping ground.”

“What the fuck?”  Mandy put her palms to her eyes.  “How bad is he hurt?”

“Just a little sore…”

“Then why is he still in the hospital bed and not here?”

“He ran out of pills and have to spend three days there until he adjusted with his new pills.”

Mandy released her breath she didn’t realize she was holding.  “But the hospital wing?”

“Because if he goes in the psych ward, he’ll never get out and I wouldn’t be able to protect him.”

Mandy nodded.  “How is he doing now?”

“The doctor gave him some meds for pain and he was just waking up from that when I had to come see you.”

Mandy gave a sigh of relief, “Ok, how’s Joey?”

“Just following the plan.”

“And that is?”

“He’s making nice with Terry’s gang to see how to take Terry down.  While Terry was in max, Joey made a deal with a few of his friends to take over the company so Terry would be out of friends.”

“You’re not going to kill him, are you?”

“I hope not.”

Mandy hit him in the arm, “You know you’re being taped, right?”

“Ow, I gotta do what I have to do.”

Mandy smacked him in the back of his head, “What did I just say?”

“Ow, fine… No, I won’t hurt him.  I’ll just find a way to get him in trouble.”

“That’s better.”

“Now, we have to talk about your case…” Ted finally spoke.

 

Ted finally stood up and motioned for the both of them to sit down.  Forgetting Ted was there, Mickey looked at him, then slouched down in his chair.  Mandy sat across from Mickey, not taking her eyes off her brother.

“Now, I got the judge to look at your case.  I took the liberty of looking into the girl’s file and your lawyer…”

“Public defender.” Mickey interrupted, holding his head with his fist.

Ted took a deep breath and wiped his forehead, “Now I get the loop holes.  There was so much evidence the prosecution got the judge to look past.”

“Like what?”

“Like how she screamed rape to other people and they weren’t true,” Mandy said.

“Yea, unfortunately for her, and good for you, unless you immediately go to the hospital to do a rape kit or get an idiot to admit rape, rape is extremely hard to prove in court.  There are countless cases of rapists walking because the women either never got the rape kit, or the evidence magically got lost.” Ted said.

Mickey nodded.  “But she never accused me of rape, she said I threatened rape.”

“But she had no witnesses to that so it’s considered hearsay.”

“But I can prove she wanted me, though.  Will that help in court?”

“How?”

“She was trying to convince me to fuck her behind the dumpsters when we were at the alibi.  I can convince the bartender to admit it.”

“What is his name?”

“Kevin.”

“Kevin doesn’t own the bar anymore.  Svetlana does.”  Mandy said, looking at Ted.

“What happened?” Mickey said, sitting up on his chair.

“Kevin, Svetlana, and Vee were dating and Lana somehow talked them to give her ownership.  They have fought her in court, but I’m not sure if they won or not.”

 

Mickey snorted.  He thought it was a shame Svetlana had it because he knew how much Kevin loved that bar.  Sure, the place was a dump, but Kevin would’ve done anything for that bar, even abandon his family if it came down to it.  Mickey liked Kevin because he had the alcohol and Kevin was wise.  Kevin was stupid, it was clear how stupid Kevin can be, but the man was wise with life.  He never judged Mickey on what Mickey has done and even accepted Mickey when Mickey admitted he was gay.

And he knew how Svetlana was.  When he was first in prison, Lana paid Mickey to beat the shit out of some of the guys for money.  Mickey had to accept it because he was running out of money and smokes.  She would bring Ian with her because Mickey was trying to stop them.  When Ian admitted he was getting paid to see him, Mickey ended those jobs.  Nothing seemed to matter to him when the man he loved had to be paid to see him.  Svetlana stopped coming around after that.

Mickey didn’t look surprised. “Sounds like that Putin-fucker.  But I would still talk to him or any of the regulars that still probably go there.”

Ted nodded.  “Was she easy?”

“Let’s just say she has seen more ass than a public toilet seat.”

Ted’s eyes widened.  “I’ll take your word for it.  How can we get in touch with Mr. Kevin if he doesn’t own the bar?”

“I know where he lives.  I can convince him to help.”  Mandy said.  “If I can’t, he will do anything for Ian.  His wife is best friends with Ian’s oldest sister and they help eachother out anyway they can.  Besides, give me time to see someone MICKEY SHOULD BE TRYING TO CONTACT!”  Mandy gave Mickey evil eyes.

“And how would you like me to do that here, dipshit?”  Mickey grumbled.

“You can start by calling him.  And when you get out, going out to see him, cum breath.”

“Besides, that kid will be better off without me.”

Mandy rolled her eyes.  “Stop pushing him away and you’ll find out.”

“Um, can someone fill me in on what you guys are talking about?” Ted asked.

“None of your fucking business.  This has nothing to do with my case.  Can we at least focus on that?”

Mandy sighed.  “Fine, but this conversation isn’t over.  Even if I have to include Ian into this…”

“Good luck with that.  Ian will leave me as soon as we’re out of here.”

“Did Ian tell you that?”

“Doesn’t have to.  He can’t commit and you have even said that he could do better than me.”

Mandy sucked her teeth.  “Because you were being stupid.  Now, you’re not stupid.  You realized what you lost and will fight to keep it.”

“Mandy…”  Mandy looked stunned.  “What fucking fairytale world do you live in?  Ian doesn’t want me anymore.  He made that pretty damn clear.  I’ll enjoy the tilt-a-world while I’m in here, but when I get out, I know he will go back to his comfort of the Gallagher’s and his job and forget all about me.  Like he did the last time.”

Mandy sighed.  She knew what that was like.  She always wanted to make things work with Lip.  She would be lying if she said she didn’t have feelings for Lip.  Lip was the person who broke her heart and Ted was the person who put it back together.  All she wanted to do was help Lip, something Mickey was trying with Ian.  She loved Ian with all her heart but Mickey was trying.  She never saw Mickey care for somebody more than he cared for Ian.  Mickey maybe a shithead sometimes, but Mickey deserves happiness.

“Fucking Gallagher’s,” Mandy blurted out.

“Fucking Gallagher’s,” Mickey said, chuckling.

 

***

 

When Mickey was done with Mandy, he was walking to the yard.  His blood was still boiling and nothing was going to end it.  Except for one thing.

When he got to the yard, he saw Terry.  Mickey promised Ian he wouldn’t do something stupid but Mickey couldn’t keep that promise.  He knew Ian would be pissed, but the blinding red in his veins wouldn’t allow Mickey to step aside.

Mickey walked up to him, not caring about the people who were surrounding him.  His nails were digging into his palm as he walked up.  When he was close to the smug piece of shit, Mickey punched him in the face.  Before Terry had a chance to comprehend what was happening, Mickey was getting cheap shots in his sides and stomach.  Terry stomped on Mickey’s foot, but the murdering adrenaline in Mickey didn’t feel the pain.  The red curtain was in front of him and he will be determined to kill him.

“You wanna hit people… Give them messages… Well, here is yours.”

 

Terry punched Mickey in the groin and it was a series of electricity in his body.  Mickey tolled back, before kneeing Terry in the hips.  There was a steady arm that grabbed Mickey and headed him to the shed.  Mickey was trying to fight the arm, thinking it was Joey.

When they got to the shed, the person let him go.  Mickey turned, ready to deck him when he saw it was Colin and Sanchez was right next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I couldn't let Mickey go without beating the shit out of Terry, that was cruel.   
> I'm sorry I'm not updating as fast as possible but hopefully you would like the chapter. We will spend more time on Mickey's insecurities soon. I wanna thank everyone for the comments, kudos, and just looking at my story. It means more to me than anyone understands.
> 
> The songs I used was "Snuff" by Slipknot, and "Handlebars" by Flobots


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ian will be reminiscing the past with Mickey. The past are italicized with some smut. And we get to see someone we haven't seen in a while. Again, this was a long chapter so I had to split it up a little and I will try to update as fast as I can. I hope you like it.
> 
> Also, for everyone who wants Mickey to feel loved, in this chapter, Ian confronts him about it, which hasn't happened yet. Also, I feel when he told Trevor Ian didn't want him, he was just saying that to piss Trevor off. But we do get to learn his insecurities about them.

“The fuck you doing here?”  Mickey said, thumbing his nose.

Colin shrugged.  “Went on a gun run with Iggy.  I’m starting to think Iggy is bad luck.”

Mickey snorted.  “I’ve always thought that.”

“I thought Ian was with you?”

“Ian is in the hospital.  Terry happened.”

“Fuck.  What happened?”

“Uncle Ronnie, Uncle Chester, and Terry used Ian as a stomping ground.”

“Damn.”  Colin was silent as Mickey saw Colin’s brain was having a hard time understanding.  Mickey was waiting for the stupid question.  “Where they using any weapons?”

 

Mickey gave Colin his evil glare and Colin shut up quickly.  Colin was always different from the rest of the Milkovich brothers.  When all of the other brothers, especially Mickey, never thought out a plan when they were angry, Colin was always questioning their motives and how to handle the situation.  Though Colin shares his brain with the rest of his brothers, Colin could be intelligent.  Even more than Mickey sometimes.  If the whole family wasn’t a part of crime, Colin could probably work in forensics.

“Like they could use weapons here…”

Colin’s eyes looked down like a puppy ready to be scolded.  “True.  Joey told me what you guys are up to.  I want in.”

“This isn’t your fight…”

“My last name is Milkovich, it is my fight.”

 

Mickey nodded.  When Mickey came out, Colin didn’t care but he helped fight for Mickey.  Colin never liked their father when they were teenagers and tried to get away from the jobs their father made them.  Colin even got a job as a security guard at a bar that his father knew the owner.  Eventually, Colin gave up trying to fight it off when he dropped out of school and helped out.  He ended up helping his uncle Chester disposing the evidence of a crime and when he was with his uncle Chester, they were pretty good at hiding the evidence.  He later admitted to Ian that he liked Ian because when Ian was around, Mickey was nicer.  Colin would never admit it to Mickey in fear Mickey would be meaner on purpose.

Colin sighed.  “So, what is the plan?”

“Why do I have to come up with the plan?”

“Because this is your fight.  And you were always the leader.”

Mickey shrugged.  “So far, Joey is a double agent.  He’s trying to find a weakness with Terry…”

“That’s easy, his feet.  Step on them and he’ll fold.”

Mickey gave him a confused look, “How do you know that?”

“He has gout.”

“Gout?  The fuck is that?”

“A form of atheritis.  It’s in his right foot.  That’s why he has an involuntary wince when he stands on his right foot.  He tries to make it so we don’t notice but I notice…”

"That explains a lot..." Mickey murmured.

"Explain what?"

“Never mind.  Do you know if he has any betrayers?”

“His brothers aren’t going to betray him, though uncle Ronnie and uncle Chester thinks Terry is over reacting about you being gay.  It’s that code we were raised on… To always help your siblings no matter what.  I can even tell you why he hates gay men so much.”

“Why?”

“You’re named after him.”

“His lover?”

“Nope, worse.  They had another brother named Aleksandr Mikhailo Michovich.”

“What happened to him?”

“He was in this prison, murdered by a gay man.”

 

Mickey looked dumb founded.  He knew Terry had other brothers, but Terry never talked about this brother.  I guess it was too painful for Terry to talk about.  Terry wasn’t big on talking about his feelings.  In a sense, Mickey couldn’t blame him for not mentioning his brother.  Though Mickey has always treated his siblings like shit, he would always be there for them when they needed him.  Mickey always assumed they didn’t have any loyalty for him until now.

The thought of Terry’s dead brother suddenly made him sick.  His chest felt like there was a brick on top and he was trying to stop the shaking.  He could tell Sanchez and Colin were questioning what was going on, but neither were stupid to question it.  Mickey went to the wall of the shed and emptied his stomach.  This was the moment when he needed Ian the most.  His throat was hurting from all the puke coming up and his vomit was yellow, but his stomach wouldn’t stop until it was completely empty.  His body tensed to get his stomach to stop until it did.  Mickey spit at it and wiped the sweat from his forehead.  He tried to stop himself from shaking but there was no way he could stop. 

Suddenly, Joey showed up and pushed Mickey.  “What the fuck are you thinking?”

Mickey pushed back.  “You think for one minute I wasn’t going to do anything?”

Joey stopped at stared at Mickey’s face.  Mickey was paler than normal.  “Are you ok?”

“Mickey almost had a panic attack.”   Colin said.

Mickey just glared at Colin to get him to shut the fuck up.  Colin stared at his feet.  “Mickey Michovich doesn’t get panic attacks.  Food didn’t agree with me today but I think I have a way to stop Terry, but I need Ian.”

 

***

 

When Ian woke up the next morning, Mickey wasn’t there yet.  Though he was disappointed, he knew Mickey would’ve been there if he could.  That was one thing Ian could always count on with Mickey, his loyalty and his dedication to Ian. 

Dr Bianca came in the room and gave Ian the medicine.  Ian wanted Mickey to be there, but Bianca said he didn’t have a choice.  Ian nodded and took the pills.  He sat up in the bed, waiting for Mickey to come.  Bianca warned him that the medicine will take thirty minutes to kick in, but when they did, it would be a little hard to tell the difference between the dreams and reality.  She also said he would crash into a deep sleep that he couldn’t be able to tell the difference.  When Ian crashed, he dreamed of Mickey. 

_One fall night, Ian was working at Kash-n-Grab when Mickey came in.  Kash was with Linda, trying to get her pregnant.  Mandy told him Terry was pissed because of some gun deal went wrong.  He was looking for a fight and none of the Milkovich kids were interested in being around their father.  Ian told Mandy she was welcomed to come stay with them and she was fucking Lip ever since.  Mickey said his father immediately went to the Alibi to drink so he could replace his frustration with pure rage.  Mickey also said that he wanted to make sure he was far away from that train wreck, though Mickey had to make sure he was in his room that morning for another drug run._

_Ian didn’t say anything at first, he just kept working.  He knew what it was like to have an asshole father, but Fiona would make sure Frank never hit them.  Ian just nodded and went back to work._

_“Hey, what are you doing after your shift?”  Mickey asked._

_“Might just go home.  Why?”  Ian asked, looking at Mickey._

_“I can get us some jack, we could be behind the bleachers at school and maybe pick up where we left off?”  Mickey asked, his eyes brows raised with lust in his eyes._

_Ian smiled.  “Sure, I can do that.  It has been dead all night…”_

_“Then towel head should close.”_

_“He wants to, but his wife won’t allow it...”_

_“Could this dick breath be anymore of a fucking pussy?”_

_“Don’t fucking talk about him like that!”_

_Mickey’s eyes widened.  “Ok, I’m sorry.  It won’t happen again.”_

_Ian could feel Mickey’s stare as he relaxed and went back to work.  Ian had a feeling Mickey knew Kash and him were fucking but Ian didn’t want to get into it with him._

_Throughout the rest of Ian’s shift, Mickey stared at Ian.  When Ian would stare back, Mickey would immediately stare somewhere else.  Ian would smile, then continue with his work._

_Since Mickey was bored, he told Ian he was going to get the Jack and he would be back.  Ian joked about bringing orange juice and Mickey just flipped him off as he left the store.  Ian just chuckled as he continued to stock the shelves._

_When it was closing time, Ian saw Mickey didn’t even bother to come in the store.  He just waited outside for Ian to be done, smoking a cigarette.  When the store was locked, both boys walked to the field.  They were silent as Ian was trying to silently get quick looks of Mickey.  Mickey didn’t seem to notice so Ian kept giving quick stares, especially done by his crotch._

_When they got to the field, Mickey uncapped the alcohol and took a swig.  He handed it to Ian who took a swig as well._

_“You forgot the orange juice,” Ian smirked._

_“Fuck that shit.  Besides, there’s another kind of orange juice I want to drink.”  Mickey said, eye brows raised with lust in his eyes._

_Ian didn’t hesitate to pull his pants down, smiling.  Mickey took out a tiny bottle of lube from his pocket, handed it to Ian and pulled his pants down as well.  Ian opened it and put some lube on his fingers.  Mickey bent over and Ian circled Mickey’s hole.  He then put one finger inside.  Mickey tensed for a second, then relaxed.  Ian, who was already rock hard, was feeling his cock getting harder.  Mickey was letting out tiny moans and was breathing heavy, which was a message he needed more fingers inside.  Ian obliged until Mickey grabbed his hand.  Ian put lube on his cock, mixing it with the precum leaking out.  Then, Ian aligned his dick to Mickey’s hole and went in.  Mickey’s ass felt good in the cool breeze that was blowing.  Ian heard Mickey moan and could see Mickey was grabbing the metal bars.  The black tattoo fingers were almost turning white.  Ian smirked and smacked Mickey’s ass.  Mickey winced but didn’t say anything.  Ian grabbed Mickey’s hips and started pumping.  Mickey liked being fucked quickly so Ian fucked him hard.  Ian was having trouble staying quiet so he put his head between Mickey’s shoulders.  Ian could hear Mickey was having the same problem._

_When Ian realized he was close, he grabbed Mickey’s cock and started jerking him.  With his other arm, Ian grabbed Mickey’s chest to steady Mickey as he came inside.  Mickey came a moment later._

_Ian smelt Mickey before he pulled out and put on his pants.  Mickey froze for a little while, then followed.  Ian sat on the ground, waiting for Mickey to sit with him.    Mickey sat down and pulled out a cigarette.  He lit it, took a drag, and then handed it to Ian._

_“That cock of yours never disappoints,” Mickey said, almost shaking._

_“Glad to hear that,” Ian said.  Ian took a drag._

_Mickey spit on the ground, “Cocky asshole,” he muttered._

_“Yes, I am,” Ian handed him the cigarette._

_Mickey looked at Ian and their eyes met.  Those beautiful blue eyes mesmerized Ian.  The icy cool of them were piercing Ian’s body and was making him numb.  In that moment, Ian wanted to reach and kiss Mickey.  Mickey lifted his arm and caressed Ian’s arm and kept calling for Ian’s name._

Ian woke up with Mickey caressing his arm. Ian didn’t realize he was in a fetal position so he relaxed against mickey’s touch.  Ian rolled over. Mickey was sitting on the end of the bed. Ian stared at mickey’s face. Mickey looked concerned and paler than normal.

“You wanna hear what I dreamed about?” Ian asked.

“Sure.”

“Remember that time you picked me up from work and we spent the night by the bleachers with Jack…”

“And you kept bitching about not having orange juice…”

“And we talked all night to avoid Terry”

Mickey chuckled. “Yea, I remember. You kept staring at me the whole time.”

“You noticed?”

“Of course, I did. You were painfully ruining my moment to stare at you. Even check out your monster.”

Ian smiled. “Then we fucked under the bleachers and drank all night.”

“Yea, remember when you were talking so I decided to shove my cock in your mouth to get you to shut the fuck up?”

“Yea, that was the first time you fucked my mouth.  And fuck you, I was in the middle of telling you about the army.”

“Yea, I got tired of hearing about the army.  All I wanted was for you to tear my ass up.  And you were even talking about it while we were fucking.”

“We were so drunk…”

“Hey… Hey… Hey… Mickey Milkovich never gets drunk on Jack.  Anything else… Maybe.  But not Jack.”

“Yea fucking right… You were hammered.”

“I was not.”

“You were walking funny on the way back.”

“Because you kicked my shins for fucking your face!”

They both laughed.  “Oh yea, that’s right.”  Ian said as both men continued to laugh.  “Those were some good times…”

“Yes, they were.”

 

Ian felt tears from his eyes. He tried to wipe them away but Mickey did it for him. They looked into each other’s eyes again. Due to the medicine, it was hard for Ian to stop the tears flowing.

“Mickey, I…”

“don’t,” Mickey shaking his head. “Don’t finish that statement. We can fuck, cuddle, reminisce the good times, even kiss when lights are out. But under no circumstances will you tell me you love me. I don’t want the lie…”

Ian sat up, confused. “I’m not lying to you…”

Mickey snorted. “Ian, get real. We all know you will leave me as soon as we’re out of here…”

“Don’t think…”

“You always do. You left me to go to the army…”

“You married a Russian hand whore…”

“To protect you from Terry… And then you left before I got arrested…”

“I was protecting you…”

Mickey chuckled. “Protecting me, my ass. What were you protecting me from?”

“Me…”

“This isn’t some chick flick, Gallagher.  You don’t get to make up some bullshit about how you’re afraid to love or some clique like that…”

“But I was hurting you. And disappointing you. It seemed like all I was doing was disappointing you and I couldn’t keep doing it…”

“The only disappointment you did was leave me to run with your mother.  I was worried sick about what could happen to you.  What if you died?  And you wouldn’t even pick up for me when I called you.  The least you could do was fucking answer.  No, you had to stand in front of your house and make me out to be some hormonal queen because I was worried about the man I loved.  I wanted to take care of you.  I wanted us to take care of eachother.  I would help you with your bipolar while you help me with whatever I need.  We take care of eachother.  But you didn’t want that…”

“I just didn’t want to hurt you anymore…”

“So, laughing in my face while I told you I loved you was it?  Or making fun of me when I told you what our relationship meant to me?”

“If you hate me so much, why are you here?”

 

Ian wished he never said that.  The tears came running down his face because he was afraid.  Ian did a lot to hurt Mickey, and it seemed so easy for Ian to hurt him.  Ian grabbed Mickey’s arm for Mickey not to leave.  But Mickey didn’t move.  He stared at Ian, frozen.  Mickey had an expression on his face Ian couldn’t understand.  They were silent for a few moments, Ian was holding Mickey’s hand so Mickey wouldn’t leave.

“Because I thought I made it clear when I told you were under my skin.”

“You did, and I’m sorry for being such a dick.  I know I have hurt you and I can’t use my bipolar as an excuse.  All I want is you.  I’m not going anywhere.  I…” Ian was going to finish that statement but remembered what Mickey said so he stayed quiet.

Mickey cleared his throat.  “Well, it’s fine.  It’s your bipolar talking, anyway.  You should get some sleep.  It will be a long three days.”

Mickey tried to take back his hand but Ian reached up to hug Mickey.  “Will you stay with me?”

 

That question took Mickey back.  Ian has never vocalized how much he needed Mickey.  Mickey will never admit it was nice to hear.  All Mickey wanted was to be loved and wanted.  When it came out Ian was sick, Mickey instantly went to helping Ian and helping him take his pills.  When Ian dumped Mickey, he was crushed.  Ian was his world, without him, Mickey was a hardened shell.  Mickey just felt empty.

Though they broke one of Mickey’s rules, he cuddled with Ian.  Bianca put Ian in a separate room that had a door so inmates wouldn’t question why Ian was still in there.  It was perfect for them because they could cuddle without anyone seeing them.  Mickey would caress Ian’s back as he whispered how much he missed Ian.  Ian’s tears wouldn’t budge, no matter what Mickey did so Ian told him to just cuddle with him.

 

***

 

Mandy was in the car with Ted, staring at the Gallagher house.  Mandy hasn’t been there since Ian helped her with one of her dead clients.  She didn’t want to talk to Lip, so she turned to Kevin’s house.  Though all the houses on the block were starting to look like they were having work done, Kevin and the Gallagher’s house still looked the same.  Mandy thought she was living in a time warp.  Mandy pointed at Kevin’s house.

“This is Kevin’s house,” Mandy said, looking at Ted.

“Are you ok?” Ted said.

Mandy nodded.  She felt tears in her eyes.  “Yea, I’m ok.  It’s just that… I tried so hard to never come back.  And it seems like no matter what I do… I must keep coming back.  This just keeps bringing back memories.  Some good… Some bad.  The only real family I had here was Ian and Mickey.  All I have ever wanted was to be a part of something.   And I’m so glad my life has changed for the better.  Yes, I miss my brothers… Ian is basically my brother… But I’m happy where I am now.  I’m happy with my career and with you, of course.  I guess my life will be complete when I have my family by my side.”

Ted nodded.  Mandy never really mentioned her family unless one of them was in trouble, and her brothers have been keeping her busy for the last year they have been together.  But he doesn’t mind helping her.  Though Mandy doesn’t like to show it to her family, she had real dedication for each of her brothers.  She even talked about Ian all the time.  He loves the loving and caring Mandy he didn’t see much in public.  She only showed Ted when no one was around.

Without much hesitation, he got out of the car.  Mandy wiped her eyes and got out as well.  They walked to Kevin’s house and rang the doorbell.  They could hear babies crying and Vee answered, not in a good mood.

“Can I help you?” Vee snarled.

“Is Kevin here?” Mandy asked.

“Mandy!”  Vee reached out to hug her.  Mandy hugged back.  “Good lord, girl.  The last time I saw you, you had a bruise from where that asshole hit you and you were screaming at Mickey.”

“Vee, it’s been too damn long.  I thought Svetlana owned the bar?”

Vee groaned and broke the hug.  “We don’t mention that cunt in this house.  We lost in court but we made a deal with her that we own half the bar.”

“Damn…”

“Yea, she talked Kevin into watching Yevgeny while she was out doing god knows what.”

“Yevgeny is here?  Can I see him?”

Vee motioned for Mandy to come in.  “Come and see him.”

 

Mandy walked in and saw the little boy, playing with Gemma and Amy.  Yevgeny looked just like Mickey when he was younger, just with blonde hair.  He looked at Mandy and Mandy shivered.  Yevgeny had Mickey’s piercing eyes.  She was afraid to go talk to him.  The last time she saw him, he had diaper rash.  Now, this kid even had Mickey’s posture.  He even had a scowl like Mickey does.  All this kid needed was black hair and he would be Mickey’s mini me.

She pulled out her phone and took a picture of the kid.  She needed to show her other brothers and Mickey what this kid looks like.  There was no way Mickey could deny this kid was his.

“What do you want?”  Yevgeny asked, looking at Mandy.

“Hi, I’m Mandy,” Mandy said.

“Hi.  Do you have a staring problem?”

“Yev!  What did I tell you about talking to adults?  Don’t make me come over there.”  Vee yelled.

Mandy looked at Vee.  “Holy cow, this kid is Mickey’s.  All this kid is missing is the black hair.  He even has Mickey’s attitude.”

Vee sighed.  “Oh, I know.  Everytime I yell at the kid, I wanna scream ‘Mickey jr’.”  Mandy chuckled.  “You keep in contact with Mickey?”

“Yea, that’s why we’re here.  We’re trying to get rid of the bullshit charges Ian’s half sister started.  He said Kevin is a witness to how much Sammi wanted him…”

“You mean, when Sammi was trying to pick him up at the bar so he had to literally demonstrate what nine inches was for her to back off?  Yea, Kevin wasn’t there.  I was.  Kevin and I were fighting that day so I had Gemma and Amy while he cheated on me.”

Mandy took a deep breath.  “So, Sammi did want my brother?”

“That fucking whore slept with the whole bar.  It wouldn’t surprise me if she tried to sleep with her siblings.”

“Can you help us in court?”

“In a heartbeat.  She was the reason why Ian got in trouble.  She’s lucky she’s behind bars because I wanted to fuck her ass up for getting Carl and Ian in trouble.  I can understand Carl because he was the dumbass who got Chuckie in trouble, but there was no excuse for Ian.  And I’m not Fiona… I will fuck that bitch up…”

 

Vee didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence when Fiona walked in.  Mandy looked at Fi.  She had bags under eyes and her eyes were puffy like she had been crying.

“Fiona, I have to tell you something.”  Mandy said without hesitation.

“What is it?” Fiona said, with concern.

“It’s about Ian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Ian was supposed to make Mickey feel loved, but Ian has to understand there is a problem, right? But their relationship will get better, I promise. I don't believe in our boys parting ways.  
> Also, I have doubted Yevgeny was Mickey's because of how Svetlana was talking to Terry while Terry was in prison and how she looked bruised when Mickey had to fuck her. So, despite the doubts, I thought Yevgeny would have a lot of Mickey's traits (like his blue eyes and his attitude). Maybe he would give Vee attitude because he would have so much of Mickey. In the show, he looks a lot like Mickey (minus the blonde hair)
> 
> Again, I wanna thank everyone for the kudos, comments, and just reading this story. It means so much to me.
> 
> The songs I used was "Running away" By Hoobastank and "Don't look at me" Sworn in


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is small but we also get another point of view from someone important. Plus, we also get to build Mickey's confidence up a little bit but I promise Mickey will feel more love as the story continues
> 
> I hope you guys like this because I have been debating about abandoning this story or ending it too soon. Idk... Maybe I'm being a big baby and need to suck it up... Anyway, I wanna thank everyone for the kudos, the comments, and just reading the story... It honestly means a lot

The three days Ian was in the hospital was hard.  Mickey could see Ian was having a hard time with the effect of the pills.  After it was time for Mickey to leave on the first night, he was shaking.   His tears were forming in his eyes and he touched his face so he wouldn’t cry.  Somebody was bound to kick his ass if they saw him crying but Mickey was having a hard time trying not to crack.  He wasn’t some bitch who would cry his eyes out when things didn’t go his way.  He would face it like a man.

But as soon as he got to his bunk, he layed on his bed and wept.  He faced the wall and tried not to make as much noise while he had one of the worst panic attacks he’s had since Ian left him.  Colin checked on him before it was time for lights out and Mickey was a little grateful.

The next day, Ian didn’t say much.  He just stared away from Mickey.  It crushed Mickey to see Ian so silent but Mickey didn’t leave his side.  He just moved the ginger hair out of his face.  Mickey saw a lone tear running down the side of his cheek and wiped it away.  Ian looked lost.  It was painful to watch because it reminded him of Ian’s low time.  Bianca was afraid he would attempt suicide so when Mickey left the first night, they had one of the nurses watch him.  Bianca told Mickey Ian would call for Mickey’s name to the wall.  It crushed Mickey to hear that, especially since Ian wouldn’t speak much when he was there.

While Mickey lying in bed with Ian, Ian suddenly faced Mickey and looked in his eyes.  Mickey felt Ian’s face as he continued to stare at Ian.  Ian was having problems looking at Mickey.

“Mickey…” Ian whispered.

“Yes?”

“Has there been anything in our relationship you wished we could’ve done?  Maybe something you regret?” Ian’s puffy eyes looked at Mickey’s.

Mickey took a deep breath.  “There’s nothing about our relationship I regret, not even when you broke up with me.  When I was in here, I would dream of you and I sitting on a beach, drinking tequila, and watching the waves coming up from the sand.  Maybe you are wearing some sexy tight shorts with an unbuttoned shirt so I could see those abs.  It wouldn’t work because you would burn like a motherfucker.”

“You know, you’re just as pale as me and you can’t swim…”  Ian tried to smile but his eyes weren’t in it.

Mickey smiled back.  “I’m not nearly as pale as you.  You’re Casper’s bastard child…”  Mickey laughed.  “What about you?”

“I think you know…”

“Still on that stupid date?”

Ian shrugged.  “Yes, I mean it’s bad luck for us but I never wanted to keep our relationship a secret.  I always wanted to advertise how fucking amazing you are.  No matter how hurt or low you feel, you’re always there for me.  I don’t like us being a secret.”  Mickey nodded.  “Can you make me a promise?”

“Yea, man.”

“No matter what… We go on that date.  I wanna go to a restaurant or something.  Just the two of us, without being a secret.”

Mickey nodded.  “But I thought you would want Trevor?”

“Nope.  I was trying to have a relationship with someone who should’ve been my friend.  Besides, I can’t get you out of my head.  Never could and I don’t want to.  I just want you.”

Mickey kissed Ian’s forehead.  “I promise.  We will have a date if I get out…”  Ian looked worried.  “I’m kidding, dude.  I promise when we get out.”

 

Ian nodded and didn’t look at Mickey’s face.  He started to get closer to Mickey.  Normally, Mickey would protest.  But because Ian was sick, he allowed it.

Mickey was about to kiss him when there was a knock on the door.  Mickey shot up like there was a fire and opened the door.   It was Bianca with a nurse.

“I’m sorry to bother you guys, but apparently you have a visitor, Mickey.”  Bianca said.

Mickey let out a deep breath, “Apparently, that little shit hasn’t learned from the last time,” Mickey whispered.  “Can I come back when I’m done?”

“Of course, Mick.  But until you’re done, a nurse is going to sit with him.  Just come back in the room when you’re done.”

 

Mickey nodded and looked at Ian.   Ian went back to sleep.  He looked so peaceful and Mickey didn’t want to bother him.  Without another word, he left the room and followed the guard.  A million thoughts were moving in his mind, and he wasn’t happy someone decided to bother his time with Ian.  This message better be good.

When he got to the visiting room, he was expecting Trevor to be sitting there, crying his eyes out.  Instead, it was Fiona.  He knew she wouldn’t be happy that she couldn’t see her brother and wanted answers.  He never wanted to admit it but sometimes Fiona scared him.  She was naturally strong and it was fueled by her loyalty to her family, and the people she considered her family.  He admired her dedication to her family and in a sense, he wished she was his sister, as well.  But he would never admit it to anyone, even Ian.

He sat down and picked up the phone. “Hey,” she said.

“Hey” he said, avoiding her glances.

“You look good.” he gave her a small glance before looking at his fingers. “I’m worried about Ian…”

“I know you are. I’m doing my best to get him out.”

“Is he taking his meds?”

“He’s in the hospital, adjusting from his new medicine.  The doctors said he should be fine by tomorrow, but I feel he might need a new day.  But I will stand in line with him at the medicine stop to make sure he takes them.”

“I heard he got into a fight…”

“Don’t worry, Terry didn’t hurt him really bad and I’m going to take his ass down… Just need some time.”

She looked at him with worry in her eyes.  She always looked worried but this was more alarming.  It made Mickey shiver.  She took a deep breath. “You know, I used to hate you. Especially when you used to make fun of Lip. I especially hate your father…”

“That piece of shit…”

“Let me finish.” mickey nodded for her to continue. “I thought I had you figured out. You went out of your way to be a piece of shit and your family’s reputation didn’t help. But that changed. You see, I’m only trying to do what’s best for my kids, I’m not putting up with anybody who tried to stir them away. I would’ve liked your sister more if she wasn’t telling Lip to not listen to me.  And I always heard about how you were such an asshole. I never wanted Ian to date you because I was afraid of what you would do to Ian. “Fiona’s eyes started to water while Mickey felt uncomfortable. “But when I saw the way you look at Ian, I realized there was real love there, and you had what your father was lacking… compassion. I saw the fear in your eyes when Ian needed to be put away and I saw the hurt in your eyes when Ian ran away with our mother. Now, when I look into your eyes, I see a kind and genuine man. The fire in your eyes has disappeared since you started with Ian. I just wanted you to stop the bullshit you were doing and get your shit together. In a weird way, you became one of my siblings and I want to see you get your life together.

“You were always my favorite. Though sometimes you were stupid, your heart and loyalty runs deep for the people you care. You were good to Ian, you were good to our family, and I am internally grateful.  Once you get rid of the external self-loathing bullshit, you will become a very loving man.  And Ian got his shit together now.  He is trying to control his medicine, sees a counselor, and has a steady job.  I know that was all you wanted for him but he had to learn how to do it and since the boy is extremely stubborn, he needed to understand his purpose in life.  That purpose was to help people.

“Though he cleaned up his life, he wouldn’t admit there was a hole in his life.  That hole… was you.  I could tell he missed you.  I saw he lost his breath when he heard you escaped.  I thought it was wrong for him to leave with you because he worked so hard on keeping his bipolar in check.  Though you have helped him with it before you got locked up, going to Mexico wouldn’t have helped his bipolar.

“But that is all in the past now.  I can’t change what happened and neither can you.  All I can ask is you take care of my brother and don’t get in more trouble.  My brother loves and misses you.  Our family loves and misses you.  And even as I look into your eyes, I always wonder how such an asshole like Terry have two amazing and caring children.”

 

Mickey looked at Fiona, dumbfounded.  That was probably the nicest thing Fiona has ever said to him.  He tried to hide his facial expression, but her statement took him by surprise.  He knew Fiona and Lip wasn’t crazy about him, but he never cared.  He never claimed to be a saint.  But he never knew she did like him.  And she told him what he was craving for… Someone to understand he wasn’t his father.  Ian did a good job trying to show the difference, but a lot of other people looked at his last name and assumed he was just like his father.

He wiped his mouth with his hand and continued to look at Fiona.  A part of him wanted to say something to her, but all he could do was nod at her.  She studied his faced and knew she said something he wanted to hear.  With that, she nodded, hung the phone up, and walked away.  He hung up as well and turned to leave.

He immediately walked back to Ian with the last statement Fiona said in his head. _I always wonder how such an asshole like Terry have two amazing and caring children._ Mickey tried to be different from his father and it was nice to see other people were seeing the fight of not becoming the future his father wanted.  Mickey couldn’t help but smile.  He couldn’t wait to tell Ian what Fiona said.  He knew Fiona always judged what he did and it was nice to see she wasn’t interested in fighting with Mickey.  He thought she would scream at him for Terry hitting Ian.  He knew Mandy had to tell her and Fiona couldn’t be happy but maybe this one was different because she had time to think.  Fiona usually reacted from impulse when something bad when down.  When she thinks the shit through, she can surprise people.

When Mickey got back to the room, he saw Ian was alone and was bleeding.  Mickey ran to Ian and saw there was blood on his face, and a fresh bruise was forming on his cheek.  Mickey shook Ian to try to wake him up.  Ian tried to fight Mickey and woke up.

“What happened?”  Mickey said.

“What?”  Ian choked.

“What happened to your face?” Mickey almost screamed.  “Tell me now, Ian.”

Ian touched his face.  He put his fingers to his eyes and saw blood.  His face looked horrified.  “Joey was here, and he asked me to give you a note.  Told me I had to trust him.  So I told him I did.”

 

Mickey looked at Ian’s pillow and saw a note.  He grabbed the note and gently put Ian back on the pillow.  He opened the note and was shocked by the contents.  He had to reread the note to make sure he understood what was being said.

 

_Mick,_

_I’m sorry but we don’t have a choice.  We need to speed up the plan and fast.  Terry is ready._

_Joey_

_***_

Joey stood in the laundry room, folding sheets.  He knew Mickey wouldn’t be here for a little while because of Ian.  He felt bad that he couldn’t tell Mickey sooner or help Ian.  He spent a lot of time trying to convince Terry to wait, but the more Terry saw them, the more impatient he was.  Joey knew it was because Terry was still pissed that Mickey escaped and he had to stay in the hole for a month.  Terry has been treating Joey different since then.  Joey didn’t want to admit it to Mickey, but it made him paranoid.  He always liked being on Terry’s good side so he knew what would happen. 

But the night after Mickey went after Terry, Terry seemed different.  Joey and the gang were sitting in the common room, bullshitting.  Terry wasn’t around and Joey pretended not to be concerned about that.  Ronnie was telling them a story about his wife.  His wife was a stripper in some shit hole of a club and Ronnie was her personal security guard.  He ended up getting arrested one night because a guy tried to rip her outfit off while she was on the pole.  It reminded Joey of the stories Ian told of Mickey tearing into asshole men who were trying to sleep with Ian.  In a sense, Mickey learned his love from his uncle Ronnie.

The room got quiet when Terry walked in.  As usual, Terry was pissed off about something.  He sported a black eye Mickey gave him.  Terry hated it more when his kids stood up to him.  He hated it when anybody stood up to him.  Terry wasn’t the tallest or the brightest, but when Terry tells you to do something, you obey.  For a little while, he couldn’t figure out why Terry even bothered with Mickey.  Nobody told Mickey what to do.  Ian gave Mickey more confidence to stand up to Terry.  Joey assumed for so long it was because Mickey was the son who stood up to him when everyone was in line.

“I swear, I hate that fucking faggot… And fuck that stupid fucking Gallagher.  They’re acting like this is their fucking prison.  Thinking they can fuck wherever the fuck they want… Not happening.  That shit is fucking disgusting…”

Ronnie took a deep breath, “So, what is the plan?”

“I wanna fucking kill that asshole.   I wanna cut off their penises and shove into eachother’s asses and then rip out both of their hearts and have them screaming for death…”

“That’s a lot of blood,” Chester grimaced.

“Well, I don’t fucking care.  I wanted Frank’s spawn to die a slow death but he apparently lived…”  Joey’s eyes looked at Terry when he realized Terry was staring at him.  “You know something I don’t know, boy?”

Joey shook his head, looking calm, “Nope.”

“Tell me, how did mouse shit find him?”

“You know, they have a kid that follows them around.”  Ronnie interjected.

“Sanchez?”  Joey asked, looking at Ronnie.

“Who’s Sanchez?”  Terry said.

“He went to school with them.  He owes Mickey money…”

“For what?”

“He bought coke from Mickey while you were in here and never paid for it…”

Terry’s eyesbrows raised in an alarming pace… “And when was anyone planning on telling me?”

Chester shrugged.  “I don’t know but he was in the room with Ian when we fucked him up.”

 

Joey got quiet and waited.  He was already guilty that he lied about Sanchez telling Mickey.  He knew Sanchez’s fate but he didn’t know how else to keep his betrayal to Terry a secret.  He was waiting for Terry to hit him but the hit never came.  Instead, Terry grabbed Joey’s shoulder and ushered the other men to excuse themselves.  The two brothers complied, while Joey just sat there.  He knew something was off.  He tried to be careful with Terry because he knew how paranoid the guy can get, but he was bound to slip eventually.

Terry let go of his shoulder and had his face in Joey’s face.  “Look at me, boy.”  Joey looked down.  Terry immediately grabbed his chin and forced Joey’s head up.  “I said ‘look at me, boy.”  Joey just waited, staring at his father.  “You know, I get that you are loyal.  Probably the most over the broken condoms I call my children.  But I don’t think you understand where I need your loyalty to lie.”  Terry smacked Joey’s face.  “Your loyalty belongs to me… Not him.”

Joey stayed quiet.   He knew Terry was ready to beat the shit out of him.  Joey saw all the warning signs of being beaten up.  Joey was having a hard time adjusting to it, but he knew he had to face it like a man.  It wouldn’t be long before Terry got what he deserved.

Terry pulled Joey up and slammed him against the wall, Joey’s face hitting the concrete wall.  Joey’s face stung uncontrollably and he tried to get wriggle his way out of Terry’s grip.  There was no point.  Terry was too strong.

Terry grabbed his head to reach Terry’s lips.  “You tell that fucking queer we’re ready for him.  I will be successful this time, that I promise you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to let Fiona say somethings to Mickey because in the show, she gets a lot of shit about convincing Ian not to go to Mexico. I feel she was honestly trying to help Ian do good. Also, I also felt that she did admire Mickey and like Mickey... or else she wouldn't allow him to stay there and she wouldn't smile when Mickey admits he's dating Ian. I felt she should've explained herself first  
> In the next couple of characters, we get to find out what is going on with Joey and we get to find out why Mickey escaped. It will be brutal so warning you ahead of time.
> 
>  
> 
> The songs I used was "Meds" By Placebo, and "Hyprocisy" By sworn in


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it has come to my attention that Joey is supposed to be what Colin was called and Jamie was the oldest. Well, I decided to do it my way and make some twicks of the brothers. I named them and also put their ages on there so enjoy.
> 
> Joey/ Jamie: 32  
> Tony: 30  
> Iggy: 27  
> Colin: 25  
> Mickey: 23  
> Mandy: 21  
> Molly: 17  
> Yevgeny: 3
> 
> I do apologize for not saying this in advance but we do flip flop from when Mickey went in the first time, and now. The last part of this chapter is when Mickey was in there before he escaped... (when he's talking about Damian talking too much, that'a from the past.) I put the time before he escaped so we can see what led him to want to escape (It's big)

Joey was pacing in his bunk until it was lights out.  He had to talk to Mickey.  He was trying to stop Terry from doing something stupid, but Terry wasn’t listening.  He had Colin in his room, discussing his options.  Though Colin wasn’t the smartest in common sense, the kid was intelligent in school.  If Terry didn’t mess up the boy’s life, he would’ve went to college and that reminder was another thing Joey regretted.  Colin could’ve became something, instead he’s sitting in prison with his two brothers, plotting on how to murder their father.

“Terry is growing more and more paranoid by the day… We may have to do the plan early.” Joey said, pacing.

“Nothing new there,” Colin said, sitting on the top bunk.

“Yea, but this time it’s worse…”

“Has the shipment in guns been doing good?”

“In creditably slow since you went to prison.  How is it Iggy is the dumbest out of all of us yet he is one of the only brothers who isn’t in prison?”

“Because when we were doing good, he was in the slammer.”

Joey took a deep breath.  “You’re right.”

 

Since Mickey stopped working for Terry after Terry disowned him, the gun sales have decreased.  Mickey’s role was given to Joey and Joey was doing good until he went to prison.  Everytime one of the brothers try to drop off the guns, one of them end up in prison.  The only one who hasn’t is Iggy.  _I will have to smack that little shit when I get out_ , Joey thought.  Joey’s plan was to take over what Terry was doing, but so far Joey was doing a horrible job at it.

Since Mickey has escaped, Joey has talked his uncle Ronnie into expanding the Russian whore trait.  He tried to convince Mickey into being a pimp again but Mickey told him he wasn’t interested in a bunch of Putin-fuckers who needed to speak English.  Neither of Terry’s brothers have a clue about his plan on Terry, but both brothers don’t care about Mickey being gay.  They still care for Mickey as they always had.  The problem was Terry was their leader and what Terry wanted, Terry got.

“What does Terry want you to do?” Colin asked, quizzically looking at his brother.

Joey sighed.  “He wants me to kill Ian.  He doesn’t believe I’m on his side.”  Joey said, keeping up the pace.

“Then it’s simple… Prove you are.”

“And how would you like me to do that?”

“Rough up Mickey and Ian.  Ian would be the easiest right now.  But prove Mickey means nothing to you.  We’ve done it before, Mickey has done it a million times.”

 

Joey stopped pacing and looked at Colin.  It wasn’t a bad idea.  Mickey would be pissed but Joey had to prove Terry was the person he was the most loyal to.  He would never kill his baby brother or his brother’s boyfriend who was like a brother to him.  But he had to do something to calm Terry down.  He knew Mickey would be seeing red if anyone else tried to hurt Ian, but Joey would be able to take on his brother.  Though Mickey made it clear he would back out of the deal if anything happened to Ian, he had no choice but to hurt Ian.  Ian was an amazing kid who has nothing to do with this battle but he was a causality to this war.

The other person who would be pissed when they found out was Mandy.  Ian used to pretend to be Mandy’s boyfriend to protect her.  Hell, Ian kept Mandy away from becoming a teen mom.  Ian even got Mandy to spend the night when Terry was home so Terry wouldn’t rape her.  He did more for her than any of her brothers could, though they didn’t know how hard she really had it.  She was the most open to Ian and Ian would confess to Mickey.  The more comfortable Ian and Mickey’s relationship was, the more open Ian was to the other brothers.  Joey would never hear the end of it from Mandy if she found out he hurt Ian.  She was already pissed that Joey was continuing with the crime life, she didn’t need to know her pretend boyfriend was getting his ass kicked in prison by her oldest brother. 

When the lights flickered, Colin instantly stood up.  Colin had twenty minutes to get to his bunk and he wanted to check on Mickey.  Colin nodded at Joey and took off before he saw Joey nod back.  Joey took a deep breath and layed on his top bunk.  He looked at the ceiling and was trying to remember the simple times of when they were younger.  Since he was with Mickey in prison, he thought of their mother.  Their mother had deep black hair, soft alabaster skin, and had a petite body.  Joey often wondered how two short people made him and Tony.  The rest of the Milkovich family wasn’t the tallest, Mickey being the shortest brother.

Joey tried to get comfortable in his cot as he dreamed of his mom.  In the dream, he was six years old.  It was late at night and Terry was gone on one of his trips.  Terry wanted Joey to go but his mother was against the idea.  Terry wanted to smack her for defining him but he was still trying to control his anger then.  The only time he was unable to control it was when he drank.  He also was concerned for his wife’s health, since she was pregnant with their third son.

That night, Joey wanted to be with his mother.  When Terry was home, they weren’t allowed to be in their bedroom.  He never liked the noises from their bedroom because it was either his mother crying or his father yelling.  A lot of the times, it ended with the bed squeaking as Terry was shouting at her that she was his.  When he heard the bed stop, he could hear his mother crying.  He was the most tempted to go in their bedroom because he hated hearing his mother cry, but he was afraid of getting in trouble.  Instead, he would lay in his bed and wait for his father to give up.  Tony would hear it and hide under the bed.  He used to ask Joey to sleep in the same bed, but when Terry caught them, he screamed he wasn’t raising a couple of fairies as he whipped them with his belt.

When Terry was gone, he would climb into bed with his mother.  Tony refused to sleep with them for fear Terry would come home and catch him in the same bed.

That particular night, when he snuck into his mother’s room, he could hear his mother crying.  He hated the sound so he climbed into bed with her.  She kept sobbing as he moved her hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead.  Her eyes were weary and devastated.  She gently cupped her hands on Joey’s face and wiped his unknowing tears from his eyes.  She reached for him to hug him and he wrapped his arms around her shaking body.  All she could say was how sorry she was for putting them through that madness.  It broke his heart to hear his mother so pleading and weak.  Terry was always teaching them to be strong and never was kind about the ways of teaching them.  His mother tried to stop Terry from hurting them, but it never ended well.  His mother had given up but made sure her children knew she loved them, as she was sticking the needle in her arm.  He always saw the needles on their night stand, but knew better than to question what they were used for.  He knew his mother was high but unlike Terry when he was drunk, she just cried when she was high.  That night, she was especially depressed.  She looked in his eyes.

“I need you to promise me something, Joey,” His mother said.

“Anything,” he said, with tears in his eyes.

“If anything happens to me, I need you to look after your brothers, and help them the best way you can.”  She caressed her thumb against his cheek.

“What do you mean by that?”  He was so confused as to why she would ask that.

“Don’t worry about it…  Just promise me.”

“Of course, mama,” he said, confused.

She relaxed a little.  “Good.”

 

He had no clue what she meant at the time.  He didn’t want to see anything happen to her and she was being vague.  As he got older, he realized she was a drug addict that took pills and was shooting heroin for the torture of being with Terry.  When he became a teenager, he would talk her into leaving Terry but she used any form of money on drugs.  Terry gave Joey a job with selling drugs.  He sold to everyone but his mother.  He would try to hide it from her and she would always find it.  When he would go to the hiding spot, there would be random money there that he knew was from his mother.  Terry never questioned it, as long as he was getting money.

He was nineteen when his mother died.  He was saving money for all of them to leave Terry.  The only problem was it was a fight he was too late as his mother gave up.  When she died, he vowed to only smoke weed and he decided to live in one of his father’s safe house until he had money for his own apartment.  He stupidly distant himself from his siblings because he couldn’t handle being in the same house his mother died in, but when they called him, he made sure he was there for all of them.

When he woke up from the nightmare of his mother’s dead body, his body felt like he was being electrocuted.  He took deep breaths as he was waiting for his roommate to bitch about making noise.  He wiped his face and noticed he still had tears running down his face.  Even thirteen years after his mother passed, he still regretted not being a man to help his siblings.  Though he is helping Mickey, he would never be able to shake the blood of regret from his body.  He should’ve rounded his siblings when his mother died, but he was afraid that Terry would kill him.  Instead, he stayed in one of the safe houses and became Terry’s bitch.  When Mickey got older, he controlled the operations as Joey didn’t give a shit.  When Mickey admitted to being gay, Joey took over being Terry’s bitch.  He had Mickey to help him have the confidence to do what was right… _Take Terry down._

That morning, Joey went to breakfast and sat with Terry’s henchmen.  Colin and Sanchez were sitting by Mickey a couple of tables away.  Without Terry, his uncles were pretty cool people.  They talked about the wild and crazy things they did when they were teens. All they were interested in doing was having a few laughs.  It was a nice turn of events and it felt nice to hang out with them.

The mood quickly changed when Terry sat down.  As usual, he wasn’t in a good mood.  As soon as he sat down, his brothers immediately shut up and were trying to pick at the slop in front of them.  Joey noticed the change in the wind but never said a word.  Terry never spoke but kept glancing at Mickey.  Mickey was a couple of tables away, but they took turns glaring at eachother.  Joey glanced over and saw Mickey was pissed.  He never looked at Joey, which was smart.

When the guards shouted breakfast was over, the inmates took turns throwing their food and walked out.  As Joey was heading to the trash cans, he could see Terry was right behind him.  He could feel Terry’s stare on his back and could feel the old man’s hot breath on his shoulder blade.  Joey was waiting for Terry to say something and when he didn’t, it concerned Joey.  Anything with Terry involved was a dangerous Terry. 

When Joey left the cafeteria, someone grabbed his left arm.  Before Joey turned, he was pushed into a closet.  He fell to the ground as he heard the door shut and lock.  He turned around and saw his uncle Ronnie.  Joey stared at him, waiting for him to say something.

“Listen, kid.   Whatever your plan is… Don’t.”  Ronnie said, flipping the tip of his nose to with his thumb.

Joey shrugged.  “I have no clue what the fuck you’re talking about, Uncle Ronnie.”

Ronnie chuckled.  “You have lied better than that.  I know you still talk to Mickey.”

Joey gave an asshole smirk.  “Who says I was talking to Mickey.”

Ronnie got in his face.  “I know you two well to know you are planning something.  Terry may not see it but I do.  I won’t say anything but you two better be prepared for what Terry will do when he finds out.  And I know my brother, he will.  You were lucky last time.  But luck only runs so far.”

 

Joey swallowed his spit and nodded.  It was hard to convince Ronnie he wasn’t up to something when Ronnie was more of a father to them than Terry.  He couldn’t tell them what was going on when Ronnie might go back to Terry.  It was bad that Terry was starting to suspect something… He didn’t want to make it worse.  He knew Ronnie would never say something, but he was starting to get sloppy. 

Ronnie glared at him a few times then unlocked the closet door to walk away.  Joey took a deep breath and walked away.  He knew he had to talk to Ian and try to fake roughing him up.  Mickey would be pissed but he needed to get Terry off his back.  Now that Ronnie was onto them, he was running out of time. 

When he got to the hospital wing, he noticed Mickey was going into a separate room.  Joey assumed Ian was in there.  He knew Ian needed medicine for his bipolar so he must be dealing with the shift in the medicine.  When Ian first had medications, he had a hard time adjusting to it and it ended with him breaking up with Mickey before Mickey went to prison.  It would crush Mickey if Ian abandoned him again.  Mickey was already fragile as it is, Ian hurting him again will make Mickey do stupid shit.

But Joey stood in the shadows, waiting for the perfect time to go in.  He needed Ian alone so they could talk.  Mickey would only complicate things because he would never allow Ian to get hurt.  When Mickey goes into protective mode, he gets stupid, and Joey needs him to have a clear mind.

Suddenly, one of the guards Terry paid under the table interrupted Mickey and made Mickey leave.  Joey was immediately grateful for the guard.  Joey didn’t know his name and could care less, he was just glad the guard distracted Mickey.

When he saw Mickey and the guard weren’t visible, he headed in Ian’s room.  Ian was lying down, sleeping.  Ian looked rough with the bruises on his face and he looked like he hasn’t slept in months.  Mickey mentioned that Ian can’t tell when he’s manic and his medicines needed adjustments.  Joey hasn’t seen him look so tired since he convinced Mickey to kill Terry.  As Joey was watching Ian sleep, he was trying to convince himself why this was a good idea.  He wrote Mickey a note explaining why he did this, but Joey was hitting his brother’s boyfriend, his sister’s fake boyfriend, his friend… _His brother_.

Joey took a deep breath and walked to Ian.  He moved a piece of hair from his eyes and breathed a I’m sorry.  Ian was calling for Mickey.  Even when the redhead was unconscious, he was still calling for Mickey.  Joey reached over and shook the kid awake with one arm.  Ian woke up, confused.  He looked at Joey in a daze.

Ian stretched.  “Where’s Mickey?” Ian said as he was yawning.

Joey took a deep breath.  “We have a problem and I need your help.”

“Is Mickey alright…”

“He is… For now.  But I need a favor from you and Mickey will kill me…”

“What is it?”

Joey sighed.  “Terry wants me to kill you…”  Ian’s eyes widened.  Joey raised his hands as to symbolize surrender.  “Don’t worry… I’m not going to kill you… But I have to hurt you…”

“I’m sorry this medication must be making me delusional… Did you say you had to hurt me?”  Joey nodded.  Ian’s eyes widened.  “Fuck…”

“I know Mickey will be pissed…”

“That’s being nice.”  Ian took a deep breath.  “But I am from southside.  This isn’t the first time I took a punch and it won’t be the last.”

“I’ll make it up to you…”

Ian shook his head.  “Just make sure Mickey doesn’t get sent to max or is ripping your spine out…”

“Right.  Just use your magical powers to calm him down…”

“Yea, I think he’s mad at me.”

“Then he will definitely murder me.”  Ian chuckled.  “I’m sorry I have to do this.”

Ian shrugged.  “Not the first time I have been beaten up by a Milkovich.”  Ian laughing as holding his ribs.

Joey smirked at Ian.  “Can you do me a favor and make sure Mickey gets this note?”

 

Joey takes the note from his pocket and hands it to Ian.  Ian nodded as he grabbed the note.  He put it on the bed.  Joey took a deep breath and punch Ian in the ribs.  Then he punched him in the face three times.  Ian took a beating and he passed out after the third punch.  Joey took a deep breath, mumbled he was sorry, and left.

He went to the court yard and spotted Sanchez with Colin.  He made sure he caught Colin’s eyes and directed his gaze to Sanchez as he gave the symbol of death.  Colin’s eyes widened, then looked at Sanchez.  He was saying something to him as they were walking to a guard.  The guards were huddled up, talking about something.  Colin went to the guard with his back turned.  Sanchez looked scared as Colin squealed like a pig and pushed Sanchez on one of the guards. The guard turned around and this time, Sanchez pushed the guard.  One of the guards sounded the alarm and the rest of the prison instantly fell to the floor.  Joey watched as Sanchez was arrested and sent to max.  For pushing a guard, Sanchez would have almost a month down there.  That helped clear Joey’s conscious so Terry wouldn’t hurt him.  Joey took a deep breath and smiled.  Now, they have to move on.

 

***

 

_A week before Mickey escaped_

Mickey was sitting in the cafeteria with Damian, eating breakfast.  Damian was going over the plan to figure out how to escape.  They had everything planned, except how to get past the guards.  They had a plan with one of Damian’s friends, but the guy was sent to max for a month for bad mouthing a guard and throwing something at them.

While Damian was coming up with every stupid idea he could find, Mickey noticed the new woman guard.  Unlike the dog- looking women, this one was kind of attractive.  She had long auburn colored hair, skinny with a decent rack, and was average height for a girl.  She looked innocent but Mickey knew she was tough and crazy.  To Mickey, she reminded him of Mandy.  She even had her crazy icy blue eyes.  The only difference was she didn’t use her body to get the men to listen, she used her fist.  If Mickey wasn’t gay, he would’ve been attracted to her.

Though he was gay, he still cared for the guard.  When he looked in her eyes, she wasn’t heartless like the other guards.  She treated the men like they were human beings, instead of animals.  Normally, the guards would come in with the intention of starting a fight with the inmates so they take out their anger.  This guard was different.  She looked at the inmates like they were adults instead of children and would even have a conversation with the inmates to calm them down.  She was even honest and fair when it came to situations and was a better observer than the rest of the guards.  Mickey found himself observing the other inmates to make sure they wouldn’t hurt her.

While Mickey was eating and ignoring Damian, he saw an inmate observing the guard in a lustrous way.  Mickey knew him as one of Terry’s Russian guys.  He was Sasha’s husband and Sasha was Svetlana’s boss before Mickey ruined her chances of prostituting.  He was in prison for assaulting a cop who was an undercover Russian whore.  He generally sat with Terry’s old shit gang but he would stare at the new guard.  Mickey instantly saw the asshole staring at the guard and would watch him the whole breakfast.  There was no way this asshole was going after her.

When breakfast was done, he saw the Russian asshole get close to the guard.  She looked as annoyed as Mickey.  He would try to touch her arm and she dismissed it.  He tried to grab her thigh and she smacked his hand.  Mickey could feel his blood boiling when he saw the Russian asshole was getting pissed, like she owed him anything.  She maybe a pig, but this pig didn’t deserve what was on his mind.  The guy grabbed the guard and was pulling her in the closet.  Mickey walked to the closet after the Russian asshole shut the door and Mickey tried the door.  Unfortunately, the door was locked and Mickey had to use all his might to get the door to open.  Since the prison was old, the hinges were covered in rust so he knew how to the door just the right way to spring it open.  When he did, he saw the guard was pinned against the wall and the Russian asshole had his hand in her chest.  The Russian’s asshole had his knee in between her ass so Mickey didn’t hesitate to get between his legs and grab his balls.  The Russian asshole yelped in an octave only dogs can hear and involuntary jumped up.  Mickey squeezed his balls tighter to bring the asshole closer to him and wrapping his other arm around the Russian’s head.

“Listen, you fat ass lazy fucking excuse for a pimp… You ever try to rape a girl…” Mickey murmured in the Russian’s ears.

“It’s not rape if the girl loves it…”  The Russian said with his tongue hanging out in an obscene way.

Mickey squeezed his balls again as the Russian’s scream got higher.  “Let’s try this again, shall we?  And this time, I would listen because you will lose the rest of your balls… Not that you have much… You ever rape a girl again, losing this inch worm with a head cold will be the least of your problems… You got that?”  The man was quiet.  Mickey squeezed harder.  “This would be the part where you nod and apologize to the poor woman.”

“Yes, yes…  I’m sorry,” The Russian squeaked.

 

Mickey let go of the Russian’s balls and kicked his taint.  The man fell to the ground and grabbed his balls.  Mickey sighed and pulled his hair and screamed for the man to get up.  The man complied and Mickey shoved him out of the closet.  The Russian asshole ran out of the room in a heartbeat.  Mickey looked back at the guard.  She had fear in her eyes as she was making sure her uniform was right.  She cleared her throat.

“Thank you, inmate…”

“Mickey…”

She looked confused.  “What?”

“My name is Mickey.”

She nodded.  “My name is Amanda.”

He nodded.  “Did he hurt you?”

She looked at him with the confusion still written on her face.  “What?”

“I didn’t stutter.  I said, ‘did he hurt you?’”

Mickey saw it took a moment for her to register what Mickey was saying.  “Um… No, he didn’t.  You came just in time.”

Mickey nodded.  “Good, nobody rapes a girl in front of me.”

Amanda nodded and cleared her throat.  “You should probably get back before you get in trouble…”  Mickey nodded and was ready to leave the closet.  “Mickey…”  He turned around.  “I’ll see you around.”

 

Mickey smiled and nodded.  He exited the closet feeling a little happier.  It was weird he helped a cop, but there was no way he would allow a woman to be raped in front of him.  She was different than the guards and the assholes here weren’t going to ruin that for him.

When he got out in the hallway, he was alone, except for Joey.  Joey just stared at him with his eyebrows standing up.  Joey adverted his eyes to the right, a symbol that Joey wanted to meet with Mickey at the shed.  Mickey nodded as Joey walked away.  Mickey followed him to the shed and Joey lit up one cigarette, handing another to Mickey.  Mickey took it with Joey’s lighter and lit it.

“I see you did a good deed in here.”  Joey said, with a smirk.

Mickey shook his head.  “It’s no big deal…  Just a rapist who thought he could rape a girl in front of me.  He had to learn the hard way…”

“But she is a guard.”  Joey took another drag.

“But the guard is still a girl… Rape is rape...”

Joey took a deep breath to release the smoke from his nose.  “But that was still a risky move.”

Mickey bit his lower lip.  He knew Joey was right.  “She can also help with the escape…”

“How?”

“Maybe get her to love me so we could get her keys and get out…”

Joey nodded as he dropped the cigarette down to stomp it.  “Just be careful… Terry is planning on going after you…”

“How?”

“Rape.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it doesn't have Ian and Mickey together but I needed to reveal some secrets so the story will be clearer. The next chapter, there will be Mickey and Ian and they would have some talking and smut. I also wanna thank everyone for the positive comments, kudos, bookmarks, and just taking the time to read the story. I have a hard time writing sometimes because I never usually finish the stories because I have such a bad self esteem when it comes to writing and all the comments have been helping me out so thank you <<<333  
> Also, Amanda is important in the story of how he escapes... you'll see it more. Ii added her in here because it was revealed on the show he got a guard to fall in love to help his escape... I promise now, Mickey won't cheat on Ian but she is important and it will be revealed soon.
> 
> and an FYI, there will be more of Joey's point of view but I won't have a lot. I'm only planning maybe one or two more times.
> 
> The songs I have been listening to for this chapter was "excuse me" by fire from the gods and "Turn the page" by Metallica.


	16. Chapter 16

 

_Amanda._

_Amanda._

_Amanda._

 

Mickey woke up by a hand touching his arm.  Mickey instantly tensed up and was ready to hit someone until he saw red hair.  He sighed and wiped his eyes.  He sat up and put his feet on the floor.  He didn’t see Ian’s smile when he looked at the floor and it took him a moment to realize Ian was in his bed.  Mickey’s head shot up and looked at Ian like he saw a ghost.

“Ian, what the fuck?”

“And a good morning to you…”

“Why are you here?  You should be in the hospital bed, recuperating.”

“Today is the third day… Dr Bianca said I could go to get food.  I was going to surprise you there but you weren’t there so I decided to check on you”

 

Mickey smiled.  He didn’t forget that day was his third day but he thought Ian would’ve been released a little later in the day.  Mickey thought he would already be awake, but he had a hard time sleeping when he felt like there was a brick on his chest.  He could still feel the stains of his tears from last night and still taste the vomit from when he threw up.  It was hard to tell what happened after he felt like a brick was on his chest when he crawled into bed and he couldn’t figure out why it happened.  He remembered Ian saying the doctors want Ian to figure out why Ian felt out of control and try to pin point them.  Mickey assumes it was because of Ian, but he had a weird dream last night.  He dreamed of Amanda.  He hasn’t seen Amanda since he escaped and he was hoping she was doing good.  He assumed after his escape, she was either fired or transferred to another prison.  A part of him hopes she never went to another prison but found a better job.  She was a good guard, but this prison or anything worse wasn’t a good place for her.

Sometimes, Mickey would think about her.  He tried to imagine her with a husband and kids and being a good house wife.  He would also think of her maybe being a teacher since she had such a nurturing nature or being a business woman.  Mickey thought of her being anywhere but there.  However, when Mickey would close his eyes, all he could see was her eyes.  Her eyes weren’t the hopeful eyes he saw around here, but the distraught and pleading.  Some nights, he would see her eyes when he closed his and it would wake his system like a bolt of lightning and he would be up all night.

“Who is Amanda?”  Ian snapped Mickey out of his daze.  Mickey was completely caught off guard.

“What?”

“When I came in, you were whispering Amanda.  I’m almost hurt…”  Ian mocked a lower lip.

Mickey sighed.  “She was a friend.”

“A fuck buddy?”  Ian said with a chuckle and a happy state.

 

Mickey looked at his face and hoped Ian knew Mickey wouldn’t cheat on him, especially with a girl.  When they were younger, Mickey would fuck a girl after fucking Ian because he was confused about his sexuality.  Now, Mickey wasn’t confused about being gay.  But Ian looked like he was teasing Mickey and a part of Mickey was hoping a side effect was Ian being too happy.  That freaks Mickey out because that usually means he’s manic.

“She was a guard here before I escaped.”  Mickey stood up to end the topic, but of course, Ian didn’t want to.

“Were you two close?” Mickey walked to the toilet to piss.

When Mickey was done, he put his dick away and flushed the toilet.  He turned to Ian and shrugged. 

“Not really.  I saw one of Terry’s asshole friends think it was funny to rape her in a closet so I decided it was funny to kick his ass.  Almost ripped his balls off.  Literally.”

“My big hero,” Ian says, almost in a song.

 

Mickey blushed a little and looked at Ian.  Mickey felt instant heat in his cheeks and his dick.  He missed Ian.  He knew the medications will take a little longer to adjust but he was happy to have Ian out of that room.  He hated it when Ian was at his low and Mickey thanks the universe for only having him down for three days.  Mickey didn’t want to think about what would happen if he was down for a month or more.

Ian stood up and walked to go get breakfast.  After Mickey adjusted his hard cock, he walked with Ian.  Ian’s smile was contagious and Mickey couldn’t help but smirk.  Ian didn’t walk like a gay man, which was good for them, but he was talking a million miles a minute.  If it was someone else, Mickey would’ve gave up a long time ago and wouldn’t even pretend he was listening.  But this was Ian.  Mickey loved talking to Ian when he could keep up with him.  Mickey was hoping this medication was working.  Ian wasn’t like this when he first tried the medications, was every medication different?  He made a mental note after breakfast to see Dr Bianca.

When they got to the cafeteria, he saw Colin was standing in line, waiting for Mickey.  He saw Joey was sitting with Terry and Terry’s bitches.  The minute Mickey saw Joey, he was ready to pounce on Joey.  The deal with stopping Terry was Ian didn’t get hurt or get involved.  Both conditions were broken.  Ian tried to explain to him that Joey said he had to prove to Terry he was loyal, but Mickey didn’t care.  If Joey needed that, he should’ve went to Mickey and Mickey would’ve taken the beating.  Mickey deserved it since it was his mess, but Ian was supposed to stay out of it.  It’s bad enough Terry roughed him up, but now his brother he trusted had to rough him up.  Ian was vulnerable and couldn’t fight back.  Mickey was going to make sure Joey was vulnerable and couldn’t fight back.

Colin nodded at Mickey, but his eyes widened when he saw Ian.  Instead of looking happy Ian was out, he was worried.

“Why did Ian get out?”  Colin said.

“Colin!  How have you been?”  Ian said, smiling brightly.

Colin didn’t even look at Ian.  “It’s not safe for Ian to be out…”

“Wasn’t safe for him in the hospital wing, either,” Mickey interjected.

“You don’t understand why Joey did that…”  Colin whispered.

“Then humor me and tell me…”  Mickey said.

“Terry told Joey he wanted Ian dead and he wanted Joey to do it.  Joey had to buy some time…”

“But the asshole lied to me.  I had two rules for him.  It’s simple… Ian stays out of our family bullshit and to never hurt Ian...”

“Mickey, no matter what you do, Ian will always be involved in this because in Terry’s eyes, Ian is the reason you’re gay…”

“Being gay isn’t an STD.  It’s in my DNA…”

“You don’t have to tell me this.  I already know this; however, that’s not what Terry is thinking.”

“And you know what Terry is thinking?”

“A little…”

“What the fuck you think this is, a rerun of criminal minds?”

“No,” Colin said flatly.

 

  Mickey took a deep breath.  He always yelled at Colin for stating the obvious but Mickey needed to concentrate.  Terry made this too personal to not get involved with killing him, but Joey was out.  Mickey still needed Colin to help him so he needed to stop being an hot head and figure out how to kill Terry without Joey.

Mickey nodded.

“If you’re serious about killing Terry, I don’t want Joey.  Joey broke my rule and I won’t deal with that.  I’ll deal with his ass later” Mickey said flatly.  Colin nodded.

“Alright, we’ll figure something out.”

“Where’s Sanchez?” Ian finally spoke.

 

The whole time the brothers were talking, Ian had been wondering where was Sanchez.  Sanchez came to visit him the first night Ian was in the hospital to make sure he was all right.  But he hasn’t seen Sanchez since then.  He was watching Colin take a deep breath, contemplating how to explain Sanchez.

“It was either Sanchez push a guard to go to max for a couple of weeks… Or, Terry kill him for telling Mickey you were getting your ass kicked.”

“But Sanchez didn’t…”  Colin looked at Ian like he was ready to fight him.  Ian nodded, realizing what was going on.  “Yea, right.  Remind me to thank Sanchez for doing that.”

 

Colin nodded as they were still waiting in line for food.  Mickey didn’t want to talk to Colin anymore, he was having a hard time concentrating.   He felt the blinding chains challenging his veins and suddenly the chains were wrapping his lungs.  He could feel the sweat running down his cheek and his left hand was shaking.  Since the food was dog food and baby food mixed together, he wasn’t interested in eating.  All he wanted was to lay in his cot and let the chains immobilize him.  He looked at a random spot on the wall, trying not to look at Ian.  Ian would immediately want him to go to Dr Bianca, but Dr Bianca may put him in the psych ward.  She did Ian a favor because she owed him, but she doesn’t owe Mickey a single thing.  He will just have to figure out how to deal with this.  _I’m not a bitch_ , he thought.

He saw in the corner of his eye that Ian was staring at him.  He looked at Ian’s worried eyes.  He took a deep breath and when Ian looked like he was ready to say something, he looked away.  Unfortunately, he looked into Joey’s eyes.  They were apologetic, but Mickey didn’t care.  All Mickey was seeing was red and he was ready to release tense by beating up Joey.  Mickey didn’t realize he was ready to charge after him until he felt a hand touch his shoulder.  He knew it had to be Ian because his tensed body suddenly softened when he was touched.  Though his vision was still a little jumpy, Ian’s touch released the chains.  He just wished his hand would stop shaking.  He wanted to convince himself the shaking was the blinding madness he had for Joey, but his hand has been shaking since Ian was in the hospital.  He just wished it would stop so he could deal with Terry.

Ian must’ve noticed the shaking hand because he grabbed Mickey’s hand.  Usually, Mickey would immediately let go of Ian, but instead, he looked in Ian’s eyes.  Ian released his hand and the shaking got worse.

“The more you deny it, the worse it’s going to get,” Ian whispered in Mickey’s ear.

 

Mickey just stared at Ian.  Ian had determination in his eyes.  He hasn’t seen that determination since he talked about the army.  Mickey used the same line when they were sitting in the waiting room of the free clinic.

 

 

 

Mickey remembers sitting in that free clinic as Ian was silent. The place was an abandoned school they turned into a clinic.  The dirty walls were still littered with signs saying, “Don’t be stupid, stay in school”, and “Make good choices”.  Looking at the signs were making Mickey nauseas.  Mickey hated school when he went, and never regretted dropping out.  It reminded him of the times he went and how he wished he could be anywhere else.

But the lack of education was the least of Mickey’s problems.  In that moment, his main concern was making sure Ian would get his pills.  He looked at Ian and saw how silent Ian was.  Mickey convinced Ian to take his pills when he almost hit Debbie in the face with a baseball bat and Ian has been silent ever since.  Mickey could only imagine the demons Ian was facing in his head and all Mickey wanted was for Ian to be happy.  Mickey would do anything to have a healthy, happy Ian.  Mickey craved that ridiculous smile Ian used to flash before.  When Mickey saw Ian was losing it, he thought it was because of what Terry did to them, but when Ian crashed on his bed for weeks after Mickey came out to Terry, he realized it wasn’t Terry.  Mickey didn’t want to admit it to any of the Gallagher’s, especially Lip, that Ian was sick but the evidence was literally smacking Mickey in the face.  The last straw was when Carl was telling Mickey stories of what their mother used to do to them.  For the longest time, Mickey had nightmares of Ian on top of the Gallagher rooftop, about to jump thinking he was a bird.

But Mickey looked into Ian’s eyes and saw Ian didn’t have the energy to sit in the clinic, let alone stand on a roof to prove to Mickey he can fly.  Mickey knew he slept the night before because he watched Ian sleep.  It must have been because of the medicine.  Fiona warned Mickey Ian was heavily sedated when he got out of the psych ward and he would have a difficult time adjusting to taking the pills.  Fiona didn’t realize he would flush his meds down the toilet and in the morning, scream the MPs were coming after him as he was swinging the baseball bat that almost hurt Debbie.  Though Mickey wasn’t there when Ian got out of the hospital, Mickey was determined he wasn’t going to flush his pills now.  Mickey would be holding onto those pills so Ian would have to take on Mickey, who was tougher than him.

As Ian was sitting there, he was staring at his hands.  Mickey could see he was ready to pass out so Mickey patted Ian on the shoulder and told him he could rest his head on Mickey’s shoulders.  Ian didn’t hesitate to put his head on Mickey’s shoulders. 

“This is weird,” Ian blurted out.

“Weird how?” Mickey said.

“I just remember a certain bad ass who would squirm everytime I would hold his hand in public…  Now, he’s allowing me to rest my head on his shoulders…”

“You know, I could shove you off my shoulder and tell you to go fuck yourself…”

“There’s the Mickey I know…”

 

 Ian laughed and Mickey followed.  Mickey tried to look at Ian’s eyes and was having trouble.  Instead, he looked forward.

“You know, the more you deny it, the worse it’s going to get,” Mickey whispered.

Ian sighed.  “I know… it’s just that… What happens if I become a zombie, like some robot being controlled by everyone around me and can’t feel anymore…”

“What happens if you slit both of your wrists in the middle of thanksgiving?”

Ian lifted his head.  “Fuck you, man.  My name isn’t Monica…”

“Then why are you attempting to make her mistakes?”

 

Ian looked at Mickey with fire in his eyes.  Though Mickey’s eyebrows were lifted and he had his asshole attitude, his eyes were filled with worry.  Ian instantly saw how scared Mickey was of history repeating itself.  His brothers and sisters must have told Mickey a lot of Monica stories and though Mickey pretends he don’t care at all, the reality is he cares more than he’ll admit.

Before Ian could say anything, the nurse called for Ian.  Ian took a deep breath and walked in, with Mickey following behind.

 

Though being in that clinic for Ian was different, Mickey couldn’t argue that his shaking was different.  He wanted to, but the shaking in his hand and the lack of control on his breathing wasn’t going to go away until he talks to Dr Bianca.

After breakfast, Ian and Mickey headed to the hospital wing to talk to Dr Bianca.  Ian’s chipper mood came back and he was acting weirder than normal.  Mickey was trying to hide his smile from Ian, but Ian knew better.  Mickey was trying to hide his hand from Ian but Ian thought his cheerfulness would be enough for Mickey.  Unfortunately, it wasn’t.

When they got to the hospital wing, Dr Bianca was at her desk.  Though the nurses told them not to bother her, Mickey ignored them and walked to her desk.  She was filling out some paperwork and though she didn’t look up, she knew it was Mickey and Ian standing in front of her.

“Do you care to explain?”  Mickey said, trying to look pissed but the shaking wouldn’t stop.

“Explain…”  Dr Bianca said, not bothering to look up.

“He’s manic.  The medicine was supposed to not make him manic.  Fix it.”

“It’s evening out.  He will be a zombie tomorrow, but it’s important for him to have a routine.”

“He’s in prison, how much of a routine does he need?”

“When he gets out, he needs to stick to a routine.  It’ll help him stay focus.”

Mickey nodded.  “How bad of a zombie will he be tomorrow?”

“Nowhere near what he’s like the first time he took the meds but he will be barely talking.  Tomorrow, he will be here most of the time with the nurses, checking on patients.  They say it will help him to interact with people.”  Dr Bianca looked at Mickey.  “Are you ok?”

“What?  I’m fine.”   Mickey said, wiping the sweat from his shaking face.  Bianca stood up.

“You don’t look fine.”

 

Dr Bianca managed to get Mickey to sit down.  He was ready to fight but Ian stopped him and got him to sit down.  Mickey was almost panting, his breathing was so bad.  His vision was jumpy and the feeling of a brick on top of his chest was back.  Ian grabbed his shaking hand and looked in his eyes with concern.

“Mickey, I need you to do me a favor and look at Ian’s eyes and count to five.” Dr Bianca said, staring at Mickey.  He looked at Ian’s eyes. “Ian, I need you to caress his back and count to five with him.”

 

Mickey didn’t want to do it, but he saw something in Ian’s eyes that made him comply.  Ian’s mood changed in his eyes when he started caressing Mickey’s back.   Instead of it being the weird mood he had been sporting all day, he was worried.  Mickey didn’t like the worry in his eyes, especially since it was because of him.  It made Mickey’s hand shake worse.  Mickey had tears spilling from his eyes and Ian used his other hand to cup Mickey’s cheek.  Ian kissed Mickey’s forehead and whispered he would be alright.   Mickey let go of Ian’s hand and hugged him.  Mickey’s face was on his chest as he was sobbing.  Ian returned the hug as he continued to caress Mickey’s back.

It broke Ian’s heart to see Mickey so vulnerable.  Since Mickey doesn’t like to talk about his feelings, the moments when his feelings came spilling out was the hardest for Ian to witness.  _This must’ve been how Mickey felt when I was low_ , he thought.

While Ian was holding Mickey, Dr Bianca gave Mickey a shot to calm him down.  Mickey instantly passed out and Ian carried Mickey to one of the abandoned rooms with a bed.  When Ian put Mickey on the bed, he went to move and Mickey’s grasp tightened.  Ian layed in bed with him, playing with his hair.  Dr. Bianca followed Ian and sat in a chair next to the bed.  The room was a lot like the room Ian was in.

“How long has Mickey been like this?” Dr Bianca stated.

“Since we got here.”  Ian stated, watching Mickey the whole time.

Bianca nodded.  “How often has this happened?”

“It comes and goes.  One minute, he’s Mickey.  The next, he’s throwing up and shaking.  I’m not a doctor, but I suspect he has PTSD.  He refuses to admit it.  This morning, his hand wouldn’t stop shaking and he was sweating when he was asleep.”

Dr Bianca nodded.  “Does he talk when he has the panic attacks or says anything when he’s asleep?”

“One night, he called my name and I ended up waking him up by looking at him because I thought he was awake.  This morning, he called a girl named Amanda’s name.  Said she was a guard.”

“She was,” Bianca stated.  She took a deep breath and looked at Ian.

“Mickey wouldn’t tell me what happened to her.”

“The other guards found her one night, beaten up.  She has been in the hospital ever since.”

“Like coma?”

“Something like that.  The guards aren’t sure what happened, but I know they were going to question Mickey about it the day he escaped.”

"How do you know her?"

"She was one of my friends.  The other guards called her by her first name because they couldn't pronounce her first name." 

Ian looked at Dr Bianca.  “You think it was Mickey’s fault?”

“If Mickey didn’t do it, I think he knows what happened…”

 

***

 

Mickey woke up in a strange place.  His head was pounding and when he opened his eyes, he saw Ian lying next to him, staring at him.  Ian gave his silly smile when he saw Mickey woke up.

“Morning, sleepy head,” Ian said.

Mickey grunted.  “Where am I?”

“You had a panic attack so Dr Bianca gave you a shot to calm you down…”

“I don’t get panic attacks…”

“Well, you did this morning.  She agrees you have PTSD…”

“There’s nothing wrong with me.”  Mickey tried to sit up but he felt weak.  Ian gently grabbed his arm and got him to lay back down.

“Mick, please make me feel better by trying to get better.  I need you.  I need for you to get better because this Mickey isn’t you.”

 

Before Mickey could try to argue with Ian’s pleading eyes, Dr Bianca walked in.  She looked at Mickey with a smile and worry.  Mickey looked at her, then to Ian.  Ian moved the black strands from his face.

“What’s going on?”  Mickey asked, quizzically.

“Mickey, do you remember what happened this morning?”  Dr Bianca said.

“I was talking to you about Ian’s condition…”

“Anything else?”

“No,” Mickey said, shaking his head.

“You had a panic attack.  Your hand was shaking and you were crying in Ian’s chest…”

“I don’t cry,” Mickey mumbled.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.  Now, tell me how often this happens…”

“Once a week, it will shake and I start to throw up.  It’s nothing.”

“Mickey, that’s not normal.  I’m not a shrink, but you show symptons of PTSD… You need help…”

“I’m fine!  I don’t need help…”  Mickey shot up, ready to walk out.

“Mickey, I understand you don’t want to admit it, but it’ll only get worse.  You need help…”

“The only thing I need to do is get out of this room…”

“Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich,” Ian spat. 

 

Mickey turned to him with raised eyebrows.   The only person who can use his government name was his mother.  A part of Mickey regrets telling Ian his full name.  Mickey could see Ian’s desperation as Ian looked in his eyes.  Mickey didn’t realize he had tears flowing down his cheeks like a faucet until Ian pulled him in a hug.  He didn’t want to admit it, but he was terrified.  In that moment, he understood Ian’s pain.  Mickey may not have bipolar, but he understood how much Ian wanted to believe he wasn’t sick when he really was.  Mickey spent months trying to get Ian in a good track before he went to prison, and he spent the whole time with Ian in prison, trying to make sure Ian was healthy.  He remembered the nights he had, worried about Ian’s mental health, and the heartache Mickey had when Ian thought he let Mickey down.  He didn’t want to put Ian threw that kind of heartache, though it would make Ian understand how much he was hurting.

As Ian was holding him, Ian whispered please.  It broke Mickey’s heart to hear the desperation in Ian’s voice as he was begging his ex-boyfriend to get help.  Mickey broke the hug to look at Bianca.  She was staring at them, waiting for Mickey’s answer.  She didn’t want to fight with Mickey, but Mickey was leaving her no choice.  Ian put his arm around Mickey’s shoulder and kissed his forehead.  Mickey wrapped his arm around Ian’s torso.

“Ok,” Mickey almost choked.  “I’ll get the help…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the planning I am doing is correct, I may stop after the 30th chapter. Nothing is set in stone but I think it's 30 chapters.  
> In the middle of the story, they will mention about them going to the free clinic to get Ian some medicine. I apologize in advance if it's confusing but I hope you like it.  
> Since Mickey will be getting help, I promise we will get more into the guard Amanda and why Mickey has been dreaming about her. (I warn you ahead of time, it's not pretty). I hope you guys enjoy and thank you for taking the time to comment, leave kudos and just reading the story. It means a lot.
> 
> the songs I used in this chapter was "How you remind me" by Nickelback (don't judge me, lol) and "Like The Deserts Miss The Rain" by Everything But The Girl


	17. Chapter 17

“Mandy, can you come in here real quick?”  Ted screamed from his office.

 

He was sitting at his desk, using both hands to rub his temples.  Mickey’s case has been a confusing and idiotic case.  He couldn’t believe how stupid the judge was to charge Mickey with fifteen years when there was no evidence of attempted murder.   The only thing they had was her word he drugged her and putting her in a crate.  Except for Mickey’s juvenile record, Mickey’s record was clean.  He could argue they used Mickey’s family’s reputation to wrongfully punish him and the reputation of the southside, but that wouldn’t be enough.  He had the confidence of winning this case with no problem but he wants to make sure he closes all the holes.

When Mandy came in, she closed the door behind her, seeing his frustration.

“Everything ok?”  Mandy asked.  She took a seat in front of Ted.

Ted didn’t stop rubbing his temples.  “Your brother is giving me a headache…”

Mandy smirked.  “Tell me about it.  He has been giving me a headache as long as I could remember.”  She took a seat next to him.

“I don’t know.  Remind me after we win this case, we gotta expunge your brother’s juvenile record.”

“I thought the courts automatically seal your juvenile records when you turn eighteen?”

“They were supposed to be expunged; however, since your brother is from southside and the beautiful reputation Terry has been taking great pride in having for you guys in the court system, they weren’t.  Chicago will do it for someone from money…  Not a lot from southside.  I will try next time we see the judge to stricken it away as evidence to the prosecution.  I can’t wait to wipe that look off Agent Coppola’s face.”  Ted wiped both of his eyes with the tip of his fingers.  “There’s something missing in this case.  Something that’s almost smacking me in the face, but I can’t figure it out…”

“You think Mickey is hiding something from you?”  Mandy said, rubbing his shoulders.

“Not exactly.  Your bother is many things but I don’t think he would lie about what he did.  I don’t understand how he got fifteen years for attempted murder when there is little to no evidence…”

Mandy shrugged and slide behind Ted to rub his shoulders.  “My brothers take great pride in going to prison.”

“It’s like your family is in some kind of gang or something…”

“Yeah, it’s called Milkovich of Anarchy…”

Ted snickered.  “Cute.” 

Mandy reached down to kiss the side of Ted’s neck.  “I don’t understand, don’t Sammi have priors?”

“She has a history of assaults, drug charges, and even prostitution.  The public defender Mickey had was a real idiot because he never argued about Sammi trying to use a gun on him twice.  This judge must’ve really hated your brother for him to get fifteen years…”

“My brother has that charm.”

“Now, the prosecution wants to dismiss Ian’s claims because he’s bipolar.”

“But he takes meds…”

“Not when your brother supposedly tried to kill her. Ian’s family was arguing his mental disorder to the army so he wouldn’t go to jail and when he won, he instantly ran to his mommy.”

“But can’t you get rid of her testimony because she tried to kill my brother in court?”

“Yea.  But that’s ‘not enough’” He put up air quotes and shook his head.  “By the way, I invited Kevin and Vee to come down here.”

“Why?”

“There was something she said the last time we saw Vee that I can’t shake.”

“Which is?” Mandy moved from behind his chair to sit in an abandoned chair next to him.

“She said that Sammi was easy and slept with the whole bar.  I wasn’t sure why that bothered me until we went to the alibi.  Kevin and some of the regulars said she was hanging around two guys...”

“Who?”

“One is named ‘Frank Gallagher’…”

“oh, that’s Sammi’s father…”

“Biological?”

“Ian said she was when he bitched about her…”

“And Frank is Ian’s father?”

“Not biologically.  Apparently, Ian’s mother slept with Frank’s brother and got knocked up.  Lip,” She felt a shiver down her spine when she said Lip, “Ian’s brother, was pushing Ian to meet him and have a relationship with him, but as far as Ian is concerned, Frank is his father.”

“So, Sammi is Ian’s…”

“Biologically… Nothing.  I don’t understand why Ian would want to admit Frank is his father, though.  He’s the town’s drunk.  Sammi, I guess she did because she finally met her father…”

Ted looked at Mandy.  “Finally…”

“Apparently, she didn’t know about Frank until he needed her for a new liver…  She ended up not being a match, but he managed to get one.”

Ted’s eyes widened.  “Bat shit crazy much?”

“Yea, you have no idea.”

 

Ted took a deep breath and started to stare at the papers on his desk.   The last time they were in the prison, he took the liberty of going through the records of all of Mandy’s family to see who has been seeing them.  There was someone who popped up Ted remembered.

“Wait, Mandy, what was Sammi’s father’s name?”

“Frank Gallagher… Why?”

“I went by the prison to collect the records of visitation and there was one person in particular Sammi kept visiting a month before the whole MP’s shit happened.”  Ted pushed some files over and found the file he was looking for.  He handed the file to Mandy.  “She even called him daddy.”

 

She opened the file and looked at the contents.  She whined and looked like she was ready to be sick.  She started to gag.

“Jesus… That’s fucking disgusting.”

 

***

 

Though Mickey didn’t want to admit it, he needed help.  He was mostly hoping he would just keep it in the back burner and continued to take care of getting out, but he couldn’t keep that hidden for long.

Dr Bianca gave Mickey some Alprazolam to start off and let Mickey stay in that room overnight so Mickey could sleep the drowsy faze away.  Mickey was never good at taking prescription pills because they made him drowsy. Ten minutes after he took the pills, he felt completely drowsy.  His head felt heavy, but sleep wouldn’t come.  Dr Bianca gave him some Melatonin and he instantly fell asleep.

Ian never left his side the whole time.  He grinned as he held Mickey, listening to his low snoring.  Ian smelt his hair as he was reminiscing about the days when they would cuddle in eachother’s arms and Ian would watch him sleep.  Ian even missed the pool of drool on his jumper Mickey would leave behind.  Mickey would deny the snoring and the drool but Ian knew better.

As Ian was lying in the room, Dr Bianca came in to say Ian had a visitor.  Though Ian didn’t want to leave Mickey, he knew he had to so he gently put Mickey on the bed and got up.  Mickey was very clingy when he sleeps and that was one thing Ian loved about him, but Ian had no choice but to fight Mickey off him.  Mickey called for Ian and Ian’s heart was sore for leaving him, but Ian whispered he would be back in Mickey’s ear and kissed Mickey’s cheek.  He left the room without hesitation.

Ian followed the guard into another room.  He felt it was weird the only person who attempted to see him in prison was Fiona.  Usually, Lip would come to see him.  Ian has talked to Lip through the phone, but a part of him was hurt Lip never came to see him.

When he got to the room, he realized he got to see Mandy.  It would be hard to explain to Mandy about Mickey, but hopefully she won’t ask too many questions.

When the guard opened the door to let Ian in, he was immediately attacked in a bear hug.  Ian immediately hugged Mandy back as he could feel Mandy had tears on his jumper.  He kissed the top of her head and whispered he was good.  It had to be extremely hard for Mandy to hear Terry beat him up.  The Milkovich siblings always get protective when Terry wanted to hurt Ian, even Joey.  They wouldn’t say anything when Terry would beat them up, but they would be extremely protective when it was someone else who would get hurt.  Everytime Terry would beat up Ian, Mandy would immediately blame herself for it.  Though Ian has always tried to convince her it wasn’t her fault, it was always a losing battle.

Mandy let go of him and looked at him.  “Are you ok, Ian?  Like, no health problems?”

“I’m fine.  I have a few sore bruises, but it’s not anything I haven’t had before.”

“What happened?  If Mickey isn’t helping you…”

“Mickey is trying the best he can.  Terry just caught me by surprise.  Mickey and I have been trying to fight him away, but he won’t leave us alone…”

“Of course not.  Mickey was his favorite.  You took away his favorite child by making him gay.  I know, that’s not how that works, but I know that asshole like a book.”  Mandy motioned for Ian to sit as Mandy sat next to Ted, across from Ian.  She reached her hand out to touch his and he held her hand.  “How are your meds holding up?  I’m glad that you’re not low…”

“Yea, I wasn’t fully low.  I didn’t feel nearly as bad as being low.  But I’m doing good.  I’m extra excited today, even though Mickey is doing bad…”

“What’s wrong with Mickey?  We were trying to see the both of you but they said Mickey is in the hospital…  He didn’t do something stupid, did he?”

“No, but Mickey would kill me if I tell you so you mustn’t tell anyone…  Especially him…”

“What Is it?”

“Your brother hasn’t been doing good since we got here.  He has panic attacks, throws up all the time, is barely eating, and hasn’t been sleeping lately. He had a panic attack this morning in front of the prison doctor so she said he’s suffering from PTSD.  They were giving him some medicine to calm his nerves, but prescription pills make him drowsy so they gave him some sleeping medicine to calm his nerves.  Before I left, he was sleeping.”

“That’s good.  I hate how he shuts down when bad shit happens.  I told him that shit was going to catch up to his ass.”

Ian looked at the table.  “I feel like I’m the reason he’s like that.”

Mandy banged on the table to get Ian’s attention.  “I’m only going to say this once.  Mickey has been keeping tragedies bottled up since we were kids.  The problem with bottling the shit up is it will come out, whether you want it to or not.  That shit was consuming him inside and he will never admit it, but he has a big heart…”

“A big heart I hurt…”

“Because you did what you thought was right at the time.  The past is the past… There’s nothing you and I could do about it.  All we can do now is to change our future so we don’t live the past.”

Ian nodded.  “So, what’s up, Mandy?  Why did you come up here?”

“I have something to tell you that you can’t tell Mickey.  Apparently, Sammi visited somebody in prison before the whole thing happened with Mickey…”

“Who?”  Mandy gave him a look and it clicked in Ian’s head.  He made a face like he was ready to be sick.  “Terry was that desperate to get his dick wet?”

“We talked to Kevin to clarify Sammi trying to Mickey one night and he said before Terry would get arrested, she would hang out with Terry all the time and fuck him in the bathrooms…”

“What a charmer…”

“Gets a little better… While he was in prison before Yev’s baptism, Sammi saw Terry more than Lana.  After the baptism, he was supposed to see her until he got arrested for almost killing Mickey.  We’re going to use Terry to make it seem like Mickey was defending himself…  Just don’t tell Mickey…”

“Don’t worry, Mickey won’t believe me.  So, how do you feel about this?”

Mandy sighed.  “I will admit that I’m not surprised, but I’m just grossed out.”

“I’m grossed out too, don’t feel bad.”

 

Mandy and Ian laughed together.  They knew their situation was terrible, and there was nothing they could do about it but laugh at the storm.

The whole time they were laughing, Ted looked at them.  He knew it hurt Mandy to be far away from Ian.  Out of all the people she was close to, it was evident she missed Ian the most.  _Thank god Ian is gay_ , he thought.

“So, we know how to get you away from your charges…”

Ian, who forgot Ted was in the room, looked at him.  “How?”

“We were going to have you say it was Damian’s fault…”

“It was his fault.  He was the one who tried to rob the gas station we almost got shot at.”

“Right.  We were going to say the whole Mexican trip was his fault…”

“Mickey said it was because it was his fault…”

Ted cleared his throat and tried not to look nervous.  “Ok, no problem.  But they’re using your bipolar against you…”

Ian took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.  “What are they saying?”

Ted looked at Mandy.   Mandy took a deep breath.  “The prosecution wants to say you were manic when it happened and put you in a psych ward…”

“Fuck that shit.” 

 

Ian was ready to flip the table.  Instead, he stood and paced the room.  He knew Mandy was staring at him concerned, but he didn’t care.  He hated Monica at that moment for giving him bipolar.   It was bad enough Mickey had PTSD because of him, and it was bad enough he had to fight the firehouse for not giving him a chance, now they want to throw Ian in some psych ward and lock away the key.  There was no way he was going back there when he was taking his medicine and seeing a therapist.

He was too busy in his head that he didn’t notice Ted was standing up, calling his name.  It wasn’t until Ted touched his shoulder that he snapped out of his head.

“Ian, don’t worry.  They may want to do that but they need more evidence than going with your ex to Mexico to put you in there…”  Ted stated.

“I won’t go back, there’s no point.  Yes, I will admit my meds needed to be adjusted but I wasn’t manic.  I knew what I was doing…”

“I know,” Mandy said.

Ian stopped.  “You know…”

“Yes.  Remember, I was there when you were first manic.  You were doing things that were insane.  You weren’t manic when you were with Mick because you made a clear choice to not go to Mexico.  Manic Ian would’ve went and end up getting Mickey killed.  Non-manic Ian made a clear choice to realize it was a dumb idea to go to Mexico with Mickey.  You may have needed to be adjusted since then, but we can easily argue it was due to your mother’s death.  They can’t say it was because you were manic.  Ted and I will make sure they know that isn’t the case.  But I need you to calm down.”

Ian looked at Mandy.  “Do you promise?”

“I do.  I promise on Chanting Tatum’s sexy body.”

Ian nodded.  “Yea, but I prefer James Franco.”  They both laughed.

 

***

  
            That night, Ian slept with Mickey in their cell.  Dr Bianca was against Mickey leaving the hospital room but Mickey didn’t want to be without Ian.  Ian reassured her he would take care of Mickey and would call for help if Mickey has any problems.  As soon as they got to their cell, Mickey went to the bathroom and immediately fell asleep in his cot.  Ian went to his bed until call was done, then snuck to be with Mickey.

As soon as Ian layed down next to Mickey, rolled over with his eyes closed.  He instantly wrapped his arms around Ian’s torso.  Ian was instantly warm with the touch of Mickey and Ian admitted he missed it when Mickey would cuddle with him in bed.  It reminds him of the days when Ian lived with Mickey and they would cuddle together.  Ian would do anything to have Mickey outside of prison.  It made him wonder what would happen to them outside.  Mickey would have to deal with Ian and his craziness.  Ian couldn’t help but wonder if Ian was the reason Mickey was having trouble with PTSD.  Though Mickey’s childhood wasn’t the easiest, he had a lot to go through and Ian abandoning him wasn’t the easiest for Mickey.  Mickey always described their relationship as freedom.  Ian took away that freedom when he broke up with him.

Mickey must’ve felt Ian’s pain because he opened his eyes and looked at Ian.  Ian was trying to wipe a tear from his face.  Mickey looked at Ian with confusion.

“Ian, what’s up?”  Ian tried to avoid his gaze, but Mickey cupped each side of Ian’s cheeks, “Seriously, you can tell me what’s wrong.”

Ian blinked, “I just wanted a rare steak.”

Mickey smiled.  “When we leave here, we will get one, I promise.”

Ian nodded.  “Of course.”

Mickey couldn't stop reading his face.  “Are you sure there isn’t something more…”

Ian swallowed.  “I just want you to fuck your stress away, but you may be too tired.”

Mickey kissed his forehead.  “I’m not some old fuck that needs Viagra.”

“But I want you in me tonight…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank everyone reading for their patience. When I write, I edit my work a million times for grammar issues and to make sure I don't have a lot of holes (sometimes I miss, but I'm human). I'm not familiar with the court systems in Chicago but I did a little research. If I'm wrong, I apologize but I tried. I also made Mickey drowsy because that's how I am with any prescription pills I always have to take. Usually, I take them at night and it's easier for me. Anyway, I hope you like it
> 
> With that said, I know it's nasty that Sammi and Terry had sex. I always wondered if Sammi and Terry crossed paths. Terry had no respect for anyone, he may have used Sammi as well (two of the worst human beings on this planet.).   
> I also always wanted Ian to be bottomed just once for Mickey. Mickey would probably be a little nicer if he fucked his problems away so that will be next chapter.
> 
> The songs that influenced me was "Liberate" by disturbed, "Conflict" by disturbed, and "Drift and die" by Puddle of Mudd


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the writing in italics is before Mickey escaped. I hope everyone enjoys it

"What?”  Mickey asked.

“I want to feel how good you are riding me,” Ian said, trying to squirm out of Mickey’s grasp.

Mickey kept his hands on Ian’s cheeks.  “Why?”

“Come on, Mick.  Haven’t you ever wanted to see what it was like?”

“Fuck a dude in the ass in prison… Been there, done that…”

“You’re going to tell me you never thought about what it would be like to fuck me in the ass…”

“No, all I’ve ever thought about was that monster in my ass.  That fucking thing needs its own zip code,” Mickey said with a chuckle.

“I just feel like you have a lot of stress you need to release.   It’s my fault…”

“Is that what this is about?  You think it’s your fault that I’m not feeling good?”

Ian shrugged.  “It is…”

“Stop!  No, it’s not.  There is nothing you could do to hurt me.”

“Except leave you…” Ian mumbled.  He looked down at Mickey’s chest.

“Look at me…” Ian looked in Mickey’s eyes.  Ian looked like he was ready to cry and Mickey’s face melt more.  “You could never hurt me…”

“But I…”

Mickey shook his head.  “All that is in the past.  I want now.  The only thing that brings me great joy is to see you smile.  That’s it.  You are the only person I told my feelings to and I mean every word.  I love you, Ian.”

“I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t be.  All I want is you… Right here, right now.”

 

Mickey leaned in and kissed Ian.  Instead of their kiss being about fighting dominance, this kiss was to search their mouths, finding the familiarity.  Ian lifted his right hand to stroke Mickey’s cheek.  Mickey moaned the moment Ian touched him.  Mickey responded by sticking his tongue in Ian’s mouth and pulling him closer.  Mickey could feel Ian’s cock, and as much as he wants it in his ass, he suddenly felt curious to know what it would feel like to be in Ian.  Though Mickey knew him emotionally, he didn’t know Ian spiritually yet.

“I’ll do it,” Mickey moaned in Ian’s mouth.

Ian parted from Mickey’s lips, “Fuck me?”

“Yes.  It wouldn’t hurt to try something new.  But I should warn you, we don’t have much lube so it will be rough.”

“Be as rough as you can.  I can take it.  Besides, you always said ‘if I wanted to fuck guys in the ass, I woulda stayed in prison,’   Well… We’re in prison…”

Ian undressed Mickey.  “Look at you, using my lines against me…”

Ian started kissing Mickey’s stomach, heading down to his cock.  “Shut up…”

 

Ian took out Mickey’s cock and kissed the head of it.  Mickey was about to say something when Ian stuck Mickey’s dick in his mouth.  Mickey felt immobilized and was ready to cry in pleasure.  He almost stood up in bed.  Ian watched from the tip of his eyes to see Mickey squirm.  Ian always enjoyed Mickey squirming and would love to watch the man cum all over him.  Mickey was involuntary kicking the bed and his torso was convulsing with each bob Ian would lick.

When Ian felt Mickey’s balls tighten, Ian released Mickey’s cock and Ian could hear Mickey’s faint pouting.  Ian felt the warmth from his dick knowing he could still make Mickey squirm like he was possessed.  Before Ian could say anything, Mickey flipped Ian over and sat by Ian’s legs.  He helped Ian take off his clothes as he lifted each of Ian’s legs, one by one.  Ian’s legs could feel each spark of electricity as Mickey moved his legs.  Mickey caressed the inside of his thighs, kissing each goose bump.  Ian could feel his monster getting harder with each kiss.  Mickey bit the inside of Ian’s thigh and Ian yelped.

“God, I never noticed how good your thighs are,” Mickey said into Ian’s skin.

“You gonna fuck me or what?”

“Hold your tits, man.  We have all night.  Besides, this is your first time bottoming…”

“I hate to burst your bubble, but this isn’t the first time I’ve bottomed…”

“It is with me…  So, I will take the time to make it special…”

“Awww, such a hopeless romantic…”

“Fuck you… I just want to feel you.  Just let me work my magic…”

“You said that to all the men you fucked?”

“Fuck that.  Those assholes were to try to get over you.  As you are aware, I will never get over you.”

“Same.”  Ian sighed.  “Now, enough chit chat and show me what you could… Ah… do.”

 

As Ian was bitching about Mickey talking too much, Mickey shoved his tongue in Ian’s mouth.  Mickey could hear Ian moaning Jesus.  Mickey wanted to explore what could make Ian squirm.  Mickey released his tongue and put his fingers in his mouth.  Mickey located his clothes and found the lube packets.  He grabbed one and moved to kiss Ian.  Ian kissed back and ran his hand through Mickey’s hair.

“I’m going to slick my fingers and stick them in to prep you.  Let me know if I’m too rough, ok?  Promise…”

“I promise,” Ian said, kissing Mickey.

 

As Mickey was kissing Ian, he ripped the lube packet and put some lube around Ian’s hole and on his fingers.  He took one finger and gently put it in Ian’s hole.  Mickey was being incredibly gentle with him and he didn’t like it.  He wanted Mickey to wreck him like he wrecks Mickey.  He wants Mickey to fuck him so hard, he would have trouble walking the next day.

Ian broke the kiss and whispered in Mickey’s ears for more.  Mickey quickly complied by sticking in another finger.  The moment Mickey’s finger went in, there were waves of electricity eliminating his body.  Ian let a quiet moan out of his mouth as he demanded more.  Mickey raised his eyebrows as another finger entered Ian.  He took out the third finger and started to symbolize the scissors in Ian.  He lowered down to lick Ian’s hole.   Without thinking about it, he grabbed the bed rail tightly and started to moan loudly.   Mickey quickly removed his tongue from Ian’s ass to kiss Ian for him to be quiet.  Ian moaned in Mickey’s mouth until he could control the moans.

“Get inside me, please.  I’m ready to feel you inside me,” Ian begged.

“As you wish,” Mickey moaned.

 

Mickey lined his leaking cock with Ian’s aching hole and gently shoved himself in.  The moment Mickey went in, it was like Ian never bottomed before.  Of course, he did with Trevor, but Trevor was way too gentle.  The man even cried during sex.  But Mickey was different.  Mickey was gentle, with a little edge.  All Ian had to do was to get Mickey to go a little rougher for him.

Mickey was slow and deep with Ian.  Ian could see in his eyes that he was watching Ian to make sure he wouldn’t hurt the ginger, but Ian didn’t want that.  Mickey was supposed to fuck his frustrations out, not walk on egg shells.  Ian grabbed Mickey’s nipples and held Mickey’s ear.

“I said ‘fuck me,’ that means you fuck me.  I want you to tear me up the way I tear you up.”

 

Mickey got out of Ian’s grasp to stare at Ian.  Ian looked determined for Mickey to do what he said.  Mickey nodded and picked up the pace.  The pain was beautiful as Mickey was merciless to Ian.  He kept his balance by putting his fists between Ian’s head.  There was a fiery lust in Mickey’s eyes Ian has never seen before.  Instead of scaring Ian, it turned him on more.  It was a chance for Mickey to fuck his frustrations out and he was determined for Mickey to do so.  Ian licked in his fingers as he made his way to Mickey’s ass.  He stuck his finger in Mickey’s hole.  As soon as Ian did that, Mickey’s pace quickened as his eyes went in the back of his head.  Mickey looked like he couldn’t contain himself anymore so Ian took his finger out and squeezed Mickey’s ass.  Ian could feel his balls tighten but tonight wasn’t the night for Ian.  This was Mickey’s turn to release some of that frustration he has with Ian and his every day’s struggles.

Sensing Ian was close, Mickey lowered his hand down to jerk Ian with a feverous pace.  Ian had to moan in Mickey’s mouth to silence himself and Mickey attacked his mouth.  Ian scratched Mickey’s ass when he coated both of their chests with cum.  Mickey bite Ian’s chest when he came in Ian.  Ian grabbed Mickey’s hair to steady his breathing.  Mickey collapsed on Ian’s torso, not caring it was covered in cum, as he steadied his breathing.  Ian moved his black hair out of his face as he continued to hear Mickey struggle with his breathing.  Ian had never had sex like that before.  Mickey was not only good at taking it in the ass, he was also good at fucking.  _We should do this more often_ , Ian thought.

When Mickey’s breathing calmed down, he met with Ian’s lips and gently kissed him.  Ian could feel Mickey’s exhaustion with the slow kiss.  Ian is hoping Mickey’s frustrations had melted away and he needed a good night sleep.  Mickey broke the kiss to stare at Ian’s eyes, with gentle gaze.

“Thank you, Ian.  I needed that,” Mickey said on Ian’s neck.

 

Ian smiled as he heard Mickey’s snoring and held Mickey as he drifted to sleep.

 

***

 

Mickey woke up for the first time and didn’t feel the brick on his chest.  He still felt nervous but it wasn’t as bad as the other days.  For the first time in a long time, he was smiling as he thought about last night.  For the first time, Mickey was inside Ian and it felt amazing to do it.  Mickey looked in Ian’s eyes last night and saw real concern for him.  Mickey hasn’t seen concern in Ian’s eyes since Ian suggested they go to the bank in Texas.

A part of Mickey was scared Ian was faking the concern again, but Ian had that same look before he got married to Svetlana.  Mickey was suddenly confused by Ian’s intentions; did Ian want him back or was Ian just living a dream the disorder was playing?  Mickey’s intentions were always clear, but Ian was sending mixed signals.  Mickey wasn’t sure of his signals, but Mickey was sure he was going to get Ian out of prison and out to safety.  Since Mickey could handle prison, he didn’t care if he stayed.  However, Ian didn’t deserve to be in there and Mickey would be determined to get him out.

With Ian by his side, they started by going to the hospital clinic to take their meds.  Mickey tried to hide he was on medications and acted like he was there for Ian.  He knew Colin knew he was taking medicine, but he didn’t want to advertise it to the rest of the prison.

The rest of the day was spent with Mandy and Ted, prepping them for trial.  Mickey noticed Ted looked tired than the first time he saw him.  Usually, Ted was quiet, but now Ted couldn’t stop yawning.  Mickey knew him and his brothers were giving the lawyer a hard time with their criminal records, but Mickey could see how bad it was hurting him.

“So, trial starts in three days… I need the both of you to behave…” Ted said.

“The only person you have to worry about is the asshole in black…” Mandy interjected.

“Fuck you, I can behave,” Mickey stated.

“Says the kid with knuckle tattoos with profanities.”

Mickey’s eyes narrowed as he flipped Mandy off.  Ian just smirked and shook his head.

“That reminds me… The tattoos…”

Mickey looked at Ted.  “What about the tattoos?”

Ted cleared his throat, “We have to…”

Mickey’s eyebrows were raised.  “If you think for one moment I’m getting rid of my tattoos… You have another thing coming.”

“But they make you look like trash…”

“Because I’m southside trash…”

“He’s not getting rid of those tattoos,” Ian said, picking up Mickey’s right hand.   “They turn me on.”

 

Ian kissed Mickey’s hand.  Mickey looked at Ian as Ian looked at him.  Mickey reached in and gave Ian a soft kiss, their hands still entwined with eachother.  Ian could feel the beautiful butterflies releasing from his stomach and wanted nothing more than to be cuddling with Mickey.  He loved how light Mickey seemed to be.  Somehow, Mickey didn’t seem so stressed and wasn’t so nervous.  Mickey seemed more focused on the trails and less scared.  It was nice to see him this way.  Mickey’s problems would be fully gone when Terry is taken care of, and Mickey will never get rid of PTSD, but it was nice to see Mickey in a good mood.

Mandy watched her brother and best friend show affection.  These two have come a long way since southside trash.  She remembered a time when they wouldn’t even look at eachother.  Now, they are entwined.  She smiled of the memory of Mickey beating up Ian when they were younger.  The two families hated eachother for so long and these two were the reason the hate had subsided.

“Ew, you two get a room,” She grimaced.  It was cute to watch Mickey show affection but she will never admit it to him.

“Fuck you, used mattress.” Mickey shot back, still staring at Ian.

She stuck her tongue out.  “Can we get back to work now?”

Ted sighed.  “Mickey… Nope, Mandy, I can’t tell him…”

Mickey looked at Ted.  “Tell me what?”

“I’m not telling him, he’ll turn into a dramatic baby when he finds out.” Mandy stated.

“You know, Mickey is still in the room.  How about we tell Mickey so Mickey could react…”

Ian grunted.  “Apparently, my half-sister and your old man were fucking…”

Mickey made a disgusted face.  “I knew she was a whore but I didn’t know she was that desperate…”

“She even called him ‘daddy’…”

“Ian, sweetheart, don’t you dare fucking finish that shit… This is as nasty as my ex-wife banging him while I was married to her…”

Ted looked at Mandy.  “What the fuck?  I now understand why you wanted to leave Southside so badly.”

Mandy grabbed Ted’s hand.  “You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

 

Ted debated about asking Mandy what she meant.  He heard a lot of stories about her adventures in southside.  Everytime Mandy would explain people’s stories, he would have a headache.  It was bad enough this case was giving him a migraine, he didn’t want anything worse.

“Right...”  Ted coughed.  “Well, unfortunately, Mickey, for you going to prison, we were using the crime of passion as an excuse for Sammi to accuse you of attempted murder... The day before you were accused of trying to kill her, can you take me through that day?”

Mickey took a deep breath.  “Me and Ian’s siblings were getting ready to go to an army base for Ian’s trial.  She came upstairs to inform everyone she was getting her shit together and was leaving.  I offered to help her with the boxes and she points a gun at me, threatening me.  I took a deep breath and waited for her to leave…”

“Were you scared?”

Mickey snorted.  “Of a gun?  I’ve been shot twice by this ginger next to me, and have been pistol whipped.  Holding a gun in front of me is nothing…”

“Don’t you dare say that in court.  A simple no would be better.  I want you to say something like you were more worried about Ian or you were concerned about what Sammi was going to do with the gun…”

“I wanted to rip the gun from her fingers…”  Mickey mumbled.

“Mickey!” Ted almost shouted.  “Yes, we know outside of court, you’re bad ass Mickey Milkovich, but inside the courtroom, you are a concerned citizen who was weirded out by some crazy girl.  If you don’t listen to what I say, you will be spending your life in prison, being a fucking puppet for a man named Bubba and will wince everytime you see a bar of soap… You understand?”

 

Mickey looked at Ted dumbfounded and nodded. Usually, Ted would take Mickey’s attitude.  He didn’t understand if Ted was just nervous to be in court, or if the poor kid was stressed about the case.  Mickey realized he liked the kid.  He is sweet to Mandy, puts up with her family, and is passionate about what he does.  _Mandy better marry this kid_ , Mickey thought.

Ted nodded.  “Now, the courts will mention about the reason why you escaped…  You need to be prepared…”

“Why?” Mickey coughed.

“They will mention about how the questioning you were supposed to have about Amanda.”

 

Suddenly, Mickey’s face went three more shades of white.

 

***

_5 days before he escaped_

_Mickey was stuck with library duty.  He was pushing his cart, watching the library.  He saw there wasn’t anyone in there.  He enjoyed the library because there weren’t many men in there.  All the guys in prison would rather work out, Mickey being one of them._

_He has noticed Amanda has been watching him and knows it’s a bad idea for her to do that.  The last thing he needed was people to assume he was a rat.  Mickey Milkovich was many things, but a rat wasn’t one of them._

_When Mickey went to put a book back in an aisle, she put a book on the cart.  He noticed but said nothing.  He pushed the cart to the back room.  She cleared her throat, then followed him.  When they got to the backroom, she shut the door._

_“Be careful staring at me… You can get me in some serious trouble,” Mickey said._

_“Sorry,” Amanda said.  “I just couldn’t help it since you saved me…”_

_“Hey, again, don’t go advertising that.  People will start thinking I’m a rat…”_

_“Sorry,” She said, sheepishly.  “It was just the first time someone helped me.”_

_“Don’t mention it… Literally.”  She smiled and he couldn’t help but smile again.  “By the way, you know I’m gay, right?”_

_“I heard.”_

_“From who?”_

_“The old guys… The man tried to rape me was hanging out with… Everytime they looked at you, they would call you a fudge packer…”_

_“Fuck… I wish I would’ve killed him when I had the chance…”_

_“Hey, don’t do anything stupid, Mickey.”  Amanda put her hands on her hips like she was scolding a little kid.  Mickey felt pissed, but took a deep breath to pretend it didn’t bother him.  She sighed.  “So, can I ask a good question?”_

_“Sure.”_

_“Is Ian your boyfriend?”_

_“How do you know Ian?”_

_“The group mentioned cutting off your dick and sending it to some guy named Ian…”  She shrugged._

_“Yes… I mean, I don’t know.  He broke up with me before I got arrested but he was visiting me in here.  Now, almost a year has passed and I haven’t heard from him.”_

_“You love him?”_

_“With every fiber of my being, unfortunately.  He’s the cigarette I can’t stop smoking.”_

_“Damn, I see your smoking habits.  You smoke worse than a chimney during the industrial revolution…”_

_“I have no clue what that means…”_

_She looked like she was about to say something.  Then closed her mouth.  She looked quizzically.  “Just take it as you smoke more than you need to.”_

_“What?  Now, you’re my mother?”_

_“Well, somebody has to watch your back… You have like no friends in here… I just have to make sure I stay far to make sure people don’t think you’re a rat.”_

_Mickey chuckled.  “Good thing you’re a fast learner.”_

_They were silent for a little bit.  When he was with Amanda, it was a quiet silence.  She reminded him so much of Mandy.  He wished he could be able to see Mandy without Ted.  Sure, Ted was a good guy and good for her, but he just missed his sister.  He missed being able to talk to her without speaking.  He also missed the number one person they would talk about… Ian._

_“What would you do if you could leave the prison?”_

_“Wishful thinking much?”_

_“Oh come on, like you never thought about it before?”_

_Mickey took a deep breath.  “To see Ian again.  I hate I miss him so much.”_

_“You really love him?”  Mickey nodded.  “What makes you love him so much?”_

_“Because when I was ready to give up and was downright miserable, he was there to pick me back up.  He was the only person who cared about me.”_

_“Then why don’t he see you?”_

_“He was diagnosed with bipolar.  He’s having a hard time adjusting to the medicine.  He just needs to get a good medication, then he will be back to see me.”_

_“What happens if he don’t?”_

_“He will.  I know he will.”_

_Mickey took a deep breath and looked in her eyes.  She had a childlike sympathy facial expression.  He looked at her eyes and couldn’t be bad at her.  There was something about her that made him want to hug her.  She definitely didn’t belong in this prison.  With the look of her eyes, he could utter his whole soul to her.  It was a bad combination because it was dangerous for them.  Mickey knew there were plenty of men who wanted to have sex, with or without her consent, and now that Terry is running his mouth about Mickey’s orientation, Mickey was afraid of the men who would rape Mickey to teach him being gay was wrong.  He almost felt bad that she was in his plan of getting out, he just had to wait until the time was right._

_But he hated she knew about Ian.  All he wanted was to be in Ian’s arms again or to hear his voice again.  Mickey just wished Ian would see him, and it was killing him.  God, he missed that kid._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted Mickey to be on top just once since Ian suggested it so I hope it was worth it. I tried to let them have the most amazing sex they could have. 
> 
> I know this was a little confusing about him and Amanda but I wanted to express their relationship a little bit. I was trying for them to have a sibling like relationship so I spend time comparing her to Mandy. He didn't cheat on Ian... Ian was in his skin. Though Mickey's plan was to act like he cared about her to escape, he did really care about her. Mickey just has a shitty way to express it.
> 
> And I know medicine doesn't work quickly but I decided Mickey's case wasn't as severe yet and what helped triggered the disorder was the feeling he was alone, so I decided to let him feel light when he fucked Ian. What definitely didn't help Mickey was when Ian didn't want him anymore so maybe he could keep everything in order.
> 
> Anyway, I wanna thank everyone for the comments, kudos and just for reading the story. It means a lot that people are reading this story.
> 
> The songs I used for this chapter was "Smells like teen spirits" by Malia (it was featured in the gallows) and "Because the night" by 10,000 Manaics


	19. Chapter 19

The night before trial, Mickey and Ian were laying in Mickey’s cot, not sleeping.   Ian was lying on Mickey’s chest, while Mickey had his arm around him.  Ian was staring at Mickey’s chest, imagining the tattoo.  Ian has always wondered if Mickey still had that tattoo.  The last time Ian saw the tattoo, it looked nasty and infected.  He wanted to be honored that Mickey tattooed his name on his chest, but instead, Ian was worried Mickey would get hepatitis.  Ian loved Mickey’s sense of excitement and unpredictability, but sometimes, Mickey scared him.  Mickey cared about himself, but sometimes, he did dumb things.

“Hey, Mick,” Ian said.

Mickey swallowed air.  “Yes,” Mickey said.

“Do you still have that tattoo?”

 

Ian looked at Mickey’s face, while Mickey looked down at Ian.  Ian could see the fear in Mickey’s eyes.  Ian taped Mickey’s chest, where he thought the tattoo was.  Though they have been naked together, Ian could never see Mickey’s chest in the dim light of the moon.

When Ian put his hand on Mickey’s chest, Mickey put his hand on top of his and guided him to the tattoo.  Ian could feel Mickey’s heartbeat and breathing increase.  Ian and Mickey’s eyes locked together as they told a silent comfort story.  Ian reached up to Mickey’s lips and kissed him tenderly.  He could feel the silent tears coming down Mickey’s cheeks as Mickey held Ian’s hand.

“Ian,” Mickey said, almost in a whisper.

“yes,” Ian said.

“My chest…”

“Tell me more about it.”

 

Ian and Mickey came to an understanding about their disorders.  When Ian felt like the medicine was starting to wear off, he would tell Mickey.  When Mickey would feel a panic attack coming, he would tell Ian before it happened.  Mickey gave Ian a free pass about not telling Mickey he ran out of medicine, but Ian silently hoped Mickey would tell him before the attacks happened.  It was progress that Mickey could accept he had PTSD and he took his medicine all the time.  Ian didn’t have the strength to accept the bipolar.  Even with Mickey on his side again, he still had a hard time telling the difference with the disorder and him.

Ian held Mickey’s cheeks in his hands as Ian could feel the tears falling down Mickey’s face.  Ian wanted nothing more than to make Mickey happy.  Ian missed the genuine smile Mickey used to give him when they were teenagers.  Though Ian could see Mickey’s face beam everytime Mickey saw him, Mickey was never as happy as when they were teenagers.  It was as if a part of Mickey died before Ian left for the army and even Ian had no hope in bringing back the old Mickey.

“My chest…”

 

Mickey looked like he was ready to say something, but Ian chose to kiss him.  Mickey needed to feel hope and Ian was always his hope.  Ian couldn’t even imagine how much Mickey had on his mind and Ian wanted to take away some of his pain, even for one night.

Ian started to take Mickey’s clothes off.  Instead of Mickey fighting, he chose to comply.  When Mickey’s chest was bare, Ian felt Mickey’s chest to find the tattoo.  Mickey put Ian’s hand over the tattoo.  Ian removed their hands to put his lingering lips on the tattoo.  Mickey closed his eyes as the wave of goosebumps ghosted his chest.  It was like Ian was waking up a sleeping giant in Mickey and Mickey allowed it.

Mickey sighed when Ian moved his lips off Mickey’s chest to kiss down to Mickey’s cock.  Mickey lifted a little from the cot to watch Ian.  Mickey could feel Ian’s mouth on his cock and put his hands in Ian’s hair.  Ian bobbed his mouth on Mickey’s dick, making a pop noise when his lips touched the tip of Mickey’s dick.  Ian would pause when he reached the base of Mickey’s cock to gap a little.  Mickey’s toes were curling the more he did it and could feel his stomach in knots.  Each wave of ecstasy was sending electricity through his body and he held his fist in his mouth to not loudly moan.

“Damn, Mick, you taste so good,” Ian whispered, putting Mickey’s balls in his mouth.

 

Mickey goes crazy everytime Ian does that.  It always felt like Ian was sucking the life out of Mickey and Mickey couldn’t stop rocking on the bed.  Ian had to pin Mickey down so he wouldn’t make too much noise and went back to sucking Mickey’s dick.  Ian could tell his favorite dick was getting ready to explode and he knew it was going to drain Mickey.  Ian sensed Mickey needed a distraction for tomorrow and Mickey’s favorite was getting his dick drained.

Ian picked up the pace when he felt Mickey’s body tense.  Mickey whispered he was about to cum, and Ian kept the pace until Mickey’s sweet liquid released from his dick and hit Ian in the back of his throat.  Ian continued to suck Mickey until his dick was fully drained.

When Mickey was done, he was breathing uncontrollably as he moved a piece of Ian’s hair from his eyes.  Ian lifted himself to be closer to Mickey’s mouth and he didn’t hesitate to kiss Mickey.  Mickey allowed Ian’s tongue access as he held Ian.

“Thank you,” Mickey breathed on Ian’s cheek.

“I love… Shit, sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?”  Mickey said, confused.  He looked in Ian’s eyes.

“You told me not to tell you how much I love you.”

Mickey shrugged.  “Don’t be sorry.  I love you.”

“I love you too, and I’m not going to leave you again.”

“I’m sorry, Ian.  I know you love me, but I need time to know you will never leave me again.”

“Can’t say I blame you.”  Ian sighed.

 

Mickey pulled Ian close to him and kissed him.  He wrapped Ian around him as Mickey was dominating Ian’s mouth.

 

***

 

Mickey woke up with a lump in his chest.  Today was the day he had to see the judge about reopening his case.  If all went well, Mickey could spend two months in prison for escaping, one month for overcrowding.  If not, he was looking at almost twenty years, thirteen for overcrowding.  Ted was still working on the case against him and Ian for the stealing a car as they were heading to Mexico.  Mickey had confidence Ted could get Ian off for it, but Mickey was concerned about Ted’s ability for his case.  It seemed closed for the most part, but Ted said they found new evidence that wasn’t brought to court.  Ian couldn’t testify because he was used in the other case, but Ted was going to fight Sammi being in the case since she testified the last time. If that tactic didn’t work, Ted said he was confidence with the other people he has as witnesses.

Mickey woke up and saw Ian was asleep in his bunk.  Mickey looked at the sleeping ginger and remembered the days when he woke up to a snoring red head in his ear and arms wrapped around his body.  Mickey hopes to one day have those days again.  Ian was always his future and he hoped to be a free man someday.  Mickey could watch this beautiful work of art any day but unfortunately, prison doesn’t believe in beauty.  Mickey reached over to gently caress Ian’s arm.

“Come on, Fiona, just five more minutes…”  Ian mumbled as he tried to move his arm.

“Come on, sleeping beauty, time to rise and fucking shine.”

“But I was comfortable…” Ian lifted his head and yawned.

“You were comfortable?  Those beds are clothed wood boards”

“I was before I had to go back to bed.  I had this amazing dream last night.”

“Oh yea?  Tell me about it.”

“I was playing with this snake…”  Ian sat up and scratched his stomach.  “And his name was Jake.”  Ian’s voice lowered.  “I even put him in my mouth.”

“You named him Jake?  As in…  Jake the snake?”  Ian nodded.  Mickey’s eyes widened.  “You’re weird.”

“And you’re just now figuring this out?”

“Nope…”  Ian came down from the top bunk and Mickey got in his face.  “And I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Ian smiled.  “So, how long are you going to be there?”

Mickey shrugged.  “Who the hell knows?”

“You know you won’t get an answer so quickly.”

“I’m not delusional.   I know they will take forever to do this because Chicago is fucked.  I would probably live my fifteen years in prison before they agree it was wrong for me to be in here for so long.”

“Look who’s being dramatic!”

“Or idealistic.”

Ian climbed down from his bunk.  “We will get out.  We will have the gayest happy ending in the world.  We will have the white picket fencing, wearing matching sweaters…”

“Ok, I get it.  But you instant on me wearing a sweater, it better be a Metallica one…”

“My little rebel.”  Ian imitated a dramatic sigh.

“The only baby born with devil horns.”

 

Ian was going to say something but fat fuck showed up to get Mickey.  He instructed Ian to sit on Mickey’s bunk while Mickey stood in the middle of the room.  Mickey looked at Ian annoyed and complied.  Ian sat in Mickey bunk, with his arms at his side.  Fat fuck walked in the cell with three other officers and instructed Mickey to hold both of his arms out, hands opened wide and palms out.  Mickey complied.  Ian silently gulped as he was praying for Mickey to not do something stupid.  Mickey could feel Ian’s stare on him and wished he could look at him with reassuring eyes.  But unfortunately, he knew Fat fuck wouldn’t allow that.

When Mickey left, Ian was going to get up but one officer stayed in the room.  He gave Ian an asshole smirk.  Ian felt uncomfortable looking at him and was silently wishing this guard would leave.  The first who popped in his head was Terry, and he hoped this guard just wanted an asshole for fun.

“Calm down, inmate.  You have a visitor.” The guard said.

 

Ian nodded and walked with him to the visitor’s room.

 

***

 

Mickey sat in the bus, waiting to go to trial.  He wished Ian was with him to help calm his nerves but this fight had nothing to do with Ian.  This was a war that Mickey had to face without him and he could feel his chest tightening.  His vision was blurry without the threat of tears, and he was having a hard time breathing.  He put his head down when he noticed a guard turned to look at him.  When he noticed the guard wasn’t looking, he put his head up and tried to concentrate on the black snow on the ground.

When they got to the courthouse, he was chained with three other inmates as he was lead in the building.  Before they got to the courtroom, Mickey and the three other men had to sit on a hard church bench to be waited to be called in.  As Mickey sat there, Mandy walked up to Fat-fuck and whispered in his ear.

“Milkovich, rise.”

 

Mickey stood up as Fat fuck walked up to him to remove his chains and cuffs.  Confused, Mickey followed Mandy into a private room.

“You have three minutes to change.  I bought you some nice clothes to make you look more presentable in court.”

Mandy turned to the door to not watch Mickey change.  “Seriously, I need my privacy…”

“It’s either this or you change in front of the whole courtroom.”

 

Mickey sucked his teeth, then took off his prison clothes.

“How is Ian?”  Mandy asked.

“Good, just hope he stays that way while I’m gone.”

“Well, Colin is in there so he should be good.  Besides, Lip came to see him today.”

“About time Philip’s ass went to see him.  Ian has been wanting that asshole to see him for so long...  Like what is more important than helping his brother?”

“Like him and Sue has been fighting with the fire department to keep Ian’s job.”

 

Mickey paused.  Mickey didn’t realize the fire department was going to fire Ian for getting arrested.  Mickey felt deep sympathy for Ian, because being an EMT was everything to Ian.  Ian talked about being an EMT more than he talked about joining the army.  If Ian found out they were going to fire him, Ian would be lost and possibly not want to take his medicine anymore.

“Were they successful?”

“Both of them were able to convince his captain to keep him in the fire department before Ted got involved.”

Mickey sighed as he was pulling his pants up.  “That’s good.  I don’t wanna think about what would happen if they couldn’t…”

“Same.  Ian has been doing so well with his life…”

“Thanks for rubbing that in.”

Mandy turned around to look at Mickey.  “We have some time for me to tell you a story.”  Mandy sighed.  “As I know you know, I was an escort before I met Ted.  One night, a guy hit his head in the bathroom and he died.  He was one of my clients that went wrong.  I called Ian and asked him to help.  Within a few minutes, Ian came and helped me as I went to the police to tell them he had a heart attack.  He let me sleep at his house because I wasn’t clean and I didn’t want the other girls to see me high.  That morning, he encouraged me to have breakfast with him as we cleaned my dress.  He told me he was studying to be an EMT and he was dating a fireman…”

“The cheater.”

“Yea.  Anyway, I told him he made an upgrade from you.  He paused and took a breath.  He paused for a second and when I looked at him, he told me he missed you, but he wanted to enjoy the cheater as long as he could.  I asked him why and he paused.  He came up with some bullshit about his bipolar, but I knew that wasn’t it.  He had a sadness in his eyes, like he was longing for someone.  It was clear that it hurt you were in prison but he didn’t want to admit it.  That night I spent the night, I didn’t tell him but unconsciously, he moaned your name.  Mick, that kid has loved you for so long… I know he was an ass for not visiting you, but he used to tell me about how he wanted a future with you.  I know he wants one now.”

 

Mickey looked down at the ground and wiped his forehead.  For so long, Mickey spent in prison, silently wishing Ian would see him.  Hearing that Ian missed him while he was in prison made him feel better.

Before Mickey could say anything, he heard a knock at the door and heard Fat fuck telling them to get out.  Mickey was irritated for not getting the chance to say anything but was also relieved he didn’t have to say his feelings.  He hated to admit his feelings to anyone, sometimes even Ian.

When they came out, he noticed one of the guys was missing.  He assumed the guy was in court so hopefully this wouldn’t take long.

Fat fuck made him sit on the end.  Mickey was chained with the guys.  The room was quiet as the other two men stared at the walls.  One of the guys was the one who tried to rape Amanda.  _Good thing we’re in these chains or I will kill him_ , Mickey thought.

While Mickey was sitting in the room, he smiled knowing that Ian thought about him while he was in prison.  The whole time he was there, Ian was stuck in his head, and he was always depressed that Ian didn’t want him.  Now, all he could think about was going back to his cot to cuddle with his ginger.

When it was finally Mickey’s turn, Fat fuck made Mickey stand up to remove some of his chains.  Fat fuck turned over to the court’s officer.  He looked at the people and saw Mandy.  She waved and smiled.  He kept the glare.  He also noticed Carl, Debbie, and even Fiona was there.

Mickey always liked Carl.  The kid always reminded him of himself when he was that age.  Ian always described him as a future serial killer.  The kid was probably the calmest in the whole family, and used to come to Mickey for advice on crime.  Mickey also liked that the kid kept his mouth shut.

Mickey was indifferent of Debbie.  The girl had an amazingly big heart and never wanted to give up on her family, but sometimes the girl was a headache.  He always admired how Debbie could pull someone out of their own bullshit, but was loyal to the end.

What surprised Mickey was Fiona being there.  Fiona never seemed to care for Mickey before, even when Mickey was helping Ian.  It was still a little weird that Fiona came to see him and said nice things to him.  He wanted to be an ass to her that day, but he couldn’t get out of his head that she thought he was different than Terry.  Now, Fiona was visiting him in court.  Fiona never showed up the last time, why was this different?

When Mickey reached to the defense section, Ted extended his hand and Mickey shooked it as best as he could.  Ted offered him to sit as Ted took his seat and gave a look to Mickey to remain quiet during the whole process.

Mickey looked over at the prosecution section and saw it was a woman, sitting next to Agent Coppola.  The woman couldn’t have been more than in her late- thirties with bleach blonde hair and glasses.  She looked at Mickey and Mickey could see she was going to be a tough person to fight in court.  The woman looked at him with piercing icy blues like she was a principal and he was a five-year-old being punished.  The little confidence he had in Ted melted away the moment she looked at him.  He looked at the judge and swallowed his spit.

The judge cleared her throat and the court helper stood up.  “Court number 511711, the people vs Mikhailo Milkovich.  Mr Milkovich charged with assault in the second degree, attempted murder in the first degree, and disturbing the peace in the first degree.  How does the defendant plead?” The court helper said.

 

Ted motioned for Mickey to rise.  Mickey stood up and looked at the judge.  Ted elbowed him in the ribs and Mickey cleared his throat, unable to speak.

“Ummm… Not guilty… Your honor,” Mickey stuttered.  He looked at Ted who motioned for him to sit.  Mickey complied.

“Mrs March, it’s nice to see you again as the prosecution side, as always.” The judge said.

Mrs March stood up.  “Thank you, your honor.”

The judge nodded.  “So, Mr Monaghan, you dragged me and the prosecution out to reopen the case Mikhailo Milkovich vs Chicago for the attempted murder of a Samantha Gallagher.  Is that correct?”  The judge said.

Ted stood up and buttoned his suit jacket.  “Yes, your honor, and good morning.”

“Why?”  the judge said, already annoyed.

Mrs March stood up.  “The people of Chicago asks that we stop wasting the court’s time with reopening cases and stick with the current cases.”

“We have new evidence that states Mr Milkovich is innocent, your honor.”

“And what is the new evidence?” The judge stated, her fist holding her head up.

“Your honor, Mr Milkovich is a repeated offender who grew up in southside, has a family with a long history of crimes, never graduated from high school, has never held a job, has profanities on his knuckles, and escaped from prison when he was in…” Mrs March stated.

“My client shouldn’t be penalized for a family who has a criminal record.  I ask the courts to keep his family’s records off the case, except for his father Terry Milkovich, since his sibling’s arrest record has nothing to do with the case.  As for his criminal record, he never had a criminal record as an adult, and held a job with a store called ‘Kash-n- grab.  He was even going to obtain employment at a bar called the Alibi before a Samantha Gallagher was chasing him with a gun…”

“She was trying to protect herself from the criminal who drugged her and locked her in a box…”

“From what?  She drew a gun on my client three times on my client.  When the police arrested both of them, she was trying to shoot my client and then the last time, she drew a gun in court, and tried to pull the trigger.”

“Your client mentioned to the police officers he drugged her and threw her in a box when he was arrested…”

“My client used profanities on her, but she was the one who screamed he was trying to kill her in hopes the police officers wouldn’t arrest her either…  Also, she was never tested for being drugged and for being locked in a box is hearsay…”

The judge gave an annoyed sigh.  “Mr Monaghan, you mentioned you have new evidence.  Where is it?”

Ted lifted a file.  “We have reason to believe Samantha Gallagher was conspiring with Terry Milkovich to get my client arrested and in harm’s way…”

“On what grounds?”

 

The judge stuck out her hand to motion for the court helper to attain the files and hand them to her.  When the court helper complied, the judge immediately opened the file and looked.

“Terry Milkovich is a homophobic con who is currently doing time in prison for assaulting my client.  Samantha Gallagher was currently having an affair with Mr Terry and we have evidence that states Samantha Gallagher staged the whole thing to get Mickey in trouble.”

“It’s against the law to hack into the telephone service without a court order, which he didn’t have…”

“Not if it’s through prison records.”

 

The prosecutor tried to say something but closed her mouth.  Mickey smirked.   He had to give Ted credit, there was a reason Ted was rich and successful.

“Mrs March, that was weak, even for you.  I wasn’t going to reopen the case, but since we have a new hotshot in town, I will humor you and open the case again.  As for the reputation of his siblings, though almost everyone in the Milkovich family has come before me, Mr Monaghan is right about excluding the Milkovich reputation and I ask Mrs March does the same.”

 

Mickey looked at March and Coppola.  March looked like she had a bitter taste in her mouth and Coppola looked like she was ready to throw something.  Mickey smirked their way and waited to leave so he could tell Ian.

 

***

 

Mickey came back from a long day of court, exhausted.  All he wanted to do was have Ian inside of him.  The courts were giving him a major headache and nothing soothed his head like cuddling with Ian.

He was impressed with Ted, though.  When he first met Ted, Ted seemed like he was a pushover.  Mickey thought he had no hope of getting out until today.  _I guess I had to see him in action first_ , he thought.

When he came back, he saw Joey.  Joey nodded his head for Mickey to signal him to the shed.  Mickey wasn’t in the mood for Joey’s shit but he was ready to pounce on him for hurting Ian.

When they got to the back of the shed, he saw Colin and Ian standing there.  Mickey wanted to wrap his arms around Ian and never let go.  Unfortunately, his temper was taking over his body and all he wanted to do was kill Joey.

When Joey stopped walking, and turn to look at Mickey, Mickey immediately punched him in the Face.  Joey didn’t fight back but checked his nose to see find blood on his fingers.  Mickey punched him in the stomach and Joey fell.

“Are you done, Mick?”  Joey said.

“No, you’re still breathing,” Mickey said as he walked closer to Joey to kick him.

 

As Mickey bent down to hit Joey, Ian wanted to stop him but Colin looked at him and shook his head.  Ian nodded.  He knew Mickey needed to let out his frustration with Joey.  As he was punching Joey, he was screaming at him and calling Joey a piece of shit.

After a few more punches, Colin nodded and Ian grabbed Mickey by the torso.  Mickey was fighting Ian to stop, but Ian managed to stop him.

“Mickey, are you done yet?” Ian said.

“Fuck no, I wanna kill him.”  Mickey almost screamed.

“I’m sorry, Mickey,” Joey said as Colin helped him up.

“Ian, let me go,” Mickey shouted.

“Not until you’ve calmed down,” Ian shouted.

“I am calm,” Mickey shouted.

“Nice try, but I can always tell when you’re lying.”

“Please let me go, I am not five.”

 

Ian let him go to get in front of Mickey.  Mickey was ready to charge until Ian got in the middle.  He took a deep breath and scratched his eyebrow with his index finger.

“Ian, move.” Mickey growled.

“Not until you listen,” Ian said, putting his hand on Mickey’s chest.

Mickey huffed.  “Ian, I don’t care what the fucker says…”

“Mickey, I love how protective you are of me but you have to listen to reason.  Not listening to reason is what got you in this mess, you wanna make it worse.”

 

Mickey sighed.  He knew he had a point and hated to admit his favorite ginger had a point.

“Fine.  Joey, you have one minute to explain.”

Joey sighed.  “I had to do something…”

Mickey scoffed.  “That’s the best you got?  Save the pussy crap for Terry.”

“He wanted me to kill Ian…”

“Then kill Terry… Next.”

“That’s not the plan.”

“Fuck your plan.  I made a deal with you, remember?  Terry dies, Ian doesn’t get hurt, Ian doesn’t get involved, and IAN DOESN’T GET HURT!  Simple plan.  Easy plan.  Now, you broke the deal so you and me are done…”

“Mysha…”

 

Mickey stopped dead in his track.  His mouth was open as he stared at his brother.  He could see Colin looked at Mickey with his eyes wide open and feel Ian’s stare at him.  Mickey gave his famous deadly smile and chuckled.

“What the hell did you just call me?  You never call me that.  There’s only one person who called me that and thanks to Terry, she’s six feet underground.”

“I’m sorry…”

“…And you’re sorry.  You once told me you admired Fiona Gallagher because she always took care of her older siblings.  Well, when are you going to do that?  We need an older brother to be there for us… Not just fall silent as Terry murder us.  Where is the bad ass brother I looked up to?  Hmm… Where is he?  Terry needs to be stopped.  You can’t keep being his wingman because it’s safe…”

“I’m not…”

“Then what are you doing?”  Mickey raised an eyebrow.  “What are you doing?”

Joey looked at the ground.  “ok.  I will try better.  But charging in like bulls in Italy will result in Terry not getting hurt and the both of us in max… You wanna go to max where Ian will be left by himself for Terry?”

Mickey took a deep breath and dramatically sighed.  “Fine, we will think of something.  But I will not allow Amanda’s fate happen to Ian.”

Joey nodded.  “Fair enough.”

 

Mickey shook his head and grabbed Ian’s hand.  He gently grabbed Ian’s hand and gently kissed his knuckles.  Ian gave a warning look to Mickey and Mickey caressed his hand to show good faith.  Ian sighed and moved out of the way so Mickey could get close to Joey.  Joey stood there, not sure Mickey’s intentions.  Mickey came up and punched Joey in the stomach.   He swung his leg around Joey’s legs and pulled Joey’s clothes down.

“You ever hurt my Danny Bonaduce again, I will cut your dick off so you would need a sheewie to piss… You got that?”  He felt Joey nod.  “Good, glad we have an understanding.”

 

Mickey released him and dusted his clothes.  He gave his brother a quirk smirk before looking at Ian.  Ian shooked his head tiredly as he gave a small smirk. 

“Whose Amanda and what happened to her?” Colin interjected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult because I was debating about how to bring Amanda in. She will be brought back in the next chapter so I have to warn you to brace yourself.  
> Also, I rewatched season 6 when Mandy came back and I noticed that Ian was devastated not just because he missed Mandy, but because he missed Mickey so I decided Mandy had to tell him. (Also, I never call Caleb his name... I just call him cheater).  
> Also, I was going by what I used to have to do during mock trails so please forgive me if the court case wasn't accurate. Mrs March, I based her off of Alexander Cabot from Law and Order SVU (she was my favorite lawyer in that show.) I know Sammi's real last name can't be Gallagher but I made it Gallagher anyway (I feel bad for the Gallagher's... those people have suffered enough).  
> Also, I'm not fluent in Ukrainian so the name Joey called Mickey was supposed to be mouse. It will be explained next chapter why his mouth called him a mouse. If it is wrong, I openly apologize.
> 
> I wanna thank everyone for taking the time to leave kudos, comments, and even just reading and I hope everyone enjoys  
> The songs I used for this chapter was "All the things you said(RUSTY HOOK remix)" by TATU, and "I miss the Misery" by Halestorm


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! THE ENDING WILL BE GRAPHIC!!!!! Be careful when reading

When Mickey left for trial, Ian was going to get up to start work, but one officer stayed in the room.  He gave Ian an asshole smirk.  Ian felt uncomfortable looking at him and was silently wishing this guard would leave.  The first who popped in his head was Terry, and he hoped this guard just wanted an asshole for fun.

“Calm down, inmate.  You have a visitor.” The guard said.

 

Ian nodded and walked with him to the visitor’s room.  Though the guard was assumed about Ian’s paranoia, Ian couldn’t help but think he was being led to Terry while Mickey was away.

When he got to the visitor’s room, he relaxed when the guard unlocked the door and he saw who was sitting on the other side of the window.  Ian was excited to see Lip staring at him, with a smile.  Ian sat down and picked up the phone.

“Well, if it isn’t the red-headed slim shady…” Lip said with a snort.

Ian rolled his eyes.  “How the fuck are you, asshole?” Ian said, with a smirk.

“Doing better than you.  You have to stay closed in while I get to fuck some pussy.  Well, I think you would do better than me here because you’re at a buffet of cocks…”  Ian flipped him off.  “Ew, have some respect, Ian.  I don’t do that, but you have a whole building of men…”

“Yea, Mickey is one of them…”

Lip’s smile faded.  “When did Mickey get there?”

“The both of us were sent here…”

“Fuck, how are you doing with that?”

Ian smiled.  “Pretty good, actually.  How are you holding up?”

“Pretty good. Sue and I had to contact your work…”

“Why?”

Lip sighed.  “They wanted to fire you for getting arrested.” Ian tensed and Lip lifted his right hand to calm his brother down.  “But don’t worry, they aren’t going to fire you.”

“How did you manage to get them to change their minds?”

“Told them you were innocent and when that didn’t work, reminded them they hired a bipolar kid who knew a good lawyer to sue their asses.”

Ian chuckled.  “And they stupidly bought it?”

“Well, yea.  They wouldn’t mess with my brain.”  Lip started laughing.  “So, how is MR. Tons-of-Fun?”

 “Mickey is doing fine, thanks for asking.  It has been a little hard for us here.”

“I bet.  It would be hell for me if I had to be stuck with Mandy 24/7.”

“Not that kind of hard… The sex has been good, though.  It’s just that… and don’t tell anyone… but Terry is here as well.”

“I heard.  Mandy told Fiona and Fiona was in here with Mickey.”

“Shit… Do you know what she said?”

“Not a clue but she is currently at his trial with Carl and Debbie.”

“Shit, I thought she hated him?”

“She just wants what’s best for you… That’s what we all want…”

“Thanks.”

“So, you and Mickey getting serious again?”

“I want to be but I can still see he is still hesitate.  Can’t blame him, but only time can tell.”

“What about Trevor?”

“Trevor and I are just friends.”

“Right… Listen, Ian, my brother, just remember… Reheated food doesn’t taste the same as originally made.  Remember that if Mickey decides it’s not going to work.”

“Have you been drinking?  Because that analogy sucks… Even for you.”

“Fuck you, I have been six months without a single drop.   I’m determined not to be Frank.”

“And I’m determined not to be Monica.”

“Good, considering she’s six feet under ground.”

 

Ian laughed at his brother’s stupidity.  He wished he was back in the Gallagher house, talking to his siblings again.  He missed every single one of them and hoped Ted’s plan to get them out will work.  Though Mandy is confident with Ted, Ian is reluctant because of Mickey’s reputation.  They just had to get through the trial and all would be good.

 

***

 

That night, Ian and Mickey were cuddled in Mickey’s cot.  Mickey was holding Ian as Ian had his head on Mickey’s chest.  Mickey was having a hard time sleeping because everytime he closed his eyes, he would see Amanda’s eyes looking back.  He couldn’t stop wondering how she was doing.  Is she alive?  Was she severely hurt?  Did she go back to being a security guard? Is she in a coma?

“What did Joey call you earlier?”  Ian asked suddenly.

It bounced Mickey out of his thoughts of Amanda.  He missed what Ian was asking.  He played with a strand of Ian’s hair.

“What?” Mickey said.

“What did Joey call you back there?  It’s ok if you don’t want to answer.”

“Mysha.  My mom used to call me that when I was younger.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“It’s Ukraine for mouse.  When I was in the first grade, I was sent home because I beat the shit out of Philip for calling me a mouse…”

“I remember Lip coming home with a black eye.  Fiona was pissed that day and was ready to go chasing after you with a baseball bat.”

Mickey chuckled.  “Well, I was pretty pissed about it.  I asked her why she named me after a mouse… She came up with some bullshit about how I shouldn’t hit smartass Philip anymore and how I should try to control my anger.  The best way to control it was to count to ten.  After she taught me how to count to ten, I started using it at school and it calmed me down.”

“Too bad you don’t do that anymore.”

Mickey patted the back of Ian’s head with his hand.  “Fuck you.”  Mickey sighed.  “Do you ever miss Monica?”

“Sometimes.  Though she wasn’t there that much for us, she was the only person who understood what it was like to have bipolar.  I know everyone was trying to understand, but she was the only person who understood.  I shouldn’t have taken her advice when she couldn’t even take care of us.  I should’ve listened to my siblings, but I craved for my mom.  If I would’ve listened to them, you wouldn’t be in this mess…”

Mickey kissed Ian’s forehead.  “There’s nothing wrong with that.  I know it has to be hard to hear of her death.”

Ian shrugged.  “I was completely numb to it.  The last conversation I had with her wasn’t a pleasant one.  What about you?”

Mickey sighed.  “I miss my mom everyday.  A part of me was mad because she left us behind with Terry.  When she was alive, she tried to stop his abuse but you can’t stop evil in an evil man.”  Mickey touched his face.  “I would give my life to have her back.  I just want to talk to her and tell her how sorry I am.”

 

Ian leveled with Mickey as Mickey started sobbing.  He hugged Mickey and listened to the sweet sobs and could feel the tears on his chest.

“God, I’m such a bitch!” Mickey said.

“No, you’re not.  I got you.  We will figure out everything happening…”

 

Mickey held Ian as Mickey closed his eyes to try to sleep.

 

 

***

 

 

Two months later

 

 

 

Mickey sat in the room with Mandy, and Ted, holding Ian’s hand.  For once, Ted looked like he was ready to lose his shit and Mickey would admire him more if he did.

“So, I went into court today and was told they had to post pone the trials because Sammi didn’t get on the bus to come to the courtroom…” Ted said.

“How the fuck is that possible?”  Mickey asked, staring at Ted.

“It’s a tactic from the state.  They purposely don’t put Sammi on the bus to the trial so the prosecution has more time.  They think they have the upper hand because the judge knows them but the next time they post pone, I will say something.  They had more than enough time to get everything they need.  There’s no reason we can’t speed up this shit show.”

“It’s already been two months…” Ian stated.

“I know, man, but these trials stretch forever.  That’s why so many lawyers try doing anything they could to have trials.  The prosecutors don’t want to do it, they just want the punishment while they waste their time on more ‘important cases’.  A normal trial could take up to a year to happen.”

“And all that tax payer’s money being wasted…” Mickey said, shaking his head.

“Oh, don’t get me started on the number of times the courts have wasted so many tax payer’s dollars.  The prosecution’s excuse is ‘they want to be thorough’… If the courts spent less time on post poning this shit… The criminals who actually deserve to stay in prison won’t get out early for overcrowding.”

“I can’t say anything about that because that is how I got out of juvie everytime.” Mickey said.

“Not everytime.  The last time you were in juvie, you got out for good behavior.”

Ian looked at Mickey who avoided his gaze.  He was telling Ted to shut up through his eyes.

“When was this?” Ian asked quizzically at Mickey.

“Nothing… It never happened.” Ted said, his face was flushed.

“Was this when you broke parole and the first day you came out, we fucked under the bleachers?” Ian said, with a playful smile.

“Maybe… I don’t remember,” Mickey said, squirming.

“Oh really… I remember that day.  I was fucking another dude under the bleachers when you came up to kick the guy’s ass for taking it up the ass.  After you scared the shit out of the kid, you asked me if I was ready to fuck you.  Too excited, I immediately took off my clothes and fucked you until the bleachers.”

“I don’t remember that,” Mickey said, blushing.

“Oh really… I remember you screamed like a little bitch when you cam.   Almost got us in trouble with the teacher…”

“Oh please, that dyke werewolf.  That shit stain wouldn’t be able to chase us even when my legs felt like jelly while you fucked me…”

“Ha, so you do remember, huh?”  Ian said with raised eyebrows, and his genuine smile.

“Fuck you, of course I remember.”

 

Mickey flipped off Ian and Ian grabbed his hand to lightly bite his middle finger.  Mickey playfully shoved him away.  Mandy chuckled and Ted smirked.

Ted cleared his throat.  “Ok, I understand you guys have much to talk about, but we have some issues to discuss.  Ian, what can you tell me about Sammi?”

Ian cleared his throat and shrugged.  “Nothing much, really.  She has the dumbest son I have ever met.  She is the dirtiest slut I have ever seen and she’s a fucking psycho.”

“Did you piss her off when she decided to call the army on you?”

“Nope, I was probably the only person who was nice to her there.  I almost felt bad for her because she had such high hopes for Frank.  She had to learn the hard way how much of a leech Frank can be.”

“What happened to her son?”

“He went to juvie because my brother convinced her dipshit son to smuggle drugs to Michigan.   His dumbass got caught and the first thing she did was sing like a little canary to get Carl in trouble…”

“But that makes no sense why she would go after you…”

“Because she was a psycho…”

Ted sat up on his chair as much as he could.  “There maybe evidence that Terry was trying to get Mickey in trouble…”

“How?”  Ian said, looking at Mickey.

“They think he talked Sammi into trying to hurt you to get to me.  Terry knew how loyalty in the Milkovich family works so he knew I would have loyalty to you, until the day I die.  He knew I would try to do something…” Mickey said.

“But Terry don’t give a shit about anybody, but himself.” Ian stated.

“Which your half-sister was too stupid to realize because she clearly has daddy issues.” Mickey said, looking at Ian.

 

Ian couldn’t argue with that.  He remembers all the guys Sammi would bring to her trailer and would try to get Frank’s attention.  It was kind of pathetic because Frank was extremely narcissistic.  If Ian wasn’t fighting the mania, he would’ve warned Sammi.  But in the end, Ian couldn’t care less about Sammi.

“But there’s another issue that has come up for Mickey…” Ted said, messing with a pen in his hand.

“What is it?” Mickey asked.

“Amanda…”

Mickey shook his head.  “Nope, I don’t know what happened and I’m not at fault…” Mickey said, looking at Ted, then down at the table.

Ian gripped Mickey’s right hand tighter and Mickey looked at him.  “You know, you’re going to have to say something soon…”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

“Mick…”

Ted rolled his eyes.  “Mickey, if you don’t start talking, they will charge you with her assault.  That’s almost fifteen years.  Listen, I won’t say anything in court but you know I have to know the truth in order to defend you…”

“Mick, just please tell me what happened.  Trust me, I won’t let him say something to the courts.”  Mandy said, holding Ted’s hand.  She looked at Ted and Ted stared at him.  “He helped me… He can help you.”

 

Mickey used his left hand to bridge his nose.  Even with his fingers entwined with Ian, he still felt small.  The old Mickey would take his chances with the trial and have Ian visit him all the time.  But Amanda was his friend.  He felt responsible when she got hurt, as he should’ve done something to help her.  But the reality was he didn’t… He couldn’t.  He looked at Ian who gave him the eyes to trust them.  Mickey nodded. 

“Ok, I’ll tell you…”  


***

 

_Three days before Mickey escaped_

_Mickey was in the back of the library room, talking to Amanda.  Mickey could see she has grown fond of him, and he cared for her.  Though he made it known he didn’t want her in a romantic way, he hoped she didn’t have hidden feelings for him._

_Since they started talking, she started by convincing him to go to school in prison.  He never considered until he heard it would help reduce his sentence.  Even though Mandy has been helping him trying to get out by having Ted look into his file, it wouldn’t hurt to take the GED classes they offer._

_He also noticed Amanda was especially chatty.  She spoke of her horrible parents, of her being from Baltimore but moved to Chicago to be with some guy who barely stares at her, and how Mickey reminded her of her brother.  Except for Ian, Mickey usually would tune out someone who talked too much.  But Amanda was different.  He clung onto what she said like a favorite book and even offered her the advice he thought was best for her._

_Then, Mickey felt the atmosphere change when he noticed in the library a pair of stone cold blue eyes that leave him cringing in his bed, crying silent tears.  The man who he wished to have never known saw him and was walking in the office.  Behind him was Joey.  Joey was at Terry’s heel, looking at the floor._

_Amanda, noticing Mickey’s face, looked at the door.  “What is it?”  She asked._

_“Amanda, I need you to leave.  Go out the backway and leave me to do what I need to do.” Mickey said, his body going stiff and his fists were ready._

_“What the hell is going on, inmate?” Amanda said, getting her radio ready to call in._

_“No radios, just go.  Don’t worry about me… You have to leave, now!” Mickey said._

_Mickey pushed her to the back door, but it was too late.   Before Mickey could open the back door, rough hands grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.  Mickey saw Amanda froze, unable to do anything.  Mickey looked at her with apologetic eyes as she was dragged by Mickey’s cousins to the main library.  Mickey looked at one of the men and pushed him off.  He kicked and screamed while a familiar man grabbed his torso._

_“Mickey, calm down.  Now is the time to trust me…” Joey whispered in his ear._

_Mickey calmed down and pulled Joey’s hands from his stomach.   He tried to walk to the library room when his father walked in and pistol whipped him._

_When he woke up, he was tied to a chair with electric tape.  He had a splitting headache and he saw Terry staring at him.  Amanda was tied up, lying on the floor.  She looked at Mickey with fear as Mickey was moving his hands to wriggle his way off the tape.  He saw Terry’s sneer as his anger was boiling in his chest.  He thought when he came out to Terry that this would be the end of Terry’s violent acts toward him.  Unfortunately, he realized he was wrong._

_“Good morning, fairy dwarf.  You enjoy your little nap, dreaming of the red troll?”_

_Mickey was trying to move, more violently.  “At least I sleep at night...”_

_Terry snickered.  “Who says I don’t sleep at night?”_

_Terry walked around Mickey, eyeing his prey.  Mickey tried to watch him until it was physically impossible to see him.  Mickey felt Terry’s disgusting breath on his shoulder._

_“I’m not the one who take it up the ass by a worthless ginger…”_

_“Why?  Jealous?  You wanna play with Ian’s nine inches…”_

_Terry smacked Mickey in the back of the head.  If Mickey didn’t have a splitting headache, the pain of the smack would’ve been nothing.  Unfortunately, the smack was leaving ripples of pain in his skull and Mickey couldn’t help the groan coming out of his mouth._

_“I would rather be gay than fucking my daughter…”_

_Terry tugged at Mickey’s hair to force his head back.  “You’re ginger fuck was the reason Mandy got pregnant.  NOT ME!  Apparently, you can’t be that good in bed if he was fucking your sister on the side…”_

_“That’s why you called out mom’s name when you fucked her… It helped you get off, calling her our mother’s name…”_

_This time, Terry let go of Mickey’s hair and spit in his face.  Mickey gave a surprised flinch but spit back at Terry.  Terry sneered.  Mickey saw out of the corner of his eye Joey.  Joey looked pissed and like he was ready for the plan to be compromised.  Mickey met Joey’s eyes to get him to calm down but it was too late.  Joey was a Milkovich and the Milkovich’s temper was too great to see reason.  Even Mickey did some stupid things when his anger took over._

_The plan was for Joey to hit Terry when he knew Terry wasn’t looking and they would put a bullet or two in his head and find a place to dump the body.  When Terry dies, Joey would take over Terry’s work._

_Unfortunately, it didn’t work that way._

_Mickey knew how stupid Joey’s plan was, but he didn’t have much time to come up with a better plan.  Today, Mickey had proof this was stupid._

_When Joey went to attack Joey from the back, Terry turned around at the worst time and pistol whipped him.  Joey fell instantly.  Mickey wanted the whole thing, unfazed.  He regretted not coming up with something better, but he was too busy thinking about Ian.  Ian would be embarrassed if he saw what Joey did, he thought.  Mickey wouldn’t blame him._

_Terry laughed as he watched Joey fall.  The rest of the men laughed with him.  It made Mickey’s blood boil even more._

_“God, I have some stupid ass children,” Terry said with a sigh.  He looked at Mickey who suddenly felt very small and helpless.  “So, this was your great plan all along?  This is how you’re going to take my ass down” Terry chuckled.  “Kid, you’re going to have to do better than that.  That was a special kind of pathetic… Even for your twink standards…”_

_“I ain’t a twink, daddy, though you’re not the only person I call daddy anymore,” Mickey said with his both eyebrows raised with an asshole smirk._

_Terry shrugged.  “You think I give a shit about the dumb bitch draining his dick in you?  I can have somebody else call me daddy in no time.”  He looked down at Amanda and Mickey’s heart skipped a beat.  “Maybe I can get her to call me daddy… Your wife already called me daddy… Such a shame you married my leftovers.”_

_That made Mickey’s blood boil more.  Terry forced Mickey to marry Svetlana, Mickey could care less about her.  A part of Mickey was convinced the baby was Terry’s.  But he didn’t care if Terry would hurt him, just don’t touch Amanda.  He knew what Terry was up to and there was no way Terry was going to do it._

_Terry lingered to Amanda as Amanda tried to squirm away.  Terry grabbed her by her hair and led her close to Mickey so Mickey wouldn’t miss what Terry was planning.  Amanda must’ve had an idea of what he was planning because Amanda was begging him to stop.  It hurt Mickey because Mickey knew from experience her begging meant nothing.  When Terry had an idea to do evil, he did it.  He hated how everyone Mickey loved was ruined by Terry.  First, his siblings with his abuse, then his mother who turned to drugs to mask the pain he was causing her, then Ian when he had to watch Mickey have sex with Svetlana, Yevgeny by being born under horrendous circumstances, and now Amanda for just being his friend.  No matter what Mickey did, he couldn’t shake his father’s abuse to him and all he wanted to do was fight back._

_When Terry became comfortable, his Uncle Ronnie and some other guy stood on either side of Amanda and got on their knees to steady her quivering shoulders.  Mickey was still trying to pull the restraints, though there was no use.  He hated the feeling of being useless and hated more of what was on Terry’s mind._

_Terry stared at Mickey as he kneeled and forcefully opened Amanda’s legs.  He opened them so forcefully, Mickey could hear bones snapping.  Amanda cried in pain and Mickey could see her legs were lying as if they were dislocated.  Mickey kept trying harder, the adrenaline kicking in.  He managed to get an arm free and it was quickly stopped by another man who steadied him._

_“The more you move, the worse it will be for her.  You better just relax and let a man show you how to have sex with a woman.  You better take notes, kid.  This treat will only happen once…”_

_“I will fucking kill you, you asshole.  When this is done, I will make sure the whole prison will eat your tiny dick and falling balls…”_

_Terry snorted and continued.  He ripped Amanda’s shirt to get to her bra.  He saw the bra unbuckled in the front so he unbuckled it and let her boobs free.  Amanda looked away and tried not to cry, but Mickey could see tears were rolling down her face.  His mind instantly changed to the image of Ian crying when he had to have sex with Svetlana.  He long for Ian in that moment and felt even smaller when he realized Ian would never talk to him again._

_He saw Terry take off the top of his jumper and kept it waist level as he was ripping Amanda’s pants off.  He banged her hips against the concrete as he continued to rip them off, but her legs were useless since he broke them.  She screamed in pain and uncle Ronnie covered her mouth.  When Terry was more successful, he let his jumper drop all the way down and pulled down his underwear to show off his tiny dick.  Without another word, he bends down to her vagina and took a deep breath._

_“Man, I missed the smell of a woman.  You smell so good, baby.  You will enjoy it when I wreck your world…”_

_Amanda looked away and started shaking her head.  Mickey could hear her muffled crying as she was trying to look at Mickey.  The strain of her eyes and her muffled screams would haunt his dreams._

_Terry aligned his dick with her hole and wasted no time in shoving himself in.  Amanda screamed in pain as Terry moved in a quick pace. All Mickey could do was watch in horror as his father watched him.  He could feel tears threatening to be free but he wouldn’t give the bastard the satisfaction of watching him cry anymore.  While Amanda was being tortured, Mickey was trying to work on the tape to free his stomach.  His father was too stupid to tie his legs with the tape to the chair so all Mickey had to work on was his other arm and his stomach.  To not be noticed, he started with his stomach as he heard Terry started grunting.  If there was anything that made him want to rip his ears off, hearing Terry being aroused by raping a girl was one of them._

_When Mickey was successful on his stomach, he threw his shoulder off the guy and stood.  He used the chairs to swing around to hit the other guys.  He hit them in the knees and knocked them down.  His uncle Ronnie and the other guy got up to fight Mickey as Mickey was trying to rip the rest of the tape off.  Ronnie punched Mickey in the ribs and Mickey hunched over, while the other guy started kicking Mickey’s leg.  Mickey managed to spring his arm free as he tried to punch Ronnie with no air.  He was successful as Ronnie fell and the other guy grabbed Mickey’s arm.  Mickey rolled his arm in front of him as he pushed the guy and punched the guy in the balls.  The guy instantly fell and Mickey kicked his head._

_When Mickey saw Terry, Terry looked as though he just had an organism.  With a look of disgust, he ran over to Terry and ripped Terry off her.  He saw Joey woke up and was looking around the room to see where he was._

_“Joey, come help me.” Mickey screamed._

_Joey looked around to find the gun Terry had but must’ve dropped sometime.  Mickey started punching Terry and before Terry could fight back, Mickey stomped on his right foot.  Terry cried in pain as he was trying to get cheat shots on his son.  Mickey kicked Terry in the balls and grabbed his hair to knee his father in the face.  Terry fell to the floor, face first.  Mickey took a deep breath as he looked at Amanda.  Amanda looked helpless and dead.  He ran to her and lifted her head from the floor.  He tried to tap on her face with no response.  He checked her nose to see if she was breathing but it was very faint.  He could feel the tears streaming from his cheeks and didn’t care at that moment.  All he wanted was for her to wake up.  She was the first friend he had that wasn’t affected from Terry and now he couldn’t even say that anymore._

_Giving up on looking for her gun, Joey found her radio and called in help for her.  He heard the sirens and grabbed Mickey.  Though Mickey was trying to fight Joey, Joey’s force was stronger and he gently put her head down as they left the library.  They found a closet and hid in there.  When they were inside, Mickey started smacking Joey uncontrollably._

_“Mickey… What the hell… Stop… Stop…”_

_Mickey started crying uncontrollably and Joey went to give his brother a hug when Mickey pushed him._

_“You were supposed to warn me when this shit happened…”_

_“I was trying but Terry had other plans…”_

_Mickey was ignoring his brother.  He was having a hard time breathing and his vision was getting wobbly.  Mickey could usually control it, but this time it was different.  Mickey felt it at the pit of his stomach and this time, it wanted to be released.  All Mickey could do was lay his back to the wall and cry this storm out.  Joey sat down next to Mickey and held Mickey’s hand as they waited for the alarms to be silenced._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was a hard ending to what happened to Amanda. It was hard to write and take away her innocence in the prison. I cried while writing her side. and I hate Terry even more.
> 
> To change the subject, I said that one court case they were seeing Sammi, they forgot to put her on the bus. That happened once. My sister had to go to court because a guy stole her bank card and when we should up to his case, the prosecutor told my sister they forgot to put him on the bus. The robbery happened a year ago and they are still post poning the case.
> 
> I wanna thank everyone for reading, commenting, leaving kudos and putting a bookmark on my story. It means a lot to me because I hate sharing my work. 
> 
> The songs I used for this chapter was "My Immortal" by Evanescence, "daddy" by korn and "Victims" by Lacuna coil


	21. Chapter 21

Joey didn’t sleep that night.  He was supposed to see Mickey that night by the shed but instead, he saw them in the hospital wing.  Ian was cuddling with Mickey as Mickey was hiding in Ian’s chest.  In that moment, he hoped Mickey and Ian get married someday.

“What happened to him?” Joey asked.

“Mickey was telling Ted and Mandy what happened to Amanda and he got to the part where you had to run and Mickey lost it,” Ian said, sadly.  Joey looked down at the floor.  “I’m sorry you guys had to go through that.”

“Not your fault.” Joey said, looking at Ian’s sad eyes.  “Mickey hasn’t been the same since then.  I’m not surprised he lost it.  It hurts Mickey when he can’t help the people he cares about.”

 

Ian looked down at Mickey.  Joey saw he hit an unspoken nerve, but didn’t apologize.  Mickey told Joey what was going on with Ian and Joey knew how Ian kept pushing him away.  What Ian doesn’t know is Mickey never said one bad thing about Ian in prison.  Mickey has always talked down to everyone in his life, even Mandy, but he never said anything bad about Ian.  Even when Ian never came to see him, he never said anything negative toward the red head.

For so long, Joey wanted to hate Ian.  Ian has done a lot to hurt Mickey, and Mickey would do anything to make Ian happy.  There were even nights when drunk Mickey would lay in his bed, crying and wondering why Ian hated him.  Joey tried to help him by smoking weed and help his drunk brother but Mickey would alienate himself from everyone.  Joey even worried Mickey was suicidal.

But as Joey watched Ian take care of Mickey, he saw why Mickey wanted him.  Ian was gentle and the reason Mickey came out.  Mickey was terrified to come out to his siblings because he was afraid they had the same feelings as Terry did.  All his siblings had a feeling he was gay when he never talked about girls, would only have sex with women when he thought people were suspicious and he never had a girlfriend.  They wouldn’t admit it to Mickey, because they were waiting for Mickey to say something.  When Mickey brought Ian back, Mickey’s feelings changed and it was obvious that Mickey was gay.

As Joey was staring at his sleeping little brother, he realized he had to do something to help him.  For once, Mickey needed his help and he couldn’t back away from that.

When he left Ian, he broke into one of the guard’s offices to call someone to meet with them that morning.

That morning, he lied awake, holding the flash drive in his hand.  Joey was waiting for the perfect time to give it to Coppola, and that moment he realized today was the perfect time.  He knew Mickey would be pissed because Joey is breaking a rule that could kill him, but so did Mickey.  This was the one time Joey could save his brother and Joey needed to be a man by saving him.

When the guard came to get Joey, Joey felt like he was walking to his death.  Joey felt the electricity surge through his body like he was waiting for an electric chair.  The painful surge was coursing through his veins and it took all of his energy to not lay down on the floor. 

When he got to the room, Coppola was sitting down, looking at Joey like he was prey.  Joey took a deep breath and walked in.  He took a seat, watching her watch him.

“Well well well… If it isn’t the eldest Milkovich.  And what can I do for you?” Coppola said.

“This…”  He said as he put the flash drive and slid it to her.   She looked at the flash drive quizzically, then looked at him.  “That is all you need.”

“What is it?”

“Watch it and you’ll find out.” He said as he got up.  “I hope you do what is best, or are you still bitter about Iggy not be arrested in five years.”

 

Joey didn’t even bother to wait for Coppola to say something else before he knocked on the door.  One of the guards opened the door and he walked out, feeling a little better.

 

***

 

Ted was walking to the judge’s chambers with his head held high and cool as a cucumber.  Mandy walked behind him, but she had to stand outside of the room.  Though Ted seemed calm, he was tense.  That night, he couldn’t sleep as he held Mandy.  He knew Mandy wasn’t sleeping as well and he could only imagine what Mandy was thinking about Mickey’s testimony.  When Mickey admitted to what Terry did to Amanda, he had one of the worst panic attacks Ted had ever seen.   Ian was trying his best but Mickey ended up in the hospital wing due to it.  That was the first time Ted ever saw Mickey vulnerable and Ted would rather see asshole Mickey anyday.

When they got to the judge’s chambers, Ted gave Mandy a peck on her cheek and walked inside.  He was ready to put March in her place, no matter what.

When he walked in the room, March was just sitting down and the judge was sitting at her desk.

“Mr. Monaghan, thank you for finally joining us,” The judge said with her hand out to signify Ted to sit.  Ted didn’t hesitate to sit as the judge watched him.  He glanced at March as she smirked.  “Now, have the both of you came to an understanding?”

“The people don’t wish to release Mr. Milkovich of all charges because of the relationship of his father and Ms. Gallagher…” March said.

“A man who tried to kill him seconds after Mr. Milkovich came out to his family as being homosexual.  Also, you wish to charge him with assault for hurting Ms. Gallagher when she was chasing him with an unpermitted gun and disturbing the peace of Chicago.  She is also currently in prison for the same charges they have against my client.  We have documented proof that she was talking to his father and planning on hurting Mr. Milkovich…” Ted said, cutting March off.

“And he threatened Ms. Gallagher…”

“Ms. Gallagher has had priors to accusing men of rape before she accused Mr. Milkovich and the police officer who arrested both Ms. Gallagher and Mr. Milkovich stated she was the one who threatened to kill him and he just shouted a bunch of profanities to her…”

“But there is evidence of her being locked in a crate and there’s DNA evidence of a man’s fingerprints on the crate’s door…”

“So, half of the workers of the crate are men… Are we going on a witch trial to charge every man who works for the company of trying to kill Ms. Gallagher?”

 “Maybe if your client didn’t threaten to kill her at her home…”

“It wasn’t Ms. Gallagher’s home.  She entered the Gallagher home with no invitation.  She doesn’t own the home, she owns a trailer on the Gallagher property”

“So did Mr. Milkovich.”

“Mr. Milkovich was invited by an Ian Gallagher whose sister owns the Gallagher home…”

“Vincent Gallagher owned the home at the time and he stated Mr. Milkovich threatened to kill him…”

“Alright, alright… I have heard enough.  I am growing impatient with this pissing match in front of me and I am not interested in the unending trail of these two…” the judge shouted.

“Your honor, the people would also like to combine this case with the case of Ms. Amanda Fisher.” March states.

“Your honor, my client and I would like to keep the two cases separate on the grounds that there is no proof my client had anything to do with Ms. Fisher.” Ted spats.

“What are you talking about?” The judge asked, quizzically.

“Amanda Fisher was a guard at Cook County prison that Mr. Milkovich was seen flirting with.  One night, she was found in the library beaten, raped, with two dislocated legs, crushed lung, bruises on fifty percent of her body, and has been in a coma for six months.” March said as she reached to the judge’s desk to hand over a file.

 

The judge grabbed the file, opened it, and saw photos of Amanda.  She was lying on the library floor covered in bruises and looked almost dead.  The judge didn’t even flinch when she saw them.  Ted watched the judge’s face, trying to find anything to keep the two cases apart.  The only argument he had was Amanda got hurt after Mickey got arrested.  He had no proof that Terry was the one who did it, and it didn’t help Mickey escaped prison when they were supposed to question him about what happened.  Ted believed everything Mickey said because of Mickey’s panic attack.  It was the first time he ever saw Mickey so vulnerable before.  The moment he looked into Mickey’s eyes, he knew Mickey was telling the truth.  He didn’t know Mickey that well, but there was something in Mickey’s expression that said he was telling the truth.

“Your honor, there is no proof my client was in the room the day she was raped.” Ted stated.

“We have witnesses that state Mr. Milkovich was in the room the day she was raped and beaten.  Also, the day the police was going to question him, he escaped with Mr. Martinez to find in Mexico.” March stated.

 

Ted was about to argue back when the door opened.  Ted looked at the door and saw Agent Coppola walk in.  Instead of her cocky attitude, she looked defeated.  Ted was praying whatever she was going to say was going to work in his favor.

When Coppola walked in, she instantly went to March to whisper in her ear.

“There will be no whispering in my chambers.  This isn’t high school.  If something needs to be said in my chambers, you say it out loud.” The judge said.

“We have evidence that Mr. Milkovich was there the day Ms. Fisher was raped, but not the cause of it.” Coppola said with a sigh.

 

This was news to Ted.  He was almost ready to kiss Coppola.  She had managed to make his job a million times easier for him.  He thought he could use this to his advantage to get him off from Sammi’s testimony but he was curious to know what evidence they had that Mickey was innocent of Amanda.

“What proof do you have that he was innocent?” The judge said, her fist holding her head.

“This was given to us anonymously.  You’re gonna wanna see this,” Coppola said, handing an flash drive to the judge.  “Let me warn you… It’s brutal.”

 

The judge stood to get the flash drive.  She sat down to put it on her laptop.  She turned on her tv by the door and turned on the channel that connected to her laptop.  She signed into her locked laptop and put the flash drive in.  The screen displayed a video that says classified.  Coppola told the judge to click on it and the whole room watched the video.

In the video, there was Mickey strapped in a chair with Terry bending down to look at him eye level, while Amanda was on the ground, bloody and tied up.  Mickey seemed to be unconscious as Terry was watching Mickey.  He looked at a man on the side and laughed.  Ted couldn’t see the face that well but based on his posture, Ted could tell that was Joey.  Whoever made this video was also smart because they had audio.  
            “Look at this little piece of shit.  I can’t believe he thought he would be able to outsmart me.  That bastard with the smug look on his face when I was getting arrested and he got out free…” Terry said as he turned to Mickey.

“Dad, what is your plan?” Joey said.

“My plan… You’re a Milkovich for Christ sake, there’s no such thing as a plan.  How many times have I do you that?  God, you’re a worthless piece of shit.”  Terry sighed.  “Though that shit with Gallagher’s sister worked…”

“I don’t follow.”

“Sheryl or whatever that dumb bitch with the blonde hair’s name… She was willing to do anything to get worthless Frank to give her daddy love.  Even opening her legs to let me get that sweet pussy.  All I had to do was get her to piss this little shit off and he would be mine…”  Joey’s body language changed.  He seemed tenser as he was listening to his father run his mouth.  “The better bonus was her dipshit self got arrested so I don’t have to listen to her talk about marriage or some shit.  I didn’t even marry your mother… why would I marry that cunt?”

 

Ted looked around the room and saw the judge was interested in Terry running his mouth.  He saw March was pissed that she had just lost this case.  He gave a small smile as he continued to watch the video.

Terry looked at Mickey and gave a tisk noise.  He smacked Mickey’s face hard to wake him up but that wasn’t what Ted was paying attention to.  As Terry was waking Mickey up, he noticed Joey.  Joey didn’t look at Terry, he looked straight ahead at the camera, like he knew it was there.  Joey knew this was going to happen and planted this on purpose.  He is the person who gave this to Coppola to clear Mickey’s name and take down Terry.  _Joey is smarter than everyone gives him credit for,_ Ted thought.

When the video ended, the judge had a horrid look on her face as she turned off the tv.  March, who sat down the moment Terry confessed of the conspiracy, looked like she wanted to crawl out of the room.  Ted couldn’t help but smile knowing that March would lose.

“I think we had enough of this,” the judge said.  “I will be making my decision in two weeks in court on whether to drop the charges on Ms. Gallagher or to leave Mr. Milkovich in prison.  As for Coppola, you have someone else to question.  Now, leave me.”

 

Ted was the first to leave and saw Mandy was pacing in the hallway.  When she saw him, she stopped and stared at him.

“Not here.  We have much to discuss, lets go.” Ted said, walking out of the building with Mandy behind him.

 

When they got to their car, Ted got in the passenger seat and shut the door.  The moment she got in the car, he pulled her close to kiss her.  She instantly kissed him back as he put his hands to her cheeks.  She gave a small moan as he stroked the side of her face.

“What is this for?” Mandy said, gasping for air.  “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Have I ever told you Joey was a genius?” Ted said, trying to breath.

“I have never heard anyone say that about Joey before…”

“Well, he is.  The day the guard was raped, your brother video taped the whole thing and there was audio as your asshole father…”

“Terry,” Mandy interrupted.

“Terry, ran his mouth about the whole plan to get Mickey in prison so he could kill him.”

“Shit, Joey ratted Terry out?!  Joey could get killed for that…”

“Coppola said it was anonymous and they wouldn’t be able to tell that was Joey….”

“…  Then how did you figure it out?”

“He looked directly into the camera.  Then, when Terry ran his mouth about Mickey, he lost his shit so Terry would never notice.”

“Damn, Joey is smarter than we all thought.  This is coming from the same guy who thought it was a good idea to use icy hot to masturbate…”  Ted’s eyes widened as Mandy laughed.  “But wait… Wouldn’t Mickey and Joey have to testify?”

“They might have to, but that is a bridge we will cross when we get there.  Now, we have to get Ian and Mickey off for that asshole charge of stealing a car.”

 

***

 

 

Mickey woke up at the hospital wing again.  It took him a few minutes before he realized where he was.  He noticed there was a freckle arm draped around his body and he chuckled.  He played with Ian’s dangling fingers, happy to know Ian stayed with him.  He was trying to remember what happened yesterday to get him in the hospital but all he could remember was Ted said they were planning on blaming him for what happened to Amanda.  That memory left a sour taste in his mouth and he quickly got up to crouch over the trash can as he emptied his empty stomach.  He must have woken Ian because as he was dry heaving, he felt a warm hand caress his back.

When he was done, he sat back and looked at Ian.  Mickey could see Ian was worried as Ian held him.  Mickey touched his arm and lifted it to kiss it.

“What happened last night?” Mickey asked.

“Ted made you tell everyone that happened and after you told us Joey made you get up, you started breathing heavy like you were having a heart attack and got up.  You were pacing for a little bit until I tried to hold you.  You punched me in my chest and went under the table to cry.  The guards were ready to come in until I told them to get Dr Bianca.  When she came, she gave you another shot and you have been passed out ever since.”

 

Mickey tensed in Ian’s touch.  He didn’t remember what happened.  All he could remember was Ted pushing him to tell what happened.  Ian could feel Mickey’s tension and went to pull away, but Mickey wouldn’t let him go.  Instead of fighting, Ian held him as well.  Mickey could feel his breathing calm down as he heard Ian’s heartbeat.

A few minutes later, Fat fuck opened the door.  Mickey pushed Ian off and they stood up.

“Your lawyer is pushing for you two to see him.  He says it’s urgent.” Fat fuck said.

“Mickey, are you sure that’s a good idea?” Ian said.  “You should really get some sleep.”

“I’m not a bitch, Gallagher,” Mickey said coolly.  “I can handle this.”

 

Before Ian said anything, Mickey was out the door.  Ian sighed and followed him with Fat fuck behind them.

When they got in the room, Ted was pacing while Mandy was sitting down.  Ted looked anxious, while Mandy looked down.  When Ted saw them, he stopped pacing and gave them a bear hug.  Ian and Mickey instantly tensed the moment Ted touched them, as they were both looking at eachother with raised eyebrows. Ian looked at Mandy, who looked extremely uncomfortable.  _How can Ted look happy and Mandy look so uncomfortable_ , he thought?

After a few uncomfortable moments, Mickey managed to get Ted off of them and took a seat across from his sister.  Ted was excited as he sat across from them.  Ian tried to look at Ted, but he couldn’t help to notice Mandy.  He extended his hand to her who grabbed his hand.

“So, is Santa Claus gonna tell me why he’s so fucking jolly or do I have to fucking guess?” Mickey said with little heat.

“We made a break in the case, and if everything goes right, the judge will drop the case, and you will be a free man,” Ted almost shouted.

“How?”

“The bad part was somebody videotaped what happened to Amanda, but the good thing is they shared it to March and she watched it with the judge in the room.  Terry ran his mouth about it being a set up to get Mickey in prison.”

“Do you know who sent the tape?” Ian asked.

 

Ian looked at Mickey who froze, his eyebrows raised to his hairline.  Ian looked at Mandy, who couldn’t look at any of them.  Ian squeezed her hand a little bit to get her attention.  She looked at him but only for a moment.  She looked at the table, trying to avoid Ian’s gaze.  Ian knew he wasn’t going to get an answer from her anytime soon so he decided after the meeting, he would try to call her and find out what’s wrong.

As Ian was paying attention to Mandy, Mickey was paying attention to Ted.  The moment Ian asked who sent the tape, Ted’s attitude changed.  He couldn’t look Mickey in the eyes and Mickey was getting worried it was someone close to them.

“Tell me it isn’t who I think it is…” Mickey said with wide eyes and eyebrows touching his hair line.

“Coppola said the tape was sent anonymously and maybe he didn’t give it to the cops, but he made the tape.  When he knew Terry wasn’t looking, he looked at the camera… Like directly into it.” Ted said, trying to give Mickey a reassuring look, while Mickey shook his head.

“That was a dumbass fucking move… Even for Joey.  Mandy and I know people who take that shit real serious.  If anyone else found out Joey did something that stupid, there’s nothing these guards in here could do to protect him, especially from Terry.  We’re fucking Milkovich’s… We handle our own shit, never concern the police.”

“Then we need to protect Joey.” Mandy stated.  “Joey is trying to protect you two in here, maybe you need to protect him in here.”

 

Mandy looked at Mickey with a silent communication between them.  Mickey knew Mandy was right, but this piece of news made Mickey and Ian’s life difficult in prison.  The courts will force him to testify against Terry and even though Mickey wants to change, he will never be known as a snitch.  Since Mickey regrets what happened to Amanda, he just wanted to forget what happened.  Even if Terry never did anything to them, snitching on Terry would get other people who is loyal to him to react.  Mickey knew he could handle Terry, but he knew he could never handle Terry’s loyal group.

“I will try my best, Mandy.  But…” Mickey said.

“But nothing, Mick.  He is our oldest brother and he has tried to help you out.  Hell, he stayed behind when you left for Mexico.  He didn’t have to do that.”

“Mands…”

“But Mands, nothing.  Help our brother or I will never forgive you.  I don’t ask for much from you, Mick.  But I would like you to at least show a little support toward our brother.”

 

Before Mickey could say anything, Mandy got up and walked out.  Ian called for her, but she ignored him.  Ian wanted to jump up to follow her, but he knew he couldn’t.  Ted looked at them with apologetic eyes and took off after her.  Ian looked at Mickey who stared at the place Mandy was sitting.  He knew Mandy had a point, but what she was asking was almost impossible.  It was hard enough to keep him and Ian alive since they were gay, keeping Joey alive after snitching was going to be a task he could barely keep.  Joey and Mickey had jumped rats themselves, now Joey was becoming one.  Mickey sighed and walked to his room.  He didn’t have to look behind him to know Ian was right behind him.  He also knew him and Ian would get into an argument about it because Ian always sides with Mandy.  Mandy and Ian’s goal in life was to come together to drive Mickey crazy.    _I just wish once Ian would side with him when it came to Mandy_ , he thought.

When they got to their room, Ian couldn’t contain himself anymore.

“What is your plan?”  Ian asked.

“Like I need to tell you, of all people.”

“You’re not going to abandon Joey, right?”

Mickey sighed.  “You wanna say that any louder?  We have to be extremely careful now.  This new information about this trial will be dangerous for us.  If Terry finds out what happens, he will do whatever he feels necessary.  He will have no problem with hurting us.  You should know that…”

“I do, but what about…”

“Just please have confidence in me.  I will make it happen.  All you have to do is trust me.” Mickey inched closer to Ian.  “Can you do that for me?”

 

Mickey held Ian close.  Though he didn’t want to admit it to Ian, he couldn’t help the fear in his eyes.  Joey messed up dramatically and all Mickey was worried about was he got to kill Terry before Terry killed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was brutal (I can honestly admit it) so this one is a little calm one and it helped Mickey. Sorry I have been having a hard time writing but there are a lot of crazy shit I had to tend to. I will update when I can and will finish soon  
> I wanna thank everyone for the kudos, comments and for just reading my story. I hope everyone likes this chapter because there will be another bumpy ride coming.
> 
> The songs I used to help write this chapter is "Take my picture" by Filter, and "Remember we die" by Gemini Syndrome


	22. Chapter 22

Mandy ran to their car, Ted right behind her.  She didn’t want to admit that Joey was stupid enough to give a cop a video of Terry confessing his sins.  Terry had to go down, but Joey could be murdered by the other inmates if they find out he was the one who ratted Terry out.

When she got to the car, she tried to open the locked door, but with no success.  She started to bang on the car door with her fists with all her might. Her vision was clouded with tears and she didn’t notice how loud she was screaming at the door.

Not knowing what to do, Ted stood there and waited for Mandy to stop.  Ted has never seen her so out of control with her emotions before and it broke his heart.  All he wanted was to help her anyway he could but Joey didn’t understand how bad of a bind he was putting them in by keeping him alive.  He knew Coppola would throw him to the pack of wolves in prison to get Terry.

When Mandy ran out of energy, her sobs took over as she sat down.  Instead of banging on the door with all her might, she started tapping it until she let the sobs control her whole body.  Ted hesitated until she hugged her knees and started blubbering.  He sat next to her and started to comfort her.  At first, she hit him, then pulled him close.  He caressed her back as he heard her struggling sobs and felt each tear stain his suit.

“Mandy…” Ted said.

“I know Joey is stupid but I never knew he was suicidal.”

“We’ll find a way to get him safe.”

“Like what?  Put him in the rat wing of the prison.  If we do that, we might as well put a sign on his back that says, ‘please kill me’.”

“I know.  Maybe we could get them all transferred… Wait, never mind.  That is a bad idea.  All we could do is wait and see what happens with Mickey.”

“But those assholes will be in there asking Terry all kinds of questions.  Since Amanda’s cousin is Coppola, Coppola will make it her personal mission to go after us when Terry fucked up.”

 

Ted realized Mandy made a point.  Since Mickey escaped from prison, Coppola has been doing anything she could do to hurt Mickey.  She even pulled revenge to get Ian in trouble for something Ian didn’t do.  Though he was aiding and abetting a fugitive, Coppola wanted to tear Ian apart before Ian had a chance to understand what was happening.  Ted had a full proof plan to get Ian out, now he needed one to get Mickey and Joey out.

 

***

 

Mickey was pacing by the shed, waiting for Joey to show up.  He smoked his whole pack of cigarettes and realized that wasn’t enough.  Usually, he would try to cut back when he is in prison because he was never sure when he could get another pack, but that moment, he didn’t care.  He was going to kill Joey, one way or another.

Ian was leaning against the shed wall, anxious of what would happen.  Ian couldn’t blame Joey for doing something to keep his brother safe, but it was foolish.  Joey knew better than anyone not to snitch on anyone.  Nobody liked Terry but the Milkovich family knew people who take snitching very seriously, and there were people who owed Terry some favors.

When Mickey spotted Joey behind Colin, he stopped and punched Joey in the stomach.  When Joey slouched down, Mickey hit him in the back of the head.  Confused, Colin tried to stop Mickey but Mickey pushed him off, keeping his gaze on Joey.

“I know that you and our other brothers like to share the same brain but I never knew you were suicidal…” Mickey almost screeched.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about…” Joey coughed as he fell to the ground.

“Ted figured out that my genius oldest brother taped Amanda’s rape and sent it to Coppola…”

“Still have no clue what you’re talking about…”

“Oh really?  You weren’t the one who thought it would be a good job to tape the rape, then wait to give it to Coppola so Terry would get arrested and his brothers would come after you when they would figure it out… And they will figure it out… And try to kill you… Because if that wasn’t you, I would chop my own dick off and make Ian eat it.”

 

Ian looked at Mickey with wide eyes.  One of the things Ian has always loved about Mickey was his mouth.  Some of the things Mickey says is hard for Ian to keep from laughing or look at Mickey in surprise.  Ian knew sometimes Mickey did it on purpose, but Ian also knew that Mickey wasn’t trying a lot of the time.

While Mickey was yelling at Joey, Colin was frozen.  He never thought for a moment Joey would do something like rat.  Terry spent many beatings stressing never to rat.  Colin looked at his bloody brother with pure disgust and fought the chance to spit at him.  Colin suddenly felt dirty being by Joey.  Though it was hard to get hot water in prison, he wouldn’t mind the cold shower.

As Ian and Colin looked at Joey, Mickey’s fists were clenching and unclenching.  He remembered the vow the Milkovich siblings had for loyalty to eachother but Joey was making it difficult for Mickey to not kill him.  The mess Joey has made would be impossible for Mickey to take care of without Joey being killed.  Mickey was even contemplating on murdering Joey himself.  Mickey took a deep breath.

“Do you have any explanation for this…”

“Just following the plan,” Joey weased.

“That plan of yours will get you killed.”

“Just trust me, for once.”

“It better be a good plan is all I have to say…”

 

Mickey immediately walked away from his brothers, Ian following him.  Mickey knew Ian was following behind him and was watching his every move.  He never bothered to say anything to Ian until he saw an empty closet.  Though they couldn’t embrace eachother until lights out, Mickey decided a quickie in the closet would be good for him.

He stopped walking to turn to Ian.  Ian almost walked into Mickey as Mickey’s eyebrows were raised and the lust in his eyes were shown.  He pushed the red head in and shut the door.  Ian looked confused and was ready to say something until Mickey pushed Ian on the closed door and connected his mouth with Ian’s.  Ian immediately lifted his right hand to cup the back of Mickey’s head as Mickey caressed his cheek.  Each touch from Ian was confidence surging in Mickey like an electric outlet and giving him the confidence he needed to carry on.

“I need you, Ian” Mickey whined.

“I need you, Mick” Ian said, his head swimming in the pool of Mickey.

“Prove it,” Mickey said as he started peppering Ian’s neck.

“Name it and I will,” Ian said as he snaked his hand down Mickey’s side.  Mickey started to moan.

I want the proof right here… Right now” Mickey demanded with no power.

 

Ian started to unzip Mickey’s jumpsuit slowly as he feels his dick start to wake up.  Mickey pressed closer and Ian could feel Mickey’s hard cock.  Mickey tensed uncontrollably as Ian’s touch was leaving a trail of goosebumps.  Mickey let his eyes tell Ian how much he was in love and licked his lips for the anticipation of Ian’s taste.

 

***

 

Mickey was in the court hallway with the weight on his shoulders.  He played with a loose string on his jacket as he waits for Ted.  Today was supposed to be the day when he hears if they will retry his case or not.  The hallway reminded him of the first time they tried the case.  He sat in the hallway with the taste of bitterness of what happened.  He wasn’t naive to believe the courts wouldn’t look at his name and judge him on his family’s reputation.  He also knew that the courts would use his southside upbringing against him.  But that wasn’t what he thought about.  All he could think about was the redhead who broke up with him.  Mickey was trying to be patient because he knew Ian was manic, but Ian was shattering the one gift Mickey gave him.  Mickey’s heart wasn’t much, but he gave it to Ian.  Ian’s eyes the night he broke up with Mickey was all Mickey could think of the whole trial.  Ian’s mouth was clawing each vessel in his heart and spreading his blood all over the pavement, but Ian’s eyes were showing the scars of his words.  Ian’s eyes gave Mickey hope to not want to give up.  And Mickey didn’t, until Ian left him at the border.

Mickey sighed as he realized how much of a difference then and now.  Now, Ian and he got back together and have been working on their relationship.  Ian looks at him with full hope and have been proving Ian is willing to fight with Mickey.  Mickey still had doubts that Ian wanted to leave him, but they are silenced everytime Ian kisses him.  Their warm and gentle embrace brings another Mickey he never knew existed.  Everytime Ian touches him, it silences the worries Mickey brings and gives him more confidence to handle his struggles.  Mickey never knew how much he needed Ian until Ian wasn’t there.

As Mickey was sitting in the hallway, Ted walked out of the judge’s chambers and tapped Mickey’s shoulder.  Mickey snapped out of his reverie and stared at Ted.  Ted didn’t look happy.  Mickey was preparing himself for the bad news, but Ted’s eyes looked hopeful.

“The judge wants to talk to you now.” Ted said.

“Wait, you never told me I had to talk to the judge.”

“I didn’t think she was going to talk to you alone but she requested it and I can’t stop it.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?  I’m a bit of an asshole…”

Ted chuckled.  “No argument there.  Just tell her the truth.   You did nothing wrong, and don’t be an asshole.”

“You say that like it’s easy.  All I know is how to be an asshole…”

“Just take a deep breath and try your best. Do like we rehearsed for when you talk on the stand,” Ted said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

Mickey nodded and walked into the judge’s office.  He noticed that it was just him and the judge.  He wasn’t sure if that was wise, but he had nothing to lose.  The judge was sitting at her desk, looking at Mickey.  Mickey tried to smile but even he knew he was trying too hard.

“Mr Milkovich, have a seat.” The judge said, letting a hand out to point at a chair.

“Yes, ma’am,” Mickey said as he nodded and took a seat in front of the judge.

 

Mickey could feel her eyes bore into his alabaster skin.  He felt like a six-year-old being scolded by a parent.  The old Mickey would’ve said some asshole comment to get rid of the deafening silence wrapping around the room like a blanket.  But she wasn’t like the other judges.  The other judges he had stood in front of looked down at him and had a picture of Mickey before Mickey uttered a word.  This judge looked like she had other plans. 

“You know, I have found it a little interesting that I have tried almost everyone in your family… Your father is a legend around here…”

“He is not my father…” He mumbled, looking down.  The judge cleared her throat and he looked up.

“But I can honestly say I have never tried you before.  I’ll admit, I have heard stories about you from other judges who have tried you, and I wasn’t looking forward to having you in my courtroom.  I expected you to be another smartass southside who thought they knew how the world worked and believed anarchy was always the answer.” The judge slowly shooked her head like she was remembering something.  “But when your lawyer asked the court not to use your last name against you, I realized I was doing just that.  When you were sitting in the courtroom, your presence was nothing like them.  Yes, you had that smartass look your brothers have shown, but you are different than them.”  Mickey nodded as she stood up and slowly paced behind her desk, not taking her eyes off Mickey.  “I have even spoken to the judge who tried your case first and he told me about your demeanor.  It was nothing like what I saw in court last week.  Tell me, what changed?”

Mickey shrugged his shoulders.  She nodded and sat back down.

“I can tell you still live by the code of southside.  It gets people in further trouble than it should.  I’m from the southside.  I was a smartass little brat growing up who demanded the world to owe me something.  Then, I got in law school and the northside has a way to tear you down and spit you out.  It wasn’t until I grew up.  Now, I won’t tell you how that happened but it has.  But I won’t hold that against you.  Tell me, if I let you go now, what is your plan?”

Mickey swallowed air.  “I honestly don’t know.”

“At least your honest.  I have talked to Mrs Gallagher and she was nothing like you.  She almost choked me when I mentioned your father…”

“I’m sorry, your honor, but can you stop calling Terry my father.  That man may have donated his sperm to my mother but that man is far from being a father.  That man has tortured me more ways than I will care to admit and as long as I’m breathing, I will never be him.”

The judge nodded.  “As you wish…  It’s interesting, all of your brothers have some trait of Mr. Milkovich, but here you are begging not to be on the same category of him.”  She got up and walked to her door to knock on it.  The bailiff opened the door.  “I have heard enough.  Get everyone ready for court, I have made my decision.”

 

The bailiff nodded and went in to get Mickey.  Mickey stood and looked at the judge.  Mickey was petrified that maybe he said the wrong thing and it didn’t help that the judge had a poker face.

When he left her office, the bailiff led him to the courtroom.  He saw Kevin, Vee, and the whole Gallagher clan.  As he walked closer to Ted, he saw in the front row was Iggy, Tony, and Mandy.  He hasn’t seen Iggy and Tony since he was tried for the first time and though his siblings are irritating, a part of him missed them.  He never knew how many people he missed until he saw them at the court case.  He was also surprised to see Lip there since Lip doesn’t like Mickey, but Mickey wasn’t interested in starting anything.

When Mickey sat down next to Ted, Ted looked anxious.

“I’m sorry,” Mickey said.

 

Ted was ready to question what happened but then the bailiff informed everyone to rise.  Everyone stood up as the judge walked into the courtroom, then told everyone to take a seat.  Mickey and Ted sat down, at the edge of their seats.  They were sweating profusely as the judge was playing with a pen in her hands.  She didn’t look up as she thought about how to speak about the case at hand.  She took a deep breath and sighed.

“You know, I have been a judge for more years than I will admit, but I have never seen something like this before.  I didn’t sleep for a week, regarding Mr Milkovich’s fate.  I have talked to Mrs Gallagher and she has proven she is not fit to be a member of society.  I have seen the evidence of corruption and those few will be punished accordingly.  Mr. Milkovich, Mr Monaghan, will you please rise?” Mickey and Ted rised as Ted was buttoning his jacket.  Mickey swallowed air as he stared at the judge, his knees wobbly.  “With all the evidence both parties have presented, it is completely unnecessary to reopen this case.  Mr. Milkovich, you will be sentenced to four months in prison for escaping prison but as for the case against Mrs Gallagher, you are found not guilty.  After the four months, you will have a year of probation and community services.  The courts will openly apologize for accusing you of the crime you haven’t committed and wish you well in the future.”  The judge banged the gavel.  “Court dismissed.”

 

Before Mickey had time to process what she said, she was gone.  He could feel Ted embracing him as he froze.  He thought he blew it in her office when he corrected her for calling Terry his father, but apparently, it didn’t.  He looked at his sister who was crying and saw the rest of the Gallagher family reaching over to congratulate him.

Before he could say anything, the bailiff tugged on his arm and they walked back to the bus.  His head was swimming and he couldn’t tread in the water.  His heart felt like it stopped beating, though he could hear it fluttering in his chest.  _I can’t believe it_ , he thought, _I am a free man_.

The whole ride back to the prison, all he could think about was telling Ian.  The judge’s voice still ringing in his head.

_Not guilty._

_Not guilty._

_Not guilty._

 

When he got back to the prison, he walked back to the cell with fat fuck by his side.  His lips were craving for the kiss he knew Ian would give him.  His body was hungry of the soft touch his favorite red head would embrace.  When Fat-fuck took off the cuffs, Mickey sat on his bed, waiting for Ian. He was too busy worrying about Ian, he didn’t notice Colin was standing in the room.  Mickey saw Colin looked worried and Mickey stood up.

“So, what did the judge say?” Colin asked.

“I’m a free man… After I serve four months for escaping prison.  Other than that, I will be a free man.” Mickey stated with a huge grin.

“That’s amazing.” Colin said, his eyes still down.

“The fuck is your problem?” Mickey asked.  “Don’t come in here and ruin my good mood.”

“Sorry, Mick, but this is important.  It’s Terry.”

“What?”

“He’s in max for jumping Joey.  Ian is in the hospital wing with him.”

“Just once, I will like to not have to visit that stupid wing.”  Mickey said with a sigh.  “And here I was, happy I got cleared of all the charges.”

“You know it’s impossible for a Milkovich to be happy.”

Mickey snorts.  “Tell me about it.”

 

Mickey ran to the hospital wing, unsure of what he would find.  He thought he would find a bruised-up Ian and a dead Joey.  He would never forgive himself when he saw them.

When he got there, he saw Joey was unconscious, with bruises on his face like makeup.  Ian was sitting on the other bed, next to Joey. Ian had a busted lower lip, two black eyes, and some bruises on his arms.

 Mickey immediately ran to Ian and hugged him.  Ian hugged back and played with Mickey’s hair.

“Please tell me you’re ok.” Mickey said, not letting the redhead go.

“I’m fine, especially since you’re here.  How did the trial go?” Ian said.

Mickey let go to look at Ian.  “Really well.  I have to stay for four months for escaping with Damian, but after that, I will be a free man.”

“That’s wonderful.”  Ian said, his faced lighting up like a child during Christmas tree.

“Apparently Joey didn’t learn his lesson from last night…”

“Actually, I owe Joey.” Ian said as Mickey had raised eyebrows.

“Now, it’s your time.  What happened?”

 

***

 

_The morning Mickey was in trial_

 

While Mickey was on his way to trial, Ian was on his way to the hospital wing to take his medicine.  He noticed behind him was Terry’s brother, Ronnie.  Ian tried to pretend he didn’t notice Ronnie was behind him, but he couldn’t shake the feeling he was about to get jumped again.  He could feel Ronnie’s eyes bore into him as his speed increased.

Before he got to the hospital wing, a pair of hands grabbed him.  He tried to push the guy off him but the man’s power was better.  The man pushed Ian in a closet and shut the door.  Ian fell in the middle of the closet.  He noticed there was more of Terry’s men encircling him, one of them being Joey.  He saw Terry was in the middle, ready to hit Ian.  Ian was ready to stand up but Terry kicked him in the knees.  Ian could feel the pain in his knees, but still tried to get up.  Terry was standing there, waiting for the fight.

“Get up, you piss ant.” Terry yelled.  “You’re as pathetic as your father.”

“Shut up, short dick.” Ian howled. “You have nothing better to do than to try to fight me.  You’re pathetic for needing your bitches to fight for you…”

“Who says they will touch you today?  They’re here to help me dispose of your dead body.”

“At least I didn’t rape a guard.”

 

Terry froze, staring at Ian.  After a moment, he pushed Ian down and started to straddle Ian as he was beating him up. 

As Ian was being beaten, Joey watched in disgust.  He looked at Terry’s brothers and wasn’t surprised that the brothers just watched.  He knew Terry had full control of his brothers and it was worthless for him to say anything about being brainwashed.  The air was suddenly a wave of salted water and he was trying to push the waves away.  Joey looked at Ian and felt more of an emotional attachment to him than he ever felt for Terry.  It reminded him of the day that Mickey came out as gay.  Suddenly, Joey saw black hair instead of red and tattooed knuckles trying to fight back.  Joey sighed and remembered the Milkovich sibling pact and knew Ian was included in trying to protect.

 Joey sighed as he moved to punch Terry in the back of the head.  Terry stopped hitting Ian to look at Joey.  Joey didn’t blink as he punched Terry.  Terry’s head moved to the motion but the punch didn’t do anything else.  Terry got up from Ian and punched Joey in the face.  Still sore from Mickey beating him up, he fell as Terry started beating him up.

Suddenly, Joey felt more kicks coming from different directions as Joey tried to stand up.  Ian held his hand as Terry’s brothers were fighting for the two boys to be unconscious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided Mickey has suffered enough and should be getting out. sorry for the lack of updates but we are getting close to end.
> 
> I wanna thank everyone for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and just giving my story a chance. It means a lot to me.
> 
> The songs I used for this chapter was "October" by Evanescence, and "My own Prison" by creed.


	23. Chapter 23

Mandy and Ted sat at their kitchen island, eating Chinese food.  Mandy decided they needed wine to celebrate their small victory.  Since Ted wasn’t a huge fan of wine, he settled for some Scotch.  Mandy played with her lo mein noodles while Ted was studying, keeping his untouched orange chicken at arm’s length.  Even though they still had to help Ian get out, Mandy wanted to celebrate the bigger picture.

“Babe,” Mandy said.

“Yes,” Ted said, not looking up.

“Could you at least take a bite of your food?  This isn’t fun,” Mandy said, putting her fork down.

Ted took a deep breath and looked at her.

“I know, I am being a bad boyfriend now, but this case is killing me.  I’m ecstatic Mickey got a few months for escaping, but I’m worried Ian is charged with ten years for aiding and abating…”

“But I thought he was charged for robbing that car?”

“Accessory to robbing that car.  Mickey technically did it.  But Coppola tried to make a deal with Ian that she won’t charge him with aiding and abating if he ratted on Mickey and Damian…”

“Ian wouldn’t do that.  Even if he wasn’t hopelessly in love with my brother, southside rules won’t allow it.”

“Exactly.  Now, I have to find a way to get Ian out of aiding and abating.”  Ted took a deep breath and went back to his notes.

“Ian has bipolar, we could say he was manic.”

“After spending forever convincing the judge, we run the risk of him going to a mental hospital until they find him ‘stable’, then he will get the ten years.”

“But isn’t this his first offense?”

“But he’s from southside.  The courts treat southside like Vernon, you know that.”

Mandy nodded.  “What are some theories you have?”

“Nothing that would be concrete. And a good lawyer never gets surprised in court.”

“But you’re not telepathic.”

“Doesn’t matter, you just have to read people and study a lawyer’s skill.  Also, learn to read people.”

“Well, what am I thinking about now?”

“You want me to stop studying so we can relief tension and enjoy the big victory.”

“And how do I want to celebrate?”

“Come closer and I’ll show you.”

 

Ted closed his book and backed his chair from the table.  Mandy smiled and took a sip from her wine.  He took a drink from his drink and looked at her.  She got up and prowled her way to him.  Her nerves were coursing through her body as she reached closer and she could feel the lust that was coursing in his eyes.

The moment she squat on Ted’s lap, she connected her lips with his.  Ted didn’t hesitate on cupping her face in his hands as she rested her arms on both sides of his shoulders.  The slow sweet kiss turned to lustration and sweat.  He played with her hair as she grabbed his.

When they broke it off to breathe, Mandy put her forehead to his and enjoyed the energy his forehead was radiating.  Unable to resist, she pecked his lips and it started their passion all over again.

When he was unable to breathe, he stopped kissing and looked at her.

“You don’t know how lucky I feel to have you in my life.” Ted said.

“How about you show me?” Mandy said, having a hard time talking as he took her breath away.

“Oh I will,” Ted said with wide eyes.

 

He stood up and she wrapped her legs around him.  He held her by her hips as he carried her to the bedroom to show her how much he loved her.

 

***

 

 

_Mickey looked at his phone and saw Ian has been calling him all day.  Mickey could’ve answered Ian, but was afraid of Ian not wanting to pick up.  As usual, Mickey knew he messed up and needed to make things right with Ian._

_But all he could think about was how he should’ve listened to Fiona and Lip.  He didn’t like to admit it, but he was wrong.  They kept saying Monica was the same way and they were used to it from her.  The thought of Ian on top of their house, telling Mickey he could fly was haunting Mickey everytime he shut his eyes.  Mickey couldn’t do anything, other than hope the drink in his hand will help his pain._

_Sighing, he put his jeans on, his shoes, and his jacket.  He was debating about taking his phone with him, but just decided to take it.  Without a second thought, he lite his cigarette as he left the house.  As he was leaving, he looked at his sister’s door and felt a sting of loneness. Mandy was his only best friend that understood what Mickey was going through.  He hated to admit it, but he needed his sister’s determination and tough love to help pick him up from his uselessness.  He wouldn’t admit the sting he felt when Mandy left.  It seems that’s all anyone wanted to do was leave him._

_Trying not to cry, he left the house.  The crisp air stung his face as he walked to the Gallagher house.  He always thought it was weird for the walk to the Gallagher house being longer than the walk back when he takes the same route._

_When he got to the Gallagher house, he tapped on the door.  Debbie answered the door with a smartass grin he would slap if she was a boy.  She signaled with her head that he was upstairs.  Mickey nodded and walked in.  He wasted no time walking up the stairs and when he got to Ian’s room, he froze.  He could feel the tears ready to fall so he wiped his face.  When did I become such a bitch, he thought?_

_He took a deep breath and opened the door.  In front of him layed the red head, looking at the wall.  When Ian didn’t move, he called for him.  Ian turned instantly, and he was flashed with the green eyes he fell for.  Though there was still pain in his eyes, he looked relieved to see Mickey.  Mickey didn’t know what to do and his eyes were powerful, making him weak._

_“I’m sorry I’m late,” Mickey said._

_Ian layed there.  After a moment, Ian moved over as Mickey took off his shoes and jacket.  Mickey climbed into bed and held Ian.  He smoothed the red hair before he kissed it and the electricity shocked him from his lips to his feet.  He could feel Ian’s breath being uneven as they gazed into eachother’s eyes._

_“Debbie told me what happened,” Mickey said._

_“I will have to hug her when I see her,” Ian said in a chuckle._

_Mickey smiled and kissed Ian with the passionate kiss he could ever do._

 

 

Mickey thought of that day as he gently touched Ian’s face in Mickey’s cot.  Though Ian flinched with the cold hands against his bruised face, he never dismissed Mickey’s hand.  The night brought the light breeze that swayed with the rhythm of other cots in the distance being rocked back and forth.  Mickey and Ian’s torsos were entwined with their arms touching eachother.  Mickey knew this moment would be better if they weren’t in prison, but Mickey still loved this night.

Ian moved closer to Mickey for Mickey to feel his monster was rock hard.  Mickey smirked as he moved his hand down to grope Ian’s monster.  He lightly patted his cock as Ian’s eyes rolled in the back of his head.  Ian layed on his back as Mickey slithered down to his pelvis, enjoying the v and the flat surface.  Ian’s skin visibly had goosebumps with each touch and made Mickey grow harder.  The electricity pinched his skin as Mickey pulled Ian’s pants and underwear down.  Mickey nestled down into Ian’s fire red pubic hair as he engulfed Ian’s monster.  Mickey could feel Ian inflate as he softly bobbed his head.  Each vein was showing and growing stronger the more blood was coming.  Ian was taking turns between patting, or grabbing Mickey’s hair as he was fighting to not cum in Mickey’s mouth.  The frustration Ian was carrying was flowing out with his precum and Mickey was swallowing each one.

Knowing he was about to cum, he tapped on Mickey’s shoulder and tried to get Mickey’s attention, but Mickey wasn’t listening.  Mickey was too engulfed in the pleasure of Ian and allowed Ian’s body to speak to him.

Ian gave up when he felt his balls tightening and allowed Mickey to use his mouth to tell the familiar story. Ian started convulsing when he felt the sea of semen travel from his balls and into Mickey’s mouth.  Mickey drank the cum like he was craving a drink of water.  Spent, Ian looked at Mickey who grinned as he leaned over to lay on top of Ian.  He pecked Ian’s lips and allowed his body to sway the passion to full lust.

“Speak to me,” Mickey said, not leaving Ian’s lips.

 

***

 

Two weeks later, Terry was still in max. Ian said that when the guards came, he heard the guards say Terry was going for a month.  Since the guards put him in there, the tension in the prison has calmed significantly.  Though Ronnie and Chester haven’t talked to Mickey, they have been quiet and don’t seem to care about Ian.  If Mickey and Ian didn’t know better, they would’ve thought the worst was over.  But both boys knew better.

Joey was in the hospital for the whole two weeks.  Colin, Mickey, and Ian saw him every day.  Since Joey stood up for Ian, Mickey knew it was clear Joey was playing on both sides.  Since Joey sacrificed his safety for Ian, the least Mickey would do is protect his oldest brother.  Mickey looked at his brother with frustration in his eyes.  Joey was up and laughing at an idiot joke Ian was making.  Mickey tried not to laugh at the dorky red head, but he couldn’t help laughing.  Even with the world on his shoulders, Ian still found a way to make him laugh.

“The cops come to talk to you?” Joey asked.

“You think I would say anything?”  Ian asked.  Joey nodded.  “It’s not like we did anything wrong.”

“True, but knowing Terry’s brother, they all have plans to wipe us out…”

“Uncle Ronnie and Uncle Chester are followers, not leaders,” Mickey stated.  “If they were to do something, they would go by what Terry planned.”

“You think Terry planned on going to max?” Joey asked.

“Not sure.  He knows we would never snitch on him but with Sammi being bat shit crazy, he knew he had to come up with something.  I wouldn’t be surprised if he never talked to her again.  I know Svetlana has stopped.”

“How do you know?”

“Mandy told me,” Joey said.  “Since Mickey gave up on doing Lana favors, she stopped talking to Terry.  Mandy said that she wanted to abandon the family when she started sleeping with Kevin and V.  Mandy went over to Kev’s house and they have been babysitting the baby.”

Ian nodded.  “So, we need to come up with a plan before Terry gets out of max.”

“Yes.” Mickey said.

“We can rob a guard of a gun and shoot him,” Colin said.  He looked at Mickey and noticed the glare, so he changed his tune.  “Or not.”

“What about finding another way to get him to stay in max?  He has such a short temper…” Ian asked.

“Like what?” Mickey asked.

“Maybe we could kiss in front of him?”

“Let me stop you there… I’m crazy, not suicidal.  If we do that, we will be opening other doors than him…”

“Mickey, you were fucking other dudes in here last time…”

“In hiding.  Not in front of other people.”

“But it’s classic bully strategy.  Terry is the toughest criminal in this prison.  If we take him down, we will become the toughest criminals here and we can do whatever we want.  No one will want to mess with us.”

“But then we will have to try to protect ourselves from other people who want the reputation of being the toughest bad asses in here…”

“I have faith in you, Mickey.  You have Colin and Joey…”

“But Terry has more than Uncle Ronnie and Uncle Chester…”

“Actually,” Joey said, sitting up a little bit.  “Since everyone knows I’m just on your side, I may have more man power than you think.  I’m offering more than Terry is and I can convince other people to join us when we put Terry in max.”

“But, I pissed off most of them when I wouldn’t let them rape that guard.”

“Most of them were transferred.”

Mickey sighed.  “Ok, it’s messy, but I guess we have a plan.  Now, we have to wait until Terry is out of max.”

 

Colin smiled and smacked Joey playfully on the shoulder.  Ian laughed as he watched the two men bicker and Mickey stared at Ian.  He hoped Ted would come through with getting Ian out, so Ian could be safe.  Mickey could deal with anything this prison could give him, but Ian has been hurt more times than he could count.  He was getting tired of seeing the bruises diminishing the beautiful face he always thought about and he was tired of Terry doing it.

But as Mickey watched his brothers and his lover, he couldn’t help the sickening feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.  For some reason, the air stood still and the goosebumps on his arm was signaling there was a storm approaching.  Though Ian made it seem easy, taking Terry down wasn’t as easy as he thought.  Terry was going to do everything he could to take them down and Mickey secretly wished he was the one to take down his demon that gives him nightmares at night.

 

***

 

The boys stayed with Joey until it was almost time for lights out.  Ian purposely brushed his hand against Mickey to signify the need for him.  Mickey smiled and looked at Ian to signify soon.

When they got to their cot, Mickey layed in his as Ian was climbing into his.  As Mickey looked at the roof of his bed, he heard a noise and turned to look at the wall to see a hand.  Mickey smiled and traced circles in the palm of his hand.  He could hear the excitement in the redhead as he played with the long fingers.  Mickey grew hard as he thought about what those fingers were going to do that night.  All he wanted to do was hold Ian as he drifted to sleep.  Ian was the only person who could help him sleep at night and if Ian wasn’t there, his sleep wouldn’t be as good.

While Mickey was playing with Ian’s hand, a bang came from their bars.  Startled, Mickey let go of Ian’s hand to stand up.  He didn’t notice Ian trying to stand as well as he looked at Fat-Fuck.  Fat-Fuck had a devilish grin on his face and the uneasiness in Mickey’s stomach was worse.

“Inmates, show me your wrist and come forward so I can cuff you.  You’re coming with me.” Fat-Fuck said.

“Where are you taking us?” Ian said as he looked at Mickey.  Mickey didn’t look back.

“Don’t worry about it… Just do what I say.”

 

Mickey was half pissed, and half scared which showed on his face.  He did as he was told and moved so they could cuff Ian.  Ian took a deep breath and did as he was told.

When the cell opened up, Fat-Fuck made them walk out of the cell room.  Mickey was walking next to Ian as they walked down this hallway.

“Something isn’t right,” Ian whispered.

“No shit, they don’t do this unless something is wrong.” Mickey whispered.

“You think we’re going to see Ted?”

“Doubt it.”

“You think this is about Coppola?”

“Maybe, but something isn’t right.  When I tell you to, and this is important… Whatever happens, run.  Don’t worry about me, just go.”

“Mickey, I’m not leaving without you.”

“This isn’t a debate, Gallagher.  You need to be safe.”

“I’m not a girl, Mick.  I can take care of myself.”

“Don’t try.  It will give me peace.”

 

When they got to the room, Fat-Fuck ushered them to a room where they saw Colin and Joey.  Mickey pushed Ian and Fat-Fuck hit them over the head with his club.  The only thing Ian remembered was Mickey fighting as he fell.

Mickey tried to stop the club but wasn’t in time and he could feel Fat-Fuck hitting him again.  All he could remember was the sting as he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time on the chapters but I was having a hard time with this chapter so i took a break from this chapter to write other chapters so I can update a little faster. I hope you like it and I kept you in mystery but please be patient.
> 
> I wanna thank everyone for the comments, kudos, and just reading it. It means a lot that people like this story.
> 
> The songs i used was "No more sorrow" by linkin park, "take me away" by Avril Lavigne, and "Speak to me" by Amy Lee


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is a tense chapter. Our boys will be tested

Lip had cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he walked to the prison.  He was drenched with worry of Ian and was ready to raise hell.  If Mickey could be cleared of almost all charges, Ian can be cleared of his.

As he was walking in, he noticed Iggy sitting outside, smoking a cigarette.  Iggy was looking at the prison like it was his childhood home, reliving memories he would be debating about wanting to remember them or not.  _The man probably spent more time in prison than out_ , he thought.

Sighing, he walked over to Iggy and sat next to him.  Iggy didn’t even flinch, but Lip assumed Iggy figured out someone was sitting next to him.

“Yo, you here to see Mickey?” Lip said, taking a drag.

“Haven’t talked to him since he escaped to Mexico.”

“Then why are you here?”

“To be honest, man… I don’t know.  Joey is a little mad at me and I think my sidekick is as well…”

“Sidekick?”

“Colin.  The only brother that will talk to me is Tony.”

“But weren’t you at Mickey’s trial?”

“Yea, but I haven’t talked to him.  The rest of them are mad at me.”

“Why is Joey and Colin mad at you?”

“Joey wanted all of us to get in trouble to go to prison to take care of Terry…”

“And you couldn’t do it?”

“Nope.  Mickey didn’t want to do it because he didn’t want to leave Ian but when that cunt got him in trouble, he had no choice.”

“It’s not guaranteed that you all will get the same prison anyway…”

“Exactly.  What happens if I get in trouble and end up in a different prison?  That was a major problem.”

“Why didn’t you want to do it?” Lip threw his cigarette as Iggy clenched his jaw.

“You promise to keep this a secret?”

“Whatever you tell me, I’m sure no one will believe me anyway.”

“I’m sure.” Iggy chuckled, taking a deep breath.  “I can’t kill him.”

“Terry?”

“No, Red Foreman.  Yes, Terry.  He still has that hold on me.  When Mickey came out and stood up to Terry, I was proud of him… In a sense… But I’m not an emotional guy.  I have no anger.  Maybe it’s the years of weed finally catching up to me, but I don’t have to full drive to kill him.   I just wanna smoke until I can’t remember anymore.”

Lip coughed.  “Man, I get it. Ian is the same way.  Ian will get mad, but it doesn’t stay very long.  His heart is full of pure love and he can’t stay mad for long period of times.  Me, I hold that grudge until it eats me alive.  That’s why I’m the drunk of the family.  I’m trying to quit… And so far, I’m successful…”

“But I thought Ian is mad at your parents?”

“He really isn’t but he’s not stupid.  He hates how nice he can be, sometimes.  I think the most I have seen him mad was when he was getting used to the medicine.  But eventually, he got over it and grew up.  I mean, he sometimes has that rage, but it wasn’t fueled by his disorder anymore.  He has learned to cope with everything.”

“How?”

“To be honest… Who the fuck knows.  I know everytime Monica showed up or messed up shit happened, he clung to Mickey.  I think he half blamed Monica for convincing him Mickey should be let go.”

“Why would she do that?”

“Because it’s fucking Monica.  She was like a hurricane, destructing everything in her path.  She does everything she can to get under your skin, then when shit gets messy, she bails.”

“Mandy told Mickey about her while Ian was his low.  I didn’t think much of it at the time.”

“I’m proud of Ian for not being Monica.  And though Mickey and I never got along, I’m glad he isn’t Terry.”

“I wasn’t surprised when I found out Mickey was gay.  I had my suspicions, but I knew better than to say anything.”

“How did you figure it out?”

“When we used to go on our runs, we would celebrate with hookers.  Mickey never looked interested but would fuck one to make Terry happy.  When Ian and Mandy would hang out at our house, Mickey would make sure he was home when Ian was there.  When we would do runs around the neighborhood, he would stop when he would see Ian.  The look on his face didn’t look like a friendship look, but of lust.  When he thought I wasn’t looking, he would check guy’s asses.  Colin noticed with me, but we never said anything.  We all silently figured it out, but no one cared.  I thought Joey and Tony would care, but when Mickey came out, they took Mickey’s side.  That’s when Joey decided to take Terry down.”

“I guess me and Mandy were the only ones who was shocked when we found out.”

“How the fuck did Mandy not figure it out?  God, she’s dumber than I thought.  When did you find out?”

“Ian was fucking Mickey at the store they worked for and Kash caught them.  Mickey came back to make sure Kash wouldn’t say anything.  Then, Mickey stole a candy bar and Kash shot him.  Instead of admitting Mickey was gay, he chose to go to juvie.”

“When Terry was out of prison, I used to do what I could to go to juvie.  That was the closest to getting away from him.  Mandy just wanted to run away.  She used to try to fuck another guy just, so she could stay at their house.  I remember her cries when he was drunk.  Colin and I used to take turns taking care of Terry when he was drunk when I caught him raping Mandy.”

“I remember.  He blamed it on Ian.”

“Still does.  He thought Ian was sick and infected Mickey.”

“Being gay isn’t a disease.”

“You and I both know that... But he didn’t want to believe it.”

Lip took a deep breath.  “You know, this is the first time I have heard you say more than a sentence.”

“I’m out of weed,” Iggy said, laughing.

 

Lip laughed as well.  He shook his head and looked at Iggy.  Iggy laughed and looked at Lip.  Lip stood up and before Iggy tried to stand up, he let out his hand to help Iggy up.  Iggy nodded and lifted himself up.

“You know, for a Milkovich, you’re not that bad.” Lip said, laughing.

“You know, for a Gallagher, I still prefer Ian.”  Lip’s eyes widened.  “What?  He keeps Mickey’s temper at bay and he’s not as much of a dick when Ian is around.”

“Ok, I’ll give you that one.” Lip said, cocking his head to the side.

“But, you’re not as much of an asshole as I thought.”

“Thanks, man.  Now, lets go see the biggest pain in our asses.”

“Hopefully, they can climb off eachother’s dicks so we could talk.”

 

Lip laughed as they walked in the prison.

 

***

_Mickey woke up with ringing in his ears.  He could feel the blood flowing down the side of his head where he was pistol whipped.  He wished the fight he got into was a powerful dream, but the pain in his head made him realize it was reality.  Though his eyes were heavy and ready to go back to sleep, he felt the tug of his hair.  He jolted awake when he felt a slap on the scar and was ready to fight.  Terry had an devilish smirk as he grabbed his hair.  When Terry felt Mickey was awake, he let go.  Mickey looked next to him to see Ian sitting on a chair, covered in blood.  It killed Mickey to see Ian so scared and it made Mickey want to rip Terry’s throat out._

_But he couldn’t move._

_He tensed when he could feel the gun sticking out of Terry’s pants on his arm.  He lowered his arm so the cold metal wouldn’t pull his arm hair anymore.  He could feel an unsteady feeling like he was ready to throw up._

_But he knew that was a bad idea, so he swallowed it._

_When Svetlana came, Mickey gave an humorless smile.  He knew what Terry’s intension were and he knew he was going to make Ian watch.  If Mickey didn’t feel so small, he would’ve stood up and fought his father.  The rage of the fight getting to him.  This was a part of Mickey’s family he was hoping Ian wouldn’t see, but as usual, Terry had to make his presence known._

_The moment Svetlana showed up, Terry pointed out Mickey and told her to get to work._

_“She’s gonna fuck the faggot out of you, kid,” Terry sneered in Mickey’s ear.  He looked at Ian.  “And you’re gonna watch.”_

_As Terry was talking to him, he couldn’t look at anybody than Svetlana.  The lump of disgust was in his throat and he tried to gulp it down.  A part of him was ready to cry but instead held it together.  Svetlana, looking weak and scared, wasted no time in taking off her dress and pulling Mickey’s boxers off. Realizing his fate, Mickey helped her, and she climbed on top to ride him. He looked at Ian as Ian was sobbing and gave pleading eyes to Ian.  The look of devastation would haunt Mickey’s dreams for years with his father saying ‘She’s gonna fuck the faggot out of you, kid”._

_He heard his father’s words with each pump Svetlana did.  Terry sat in the corner and Mickey noticed the tiny boner in his jeans.  Not wanting to see Ian crying or his father starting to masturbate, he flipped Svetlana to her back and started with hard thrusts.  Usually, when he fucks a girl, he would think about the way Ian would thrust his monster inside._

_But not this time._

_This time, all he could think about was getting it over with and wanting to bleach his skin to rid of this situation.  Mickey swore he could hear Ian’s silent sobs and Mickey felt like an asshole.  He swore that moment, he would never put Ian in another situation like this._

Unfortunately, he involuntarily broke that promise.

He woke up with the same throbbing in his head.  All this moment was missing was it being in his father’s livingroom and it would be a replay of the worst day of his life. 

 _At least this place is cleaner, and I get more love in prison_ , he thought.

He looked around the abandoned room and noticed an pale arm sitting next to him.  He felt the pressure of electric tape on his wrist and the tape on his mouth.  He looked next to him and saw the familiar red hair he grew to love.  Though Ian was staring ahead, he could see a lone tear down his cheek Mickey wanted to wipe away.  Ian met his gaze and motioned his head for the front of the room.

When Mickey looked ahead, he saw Terry staring at him.  Terry was sporting his asshole grin as he had a gun his lap.  _Terry was supposed to be in max, why was he here?_   He thought.  Terry stood up.

“You know, I had a lot of hope for you, kid.  It seemed like the rest of your brothers were sharing the same brain.  But not you.  You seemed to have the brains of the group.  You did the smallest time in jail than any of us, so I knew you were smart…  You were bossy, but knew your place.  You weren’t a runner, but you were fast.  You were a smartass, but was extremely loyal.  And you were passionate in fighting.  Everything I wanted you boys to be…”  Terry points at Ian.  “Then you met this ass digger.” Terry puts his finger down to start pacing, lighting a cigarette.  “First, he rapes my Mandy, dates her, gets her knocked up, and then fucks my son.  My pride and joy.  The kid who would do great things.”  He looks at his brothers.  “Am I forgetting anything?”  His brothers shake their head.  “Good.”

 

Terry hit Ian on the back of the head.  Ian glared as his head hit Mickey.  Ian was ready to ripe the tape, but was afraid he would dislocate his shoulder.  He lifted his hand to rip the tape off his mouth.

“You forgot about the part where I kicked your ass at the Alibi, like the little bitch you are.” Ian choked with his red mouth.

Terry punched Ian’s shoulder blade and Ian almost sprung up from his seat.  Mickey lifted his hand to rip off his mouth.

“Leave him alone.  Ian has nothing to do with this.  This is between you and me, asshole.  Your fairly son that loves the back door…” Mickey shouted.

 

Terry grabbed Mickey’s hair and he jolted back.  Mickey started wrestling with the tape, to attempt to get the tape off.  He was ready for the war Terry was starting and this time, Mickey wanted his heart.

Terry threw Mickey on the floor as Ronnie stood up.  He watched Mickey as he was lingering to Ian.  Mickey’s eyebrows were raised and giving the implication that he wished Ronnie would fight him.  Mickey had nothing left to do but fight and if he was going to lose, he would do as much damage as he could.

But Ronnie wasn’t interested in fighting Mickey.  He was determined to go after Mickey’s weakness, instead.  The moment he was out of Mickey’s sight, he took out the gun he had in his jumper and put the barrel on Ian’s temple, ready to shoot.  Ian quickly stiffened and looked straight ahead.  All of Ian’s panic was flooding to the surface like a predator ready to gnaw at his chest.

When Ronnie planted the gun on Ian’s temple, Terry lifted Mickey up and sat him in the chair, looking at everyone.  Colin was sitting next to Ian, and Joey was on the other side of Mickey’s other chair.  They looked like they were ready to pounce, but Mickey looked at them, signaling them to wait for the right time.

“Well, you boys certainly love to party.  Fucking Gallagher’s, always love to turn the heat up… Can’t say I’m surprised with that piece of shit Frank as your father and bat shit crazy Monica.  How Frank dealt with her shit, I will never know.”  Ian, who was staring at Mickey, was continuing to play with the tape as Ronnie dug the gun deeper in his temple.  _Coming from father-of-the-year_ , he thought.  “But I love how this little fucker thinks because the pigs came to stop me from killing him that he won.  It was a cheap shot and he knew it.  Hitting me on the back of the head is suddenly so noble.”

“Coming from the asshole that needed his brothers to kick my ass.  Couldn’t even do it himself.” Ian screamed.

“You think I need my brothers to do this,” Terry said as he stared at Ian’s face.   He backhanded Ian.  Ian’s head flew back but he quickly faced Terry.  “Trying to be a bad ass when your father is the city drunk.  I have kicked that asshole’s ass so many times… I lost count.”

 

Mickey watched as Terry punched Ian and walked over to Joey as Joey was trying to watch Terry.  Mickey stood up and hit Terry with his taped wrists.  Terry cheap spotted Mickey in the ribs.  Mickey fell and Chester kicked Mickey in the same spot on the ribs.  He stepped on Mickey’s ribs as Terry took a deep breath and huffed it out.  He walked to Joey and leaned down to be face-to-face with Joey.

“You know, I always wondered how you were the oldest, but your youngest brother was somehow smarter than you.  You must be extremely stupid to think I didn’t know the whole time you were for these faggot dusters.  I knew the whole time you were a double spy, but it was more fun to make you think I didn’t know.  You are spineless, just like the whore who you crawled out of…” Terry said, as Joey ripped the tape out of his mouth.

“Fuck you.” Joey spat.

Joey spit in Terry’s face and Terry back handed him after wiping the spit from his face.  Joey swallowed, not taking his eyes off Terry. 

Terry nodded in thought.

“So, Chester,” Terry asked.

“Yes, boss,” Chester said.

“What do you think I should do with these boys?” Terry said.

“Kill them,” Chester said in thought.

“No shit, but how…” Terry sighed and lifted his hand as if to signify Chester to shut up.  “Never mind, I will figure something out.  Jesus, there’s a reason why I’m in charge.”  Terry shook his head as he looked at Joey.  A smirk was forming in his lack of lips.  “I have an idea.  You are going to redeem your loyalty by getting rid of an nuisance of mine.”

 

Terry ripped off the tape from Joey’s hands and handed Joey the gun.

“I want you to take down the fag queens in this room.  But I want you to start with Mickey… Apparently, his boyfriend isn’t doing a good job at drilling him.  With this act, we will get rid of this disease once and for all.”

 

Terry handed Joey the gun and he looked at Terry with curiosity.  Terry motioned for the gun to Joey and Joey grabbed it.  Mickey felt like a deer in headlights as Terry walked to him.  Chester grabbed Mickey and sat him back on the chair.  Terry smacked Mickey on the cheek, then pinched it and then walked to Joey's side. Mickey looked at Joey with pleading eyes.  Joey stood up and walked over to Mickey.  He could feel the tears forming in his eyes.  Mickey wanted to look unfazed, but he knew Joey would be on Terry's side. He could hear Ian clearing his nose as he stared at Mickey.

“Come on, son.  Shoot the piece of shit in the room.” Terry said.

“Come on, man.  You don’t have to do this,” Mickey said.  Joey punched him in the face.  “Man, don’t listen to that homophic rapist KKK member.  Just put down the gun.”

 

Joey huffed and looked at Mickey.  Mickey instantly saw the annoyance in his face, so Mickey knew he was in trouble.

“You know, I wish you would shut the fuck up.  All you do is run your mouth…”  Joey said as he punched Mickey.  “You’re so fucking bossy and so fucking controlling.  Do this, Joey.  Steal this, Joey.  Be my backup as I pretend to kill somebody, Joey.  It’s so fucking annoying.”

Joey kept punching Mickey in the face as he complained about Mickey.  Mickey was having a hard time concentrating on what Joey was saying as he saw Ian’s face.  He saw in Ian’s eyes the same devastation from the day they met Svetlana.  Suddenly, Ian and Mickey were in his livingroom, with only boxers on as they waited for what Terry was planning.  He promised himself he would never put Ian in the same situation and unfortunately, he broke the promise. 

Without hesitation, Joey lifted the gun and put it on Mickey’s forehead.  Mickey knew Joey could see the silent tears flowing from his eyes as he stared at him, but Joey didn’t care.  Joey took a deep breath.

“I’ve been wanting to kill you ever since mom died.  You are the reason why she died.”

“Come on, son.   We don’t have all day.  Are you going to shoot the asshole or not?”  Terry asked, his frustration bubbling.

 

Mickey closed his eyes as the gunshot went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a horrible ending but please be patient with me. I will publish the answer soon.
> 
> I'm sorry I have been having trouble with posting new chapters but I have been having problems with writing. I have been trying to be published with my other work but unfortunately, I haven't been successful. I know it comes with the job, but the rejections still sting and it's hard to have the confidence to keep going. Oh well, I will eventually stop whining and just go for it.
> 
> I wanna thank everyone for the comments, kudos, and just taking the time to read it. It means a lot that people enjoy my stories... even when I'm not in the mood to write.
> 
> The songs I used for this chapter is "I aint going back again" by King 810, and "Fade into you" by Mazzy Star.


	25. Chapter 25

“I want you to take down the fag queens in this room.  But I want you to start with Mickey… Apparently, his boyfriend isn’t doing a good job at drilling him.  With this act, we will get rid of this disease once and for all.”

 

Terry handed Joey the gun and he looked at Terry with curiosity.  Terry motioned for the gun to Joey and Joey grabbed it.  Joey couldn’t say it was a surprise that Terry handed him the gun when he knew it was a matter of time before Terry found out.  He felt like a deer in headlights as Terry walked to Mickey.  Chester grabbed Mickey and sat him back on the chair.  Joey was expecting the hard eyes Mickey usually had.  He wanted to make it easy for him to shoot Mickey, but Mickey was looking at Joey with pleading eyes.  Joey stood up and walked over to Mickey.  He could see the tears forming in his eyes.  He could hear Ian clearing his nose as he stared at Mickey.

“Come on, son.  Shoot the piece of shit in the room.” Terry said.

“Come on, man.  You don’t have to do this,” Mickey said.  Joey punched him in the face.  “Man, don’t listen to that homophic rapist KKK member.  Just put down the gun.”

 

Joey huffed and looked at Mickey.  Joey could tell Mickey saw the annoyance in his face, so Mickey knew he was in trouble.

“You know, I wish you would shut the fuck up.  All you do is run your mouth…”  Joey said as he punched Mickey.  “You’re so fucking bossy and so fucking controlling.  Do this, Joey.  Steal this, Joey.  Be my backup as I pretend to kill somebody, Joey.  It’s so fucking annoying.”

Joey kept punching Mickey in the face as he complained about Mickey.  Though Joey wasn’t angry with Mickey, he still took it out on Mickey and it felt half as good taking it out on Terry.  The years of pent up anger Terry has beaten in him was deliberating the moment his fist hit Mickey’s jaw.

Without hesitation, Joey lifted the gun and put it on Mickey’s forehead.  Joey could see the silent tears flowing from his eyes as he stared at his brother.  Joey took a deep breath as he mouthed he was sorry. 

“Come on, son.   We don’t have all day.  Are you going to shoot the asshole or not?”  Terry asked, his frustration bubbling.

Not listening to his father, he looked in Mickey’s eyes and realized Mickey looked so much like their mother.  He saw the same eyes his mother would look at him after a beating Terry would give her.  Suddenly, he felt eight years old wanting to kill Terry for hurting her.  He didn’t have the strength to stop him then, but he has the strength to do it now.

Before he could do anything, he noticed Mickey closed his eyes and was almost shaking under the gun.  _I can tell Mickey has so much faith in me_ , he thought.

Before he could think, he turned with the gun still in his hand and shot Terry between his eyes.  Joey noticed Ian and Colin instantly fell to the floor to curl in a ball.  He looked at Ronnie and Chester who was frozen, Ronnie almost dropped the gun that was on Ian’s shoulder blade.  Joey pointed the gun at his uncles.

“Now, am I going to have any problems with the both of you?” Joey asked.  Ronnie and Chester shook their head.  “You both will be under my protection and I will find you two work, for your loyalty.  But don’t ever think I won’t show you the same kindness as Terry if I find out you two are plotting against me. Are we clear?”

“Yes, boss,” Ronnie said. 

 

Chester nodded and Joey nods back.  He motions for Ronnie and Chester to leave.  Not knowing what to do, Ronnie and Chester lelt.  The moment they left, Joey and Mickey released a breath they didn’t realize they were holding.  Mickey instantly went to Ian, who was still in a ball on the floor.  He smoothed Ian’s back and whispered in his ear.  Ian lifted his head and saw Mickey was crouched down by him and Ian sat on a chair.

“Damn you, Milkovich’s.  Always know how to party,” Ian said with a chuckle.

“What can I say?” Mickey said with a smile.

“Do you know how long we were out?”

“Not really, that asshole gave me a skull splitting headache,” Mickey said, gently rubbing his forehead.  “I wanna kill Fat Fuck.”

“So, this was your plan all along?” Ian asked.

“I told you it wasn’t the best but yes… This was Joey’s plan” Mickey said, sitting next to Ian to take the tape off.

“You shot him,” Ian said, looking at Joey with disbelief.

“He said to shoot the piece of shit in the room… So I did,” Joey said, shrugging.

“I didn’t think you had it in you,” Ian chuckled as Joey flipped him off.  “But I’m still confused…”

“Joey found out Terry was planning on having a gangbang with me and then shoving a shive in my ass.  It was supposed to happen the day Amanda was raped but we didn’t realize that Terry was watching my every move and saw me being close to her.  I told Joey I wanted to do it, but in this case, it made more sense for Joey to do it.” Mickey stated.

“So, you knew about Terry beating me up and didn’t let me know?”

“Not true.  I knew Terry was starting to suspect me of being there for Mickey, so he never told me the second time it happened.  I had a feeling about the first time, so I warned Mickey, but I had no clue about the second one.  Though I know you could take a punch, you’re like another brother and I couldn’t let you get hurt.” Joey said.

“Did you know he would do this?”

“Common sense told us that Terry was going to find a way to escape.  We thought it was later than now, but everything works.” Colin said.

“How did Terry know how to escape?”

“Terry always knew how to escape.  He taught us.  That’s how I escaped from prison.  He never really did it before because he had business in here to take care of.” Mickey said.

 

 

Ian nodded and looked around the room.  Ian never noticed how it looked like an library office.

“Isn’t this where that thing happened to Amanda?”

“She was in the middle of the library.  This is an office.  This is the last place Amanda and I had a conversation.  This part of the prison is easy to kill someone because the guards barely come over here.”

“But Amanda was here?”

“And they were stupid for leaving her by herself.  But Amanda didn’t really have friends, so I guess the other guards wanted her out.”

“So, that one guard was under Terry’s pay roll?” Ian asked, nodding to try to understand where Mickey was coming from.

“Apparently,” Mickey stated.  “I didn’t know that until he ushered us in this room, but I knew he had an officer on his pay roll.”

 

Ian nodded and stood up.  He felt wobbly from the surprise of the gun shot so he sat on a chair.  Mickey held out his arms like this was Ian’s first-time walking.  Ian nodded that he was ok, but it didn’t stop the worry in Mickey.  Though Ian is used to gun shots, Mickey was afraid Ian wouldn’t be able to handle the gunshot in front of him.  Mickey and his brothers have been used to the killing.  Mickey’s brothers have killed before, while Mickey has witnessed Terry murder someone in their house.  If Ian wouldn’t have come around, Mickey might have killed someone like his father.  If it wasn’t for Ian, Mickey would be just like Terry.  Mickey had a lot to be thankful for having Ian in his life, even when their relationship was rocky.

“So, what do we do now?” Ian asked.

“Now, you and lover boy will go back to your cell while we give the body to Iggy, so he could dispose of it.” Joey said.

“I guess Iggy is good for something,” Mickey said with a chuckle.  Joey nodded.

“How are you planning on doing that?” Ian asked.

“It’s best you don’t ask, Red,” Mickey stated.  “Now, let’s go back to our cell.  We have work to do on your case.”

 

Ian nodded as he stood up.  He felt the room spinning as Mickey stood behind him to make sure he didn’t need help.  Ian started to walk slowly as Mickey had a hand on his shoulder.

When they got to their cell, everyone was heading to breakfast, while they decided to skip breakfast for a nap.  As soon as they got in their cell, Ian laid down in Mickey’s cot, instead of his own.  Since Mickey saw Ian fell fast asleep, Mickey decided not to fight Ian and decided to climb to Ian’s cot and try to fall asleep.

“Mickey,” Ian whispered, groggy.

“Hm,” Mickey asked, gently.

“How does it feel to be finally free?” Ian asked.

 

Mickey had to think about what Ian meant, but he quickly remembered Ian asking him the same question the night Mickey came out as gay.  He remembered the way Ian looked at him as they were lying next to eachother and the calm in himself.  Mickey thought about how much their life would change for the better.  He didn’t have to worry about Terry lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right time to attack.  He didn’t have to fuck Ian in an alley way or in the Gallagher house anymore to hide from Terry.  He didn’t have to keep Ian hidden in the shadows or a man in the back of his mind he never regretted.  He was free.

But the difference between both times was Terry was dead.  There was no way Terry was coming back because he was dead.  His crimes were laid in front of him, and he thought he could walk away from it.  But he couldn’t.  Mickey made sure he paid for his crimes and it was Joey who shot him.

Mickey and Ian were finally free.

“It feels fucking fantastic.   Now all we have to do is go home.”

 

Ian smiled as he fell asleep with the words hanging in the room.

 

_Home._

 

***

 

            _Mickey sat on the front steps of the Milkovich house, trying not to cry.  Ian hasn’t come out of bed in a few weeks and he hated to admit but maybe Fiona was right.  All he wanted was to celebrate his freedom with the person who ripped the chains off._

_As Mickey was getting a cigarette and put it to his lips, he heard the door opened and saw Mandy sitting next to him.  He tried not to look at her as he lit the cigarette._

_“The fuck you doing out here?” Mickey asked._

_“Could ask you the samething.  Thought you would be inside with Ian,” Mandy said, taking the cigarette from Mickey’s mouth._

_“I needed to come out here to think.  That ok, old hag?” Mickey said, snatching the cigarette back._

_“I was just asking, prick.  You don’t have to be an asshole everytime something happens,” Mickey sighed.  “How you doing about this?”_

_“I’m starting to think Fiona is right.  I don’t want him to go to the nut house.  My boyfriend is crazy, but he’s not crazy enough for that place.”_

_“Mick, he has been in there for four weeks now.”_

_“You don’t think I don’t know that?!  He will be fine,”_

_“Whatever.  But if he hasn’t come out in two more weeks, I’m getting Fiona.”_

_“Don’t waste your dick breath, he will wake up.  And when he does, everything will go back to normal.  You’ll see.”_

_As Mickey was smoking, he noticed Colin and Iggy were walking to the house.  Mickey was ready to move out of the way, but they stopped at the foot of the stairs._

_“The fuck you two want?” Mickey asked._

_“Joey wants to talk to all of us.” Iggy said._

_“The fuck he want now?” Mandy asked._

_“He came three weeks ago and wants to come up with a plan to kill Terry.” Mickey stated._

_“Why?” Mandy asked.  “I doubt that Terry is getting out anytime soon...”_

_“True, but he could escape.” Colin stated.  “While normal fathers taught his sons how to throw, he was teaching us how to break out of prison.”_

_“But he never did it before…”_

_“Doesn’t mean he’s not going to start since Mickey pissed him off.  The only reason why he hasn’t yet been because he needed something in there.” Iggy said.  Mandy nodded._

_“So, what is the plan?” Mandy stated._

_“That is why we called this meeting,” Joey said at the foot of the fence._

_Noone noticed he was standing at the foot of the fence until he spoke.  Mickey looked at him, confused, as Iggy and Coin didn’t notice._

_“Did you come up with a plan, yet?” Mickey asked._

_“It’s messy but I have an idea.  I’m just waiting for Tony to get here.  Besides, you should be thinking of the plans.”_

_“Sorry I’m not pulling a plan out of my ass, but I have a lot on my plate right now.”_

_“How is red?” Colin asked.  “Any improvement?”_

_“Does it look like it?  The bastard hasn’t come out of bed in four weeks and all his family wants to do is lock him away and throw away the key?”_

_“Well, Mick.  I know this isn’t what you want to hear but they have dealt with this before.” Iggy said.  “I remember his mom was at the baseball dug out, naked. She claimed the cops put peanut butter on her clothes.  They arrested her and she left not long after that.”_

_“Fuck.  But that’s not Ian. Ian doesn’t have an impulse.”_

_“But he pulled a knife on Kenyetta.” Mandy said._

_“But that tall gorilla shouldn’t have beaten the shit out of you.”_

_“But you fucked him up for it…” Mandy muttered._

_“And if he hurts you again, Ian’s kitchen knife will be the least of his problems.  Say the word and I will dump his ass over the Michigan river.”_

_“Mickey, it was a onetime thing and I deserved it.”_

_“Mands, how many times do I have to tell you?   I don’t care if you tried to kill him, you don’t deserve to be hit.  That piece of shit doesn’t deserve to hit my baby sister and I will be damned if I catch another asshole hitting you again.”_

_Mickey and Mandy were staring at eachother.  Mickey was trying to show he was pissed, but Mandy knew he was concerned for her.  Though Mickey always acted like he never cared, she knew he will always care for her.  She touched his shoulder and smiled.  Mickey’s eyes softened but he didn’t allow her to touch him.  After a few seconds, Mickey shrugged her touch on his shoulder and looked at the other brothers._

_Tony ran to the front of the fence and stopped when he reached the stairs.  Though it was winter, Tony had sweat pouring from his forehead.  He also smelted like he needed a shower._

_“What did I miss?” Tony said, out of breath._

_“Just waiting for you so we could go over the plan.” Joey said.  Tony nodded as he lit a cigarette.  “I have an idea and it is a little messy.”_

_“How messy?” Iggy asked._

_“We need to go to prison to kill Terry.”_

_“And how do you suppose we do that?” Mandy asked._

_“We each get in trouble go to prison…”_

_“You know, there are three prisons in Chicago alone, right?  What happens if we get in trouble and we end up in the wrong prison?” Mickey demanded._

_“Then we do petty crimes.”_

_“The type of crime we do doesn’t matter, it’s where the state feels like dumping us.” Colin stated._

_“You all have a better idea… I’m all ears.”_

_Mickey looked away.  He didn’t have any other ideas, but he didn’t want to leave Ian.  This plan was beyond stupid and Mickey was determined to never go along with this plan.  Terry gets his power mostly when he is in prison and he would kill Mickey before his brothers realize what has happened._

_But it is a plan._

_“Who agrees with me?” Joey asked._

_“I agree with Mickey,” Iggy said.  “This is too risky.  We might be going in and he gets probation to get out.”_

_“I’m not going while Ian still needs me.  I refuse to leave him.  Call me a traitor or whatever but I won’t leave Ian.” Mickey said, firmly._

_“How about Mickey stays out while we go in, in case the sick bastard ends up getting out.  When we kill terry, he can help get rid of the body.  It’s not the best idea, but it’s a plan.”  Tony said, as Joey nodded._

_“Ok, it’s settled then.” Joey said._

_“Hey, why do you get to make the rules?”  Iggy asked._

_“Where was your plan, Iggy?  Plus, I’m older.”_

_Iggy was about to say something but stayed quiet.  Joey looked at the door and noticed there was a frail Ian, standing in the door way._

_“Mick, you may wanna turn around.” Joey said, looking like he almost saw a ghost._

_Mickey turned around and noticed Ian was standing there.  His lips parted but he never uttered a word.  Mandy followed Mickey’s stare and instantly stood up when she saw Ian.  She gave him a hug as he took a step back._

_“Jesus, Mandy.” Colin said.  “Give him some room.  The poor thing looks so drained and fragile.”_

_Ian chuckled.  “Yea, I have a headache and my stomach has been growling forever.”_

_Mickey stood up and gave Ian an shy hug.  Ian wrapped his arms around him and used all his strength.  Mickey could feel the tears trailing down his face, but couldn’t care._

_“Hey buddy, glad you finally woke up.” Mickey said, almost choking._

_“I know, I’m glad too.  I’m just really starving right now.  I feel like I could eat the whole state of Illinois.”_

_Mickey chuckled.  “I bet you could.  You were in bed for almost a month.”_

_Ian nodded as Mickey led him to the kitchen to make eggs the way Ian liked them.  Though Mickey had a lot of questions of what happened, all he wanted to do was help his boyfriend get strength in him and he was just glad that his boyfriend finally got out of bed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to finally update and it's small but this chapter needed some explanation. Also, the rest of the story will be some fluff, which I feel we need it since the last episode of Shameless.
> 
> Again, I wanna thank everyone for the kudos, comments, bookmarks, and just reading the story. It means a lot that people really seem to like it.  
> The songs that helped influence this chapter is "Make it hurt" by Sworn in, "Prescription Meditation" By Skylar, and "Castle" by Halsey


	26. Chapter 26

          Mickey and Ian woke up as the guards headed to their cell.  Today, Ian had to go to trial and he was nervous.  If he was cleared of all the charges, he would be released and can’t see Mickey for another month.  If he wasn’t, Mickey would be out before him. 

            The night before the trail, Mickey and he were cuddling in Mickey’s bunk.  Usually, the silence would be comforting, but this time, the silence was deafening.  The thought of Ian and Mickey parting was almost too much for the two men.

            As Ian clung to Mickey’s chest, he snaked a hand down to Mickey’s hips.  He patted Mickey’s groin, and could hear Mickey’s breathing change.  A smile grew on Ian’s face as he could hear Mickey’s heartbeat race.

            “Ian,” Mickey whispered.  “What are you doing?”

            “I wanna remember you with what you’re good at,” Ian whispered.  Ian climbed over to Mickey’s ear and sucked on his ear lobe.  “With my hand on your dick.”

 

Mickey looked at Ian and knew he had a devilish look on his face.  He smirked and layed on his side, facing Ian.  He reached down to unbutton Ian’s clothes, so he could snake his hand to Ian’s snake.  As soon as Mickey touched the monster, Ian pulled Mickey in for a kiss.  As they were kissing, Ian unbuttoned Mickey’s clothes so it was easier to get to Mickey’s dick.  Mickey moaned in Ian’s mouth the moment Ian touched his cock. Mickey moaned deep when Ian kept a slow pace that drove Mickey crazy.

“Ian,” Mickey whispered in his mouth.

“You like that?”  Ian asked, breaking their lips apart to whisper in Mickey’s ear.

“You know what’s so great about you?” Mickey whispered in Ian’s neck.

“Tell me,” Ian whispered in his ear.

“Only you can make me cum like a teenager with a flick of your wrist.”

“You gonna cum for me, babe?” Ian said as Mickey moaned in his neck.  “I wanna feel the cum on my hands.”

 

Mickey was ready to yelp when Ian picked up the pace.  Mickey tried to keep the pace with Ian and could hear their hearts beating at the sametime.  Ian moaned in the black hair as he felt his balls tighten.  Mickey bit Ian’s neck as he cam in Ian’s hand.  Ian kissed Mickey’s forehead as he spasmed next to Mickey with his cum.

When the both of them were spent, they let go of each other’s cocks and held hands.

“Ian,” Mickey whispered as he made Ian look at him.

“Yes,” Ian said.

“I hope tomorrow you don’t come back.”  Mickey said in a smile.

“Mick,” Ian said.  “I’m going to give you my word that I will wait for you.”

“Bullshit,” Mickey said, almost in a chuckle.  “You will go back to the life you had.”

“Yes, I will go back to being an EMT,” Ian said with a chuckle as Mickey smirked.  “But I do promise.  Gallagher’s always pay their debts.”

“You don’t owe me anything, man.”

“Actually, I do.  I owe you my heart because it was never mine.”

“What kind of fucked up chick flick is that bullshit?” Mickey said and they both laughed.

“I’m serious, Mick.” Ian said as his smile faded.  “I love you.”

“I love you too.”  Mickey said.  “Just, don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

“But what happens if Opie or Jax come into town in Harleys?  You know, I’m a sucker when it comes to those two,” Ian said as Mickey pretended to look like he was thinking.

“Then chain them up in your basement and I will enjoy the ride when I get out.”

“But that’s kidnapping.”

“Didn’t you leave your Aunt or some shit in the basement for ten years?”

“No, Frank let her die, then buried her in the basement.”

“Oh,” Mickey nodded, pretending to look shocked.  “Good to know.  And my family is the fucked up one?”

“Wasn’t Iggy the one that snorted one of your relative’s ashes?”

“He was high on coke…”

“Frank probably did more than coke that night.”

“Besides, Iggy is brain damaged.  My mom had to have dropped him on his head growing up.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second.  The weed probably didn’t help either.  Though, as long as I knew Iggy, he always seemed to be sharing a brain with someone else.”

“I always assumed it as well.  What’s Frank’s excuse?”

“Who the hell knows?   He’s just… Frank.”

“I can believe it.”

 

Ian and Mickey looked at eachother and continued to laugh.  They spent the rest of the night cuddling and reminiscing the old days.

 

***

 

Ian thought about that night as he sat in the bus, chained up.  Nerves were flooding him as he stared out the window.  He imagined how he wanted the white picket fences with Mickey by his side.  He dreamed of them to be married and have an amazing life together.  _God, I can’t wait until we are out,_ he thought.

When the van got to the courthouse, the van stopped, and Ian couldn’t help the gulp that escaped his lips.  The stone walls were standing taller than the other buildings that surrounded it.  Ian looked at it like it was his destiny to face what could happen there.

As soon as the van stopped, the guards got up to uncuff Ian from his seat and lead him out of the van.  He felt like he was walking to his death fate.  He didn’t bother to notice the guards who stared ahead or the other prisoners that he sat by.  It was that moment he wished Mickey would sit next to him.  He wished Mickey would hold his hand as he found his fate of either staying in prison with him, or being released.  Though he wanted to be with Mickey, he missed the freedom of not having to be in prison.  He also missed his family that depended on him being there.

Before they went in the courtroom, the guards made Ian sit on a bench.  As soon as he sat down, Mandy showed up with clothes for him.  She ushered him in an empty closet and made one of the guards unlock the cuffs.  When they uncuffed him, she ushered him away, so he could change.  Instead of the guards fighting her about it, they left the room.  When they left, Ian immediately started changing.

“Ian,” Mandy asked.

“Yea,” Ian said.

“They found Terry’s body in a dumpster on the northside of Chicago… Did you and Mickey have anything to do with that?”

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

 

Mandy wanted to fight Ian about his answer because she knew he was lying.  He was avoiding her eyes as he quickly finished.

“I’m not mad…”  Ian looked at her eyes that were almost broken.  “Even though I’m numb, I’m glad he’s finally gone.  He should’ve been killed a long time ago.”

“Mands…”  Ian said, trying to touch her.

“Don’t,” she said, as she took a step back from Ian.  “We can talk when we clear you of all your charges.  Now, let’s just get you to court.”

 

Ian nodded as Mandy opened the door.  He looked outside of the hallway as he followed Mandy out of the room.  He was about to head in the courtroom with her, but the guard stopped him to put the cuffs back on.  Instead of heading in the courtroom, he had to sit back down on the bench as he watched them lead another criminal inside.  He hoped it was a good thing that his court time wasn’t first.

As he waited, he thought of what would happen if he wasn’t clear of the charges.  It wouldn’t be a bad thing since he had Mickey by his side for a little bit.  He thought about taking one of the security guard’s guns and shooting a wall, so he could stay in prison with Mickey.  Though Mickey would kill him for doing it, he would still have time with him.

Then, he looked at the cheap white walls and thought about his family.  As much as his siblings bothered him, he would miss sitting all night with them, smoking weed and talking.  He thought about all the times him and Mickey were cuddling with eachother on Mickey’s bed.  They were careful not to be in the middle so they don’t go between the single mattresses, forced to stay together. Ian would do anything to be in the moment of laying on those mattresses with Mickey in front of him.  Both men only looking at eachother with the white hospital blanket over their touching hips to stare at eachother as the world passes through them.  Mickey’s eyes were always the future Ian craved for before the bipolar, and fear when Ian’s disease was taking over.

Ian was snapped out of his reverie when the security guard grabbed the middle of his cuffs to signal Ian to stand up.  Shocked, Ian stood as the security guard led him to court.

When he got in, he noticed there wasn’t many people in there.  He looked at Coppola and March.  Coppola almost looked irritated as March was attempting to avoid eye contact with Ian.  Ian gave a small smile as he walked.  He looked straight ahead and saw his family moved to sit behind Mandy and Ted.  Ian looked at Lip, who locked his eyes to Ian.  The brothers nodded in sync before Ian was forced to take a seat next to Mandy.  He looked at his best friend, who gave a peaceful smile and nodded.  Ian smiled as he stared at his best friend.

“You will be fine,” Mandy mouthed as Ian nodded.

 

The court helper stands and clears his throat to get ready.  The courtroom quiets as the judge gets organized.

“Court number 08161993.  The people vs Ian Clayton Gallagher.  Mr Gallagher is charged with count three of aiding and abaiting an officer, lying to the officers, and count one of theft of a car.”

“How does the defendant plea?” The judge asks, as she’s staring at her cellphone.  Ted motions for Ian to stand as he stands up.

“Good morning, your honor.  Mr. Gallagher pleads not guilty,” Ted said as he motions for Ian to sit as Ian sat down.  “Mr. Gallagher was present the day of the car accident, but Mr. Martinez was the one who told my client and Mr. Milkovich to steal another car.  He was the one who pulled out his gun at the gas station to rob the store while Mr. Gallagher was outside, pumping gas.”

 

While Ted was explaining how Ian was innocent, the judge looked at March.  She didn’t rise or argue with Ted.  Instead, she stared at a file in front of her and bit her lip. 

“Ms. March, you have anything to say?” The judge said.  March didn’t look up. “Ms. March… Ms March…”

 

The judge slammed her gavel on the desk, which made March jump back.  She looked at the judge with curiosity as the judge looked annoyed.  March cleared her throat and then stood up.

“I’m sorry, your honor.  The people would like to drop all charges on Mr. Gallagher in this case.  Mr. Gallagher has helped with previous cases and there is no point in charging him with these petty crimes.”

 

The judge stared with her mouth open wide as Ted stared at March with the same confused face.  March looked at her pant suit and straightened the jacket.  Ian stared at the judge, waiting for the judge’s next move.

“Umm…” The judge said as she cleared her throat to clear her mind.  “March, Monaghan, approach.”

 

The two lawyers stood in front of the judge as the judge turned off her microphone.  She scooted her seat closer to stare at the two lawyers.

“Ms. March, you know what you’re doing?”

“Your honor, Mr. Gallagher was charged to help with another case.  When we got what we wanted from the other case, there is no reason to continue with this case.”

“So, you kept a man in prison for a few months just to get to someone in a case?”

“The man was supposed to cooperate within the first month, but he had other plans.”  March shrugged as the judge nodded.

“Alright.  You two return to your seats.”  March and Ted headed back to their seats as the judge turned her microphone back on and cleared her throat. “Mr. Gallagher, please rise.”  Ian rised when Ted came back to his seat.  Ted stood next to Ian as March stayed seated.  “You are free of all charges my staff announced.  I want to publicly and formally apologize to you.  You are free to go.  Court is adjourned.”

 

The judge slammed her gavel on her desk as she turned off the microphone, picked up her files, and headed to her chambers.  When she left, the Gallagher’s stood up and was waiting to hug Ian.  Ian laughed and hugged Ted as he felt Mandy hugging his back.  Ian was free.  It felt good to hear he could return home.  But his home was sitting in prison and will have to deal without him for a few months.  He looked at the floor to realize the number one person he wanted there would have to wait for a few months.  _Mickey._

 

***

 

Mickey laid in his cell, nervous.  He was waiting for Ian to come back, but he hoped Ian wouldn’t.

As he laid in bed, he couldn’t stop thinking about the times he waited for Ian to come see him. 

_Mickey was lying on the top bunk, watching the ceiling as he waited for his name to be called.  He couldn’t stop thinking about Ian’s face as he couldn’t look Mickey in the eyes, like looking at Mickey was a gory horror movie.  Mickey kept replaying the breakup in his mind, like a cop trying to crack a case.  But the breakup wasn’t a case.  The only crime was Ian’s lie of not loving Mickey anymore.  When did I become a bitch?  He thought._

_He sat up when he saw the guards calling other prisoner’s name.  He waited for his name, his annoyance rising with each name being called.  When the guard was done, he noticed his name wasn’t one of them._

_“Wait, aren’t I coming?” Mickey asked, raising his hand like an elementary kid._

_“Did I call your name?” Fat fuck asked._

_“Well… No,”_

_“Then I guess you have your answer.  I’m so glad you can think for yourself.”_

_Fat fuck chuckled as he walked away, while Mickey flipped him off.  Rolling his eyes, he walked back in his cell to lay back on his cot.  Mickey felt the unwanted tears threaten to come down as he pinched his nose to prevent it. Mickey has been in jail plenty of times, but his hope was always there for him.  Why didn’t Ian want to be there now?_

_Mickey ignored the other prisoners marching away as he continued to stare at the ceiling.  As he heard the marching, he thought about the last conversation he had with Ian.   Ian openly admitted he was paid by Svetlana to come see him.  There was a time where Mickey couldn’t get rid of Ian.  Ian visited him as much as possible when he was locked up, and Ian even came to the house almost everyday to see him.  What could’ve changed?_

Mickey thought about that day as he layed in his bed, looking at the cot above him.  He wished he had Ian in his arms, his hair tickling his chin.  He smiled with the thought of Ian’s warmth on his skin.

He stayed in that position until he heard the guards scream lights out.  Mickey smiled wide for the knowledge Ian wasn’t coming back.  For the first time in their relationship, he was happy Ian didn’t come back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say this first. I defiantly didn't abandon ANY of my pieces. I had to take a break because finals were coming up and I was trying to finish them so I could get a break to write more. It also didn't help that my computer didn't save the next chapter's notes so I had to go by memory of what I was writing. The next chapter is almost ready for you guys.
> 
> I wanna thank everyone for their patience as well as continuing to read this. It means a lot that people are still reading my stories. 
> 
> The songs that influenced me was "My own Prison" by Creed, "All I wanna do is make love to you" by Hailstorm, and "Black Honey" by thrice.


	27. Chapter 27

Ian rubbed his wrists as Ted was driving Ian away from the courthouse.  Ian stared at the car window with the yearning of freedom.  Though the charges were dropped, freedom wasn’t there until Mickey was free.  Ian looked at the empty seat beside him and could feel the phantom warmth Mickey would’ve been regenerating from him.  His lips grew cold from the reality of Mickey’s energy won’t be there to kiss his struggles away.  He put his fingertips to his lips to resonate the kisses Mickey would give.  Two months would be longer than he thought.

“You wanna come to my apartment?” Mandy asked.  Ian snapped back to reality.

“Hmm?” Ian asked.

“My apartment?  You wanna see it?  We have this huge apartment on the north side.  You’ll love it.  It has a deck…”

“Babe, it’s not an apartment, it’s a condo,” Ted corrected her, clearing his throat.

“Condo?  No, it’s an apartment.”

“No, babe, it’s a condo.”

“What the fuck is a condo?”

“A condo is a home in a building…”

“Like an apartment?”

“But I own the condo.”

“Apartment.”

“Condo.”

“Still looks like an apartment,” Mandy muttered.

“But it’s a condo.”

“Smells like one too…” Mandy teases while Ted rolls his eyes.  He looks in the rearview mirror to make sure he could see Ian’s eyes.

“Ian, you get it’s a condo, right?”

“I cannot judge until I see it.” Ian said.

 

Mandy laughed while Ted took a deep sigh.  He realized he was starting a battle that he was never going to win, no matter how wrong Mandy was.  It also didn’t help that she was starting to tease him, and Ian was egging her on by laughing.  Ted gave a hesitate chuckle as he continued to drive to their home.  He could see in Mandy’s eyes that she missed Ian and they were going to be a handful his whole stay.

When they got to their condo, Ted parked in the parking garage and they headed to their room.  Ian stopped in the middle of the parking garage as he realized the place looked familiar.  It reminded him of the time him and Mickey were scamming old men of their money.  The reminiscence of the memory was giving Ian goosebumps down his back as he remembered laughing at Mickey tear up the men who wanted Ian.

When they got to Mandy and Ted’s condo, Ian was amazed by the huge black oak doors that opened when Ted would press a button on his key ring.  Ian couldn’t believe how big the place looked and how everything looked like it was made of glass.  Mandy laughed as she watched Ian’s face of the house.

“Let me show you the best part of the apartment.”

“Condo,” Ted said behind her.

“Whatever,” She says back.

 

Mandy grabs Ian’s hand as she leads him to her bedroom.  Blindly, Ian followed her.  When she opened the door, the berry paint on the walls reminded him of her room they used to hang out after school.  The room almost looked like her old room, except cleaner, with cream colored carpets.  She smiled at him as he walked in the huge room to look around.  He could see there was an open door that led to their shower that was as big as his livingroom.  Mandy was standing by a door.

“Let me show you something amazing.” Mandy said.

 

Ian nodded as he stood beside her.  She opened the door to the balcony that overlooked Chicago.  Their view overlooks Lake Michigan.

“This is breath taking,” Ian said, observing every light he could see.

“I know.  I spent a lot of time out here when I heard you got arrested.” Mandy said as her smile faded.  “I’m sorry you got caught up in that.”

“Not your fault.” Ian said as Mandy nodded.

“So, how does it feel to be free?”

“Feels pretty good.  It’s not the same though…”

“I can believe it.  But at least you’ll have your life back.”

“Yeah, just missing the biggest part of it.”

 

Ian turned to go back to the bedroom.  Mandy came back in and shut the door.  She walked in and sat on her bed, like she used to.  He layed down on the bed, and looked at her.

“How do you like living with Ted?” Ian asked.

“I love it.  It’s just nice to not have to stay up all night, wondering when he’s going to come into my room again.”

“But I thought Joey took care of that?”

“He did, and I knew Iggy was still staying outside of my door to make sure that I was safe.  But I would still imagine him in me.  I would find myself staring at the door, waiting for him to come in.”  Ian reached over to touch her shoulder.

“You’re safe, I promise.”

“I know.  I have Ted here, and he’s great, but sometimes I worry he will escape.”

“You have nothing to worry about.  I’m glad he’s gone.”

“Yeah.”  She said, looking at him thoughtfully.  “I just have one question.”

“What?”

“Did Joey kill Terry?”

“Yes.” Ian said as Mandy nodded.

“I figured.  Can I tell you a secret?”

“Sure.”

“When one of my brothers… Or Terry…. Got out of prison, you know they would have a party for them?”

“Yes,” Ian said, nodding.

“Joey would get black out drunk… So black out drunk, he also thought I was mom…” Ian’s eyes widened as Mandy shook her head.  “Not like Terry.  Joey would come in my room, crying. He would cuddle with me and told me he was sorry he allowed Terry to hurt me.  He also told me how sorry he was that I killed myself.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.  I never told anyone.  Not even Joey.  When Joey would fall asleep, I would kick him on the floor, so it wouldn’t look like incense.  Joey was so terrified that he hurt me, but it was nice to see the softer side of Joey.  He told me once how lucky you guys are for having Fiona.”

“Yea, she can be a bit of a shit show for herself, but she was always caring for us.”

“Right.  I would wonder what would happen if my mother never died.”

“You think Terry would be the same?”

“Joey said that Terry didn’t change before mom past.  The only difference was he beat her more than us.  I can’t blame her for doing drugs.  To think, Mickey was almost just like him.”  Ian looked down at the bed.  “You are the reason my brother is nothing like him.  You know that, right?”

“I thought about how much he changed.  The difference in him since we first banged.  He was still a little shit that went out of his way to be an asshole…”

“I thought you said you saw a difference in him?” Mandy laughed while Ian shrugged.

“Yes, but he has a protective side that he showed me, and caring.  I never thought he cared about anybody or anything.  He proved me wrong.”

“I can say, Mickey changed when you came around.  The protective side he has was only for me. Now, it feels nice that he cares for you.  My brother can be an asshole, but I can see the care he has for you.”  Mandy looked at Ian, as Ian was playing with the blankets.  “Did Mickey tell you anything about when he comes out?”

“No,” Ian said, shaking his head.  “I think he still thinks I’ll abandon him when he gets out.”  Ian shrugs his shoulders.  “Guess it’s my turn to prove him wrong.”

“Well, Mickey and I talked and we have a spare bedroom that he will be taking over when he gets out.  Joey pretty much lived in one of our safe houses, so he will be there when probation is over.  Iggy is staying in our old house and Colin will be there when he’s released.  Tony has a girlfriend and they managed to talk your sister into them living in one of her apartments.  Don’t ask me how they did it when your sister hates all of us, but they did.”

“Will he get probation?”

“He has it for a year and has to have community services.”

“Damn, how will he be able to do that with a job?”

“That will be something Mickey will have to figure out when he gets out.  Worst comes to worst, we can talk Tommy or Kevin into giving him a job.  Kevin would be difficult because Svetlana owns half the bar and Mickey is still on her shit list for giving up on Yevgeny.”

“Mickey kept saying that it was best that Yevgeny forgets him…”

“That boy deserves a father.  It’s not his fault that he has two fucked up parents.  He didn’t ask for it.”

“I know.  I guess he’s afraid of being Terry.”

“Well, he has two people who will remind him that he’s not.”  Mandy said with a stern look as Ian nodded.

“I understand.  I haven’t talked to the poor kid much since Mickey went in.  I see him all the time since he was my next door neighbor, and it was just hard to be by the poor kid.  Without thinking about Mickey.  Mickey was always stronger when it came to difficult times.  I usually just wanted to run away.   He will find a way to make things better.  You know, I used to call him the coward because I was supposed to be left in the shadows, so he didn’t piss off Terry.  Turns out, I’m the coward.”

“You going to wait the remainder of his two months?”

“I have no choice.  Getting out don’t feel right without him, but I have no choice.  I can’t stop thinking about him.”

“You know how you can help him, right?”

“Talk to him on the phone, see him, and wait for him like his bitch?”

“That and maybe take an interest in the future for you two.”

“Like what?”

“You’re a big boy you figure it out?”

“Ii guess I can start by us trying to get our own place…”

“You will be my favorite boyfriend if you two do.  I love my brother, but I will rip out his heart with a pin if he thinks he’s living here forever.”

“But the day I broke up with him before he was arrested, he was talking about marriage.”

“Let’s start with the apartment first.  One big milestone at a time.”

 

For the rest of the night, Ian and Mandy were talking on her bed until they passed out.

 

***

 

Ian woke up in the middle of the night, cuddling with Mandy.  She wasn’t Mickey, but he realized how much he missed her.  He hasn’t seen her sleep so peacefully since he helped her with the dead body.  It was nice to see her so calm.

He lifted his head to see that it was just them, so he assumed Ted gave them privacy by sleeping in another room.  _She better marry him._

As Ian was cuddling with Mandy, he wondered if Mickey was all right.  He thought of Mickey being in the cell, by himself.  Though he was excited that he got out of prison, he wanted to have Mickey by his side.  He imagined the light freckles on his arm and the slight tension Mickey gave as he slept on Ian’s chest, or the way Mickey wanted to be pulled closer as he hugged Mickey’s waist. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a light in the other room and could smell coffee.  He removed his hand from around Mandy as he followed the smell of coffee.  When he got to the kitchen, he saw Ted making himself a cup of coffee with papers scattered on the island. Ian gently tapped on the island and Ted looked at Ian.

“I’m sorry that I woke you up.  I just couldn’t sleep,” Ted said, looking at his feet.

“It’s not you, I just couldn’t sleep.  It’s hard to sleep without my furnace by my side.” Ian said as Ted nodded.

“I bet it can’t be easy, but he will be here soon.”

 

Ted went in the cupboard to get another coffee as Ian watched him.  Ted motioned for him to sit as he poured the coffee.

“Did you want cream and sugar in it?”

“I can take care of that.  Thank you.  It’s just that I can make my mind on how much sugar I want in it.”  Ted nodded as he put the coffee, sugar, and cream in front of him.  “Mickey was good for knowing what I want in it.”

“I bet,” Ted nodded.  Ian looked at the coffee.  “He will be fine in there.  He has Joey and Colin in there with him.  Joey might be in there for life if I can’t get this case.”

“Why?”

“Because these Milkovich kids are making it hard for me to defend them.  The sad part about it is Mickey was the easiest.  Colin and definitely Joey are harder.  Joey’s rap sheet is almost as long as Terry’s.  I don’t blame him because of the charming Terry, but it’s tying my hands.”  Ted said, as he went back to his paperwork.

“I know the Milkovich’s are a hard pill to swallow, sometimes.”  Ted scuffed.  “But they have a good heart.”

“Yea.   I just wish they didn’t depend on their emotions so much.  They wouldn’t be getting in trouble so much if they stopped to think about what they’re doing.”

“Believe me, I know.  You think it’s bad what they’re doing on their record?  You should see what they did that’s not on record.  Before Mickey and I started banging, he used to rob at the store I used to work at everyday.  The first time we banged, I showed up to his house to get back a gun he stole from my manager.”

“I can believe it.  I bet Mickey was a hand full growing up.”

“Mandy was as well.  Did she ever tell you how we became best friends?”

“You were her ex-boyfriend, so people don’t think you’re gay and creepy old men don’t make a pass on her?” Ted said.  “Did she ever tell you how I met her?”

“No,” Ian said, shrugging. “She told me you were one of her clients.”

“Yes, but how she became one.”

“No.”

“When I first met her, she was wearing some fancy dress.  Her hair was a mess and she had a black eye.  I never did escorting before, so I thought she was mine and I was pissed because all I could think about was the person who did this to her.  Though she had an attitude with me when I asked her what happened, I could see in her eyes that she was scared.  As soon as I looked in those innocent blue eyes, I knew I wanted her.  I didn’t want to pay for her, I wanted her as my girlfriend.  I wanted to tell the world she was my girlfriend and kiss her tears when they fell from her past.  Since the first time I saw her, I have been defending her brothers ever since.  Each one of her brothers have been giving me a headache.”  Ted sighed.  “The things we do for love.”

“Yeah,” Ian said.

“Mickey will be alright, you know.”

“I know.  Mickey is a tough guy who could take care of himself.  The problem is I have messed up so many times.  I know he still wants me and I can’t get him out of my head, but all I do is mess up.”

“A wise woman my sister used to listen to always said ‘You live, you learn’.  It’s a simple line from a confusing song but when I turn on the radio, I hear that line and I remember that we make mistakes.  We have to naturally grow from the mistakes.  You realize being without Mickey was a mistake, now you wait until he gets out to show that you learned from it.  Simple.”

“Love isn’t simple.”  Ian said, looking at his coffee. 

“Let me ask you a question.  I know Mickey has been in juvey in his teenage years.  What did he do when he got out?”

“He went straight to me, so we could bang.”

“Then why don’t you do that when he gets out?  Mickey seems like a physical person.  I only know about your relationship from what Mandy has said, but she always told me how you two always managed to find a way back to eachother.  No matter how hard you two hurt eachother, you always manage to come back.”

“Right.  I just have been used to him sleeping next to me that it feels weird without him.”

“Yea, that’s another reason why I’m out here.  You took my bed and my girl.  I will let it slide tonight, but afterwards, I’m going to need it to come back.” Ted said, laughing with Ian.

“Yea, thank you for that.  The bed is comfortable, by the way.” Ted snorted.

“I know the samething when I bought it,” Ted said, looking at his notes.  “Now get back to bed.”

 

Ian nodded as he heads back to the bed.  He could see Mandy was asleep so he curled in bed with her, dreaming of Mickey.

 

***

 

1 month later

 

Mickey was sitting in his cot with Joey next to him.  Since Terry’s death, Joey has become the head of Terry’s operations.  Though Mickey swore to Ian that he would give up the life of crime to not act like his father, he has been doing small jobs for Joey so he could save up.  Though he has talked to Ian on the phone almost everyday, he wanted to be prepared if Ian decided he didn’t want to be around anymore.

As Mickey was talking to Joey, Fat fuck came in and stopped at Mickey’s cell.  Mickey stood and was waiting for the worst.

“Inmate, you have a visitor.” Fat fuck said.

“Who is it?” Mickey asked.

“Do I look like your mother?”

“No, but I smell bacon.” Mickey said as Joey snickered and Fat fuck glared.

“Well, I ain’t fucking telling you.  You either come with me or you lose your privilege.   Your choice.”

“Alright… Alright.  Coming.”

 

Mickey stepped out of the cell and lifted his wrists as Fat fuck led lifted his hand to make Mickey walk.  Mickey nodded and kept walking.  As he was walking, he thought of what Ian would look like.  He thought Ian would have more muscles, but would he be dressed in his EMT?  Would Ian even come see him?  Other than Mandy, who else was supposed to see him?

When he got to the room where Mandy meets with him, he realized Ian wasn’t meeting him.  He knew it was Mandy but a part of him was hoping Ian would be with her. 

When he went in, he saw someone he thought he would never see again.  Her long auburn hair wasn’t in a pony tail like it usually was but was covering her shoulders.  The sight of seeing Amanda in a wheelchair felt like a sword in his chest.  She smiled at him like she used to and he tried to silence his forming panic attack.

“Mickey,” Amanda said, nodding at him to sit across from him.  Without thinking, he sat on the table, on her side.  She chuckled.  “How are you doing?”

“Been good.  How bad is it?” Mickey asked, rubbing his nose with his thumb.

“Not bad.”

“Last I heard about you, you were in a coma?”

“I woke up four months ago.  I was having problems with walking because I didn’t move for a while.  When I was admitted, I was in a coma with a couple of bruised ribs, they had to put both of the joints in my hips back, and my right leg was in a cast.  The doctor told me that I was lucky to be in a coma, so I didn’t feel the pain.”  Mickey winced when she mentioned pain.  “I can actually walk but the prison doesn’t recommend me using crutches because I would tire myself easily.  That and they might be used as a weapon.” 

Amanda chuckled while Mickey looked at his feet.

“How far can you walk?”

“I can walk one flight of stairs now and walk around the hallways of the hospital before I could leave.  We’re working on me walking without crutches, but I get from the one to the other and I must sit down.  The doctors tell me I’m doing good.  I don’t know if they’re lying to me, but I feel like they aren’t.”  Amanda shrugged.  “But lord knows.”

“I’m sorry…” Mickey whispered.

“For what?  Did you stick your dick in me?  Did you break my leg?  Were you the reason why both of my joints went out of place?”

“But that wasn’t…”

“That wasn’t your fight.  Terry deserves whatever karma has to offer him.  He deserves more than prison.  I heard he’s gone.  Is it true?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Mickey lifted his head to look at her.  He wet his lips as she nodded.  Not knowing what to do, he looked down at his feet.  He could see she was trying to look at his eyes.  He wiped his eyes, so they wouldn’t leak down his face.  He saw she grabbed his hand and he looked at her eyes that were soft.

“I heard you have been carrying that burden for a long time of what happened.  But this is far from your fault.”

“All I could picture was your eyes and hear your screams.  You were so crushed that I didn’t stop it.”

“But it wasn’t your fault.  You don’t deserve that piece of shit as your father.”  Amanda said Mickey nodded and looked away.

“I got to see Ian again,” Mickey said, trying to change the subject.

“How is he doing?”

“He was in here with me for awhile but was released.  Things seemed to be going well, but I won’t know until I get out.”

“That’s good,” Amanda said, nodding.  “I hope you two will work out together.  You deserve real love.”

“Thank you.”

“I have to go, but I wanted to see how you were doing.  How long is your sentence?”

“I have a couple of weeks to go.  I almost forgot what it was like to drink and not have to sneak around for dick sucking.” Mickey and Amanda chuckled.

“Well, take care of yourself.  I hope things will work out for you.  I wanna keep in contact with you so I will leave you my number.  Maybe one day I will meet Ian.”

“When I get out, I will be crashing with my sister for a little bit.  I think you would like her since you remind me so much of her.”

“I would like that.”

 

Amanda smiled as she went in her pocket to retrieve a piece of paper with her number on it.  She placed it in his hand as she rolled to the door.  He stared at the paper like it would disappear.

“Milkovich…”

“Hmm,” Mickey said, looking at the door.

“Take care of yourself.  And don’t be a ghost of my imagination.”

 

Mickey nodded as Amanda left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the next chapter. I wanna thank everyone for being patient and I just wanna thank everyone for the kudos, comments, and just taking the time to read my work. It seems more than anyone realizes.
> 
> The songs I used when I wrote this chapter was "You live, you learn" by Alanis Morissette, "Soulmates never die" by placebo, and "the story" by Brandi Carlile


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hits the top of the microphone* Is this thing still on? Good

Two months later

 

Ian stood outside of the eight-hundred-foot fence he was used to.  As he studied each hole, he thought about how much time has changed since the first time he showed up.  When he was first arrested, he was manic and not sure when he would be getting out.  Though he had Mickey by his side, the stench of fear for his fate was clouding his mind and the thought of escaping was filling his mind.  Since then, Mickey and Ian have stared at their fear in the eyes and have survived his wrath.

Since Ian has been cleared, he went back to work with no problem and got a part time job helping Fiona get her apartment complex back to code.  He has been saving any money he could in hopes of getting an apartment with Mickey.  He talked to Mickey every time Mickey called him, but didn’t let Mickey know of the future apartment.

As he stood by the car, Mandy stood next to him.

“You know, you didn’t have to come with me,” Mandy said, looking at Ian.

“Bad neighborhood,” Ian said, staring at the fence, waiting for Mickey to come out.

“We lived in a bad neighborhood,”

“Yea, but we were related to the people in the bad neighborhood,” He said, looking at her with a grin.

“I can’t believe I was such an idiot back then.  And the fact that Lip knew before I did,” Mandy said with a chuckle.

“The only reason why Lip knew was because he found my porn stash,” Ian said.

“You had naked pictures of my brother?” Ian was about to say something.  “You know what, it’s best that I don’t know somethings about you two.  I already walked in on you guys before.”

 

Ian chuckled at the memory.  When Ian was living with the Milkovich’s, Mandy learned to knock on the door when she busted in and saw her brother getting drilled in the ass by Ian.  Mickey was pissed when she did that and Ian was embarrassed.

“And you learned to knock, didn’t you?”

“Fuck you,” Mandy said, playfully shoving Ian.

 

Ian looked at the fence when he heard an alarm going off.   He stared at the fence as he waited for Mickey.  Though they talked on the phone everytime Mickey could and Ian saw him every visit, he couldn’t wait to have Mickey back in his arms.

Then, the door opened.  Ian had a smirk on his face as he waited for his man to show up.  He dreamed of this day to have his man in his arms.

When Mickey appeared, Ian paid attention to every detail.  He thought Mickey would be coming out in the black dress he wore when Ian left him, but instead, he wore the same outfit when Ian broke up with him.  Though his pants and shirt were lose around his stomach, his sleeves were tight enough to accent his arms.  Mickey walked out with the same shit grin he always gave when Ian waited for him.

As soon as Ian saw him, he ran to Mickey.  When they got close, Mickey reached up and kissed him.  Ian squeezed Mickey’s bicep as he tasted Mickey’s lips one more time.  Mickey petted the red hair he imagined every night before he went to bed.  The back of Ian’s neck was littered with goosebumps with each touch of Mickey.

When Ian felt Mickey’s penis growing, he stopped the kiss.

“Later, man,” Ian whispered in his ear.  “We will have our moment later.”

“How many rounds you have in you?”

“You’ll find out tonight. Won’t you?”

 

Mickey smiled as he kissed Ian’s shoulder.  He looked at a disgusted Mandy and stuck his tongue out.

“Nice to see you’re still a slut,” Mickey said, as he went to hug her.

“Nice to see you’re still a dick,” Mandy said as she reached for hugs.  “But that explains why you love them in your ass so much.”

“Fuck you, little titty club.”

“Alright,” Ian interjected.  “Let’s get out of here before they throw you back in.”

“Hey,” Mickey said.  “Don’t you have anything more interesting to say?”

“Maybe,” Ian said as he reached down and smacked Mickey’s ass.

 

Mickey gave him an evil look as Ian stuck his tongue out and started running.  Mickey smiled as he followed Ian.  When they got to the car, they got in the back seat.  Ian looked at Mickey as Mickey stared at the front.  Mandy came in and started driving.

“Hey, I don’t think Kristen Stewart here should be driving.”

“Wow, Mickey,” Mandy said, turning to look at Mickey.  “I’m surprised you know who she is.  Gotta boner for her or something?”

“Fuck that, I remember her from those shitty Twilight movies you used to watch all the time.”

“You could’ve went in the other room, you didn’t have to watch them if they were that bad.”

“Just fucking drive the car.”

“You gotta hot date or something.”

“Yes, and every minute I am with him, my dick keeps getting harder.  If you don’t hurry up, you’ll be hearing us moan and the car rocking all the way home.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time, would it?”

“What?” Mandy asked.  “When?”

“The last time you made us watch Twilight.  The whole time you were watching, we were trying to keep silent that we were feeling eachother with our pants on.  Ian could barely keep quiet…”

“Oh, fuck that,” Ian said, “You were the one that grunted a little.”

“No clue what you’re talking about.”  Mickey said, “You gonna go or I’m about to show Ian how much I missed him, you take your pick.”

“God, you’re gross,” Mandy said as she started the car.

 

Ian laughed as Mandy drove off.  For the first time, he had Mickey beside him.  The real warmth of the man that was holding his freedom in his hands.  Ian licked his lips at the taste Mickey lingered on his lips.  Ian held his hand as Mandy drove to the condo.  Ian couldn’t wait to be alone with Mickey.  As Mickey was talking to Mandy, he was patting Ian’s growing cock. Ian smiled at Mickey’s wickedness as he tried not to moan.  He knew Mickey knew what he was doing, and he had every intention to punish him. 

When they got to the garage, Mandy parked the car.

“Yo, slutbag, do you mind?” Mickey yelled from the back seat.

“Asswipe, your ass better not be trying to fuck in my baby.  I will kick your ass, you little shit…”

“Like when you and Lip decided to fuck in my bedroom?”

“Not my fault Lip was drunk.”

“Name me a time when he isn’t.”

“Mick,” Ian said.  “The longer you fight, the longer it takes…”

“Then,” Mickey said, shutting the door.  “We have nothing to lose.”

 

Mickey jumped out of the car and almost ran to the elevator.  Ian laughed as he got up and walked to the elevator.  Mandy rolled her eyes as she followed Ian.

“He’s acting like he’s a virgin,” Mandy said.

“If you were in prison, you would understand.  I used to make fun of how desperate he is to fuck, but now that I went in, I completely understand.”

 

Mandy nodded.

“Ian, can you hurry up?  I gotta woody like you wouldn’t understand,” Mickey said, rubbing his cock.

“Can you be anymore disgusting?” Mandy asked, making a disgusted face.

“You wanna see what I’m talking about?” Mickey asked, still rubbing himself.

“Ew,” Mandy said, making a disgusted face.  “Why does everything with you have to be a challenge?”

“You asked,” Ian said, snickering.

 

As they head to the apartment, Mickey was holding Ian, rubbing his stomach.  Ian smiled as they continued to kiss.  Mandy stared at the doors of the elevators, ignoring her best friend and brother.  When the elevator stopped, they got out and followed Mandy to the condo.

When they got in, Ted was in the livingroom, watching tv.  As soon as Ted heard the door opening, he turned off the tv and stood up.

Mickey looked around the apartment, holding Ian.

“Nice apartment,” Mickey said.

“It’s not an apartment,” Ted scoffed.  “It’s an…”

“Whatever.  Where’s my bedroom?   I have some unfinished business with my favorite ginger.”

 

Keeping the same disgusted face, Mandy pointed to the left.  Without hesitation, Ian walked to Mickey’s bedroom, Mickey following.  They were ignoring the scream of Ted telling them not to damage anything.

When they got in the bedroom, Mickey shut the door while Ian threw him on the bed.

“It’s time for us to finish where we left off,” Ian chuckled as he jumped on Mickey.

 

The men spent the whole night, making up for lost time and not stopping on kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!! I'm sorry for the long hiatus but it's so hard to write about love when there's a hole in your heart. It was so hard for me to write this chapter when my personal Mickey won't be able to reunite with me. So, I'm sorry for no smut. The smut was too much for me. I will try for the next chapter but I don't know.  
> But I have to learn to not let the hurt take over anymore so I pushed to finish this story and all the other stories I have made of our boys. I decided to post this chapter today because this weekend my best friend got married and it reminded me that love is the important part. I have to remember the love and our boy's love couldn't be faked, no matter what the show thinks.  
> Again, I wanna thank everyone for the comments, kudos, and just taking the time to read this. I promise I will finish this story, no matter what  
> So, the songs that influenced me was "No Matter What" by Papa Roach (this was my best friend's first dance with her husband) and "Give" by You me at 6


	29. Chapter 29

Mickey laid in bed, holding Ian in his arms.  It was the first time in a couple of months and he wanted to savior every bump that was on Ian’s arm.  Mickey clenched Ian’s sleeping form and smelled his skin.

“You know,” Ian said, sleepy.  “I missed this.”

“Turning me into a little bitch?”  Mickey asked as Ian chuckled.

“You love it and you know it.”

“I do.” Mickey smiled.  “Just don’t tell anyone.”

“I can, as long as you’re holding me like this.”

“Good.” Mickey said.  “I’m just glad I get to hold you like this.”

 

Ian lifted his head and looked at Mickey.  Mickey tried to look away, but Ian moved closer, so Mickey had to look at his eyes.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Ian asked.

“I just thought you would leave me again while I was stuck in the joint.”

“I told you I wouldn’t.”

“Yea, but your track record…”

“Means nothing now that we have eachother…”

“But I’m a loser…” Mickey whispered.

“I wish you would stop telling me that,” Ian whispered.

“Because I am,” Mickey said.

“Just stop,” Ian said.  “All that matters is this.”

 

Mickey nodded as he held Ian.  He kissed the top of Ian’s head as he held him.  Mickey thought Ian was going to never come back.  But when he saw Ian as he left the prison, he was elated that Ian was standing there.  It meant that Ian was serious about being with Mickey forever.  Usually, Mickey would always be the one to look for Ian and Ian was always the one to leave.  This time, Ian left and came back without Mickey trying to bring him back.  This time, Mickey had to do everything in his power to keep his promise of going good.

 

***

 

Mickey woke up without his orange furnace.  Involuntary, Mickey reached out to feel for him but felt a piece of paper.  He grabbed the paper and rolled over.  With one eye opened, he read that Ian said he had to go to work.  Sighing, he got up.  He noticed a phone and shook his head.  He didn’t have to look at the expensive thing long to know who gave him that thing.

He got up and grabbed his phone.  Before leaving for the kitchen, he looked down to make sure he had on boxers.  He wished he had his own house so he could walk around naked.  _Another thing he would be working on now that he was out._

When he got out of his room, he looked for a bathroom.  Giving up, he found the laundry room and saw there was a sink.  He walked over, pulled out his cock, and pissed in the sink.

When he was done, he put his cock away and washed his hands.

“What are you doing?” Mandy asked.

“What does it look like, shit for brains?” Mickey asked.  “I’m washing my hands.”

“Why does it smell like piss in here?”  Mandy asked.  “Did you piss in that sink?”

“It was either that, your washer, or that stupid fucking plant out there.”

“Ew, that’s gross,” Mandy said, making a face.  “You know there’s a bathroom next to your room.  Normal criminals go searching the house…  You know, like casing.”

“I would normally go exploring,” Mickey said, raising his eyebrows.  “But I was too busy exploring a certain nine-inch cock.”

“Ew, not before breakfast.  Now, get in the kitchen.”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes as he followed Mandy to the kitchen.  As he walked to the kitchen, he noticed the marble white floor that shined like glass.  He noticed the space the apartment had and loved the feeling of walking in a clean place.  The place was nothing compared to the same mud stains in the house they grew up.  He looked at the freshly painted white floor boards and smiled that the roach shit stains weren’t flooded in the walls like their childhood home.  He smiled internally about the progress Mandy has made since he saw her.  When she left their house on Homan Ave, she was dating an abuser and was forced to go to Idaho for a job on cleaning porter potties.  Now, she lays her head on a million-dollar bed in a million-dollar apartment on the north side that’s bigger than the whole block they lived in.  Though he wasn’t a fan of how she got to the spot she is in, the comfort and safety in her smile has made him smile.

When they got to the kitchen, he saw Ted was cooking eggs in his suit.

“Good morning,” Ted said.  “How do you like your eggs?”

“Where’s coffee?” Mickey asked.

“It’s over there.” Ted said, nodding to the coffee pot. 

 

Mickey nodded and picked up one of the coffee cups by the sink.  He sniffed the cup to make sure it was clean and poured himself a cup.  He added some sugar and took a drink.

“You hungry?” Ted asked, using the spatula to flip the eggs.

“Nah,” Mickey said, taking another drink.

“Suit yourself,” Mandy said, taking a plate of eggs Ted was handing her.

“Where’s Ian?” Ted asked.  “He didn’t have to dash out.”

“He did if he still wants a job.” Mickey said, taking another drink.  Ted nodded.

“What are your plans for today?” Ted asked.

“I have to talk to Tommy.”

“Tommy who?” Mandy asked.

“Not your business, bitch,” Mickey said, finishing his coffee.

“You know you have to meet your probation officer and find a job…”

“Yes, thank you, daddy,” Mickey said, dismissively.  “I got it covered.  I have to see the probation officer in three days with a job or the dipshit will give me something that will involve me looking like the dipshit child from It.”

“Well,” Mandy said, taking a bite of her eggs.  “Have fun.  Good luck trying to go back to the slammer.”

“Fuck you,” Mickey said, putting his cup in the sink.  “Shouldn’t you be auditioning for one of Hugh Hefner’s new whore?”

“Fuck off.  And I’m not into ouija boards.”

“When did Hefner die?”

“How did you not know he died?”

“Excuse me, bitch.  But I was more concerned with father-of-the-year trying not to shove a metal spike up my ass.”

 

Mickey headed out the kitchen, not paying attention to Mandy, who was giving the middle finger.  When he got in his room, he opened all the doors in his room until he found the one for the bathroom.  He ran to his dressers to find clothes.  All of the shirts he had were different color polos and expensive jeans.  Shaking his head, he found a black polo and ripped the cuff around his neck.  When he was done, he ripped the sleeves from the shirt.  He grabbed the jeans and ripped holes in his knees.  He rolled his eyes and went to take a shower.

While he was in the shower, he thought about how different his life is.  Two nights ago, he was staring at a filthy mattress, waiting to go home.  Now, he’s in an expensive condo with his sister and her boyfriend.  Though he liked Ted and Mandy was his favorite sibling, he couldn’t do it.  It was only temporary that he crashes in this million-dollar home and this neighborhood will never work for him.  Instead of bumming off his sister, he needed to work for his own.  He will never have the life they had, and he was content with that.

As he continued to shower, he was starting to have racing thoughts of what could happen if Terry wasn’t really dead.  Mickey could feel his knees wobbling so he had to sit in the tub.  He took a few deep breaths and let the shaking happen.

_Terry is gone._

_Terry is gone._

_Terry is gone._

 

When Mickey could feel the shaking ending, he stood up and took a deep breath.  He grabbed his phone and looked at the time.  He took a deep breath and looked at the screen.  As his background, there was a picture of Mandy, Ian, and him.  They were standing in the cold, Ian had a backpack strapped to his shoulder.  Mandy had her arm around Ian’s shoulder, while Mickey looked annoyed to be in the photo.  Mickey smiled as he stared at the photo.  The photo took place before Mandy found her happiness, even before Ian was diagnosed with bipolar.  Though those times were the hardest, Mickey missed how close they were. 

Not wanting to get emotional, he wiped his nose and put his phone in his pocket.  He got dressed, then headed out the door.  He had to walk a couple of blocks, but he made it to the L.

When he got in the subway, he breathed the same moldy train air he was used to.  He looked around the train as he remembered the times he had to seat in it.  He strangely felt at home as he looked at the dirty stains he remembered.  When he sat in the back, he remembered when he was eight and Terry kicked him out of the house.  Scared, he slept in the train until one of the attendants noticed him and kicked him out.

As he was waiting for the train to get to his stop, he noticed Lip was staring at him.

“You need help fixing that staring problem you have there?” Mickey asked.

“Nah,” Lip said.  “I’m just surprised you found a judge dumb enough to let you out.”

“really,” Mickey said, scuffing.  “Shouldn’t you be in college?”

“Shouldn’t you be breaking probation?”

“Hey,” Mickey said.  “I made a promise to your brother.  I’m not that guy anymore.”

“Whatever you have to say.”

“Why do you have to be an asshole?” Mickey asked.

“Because,” Lip said, spinning his spinner.  “I can be.  And you’re a bigger asshole than me.  Shouldn’t you be rotting in a prison cell with your old man?”

“Shouldn’t you be pissed drunk like your daddy-o?”

“Why are you in these parts anyway?” Lip breathed through his nose.  “I thought you became a traitor and started living on the north side?”

“I have a job opportunity in southside,” Mickey said.  “Unlike you, I’m trying to better myself.  Seriously, shouldn’t you be in school?”

“I got too drunk and pissed off my dean, so they kicked me out.”

“I can only imagine what you did.”

“I tore up a bunch of cars with a crow bar.  I tried to do an internship, but I got them busted from the cops.”

“Just trying to do everything you can to fuck up your future, huh?”

“Like you were any better, man?”

“Were is the word, Philip.  Things changed.”

“Anything to try to get in my brother’s pants huh?”

“I was just in there last night.  When was the last time you got laid?”

 

Before Lip could say anything else, the train stopped and it was time for them to get off.  Mickey stood up and started to bolt, Lip following.  When Mickey started to walk down Trumball Ave, he noticed a rundown house.  With the stolen satellite Jamie put on top of the porch roof, he could recognize the house anywhere.  As he stood at the boarded house, he remembered all the times Terry would stagger in the house and whip his sons for no reason.  Feeling the anger taking over his body, he took a deep breath and walked away.  He would rather remember the house as the shambles it is now, than the prison Terry created.  He knew he was growing because the old Mickey would’ve burned the house down and not look back.  But Terry won’t take over his time.

As he did that, Lip looked at him dumb founded.  He thought that Mickey was going to do more than just stare at the house, like maybe an explosion.  He felt like he should’ve left as soon as the train stopped but Mickey was a familiar memory he was drawn to.  Mickey’s stature was the sense of home he was used to.  Lip wanted to walk away from Mickey, but Mickey seemed to be heading in the same direction Lip needed to go.

Mickey didn’t even bother to check that Lip was behind him.  Instead, he walked to Ian’s house.  Lip tried not to make it obvious he was following Mickey, but Lip was trying to get home. 

When they got to the Gallagher house, he saw Debbie was sitting on the porch.  He paused, dumbfounded she was holding a baby.

When she saw him, she ran to him, the baby on her hip.

“Mickey,” Debbie screeched.  “When did you get out?”

“A couple of days ago,” Mickey said.  “Monica got knocked up before she passed?”

“Hm,” Debbie said, then looked down.  “Oh, no, she’s mine.  This is Frannie.”

“Yours?” Mickey said, eyes wide open.  “I didn’t think I was gone that long.  And you named that poor kid after Frank.”

“I know,” Debbie said, rolling her eyes.  “That was stupid but he was the only one who supported my pregnancy at the time.”

“I bet Fiona had kittens.”

“Almost enough for each person in this neighborhood to get one.”  Debbie said, nodding.  “Ian isn’t here.”

“I know.” Mickey said.  “I just had somethings to care for.”

 

Before Mickey left, Kassidi and Carl came out of the house, screaming.  Mickey watched as they were arguing about Carl trying to return to the military school.

“God damn it, Kass,” Carl screamed.  “I’m going back to military school.”

“But what about us?” Kassidi said.  “Don’t you love me anymore?”

“Come on, Kass,” Carl screamed.  “You know I love you, but I can’t let my men down.”

“So, what, I’m supposed to just let you leave me here and you go off to play some hero?  I thought what we had was special?”

 

As Carl and Kassidi were arguing, Mickey was standing by, trying to keep his mouth shut.  Though he usually walks away from the typical southside fight, he was getting tired of listening to her whining.

“Excuse me, Disney channel reject,” Mickey said.  “Can you please take your whining to the newest Dr Phil show and give the rest of us peace?”

“Excuse me,” Kassidi said, taking her attention to Mickey.  “What the fuck did you just say to me?”

“Fucking Christ, I didn’t fucking stutter.  I’ll make it clear for the fake million dollar dye job daddy probably bought for your sixteenth birthday…   Shut the fuck up.”

“You better shut the fuck up, or I’ll get my husband to kick your ass.”

“Who, Carl?” Mickey scuffed.  “I’ve known that sociopath since he was in diapers.  His brothers and I have practically taught him everything in fighting and army or not…  I can still whip his ass.  Now, run along to the north side and cry like a little bitch to your daddy.”

 

Kassidi screamed, stomped her foot, and took off down the street.  Carl rolled his eyes as he followed her.  Mickey’s eyes widened before he turned to Debbie.

“Glad to know you haven’t changed,” Debbie said.

 

Mickey nodded as he walked down the street.  When he got to the alibi, he stared at the bar.  He smiled at the feeling of being home.  Though Terry spent a lot of time in there, Kevin always tried to keep the peace in there.  It was a safe haven for him and it was the first place he could be his true self without judgement.  He took a deep breath and walked in.

When he got in, he saw Tommy and Kermit sitting at the bar.  They were watching the news, bitching about a story.  He scratched his head and walked to him.  When he started to walk, Kevin noticed him and ran out.

“Mickey,” Kevin said, hugging Mickey and lifting him up.  “How the fuck are you?”

“I’d be better if your ogre ass would stop picking me up like a child.”

“Fair enough,” Kevin said, putting Mickey down.  “Let me get you a beer.”

 

Kevin walked to the back of the bar, and started to make Mickey a beer.   Mickey rolled his eyes and sat down next to Tommy.

“So,” Tommy said, looking at Mickey.  “Who’s dick did you have to suck to get out of the slammer?”

“They let me out because of good behavior,” Mickey said.

“My ass.” Tommy said.  “I thought Milkovich’s don’t do good behavior?”

“This is a changed Milkovich.”

“Changed?”  Tommy scoffed.  “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Then hire me.”

“Hire you?” Tommy scoffed.  “What about that paving way for yuppie yoga mat shit you were bitching about?”

“Still sucks,” Mickey said, scratching his head.  “But I still need a job.”

“What about working for skinny Mike?”

“You mean, the little prick that take pictures of his friend’s sons naked and masturbate to them with peanut butter on his dick?  Yea, I don’t believe in Ouija boards, fuck you very much.”

“When did he die?”

“I don’t fucking know.  If the father didn’t do it, I would’ve done it myself, the psycho fuck.” Mickey said, shuttering.  “So, we have a deal or what?”

“Listen,” Tommy said, sucking his teeth.  “You know I am an honest, gambling man….”

“Honest my ass,” Kevin said, laughing.

“Just listen,” Tommy said, sticking his hand out.  “I just signed a new deal to tear down this house three blocks from your old one.  If you can stick it out for three months, I will let you stay.  But let me make myself clear…  If you are late one time, or call out anytime, I won’t bat an eye in firing you.  Got it?”

“But there will be days when I have to see my probation cunt nugget.”

“Give me enough notice and I will make exceptions.  But I have to know as soon as you know.  Hard to handle?”

“Fair enough,” Mickey said, smiling.  “When can I start?”

“Monday.”

“Monday it is.”

 

***

 

Mickey sat in his room, flipping through the channels.  Ian was supposed to be there three hours ago and Mickey was using the tv as an distraction.  _Hopefully Ian isn’t hurt, but just filling out paperwork._

Mickey stopped flipping through the channels as soon as he heard Ian opening the door.  He ended up turning on wrestling.  He shrugged and pretended not to notice Ian coming in.

“Hey,” Ian said, dropping his backpack that was on his shoulders.

“Hey,” Mickey said, not taking his eyes off the tv.

“What you watchin’?” Ian asked, sitting next to Mickey on the bed.

“Wrestling,”

“WWE?” Ian asked, kissing Mickey on the cheek.

“Yea,” Mickey said, annoyed.  “You got a problem with that?”

“No,” Ian said.  “Just never thought you would like WWE.”

“Always,” Mickey said, nodding.  “But when did the Hardy boys come back?”

“Awhile ago.  Since when did you care about them?”

“They were my favorite growing up, especially Jeff.  The flying he used to do was insane.”

“I did not know this about you.” Ian said, looking at Mickey

“Well, now you know,” Mickey said, standing up.  “Matt, what the fuck kinda move was that?  You’re just going to let this ginger bullshit win?”

“His name is Jinder.”

  
“Don’t give a fuck.  All those damn steroids he’s on and he can’t fucking wrestle.”

“Yea, I don’t like him either.” Ian said, nodding.  “My favorite wrestler is Kane.”

“Ew,” Mickey said, looking at Ian with disgust.  “Why the fuck would you like that crybaby?  Undertaker was way better.”

“Kane was awesome as a kid.”

“Yes, but now, he’s some cum cooperator fuck tard in bum-fuck nowhere.  They should’ve never let him take that mask off.”

“Hmmm,” Ian said.  “You gotta point there.”

 

Mickey laughed and went back to watching tv.  As Mickey was staring at the screen, Ian watched him.  Ian was excited to see that his home was sitting next to him.  Ian went to hold his hand and Mickey allowed it.  The butterflies that fluttering from Mickey’s hand and flowing through Ian’s body was an electric feeling Ian never wanted to get used to.  For the first time, he could smile at the progress Mickey was making in one night.  Normally, when Mickey gets out of prison, he goes back to stealing and breaking the law.  Now, he is sitting in his room, watching tv.  When they were teenagers, watching Mickey break the law was exciting.  Now, Ian needs stability to handle his bipolar.

“So,” Mickey said, wiping his nose.  “You save a cat from a tree today?”

“Been kinda slow today,” Ian said.  “Except we were on our way to the fire house when we got a call for an accident.  A drunk driver hit a pole.  He didn’t make it.”

“The dipshit deserved that shit.”

“Right.  So, what have you been up to?”

“I got a job.  I start Monday.”

“Holy shit, that’s amazing.” Ian said, scooting closer to Mickey.  “Where is it?”

“Tommy… One of the guys from the alibi who just sit around and drink their paychecks away…  He offered me a job before I got in the joint for the first place.”

“Why didn’t you take it then.”

“A certain redhead I know needed me at the time.”

“Oh,” Ian sniffed.  He got closer to Mickey and got the remote to shut off the tv.

“Hey,” Mickey said, pissed.  “What the fuck?”

 

Before Mickey could say anything else, Ian pulled him closer and kissed him hard.  When Ian broke the kiss, Mickey needed a moment to relax.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” Mickey asked.

“Just showing how fucking proud I am of you.” Ian said, giving a peck on Mickey’s lips.  “I love you.”

“I love you,” Mickey said, taking his shirt off.

“You know,” Ian said, standing up to take off his pants.  “I can see where this is different.  I have never been so proud of you for what you have done.”

“Oh really,” Mickey said, letting his pants fall.  “How about you show me how proud?”

 

Before Ian could say anything, Mickey pushed him on the bed and got on top.  He started to kiss Ian hard and allowed Ian’s tongue in his mouth.  As they French kissed, Ian flipped Mickey’s naked body over.

“Let me show you how fucking proud I am.” Ian said, kissing Mickey’s chest.  “Here’s to our future.”

“Our future,” Mickey said, watching Ian move down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it has been hard to finish this story. But we are technically at the end. Chapter 30 will be an epilogue and I am halfway there. I just have to keep my head together to finish it. It has been bittersweet to end this story, but unfortunately, it has to end. I love our boys and they deserve a happy ending.  
> I added somethings that happened in season 7 (sorry if i'm spoiling anything, but you guys aren't missing much). I added Kassidi because she is annoying on the show and I wanted someone to tell her off, other than Fiona. Since Mickey never spared feelings, I figured he would be perfect to help.
> 
> I wanna thank everyone for their comments, kudos, and just simply reading this story. It definitely means more to me than anyone realizes.
> 
> the songs that influenced this chapter is "loser" by 3 doors down, "Silhouettes" by smile empty soul, and "None shall pass" by aseop rock


	30. epilogue

Two years later

 

Mickey sat in the passenger seat, looking annoyed.  Ian announced that he planned a trip and refused to tell Mickey where it is.

“Where are we going?” Mickey asked.

“A place.”

“What kind of place?”

“The place we’re going to.” Ian said, chuckling as Mickey scuffed.  “I don’t understand why you don’t enjoy the ride.”

“I don’t understand why we need to leave the city.”

“Coming from the one who was trying to escape to Mexico?”

“I was under different circumstances.  You know that.”

“Alright, but you have to trust me.”

“So, what about money?”

“We’ll get some.  I was thinking about robbing a bank, or maybe a couple of bars here in Texas.”

“Ian…”

“I got some.  You just calm down.  Where is your spontaneous spirit?”

“It died with Terry.”

“Just trust me.”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and looked ahead.  He watched as they were driving by the cactuses as he wondered what Ian was planning.  He turned his head and watched a sleeping Yevgeny.  After Mickey got the job with Tommy, he found Svetlana with an rich elderly man and talked her into visitations with Yevgeny.  After a little convincing, he managed to get weekends with him.  Mickey wasn’t complaining because he was off on weekends so it was perfect to spend time together.  Mickey smiled as he turned back to Ian.

“I’m surprised Tommy allowed you to take me out.” Mickey said.

“It wasn’t that hard to talk him into it.  He said you were bitching too much like a bitch on her period that he practically begged me to take you out on vacation.”

“That’s something he would say,” Mickey said, laughing.  “But it’s not my fault those new kids are stupid.”

“We know, babe,” Ian said, laughing.  “But we do need to get out for a little bit.”

“Yea,” Mickey said.  “You’re right.  But don’t call me babe.  It’s too gay.”

“Whatever,” Ian said, laughing.  “My love.”

“Kiss my ass, Ron Weasley.”

“Asshole.”

“Damn straight,” Mickey said, laughing.

“Mick,” Ian said.

“Ian,” Mickey said.

“You ever think about the old days?  Like it happened a thousand years ago.”

“Ummm, this isn’t some Brittany Spears bullshit movie.”

“Fuck you, mouse.”

“Fuck you.  I am no mouse.  I a lion,” Mickey said, laughing.

 

Ian laughed as he looked at the windshield.  He saw a cop car drive next to the car and he smiled that he didn’t have to squirm to make sure they weren’t spotted.  Even though it was exciting to be traveling with a fugitive a few years ago, he wasn’t sixteen anymore.   It was time for them to settle down.  Though Yevgeny wasn’t made on the greatest of terms, it’s nice to be apart of his life again.  He noticed Mickey was staring at him.

“The fuck you looking at,” Ian asked.

“Nothing interesting,” Mickey said.

“You need to fix your face,” Ian said.  “You got a staring problem.”

“Looks like I’m going to have to fix that mouth problem of yours.” Mickey said. 

“How is Joey taking being out of the joint?”

“He hasn’t learned his lessons in the psycho bitches.  I assume it’s a Milkovich thing.  To date psychos.”

“Because the Milkovich’s never do anything crazy.”

“Hey, might as well bring excitement in life.  Like Maybe I should’ve bit your nipples harder last night.”

“Fuck you, you drew blood.”

“Oh, you’ll be fine.”

“Now, I definitely won’t tell you where we’re going.”

“Fuck you, bitch,” Mickey said, looking at the windshield.  “See if I care, bitch.”

 

Ian laughed as he continued to drive.  He was paying attention to the signs to make sure he didn’t miss the turns.  When he realized they were getting close, he turned on the CD. Mickey looked at Ian as he noticed the change in music.

“What the fuck is this shit?” Mickey asked.

“You don’t remember?  I’m hurt.”

“No, who is this?”

“Think, Mickey.” Ian said.  “What is the number one thing you always wanted?”

“You didn’t,” Mickey said, smiling.

“What didn’t I do?”

“We’re going to Mexico, are we?”

“Maybe.  I always wanted to see your pale ass burn like a motherfucker down there.”

“Coming from a guy that looks like a jar of mayonnaise.” Mickey said, laughing.

“Well, looks like someone is going to paying for dinner tonight.  And let me tell you, it won’t be me.”

“Fuck that,” Mickey said, laughing.  “I was thinking of paying for it with a five finger discount.  Like the old days.”

“Just remember, the goal of being out of prison is to stay out.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.  I have done everything in my power to be nothing like him.”

“And I’m proud of you for keeping your promise, by the way.”

“Hey, I’m not some eight-year-old who just won a badge in boy scout.”

“No, you’re the 26-year-old who still pisses on first base to piss his old coach off.” Ian said, snickering.

“That old fucker deserved it.  I don’t care what the fuck he says.”

“But here we are now.  Here’s to tequila.”

“Here’s to tequila.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, it finally happened. This story is officially over. It's bittersweet because it was my first fan fic I wrote and I'm proud of myself for sticking to it. I'm sorry it's not longer but It hurt my soul to continue this fic with my Mickey's death. I love our boys but I needed my Mickey for inspiration. I miss him everyday and no matter what, I will forever love him. I'm a big baby about his death because I'm sensitive about it, but one day I hope to be over this heartache.  
> I will be continuing "I just work here" and "I love you to death". I'm not sure when I will have it posted but it will be soon
> 
> I wanna thank everyone for the comments, kudos, and just taking the time to read this story. You guys have really helped me finish this story. Your comments and words of encouragements have really helped me and I love it
> 
> The songs that have helped me with this ending is "Just what you feeling" by kemo the blaxican (yes, this was in shameless when they were heading to Mexico) and "have faith in me" by a day to remember (I saw them in concert recently and they were playing this song. Mickey's face popped in my head as they performed it)


End file.
